


The Time Is Now

by Mistica



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 77,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistica/pseuds/Mistica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos almas que fueron separadas abruptamente en el pasado, tienen la oportunidad de unirse de nuevo gracias a los poderes de una adivina de feria. ¿Podrán esta vez vivir su amor o el mal volverá a triunfar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Video hecho por Chaouen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIeHzv77YK0&feature=youtu.be

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2w4itd4)

1959.

Una época difícil para que dos hombres acepten que están enamorados el uno del otro y decidan comenzar una vida juntos. Demasiadas miradas, demasiados prejuicios, demasiado miedo de ser castigados por aquellos radicales que no ven más allá de sus narices y que se sienten ofendidos por la vida de los demás, pero para Choi Siwon y Cho Kyuhyun aquellos riesgos valen la pena tan sólo por la oportunidad de poder despertar al lado de la persona que amas. 

Aquella mañana es un poco más ruidosa de lo normal por culpa de la feria que ha llegado a la ciudad. Siwon abre los ojos y se estira mirando a la ventana, sonriendo al ver como el sol se cuela por las cortinas de su pequeño apartamento. Bosteza al mismo tiempo que gira para abrazar el cuerpo del hombre que duerme junto a él, lo aprieta contra su cuerpo y con la nariz le hace cosquillas en el cuello.

\- Mmmhhhh – se queja frunciendo el ceño, negado a abrir los ojos. Siwon sonríe más grande y hunde la cara en el cuello de su amante para absorbe por completo su aroma. Nunca podría cansarse de él, ni en un millón de años, incluso si mueren y vuelven a nacer, seguiría amándolo. 

\- Despierta – susurra contra su oído. Kyuhyun se estremece por el aire caliente e instintivamente sonríe. 

\- Mmmhhh – repite. Siwon supone que trata de decir que no, pero es imposible entenderlo si no abre la boca. 

Sabe perfectamente lo mucho que al chico le gusta dormir, pero sabe también lo que debe hacer para despertarlo. 

Con agilidad se mueve para quedar sobre él y usa una pierna para separar las de Kyuhyun, agradeciendo la costumbre que tienen de dormir desnudos, sólo porque sí, porque les gustar sentir la piel del otro hasta cuando duermen. 

No le pide de nuevo que despierte, sabe que sería perder el tiempo. En lugar de eso, se inclina para darle un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla, aspira el olor de su piel hasta que llega a su nuez de Adán y saca la lengua tímidamente para lamerla. Su polla tiembla levemente cuando escucha al otro gemir, pero aún negado a abrir los ojos.

Los besos continúan hasta apoderarse de su pezón izquierdo, usando la lengua para lamerlo y chuparlo hasta que consigue escuchar un gemido más fuerte, entonces decide prestar atención al otro pezón.

Siempre le ha gustado la forma en la que Kyuhyun se acelera, la respiración agitada, boca entreabierta, manos aferradas a las sábanas blancas… Siwon hunde la lengua en su ombligo, sintiendo como se pone más y más duro por la forma en la que el estómago de su amante sube y baja. 

\- Siwon – murmura por fin despierto. La respuesta del mayor es sujetar sus piernas y alzarlas para poder tender acceso a su culo, usando la saliva para comenzar a lubricarlo. – Dios – gime Kyuhyun echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apretando los ojos, perdiendo el sentido por la forma en la que su novio le folla con la lengua, pero cuando cree que puede volverse loco es cuando un par de dedos se unen a la labor. 

Siwon deja los dos dedos trabajando el interior de Kyu y decide usar su boca para darle el placer que desde hace un rato reclama su polla. 

\- ¡Oh! – grita Kyu cuando él se lo traga entero. – Por Dios, Siwon… - Deja que su erección llegue al final de su garganta y la libera despacio, haciendo presión con la lengua, sin dejar de mover los dedos. Repite la operación una y otra vez hasta su propia polla reclama por atención, entonces se acomoda entre las piernas del chico y sustituye sus dedos por la polla. No la deja entrar por completo, simplemente deja que la punta juegue con su entrada de forma maliciosa, llevándolo al límite aunque de esa forma se está torturando él mismo. – Por favor – suplica tratando de acercarse. 

\- ¿Me quieres?

\- Sí, Dios, sí.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Kyu? ¿Me quieres dentro?

\- Tanto… te necesito. Hazlo, por favor, fóllame – Siwon sonríe y asiente conteniendo la respiración para comenzar a adentrarse en él, trata de no pensar en nada cuando lo hace porque si piensa en Kyu y la forma en la que le aprieta, se correrá antes de empezar. Cuando llega al fondo puede escuchar un gemido más fuerte de parte del otro, eso le hace abrir los ojos, no se había dando cuenta de que los tenía cerrados. 

Se queda quieto para dejar que se ajuste a él porque no quiere lastimarlo de ninguna manera. Su respiración se acelera cuando lo mira. Cabello castaño que cae sobre su rostro, húmedo por el sudor, piel blanca y suave, un cuerpo delicado pero no por eso menos masculino… adora la forma en la que sus manos se aferran a sus muslos, sus gruesos labios, sus ojos… todo. No cambiaría nada de él.

Kyuhyun se mueve en busca de más y Siwon da gracias al cielo porque estaba a punto de explotar por las ganas de comenzar a empujar dentro de él. Por la facilidad con la que se desliza, puede notar que su novio está bien preparado así que se permite no ser tan cuidadoso, sus embestidas son firmes y constantes hasta que da con la próstata de Kyuhyun y lo escucha jadear con más intensidad, entonces se inclina para besarlo al mismo tiempo que las hace más rápidas. 

El castaño lloriquea metiendo las manos entre ambos cuerpos para masturbarse, no necesita hacerlo por demasiado tiempo.

\- Me… me corro – Siwon gime y empuja más fuerte adorando el sonido de su voz. 

\- Hazlo, por mí… hazlo por mí…. – murmura contra su boca, y Kyuhyun obedece. Lo mira a los ojos y se deja ir impregnando ambos estómagos. Siwon ataca su boca sin piedad sin dejar de penetrarlo y después de unos segundos se corre también. Lo hace dentro de Kyu, prolongando ese momento en el que son uno sólo. 

No sale de él de inmediato, antes comparten besos y sonrisas, pequeños mimos que siempre les hacen sentir aún más completos, entonces saca su polla con cuidado y se tumba a un lado, atrayéndolo para que quede sobre él, y se queda acariciando su brazo al mismo tiempo que Kyuhyun acaricia su pecho.

Es sencillo cerrar los ojos manteniendo la sonrisa placentera en sus rostros durante innumerables minutos. Están relajados pero no dormidos, no podrían porque el ruido de afuera es demasiado tentador. 

\- ¿Crees que ya estén? – pregunta Kyuhyun sin dejar de acariciar el perfecto pecho de su amante. 

\- Vamos a comprobarlo. – responde el mayor. Saca fuerzas de donde no tiene para levantarse y tirar del otro para que lo haga también, sabe que un buen baño les quitará de encima la pereza y los dejará listos para toda la actividad del día.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=291c6c2)

La feria pasa por la ciudad cada dos años y se queda dos semanas. Tiene circos, juegos, música… siempre está llena pero los mejores días de todos son la inauguración y la clausura. 

Sí, es cuando más gente va y llegado un punto se puede volver un tanto agotador, pero no lo cambiarían por nada.

Lo único malo de salir a la calle juntos, es que no pueden tomarse de las manos y aunque han tratado de convencerse de que eso no les molesta, la verdad es que sí, y mucho. Odian tener que hacerse pasar por hermanos delante de todo el mundo, de lo contrario sería muy extraño que dos hombres estuvieran compartiendo piso en la ciudad. Esa a la que tuvieron que escapar para no escuchar las quejas de sus padres y amigos. 

De todas formas, no dejan que eso les moleste ese día, si tienen que actuar como hermanos, pues lo hacen. De vez en cuando miran a alguna mujer para disimular, Siwon incluso coquetea con la encargada del puesto de tiro, aunque a Kyu eso no le hace mucha gracia. 

Suben a los juegos, pasan por el circo y cuando cae la noche se dan una vuelta por la casa embrujada. Es una tontería, pero no deja de ser divertido. 

Les sorprende un poco la mujer que encuentran a la salida de la casa. Tiene el cabello blanco y demasiado largo, parece un poco zarrapastrosa pero no al punto de llegar a dar lástima, sólo intimida, nada más. 

\- Que pareja tan bonita – Su voz tiembla con cada palabra, evidenciando que es mucho mayor de lo que pensaron al principio.

\- No… no somos pareja – responde Kyu palideciendo un poco. La mujer frunce el ceño y ladea la cabeza acercándose a ellos, sujeta las manos de ambos con fuerza para que no se puedan alejar y las mira con atención.

\- Ya veo – agrega la mujer. Parece repentinamente triste. – No tienen que mentirme a mí.

\- No mentimos, señora. Somos hermanos, y ahora, si nos disculpa, tenemos que irnos – dice Siwon tratando de ser lo más amable posible pero ella se niega a soltarlos. 

\- Los vi entrar en la casa… parecen tan felices – dice con pausa, luego ve sus manos de nuevo y suspira – Son felices – Kyuhyun asiente sin darse cuenta y Siwon usa su mano libre para apretar su hombro. – Lo siento tanto.

\- ¿El que seamos felices? – bromea Kyuhyun. No trata de hacerse el gracioso, es que todo aquello es muy raro.

\- Que la felicidad se les escape de las manos – Siwon tira de su mano al escuchar esas palabras y se limpia del pantalón como si eso pudiera eliminar lo que sea que ella haya creído ver allí – Es tan triste – insiste mirando la mano de Kyu. Siwon tira de su novio para que se aleje también.

\- Buenas noches, señora. Que descanse – dice haciendo una pequeña reverencia y apresura el paso dejando a la mujer atrás 

\- ¿Qué crees que quiso decir? – pregunta Kyuhyun sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- Nada. No quiso decir nada – responde saliendo de la feria a toda prisa. 

\- Una pena – agrega la mujer mientras ve como se alejan. Con una respiración profunda, camina hasta su tienda y se sienta cruzando las piernas – Son tan jóvenes – repite jugando con su mazo de cartas – Y se quieren tanto – reparte las cartas pensando en ellos, tratando de ver un poco más de eso que había en sus manos. Su rostro se entristece al comprobar que tenía razón.

Es lo malo de su don, que puede ver cosas maravillosas o nefastas. Amantes que duran para toda la vida, o vidas que se apagan antes de tiempo, y lamentablemente, de eso último ha visto mucho últimamente y está cansada.

\- Puedo hacer algo – dice convencida. La anciana se levanta con un gran esfuerzo y comienza a rebuscar entre sus cosas hasta que da con los ingredientes necesarios. Sería mejor si tuviera algo de los chicos pero la imagen de los dos está fresca en su memoria así que espera que eso sea suficiente. 

Es divertido hacer mezclas de pociones, más si se hacen para una causa como esa. Su madre siempre le decía que no debía intervenir en el futuro de las personas, pero ¿Por qué no? no quiere hacerles daño, quiere ayudarlos. Sabe que no podrá evitar lo que está apunto de pasar y eso es triste, pero puede darles felicidad de una forma u otra, aquí o allá, seguro que a ellos no les importará con tal de estar juntos.

\- Sus almas – murmura cerrando los ojos y poniendo en el caldero los dos muñecos que ha hecho – para siempre. 

Sonríe satisfecha cuando la poción hace una pequeña explosión. Respira resignada y se va a la cama, con la esperanza de estar equivocada con el futuro de esos niños, y si no, pues con la esperanza de haber hecho algo bueno para arreglarlo. 

Una semana.

Ese es el tiempo que pasa la anciana sin escuchar ninguna noticia extraña, pero debió imaginar que eso no libraba a nadie de peligro.

\- Es una pena – escucha decir a una de las mujeres de la feria. La encargada de la zona de tiros suele ser bastante cotilla. 

\- Nadie pensó que eran así… ambos eran tan guapos. – dice la que parece ser una clienta más. 

\- ¿Dónde fue?

\- Cerca del apartamento en el que vivían. Parece que ambos llegaban de trabajar. 

\- ¿Quién lo hizo?

\- Nadie sabe. Nadie lo admitirá nunca… - reconoce la mujer con pesar – este mundo… hay demasiada gente mala.

\- Lo sé… pero ellos estaban tentando la suerte. 

\- Pero ¿hacerles eso? ¿golpearlos hasta la muerte? Nadie se merece algo así sólo por amar a otra persona.

\- Del mismo sexo. – le recuerda. 

\- No hacían daño a nadie. 

\- Ese amor era pecado. – responde la encargada frunciendo el ceño con terquedad. La mujer puede ver que aquella es una batalla perdida, además ¿Qué más da? Nada de lo que diga podrá remediar el hecho de que dos jóvenes atentos y bien formados habían sido victimas de la violencia sin ningún motivo real.

\- Ya… pero eso no lo hace menos amor.

La vieja anciana se limpia las lágrimas y regresa a su tienda. No necesita preguntar nada, ha escuchado y visto suficiente como para saber de quienes se trata. 

Tan jóvenes, tan guapos, tan enamorados…

Desde su tienda puede ver al responsable pasear por la feria como si nada, podría reclamarle, podría gritarle por aquella horrible injusticia pero ya está demasiado vieja y cansada, en lugar de eso cierra los ojos con la esperanza de que su pequeño conjuro haya funcionado. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=ftkflw)

1988.

La mujer aprieta las sabanas con tanta fuerza como aprieta la boca para tratar de no gritar demasiado. Debería afrontar aquello con entereza. 

\- ¡Puja! – grita el doctor. Ella trata de obedecer pero duele tanto… sin embargo, lo hace. Se arma de valor y empuja tantas veces es necesario para poder dar a luz al bebé que ha estado esperando con tanta ilusión. – Bien, muy bien. Una última vez. – ella respira profundo y puja con todas sus fuerzas hasta que siente que ya ha terminado, y unos segundos después escucha un llanto que suena a gloria. Sólo necesita esperar de unos minutos para tener entre sus brazos a su hijo. 

\- Es un niño muy sano – dice la enfermera con una sonrisa. 

\- Mi Kyu – sonríe la mujer besando la frente del niño. 

Los llevan a la habitación casi de inmediato, ella se siente bien y el doctor no encuentra nada fuera de lo normal en ninguno de los dos, así que es un poco molesto que les obliguen a quedarse por más tiempo.

\- Tienes que descansar, mujer – le recuerda su marido. El tono que usa es el típico de cuando hace un gran esfuerzo por mantener la paciencia. Está acostumbrado, desde que su esposa quedó embarazada su humor era tan cambiante que casi se vuelve loco.

\- ¿Pero aquí quien puede descansar? – responde frunciendo el ceño. La verdad es que los hospitales no son lo suyo, y quiere irse a casa para cuidar de su bebé sin sentir los ojos de las enfermeras encima porque se siente un vigilada y juzgada. 

\- Te están ayudando. – insiste el hombre adivinando sus pensamientos. Son años de casados, la conoce muy bien.

\- Da igual – se levanta con dificultad y sale para dar una vuelta. Es eso, o pagar la frustración que le causa el olor a medicina con su marido. Caminar no lo tiene prohibido, al contrario, el doctor le dijo que le hacía bien, además quiere ver a su bebé en reten. 

Es tan pequeño… tan indefenso.

Verlo le quita toda la tensión que pueda tener en los hombros, le hace sonreír la forma en la que mira a todos lados como si estuviera analizando cada detalle, parece tan despierto. Lo quiere ya. Quiere ponerle todas las cosas que ha comprado, jugar con él, cuidarlo… 

Vale, solo tiene que esperar un día más y todos podrán ir a casa.

Está de camino a su habitación, sin perder la sonrisa, cuando tropieza con un pequeño que camina con dificultad. 

\- ¡Uy, cariño! – con esfuerzo, se agacha para ayudarlo a levantarse. 

\- Lo siento – dice una mujer que se acerca a toda prisa, debe ser su madre. – Son difíciles de controlar a esta edad. 

\- ¿Si? Pero son tan bonitos cuando caminan. – se muere de ganas de ver como será su pequeño Kyu a esa edad, sí, se está adelantando un poco, pero se lo ha ganado.

\- Ahora mismo lo amarraría a una silla con gusto – dice la mujer con cierta diversión. – Ok, puede que eso haya sonado un poco violento.

\- Ummm igual en unos meses yo pensaré igual. – el pequeño niño estornuda llamando la atención de ambas mujeres. – ¿Qué tiene? – pregunta con preocupación.

\- Gripe. Mi marido dice que soy paranoica pero tenía mucha fiebre así que quise venir, estoy esperando que nos atiendan. 

\- Creo que es lo que me da más miedo. Eso de que se enfermen y no saber el límite entre la paranoia y reaccionar a tiempo. 

\- ¿Tienes niños?

\- Acaba de nacer – responde con orgullo. – Un varón, se llama Cho Kyu Hyun.

\- Oh ¡Felicidades! – responde la otra mujer con dulzura – seguro será muy sano y fuerte. 

\- ¡Choi Si Won! – llama la enfermera desde la puerta adornada con muñecos de colores y un cartel que dice “Pediatría – Consultas” 

\- Ese es este pequeño – dice la mujer dirigiéndose a la que acaba de conocer. 

\- Mucho gusto, Choi Si Won, mejórate pronto. 

\- Dile adiós a la señora, Siwon – el pequeño apenas mueve la mano antes de aferrarse a su madre, que se aleja para llevarlo con el doctor.

\- Que lindo – murmura la mujer con una sonrisa y regresa al reten porque ya extraña a su bebé de nuevo. Las horas para que le den el alta se le harán eternas. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=fnwif6)

1991.

El pequeño estornuda tan fuerte que cae de culo en el suelo. Su madre ríe bajito y se le acerca para cargarlo regresando a la silla y ponerlo sobre su regazo. 

\- Que trancazo tienes, cariño – el pequeño usa el dorso de la mano para estrujarse la nariz y lucha por bajarse de nuevo. Quiere caminar. 

La mujer deja que se mueva de aquí para allá a gusto, total, parece que va a pasar un buen rato antes de que les atiendan, más cuando se trata de una simple gripe, porque está segura de que no es más que eso, pero es un poco paranoica, qué se le va a hacer. 

El hospital está hecho un verdadero desastre ese día. Tiene entendido que hubo un accidente entre un autobús y un coche, así que hay heridos de todas las edades por aquí por allá, es tanto que está pensando en coger al niño e irse a casa, pero cada vez que estornuda con tanta fuerza se pone mala, además, tiene algo de fiebre. 

\- Toma – la voz de Kyuhyun llama su atención. El niño de tres años es muy despierto y ríe mucho pero al momento de socializar con extraños puede ser una verdadera pesadilla, así que es un poco raro escuchar que se dirige a alguien de forma voluntaria. 

La mujer se acerca con curiosidad y sonríe con tristeza ante la imagen. Kyuhyun está sentado con las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto, mirando con atención al niño tal vez un par de años mayor que está sentado en la silla con la mirada baja. Sostiene en su mano un chupachus que antes era de Kyuhyun.

Ella mira para todos lados pero nadie parece prestarle mayor atención, hay demasiada gente, su familia podría ser cualquiera. El niño tiene un uniforme de colegio formal, que en alguien tan pequeño luce gracioso, una lástima que sus ojos estén llenos de lágrimas y su frente tenga una venda. 

\- ¿Dónde están tus padres, cariño? – pregunta ella acercándose al niño, quien responde encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Mami, está triste – se queja Kyuhyun con un pequeño puchero.

\- Lo sé, cielo. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – pregunta al otro niño. Él se limita a negar con la cabeza – Está bien, nos quedaremos contigo para que no estés solo ¿de acuerdo? – el niño la mira con sorpresa y poco a poco deja salir el aire hasta que de pronto rompe en llanto. 

\- Mami – le llama Kyuhyun como si ella tuviera una formula mágica para evitar que llore. La mujer simplemente coge al niño de unos cinco años entre sus brazos y lo acuna tarareando suavemente hasta que se queda dormido, Kyu sonríe y lucha para subirse a la silla juntos a ellos y recostarse porque aunque le gusta el gran poder que tiene su mamá, siente un poco de envidia. 

Pasa más o menos media hora hasta que una mujer bastante alterada llega hasta donde están ellos. 

\- ¿Quién es usted? – pregunta con los ojos rojos y totalmente confusa. 

\- Perdón, el niño estaba solo y lloraba. 

\- Oh… - la confusión no ha pasado todavía. – Vale… gracias. – se inclina para cogerlo con cuidado de no despertarlo. – Yo… lo olvidé por un momento – la madre de Kyu no está segura de si le habla a ella o a la nada porque parece muy dispersa. 

\- ¿Puedo preguntar que le pasó?

\- ¿Um? El accidente de coche… su madre… es decir, mi hermana… - sacude la cabeza como si las palabras dolieran tanto como los recuerdos – Gracias – repite antes de marcharse con el niño en brazos. 

\- Se lo lleva – se queja Kyuhyun entre molesto y dolido.

\- Es su tía, cariño, se lo puede llevar.

\- Pero… - se enfurruña como si esa extraña le hubiese quitado algo que era suyo. Su madre sonríe y le revuelve el cabello pensando que tendrá que explicarle en algún momento que no todo lo que uno encuentra le pertenece, menos si se trata de una persona. 

\- Vamos, cariño. Es mejor ir a casa y regresar mañana si aún estás así – cuando se pone de pie, nota la pequeña insignia de colegio que cae al suelo, debe ser del uniforme del niño – Choi Si Won – murmura pensativa, tratando de recordar donde ha escuchado antes ese nombre. – En fin… – Con un suspiro camina hasta recepción y la deja por si alguien decide reclamarla, luego sujeta la mano de su hijo y se marchan, esperando no tener que regresar al día siguiente. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=ftkflw)

2004.

Las bicicletas deberían estar prohibidas. 

En serio. ¿Qué de bueno tiene usar algo tan arcaico como medio de transporte en el año 2000? ¿Dónde están todos los avances y esas cosas que prometían las películas?

Kyuhyun, a sus 16 años, se siente realmente estafado. 

\- Ve con cuidado, cariño – grita su madre desde la cocina. 

\- ¡Si! – responde mirando la bici con rencor. No entiende porque su padre insiste en esperar a que cumpla los 18 para ayudarlo a comprarse un coche. Sí, ayudarlo, porque el hombre tiene esta extraña teoría de que cada uno debe esforzarse por conseguir sus cosas, filosofía que le parece perfecta, pero no cuando le afecta a él tan directamente. 

\- ¿Vendrás para comer?

\- No creo – cierra la puerta y emprende su camino al colegio. 

Podría estar en uno más cerca de casa, pero la verdad es que ese es el que le da la mejor opción para la universidad. El problema es que las cuestas y esa jodida bicicleta lo están dejando sin vida.

Es un milagro poder llegar con un poco de aliento, y un alivio poder bajarse sin caer por el dolor en las piernas. Sin embargo, todo eso queda reducido a nada cuando escucha el coche que dobla en la esquina a toda velocidad, apenas le da tiempo de saltar antes de que el hijo de puta que conduce se lo lleve por el medio, una pena que su bici no haya corrido la misma suerte. 

\- ¡HEY! ¡REGRESA, GILIPOLLAS! – grita, pero es demasiado tarde. El tipo (o tipa porque no lo ha visto bien) se ha marchado y ha dejado su bici convertida en un despojo. – Hijo de… ¡AAAHH! – protesta pataleando como un niño pequeño. 

\- ¡Tío! ¿Estás bien? – pregunta su primo Hee, sin poder quitar la cara de sorpresa. 

\- ¡De milagro! ¿Pero tú te crees que esto es posible? – se queja con frustración.

\- ¿Era un carro de empresas Choi o son imaginaciones mías? – Kyuhyun levanta una ceja y bufa dando una patada al aire.

\- No me extrañaría – gruñe. Pues puede dar su bici por perdida, porque como para ir a reclamarle algo a uno de los imperios más grandes de Corea del Sur, se puede morir de asco mientras espera. 

\- Joder, pero vamos y que te la paguen.

\- No flipes, Hee. ¿Qué? Voy y les digo “mira, que me has roto la bici. Es usada y eso, pero quiero que me pagues” Paso. – Heechul niega con la cabeza y se encoge de hombros, total, no es su bici, de lo contrario, quien sea que estuviera al volante ya le estaría pagando así fuera por agotamiento, pero claro, su primo es demasiado orgulloso como para ir a pedir nada, así esté en su derecho. – Jodidos, Choi – se queja echando un ultimo vistazo a su bici antes de entrar al colegio, tratando de pensar cómo le va a decir a sus padres que ya no tiene medio de transporte… igual hasta le sale bien, se compadecen y le dan lo que le falta para el coche.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=fnwif6)

Siwon se ríe mientras aparca en la entrada de su casa. La cara de susto del gilipollas que estaba atravesado en el colegio fue muy divertida y sí que le hizo sentir mejor.

Da un portazo cuando se baja, se pone la cazadora y corre hasta la cocina para rebuscar un zumo de naranja en la nevera. 

\- ¿Le hiciste tú esa avería al coche? – Siwon rueda los ojos cuando la intrusa llega a la cocina. Es como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer en la vida que perseguirlo de un lado a otro criticando cada movimiento.

\- No, fue una bici – responde encogiéndose de hombros. Intenta salir de la cocina porque no tiene ganas de soportarla pero ella le sujeta del brazo, obligándolo a regresar a su lugar.

\- Eres un malcriado, necesitas comportarte de una vez.

\- ¿Puedo irme ya?

\- ¡No sé qué hacer contigo!

\- Usted no tiene nada que hacer conmigo, señora – responde apretando los labios y tirando del brazo para liberarse por fin. Puede escuchar como la intrusa se queda protestando cuando él sube las escaleras directo a su habitación y se encierra. 

Sabe que en nada llamará a su padre y comenzará a decirle lo agotada que la tiene, como no puede vivir por la preocupaciones que le causa, entonces, su padre irá a su habitación cuando llegue del trabajo y le dirá lo decepcionado que está por su comportamiento, usará la carta del chantaje para hacerlo sentir mal, pero no escuchará nada de lo que él tenga que decir al respecto, sólo lo mirará con decepción y después de un largo suspiro se irá con esa. 

Siwon se deja caer en la cama mirando al techo. 

Añora los días en los que sólo eran él y su padre. A veces su tía se unía a ellos para las vacaciones o pasaba temporadas en casa cuando él tenía que irse muchos días por culpa de los negocios, no eran días perfectos… no podrían serlo si su madre ya no estaba, pero por lo menos se sonreía más. 

Pero desde que llegó esa mujer.

Dos años y ha conseguido volver su vida un desastre. Alejando a su padre, sofocándolo, acosándolo, criticándolo… 

¿Por qué su padre se tuvo que enamorar de alguien así?

Sabe los planes que tienen para él, están esperando a que termine el curso para enviarlo a estudiar economía al extranjero, no le han preguntado si eso es lo que quiere o no, pero los ha escuchado hablar de eso una y otra vez.

Bien… dejará que lo envíen a donde sea, no es cómo si tuviera un mejor plan de vida de todas formas, pero antes hará todo lo que le de la gana y sin miramientos. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=1z1cuuv)

2013.

“Aviso de desalojo” 

Kyuhyun arruga el papel entre sus manos y lo lanza a cesto de la basura. Ya sabe que se tiene que ir, gracias, no es necesario que se lo estén repitiendo una y otra vez, y menos ese día, que las máquinas no dejan de hacer ruido de forma intimidante.

\- ¡Malditas empresas Choi! – gruñe Yunho tirando las cosas en la maleta. Kyuhyun rueda los ojos y respira profundo mientras se preocupa por hacer su propio equipaje. 

Les costó mucho conseguir ese piso, más tomando en cuenta que es algo que tenían que pagarse ellos solos porque Yunho es huérfano y a él sus padres le cortaron el suministro cuando dijo que se iría a vivir con su novio.

No, no están contra de que sea gay, están en contra de que esté saliendo con alguien tan… especial.

“Es un gilipollas, Kyu” le ha dicho Heechul una y otra vez. Vale, puede que lo sea un poco, pero cuando está de buen humor Yunho puede ser muy divertido ¿no es eso lo que uno debe buscar al final? ¿Alguien que te haga reír?

“Que te haga reír, no que sea un payaso”

Dios, tiene que dejar de prestar atención a las palabras de su primo porque suelen ser como un taladro especialista en perforar sus pensamientos. 

En fin, que después de tanto buscar un lugar bonito y que se pudieran permitir, a las empresas Choi no les ocurrió una idea mejor que comprar el edificio para convertirlo en oficinas. 

Jodida mala suerte. 

Sí, les han dado una buena indemnización a los inquilinos por la velocidad con la que están actuando, y les han pagado muy bien a los dueños de los pisos, pero aún así, es una putada porque Yunho tiene que volver a vivir con su amigo y él tiene que vivir con su primo hasta que encuentren un nuevo lugar para los dos.

Cualquiera pensaría que su mala suerte termina allí, pero no. 

Sabe que algo debe andar mal en el universo ese mismo fin de semana, cuando tiene que ir a currar al bar. 

Ser camarero no es su sueño, pero es lo que le ayuda a pagar la renta mientras consigue ese contrato musical que tanto desea. No está tan mal, es uno de los bares más exclusivos de Seúl, la paga es buena, sus compañeros majos, y el dueño lo deja cantar de vez en cuando. ¿Qué más podría pedir? 

Lástima que ese día todo le esté saliendo al revés y no haga más que meter la pata con todo el mundo. Se pregunta si debería simplemente irse a casa cuando escuchas los murmullos de la gente y gira hacia la puerta para ver entrar al heredero de las empresas Choi, escoltado por dos hombres que doblan su tamaño, y una mujer con una pinta de zorra impresionante. 

Kyuhyun bufa una sonrisa burlona, cualquiera diría que un hombre como ese se preocuparía por salir con una mujer con clase. Es decir, estamos hablando de unos de los hombres más ricos e impresionantes porque hay que ver lo que impactan esos casi dos metros y esa espalda, acompañadas de unas piernas interminables y bien formadas. Perfectamente peinado y vestido, con expresión pensativa… en fin, el típico hombre que hace a los demás sentirse un poco inferiores, excepto cuando muestra su personalidad y deja ver al mundo que es un déspota.

Ese es Choi Si Won. 

Y Kyuhyun está seguro de que tenerlo en ese bar no le traerá más que problemas. 

Es normal que el ambiente cambie cuando alguien tan importante está en el bar, no es la primera vez, las mujeres siempre se alteran y la seguridad se tiene que doblar para que no entren los reporteros, el trabajo en general se multiplica, y si a eso se le suma la torpeza que tiene Kyu ese día, no debería ser una sorpresa terminar lanzando una de las bebidas sobre el importante empresario, y mucho menos debería ser una sorpresa que él lo mire como si quisiera partirlo en mil pedazos y luego simplemente se marche. 

\- Mierda – murmura Kyuhyun estrujándose los ojos. – La he jodido. 

\- No digas eso, igual no hace nada – una de sus compañeras del bar trata de consolarlo, pero es inútil. Conoce esa mirada… es decir, no la conoce pero… se lleva la mano al estomago incómodo por se extraño vacío. – ¿Qué?

\- Nada – sacude la cabeza regañándose por pensar en la mirada de un hombre al que ni conoce. No realmente. 

Son casi las seis de la mañana cuando el último cliente de va. Ellos se dedican a recoger el desastre de la barra como todas las noches, pero esta vez su jefe le hace un gesto para que vaya a la oficina.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho? – pregunta directamente. Su jefe respira profundo y se rasca la nuca sin poder apartar la mirada del suelo.

\- Tengo que despedirte, Kyu. Lo siento. 

\- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué?

\- Yo… este local se mantiene por las personas importantes que vienen de vez en cuando yo… el señor Choi dijo que ni él ni sus amigos regresarían mientras estés trabajando aquí. Lo entiendes ¿verdad? Puedo ayudarte a conseguir otra cosa, dame unos días. 

\- Joder…

\- Sabes que me gusta como trabajas, Kyuhyun. Y el lugar se llena cuando cantas pero no es suficiente… te ayudaré.

\- No… está bien, no pasa nada.

\- Kyuhyun, no seas así…

\- Tranquilo. Estoy cansado, voy a irme de una vez – sonríe tristemente al mismo tiempo que hace una reverencia y coge sus cosas para marcharse sin despedirse de sus compañeros, ya lo hará luego por teléfono, ahora mismo sólo tiene una cosa en mente, y es buscar al jodido Choi Siwon y gritarle a la cara lo mucho que lo odia.

Con ese pensamiento coge su coche y conduce hasta la mansión Choi. Todo el mundo sabe donde queda, no es ningún misterio, y puede que el dueño no esté allí, joder, puede que ni siquiera pueda pasar de las rejas pero necesita desahogarse. Sin embargo, mientras más cerca está de la calle, menos determinación tiene. No vale la pena ponerse a gritar a la nada y lo que conseguirá será un poderoso enemigo a lo tonto.

\- Mierda, joder – se regaña a si mismo y sin pensarlo dos veces gira sin mirar a los lados, confiado de que a esa hora no habrá nadie en el camino. 

Tenía que haber contado con el descapotable negro que se acercaba a toda velocidad, tanto que no le da tiempo de frenar y ambos coches se encuentras produciendo un ruido ensordecedor.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=257lk02)

El ruido constante de la máquina es bastante molesto. Tanto que Siwon se obliga a abrir los ojos para pedirle a alguien que la apague, pero no hay nadie, está solo. 

Con un largo suspiro usa los codos para alzarse y mira a todos lados tratando de reconocer el lugar. Es cuando se da cuenta de que la máquina no está conectada a él, sino a otra persona.

Entonces ¿Qué hace él allí? se pregunta frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo que lucha por levantarse de… ¿Dónde está? ¿En un sofá? Aquello se vuelve más extraño a cada minuto.

\- Estás despierto – dice una voz alegre. Siwon alza la mirada para fijarla en un chico delgado y pelirrojo que entra con una botella de agua en la mano, se acerca a la camilla sin siquiera prestarle atención. – Bebe – se inclina para ayudar a la persona que está en la cama. Siwon carraspea para llamar la atención de ambos pero es inútil. ¿De qué van? – ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Sí, gracias – esa voz llama de pronto su atención. Siwon ladea la cabeza viendo al chico de cabello castaño y medio pálido que está en la cama, conectado a la maquina que hace el molesto ruido, tiene un brazo escayolado y una venda en la frente pero por lo demás parece bien. 

\- Hola… ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunta, pero una vez más se queda sin respuesta. – ¡Hey! ¿Hola? 

\- ¿Cómo está él? – pregunta el chico castaño de la cama. El otro parece que no tiene ganas de responder – Hee, dime cómo está. – insiste. 

\- En coma. No saben si sobrevivirá. 

\- ¿Qué? – a Siwon le duele la forma en la que el desconocido se queda sin aliento por la respuesta. ¿De quién están hablando? – ¿En coma…? Pero… Oh Dios – sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y eso es un poco confuso para el empresario. 

\- ¡A ver! ¿Me pueden decir qué demonios hago aquí? ¿HOLA? ¡Por Dios! – protesta saliendo de la habitación, pero entonces siente una presión extraña que lo lleva hasta donde estaba. – ¿Qué es esto? – sin aliento, mira para todos lados en busca de algún imán extraño. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora intenta salir de nuevo, y una vez más, fracasa. 

\- Quiero verlo – dice el castaño luchando por salir de la cama, y el otro intenta que se tumbe de nuevo. Siwon siente como el corazón está a punto de salirse de su pecho por culpa de toda aquella inexplicable situación. 

\- No te hagas esto – le riñe Heechul.

\- Necesito verlo, ayúdame o déjame solo. – el pelirrojo medita sus palabras durante un minuto y luego bufa totalmente rendido. 

\- Vale – le ayuda a quitarse los cables y la intravenosa, y le sirve de bastón para caminar, Siwon se sorprende cuando se descubre a si mismo caminando detrás de ellos. Mira para atrás espantado al darse cuenta de que por fin ha podido dejar esa habitación. 

Sigue por el pasillo en silencio, asustado por como parece invisible para el resto del mundo.

\- Si esto es una broma, voy a matar al culpable – murmura en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que el responsable (si es que hay uno) lo escuche. 

\- Vale, voy a distraer a los guardaespaldas para que entres. 

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, sólo para que veas lo que soy capaz de hacer por mi primo favorito.

\- Soy tu único primo.

\- Detalles. – Kyuhyun sonríe levemente esperando a que su primo pueda quitar a los guardaespaldas del medio mientras les canta “Hazme un muñeco de nieve”. Kyuhyun respira profundo y camina hasta la habitación, abre la puerta con cuidado dejando ver una amplia cama. 

Siwon lo sigue de cerca, en parte porque parece que no puede hacer otra cosa y en parte por curiosidad. No debió hacerlo, debió luchar por alejarse porque descubrir que es él quien está en esa cama le ha roto todos los esquemas posibles. 

\- Lo siento – Siwon sabe que es ese chico el que habla pero no logra escuchar bien sus palabras por la forma en la que la cabeza le late, es como si le fuera a estallar. – No debí girar así, yo… no quería esto. – está teniendo un ataque de pánico… no, no es eso, es un sueño, está soñando, eso es. – Lo siento, Siwon.

Siwon ve como ese crío le sujeta la mano y con un suspiro se aleja. Se aleja de su cuerpo. EL. El está en esa cama lleno de un montón de tubos ¿Cómo es posible?

\- ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? – consigue gritar por fin, pero por supuesto, nadie le responde. – Dios, Dios… por Dios… - está muerto ¿es eso? ¿está muerto? ¿Cómo? No puede… mentira, tiene que ser mentira. Tiene que…

Sus pensamientos se rompen cuando siente que es movido de nuevo en contra de su voluntad, siguiendo aunque no quiera, los pasos de ese chico castaño. 

\- ¿Qué me ha pasado? – pregunta rendido cuando están de regreso a la habitación del chico. Se sienta en el sofá y echa la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de calmar sus ideas, pero aquello simplemente no pinta bien. Nada bien.


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2w4itd4)

Resignación. 

Ese es el estado en el que se encuentra Choi Siwon ahora mismo, puede que sea porque ya ha pasado por todos los anteriores, y ninguno le ha dando ninguna solución o lo ha ayudado a resolver el problema.

Sigue pensando que el pánico fue el peor de todos, porque por un momento creyó que le explotaría el corazón, pero claro ¿puede un fantasma tener un ataque? No lo ve muy factible la verdad. Y sí, a este punto ya piensa en él como un fantasma ¿Qué más puede ser?

El mundo entero le comenzó a dar vueltas cuando se vio a sí mismo en aquella amplia y seguramente cómoda cama. Está allí, es un hecho. Es un cuerpo inerte que respira pero nada más, está vacío, reducido a un vegetal y por lo que ve, nadie puede ayudarlo.

Llegó un momento en el que estaba tan desesperado que se le revolvió el estomago y estuvo a punto de vomitar pero no salió nada, además, sentir que era movido de un lado a otro a voluntad de ese desconocido, era un shock aún mayor. 

Podría creer que es una broma, que el hombre de esa cama no es más que un doble perfecto, pero no puede ser. Es imposible que todo el mundo lo ignore con tanta eficiencia y que ni siquiera tengan miedo a las consecuencias. Puede gritarles a la cara y simplemente no lo ven, ni lo escuchan. 

No puede probar bocado, aunque no tiene hambre pero no es el punto. 

Tampoco puede coger nada porque los objetos pasan por su mano como si él no fuera más que aire. Fue allí cuando pasó a la rabia. 

Gritó y pataleó hasta que sintió que algo en él fallaba. Sí, más. Entonces escuchó el ruido en el pasillo y de inmediato el chico pelirrojo entró a la habitación para decirle al otro que él estaba sufriendo un paro cardiaco. De hecho, Siwon podría jurar que su cuerpo, espíritu o lo que sea, parpadeo por unos segundos.

El miedo a morir por completo es lo que terminó llevándolo al estado en el que se encuentra ahora mismo. 

\- ¿Listo? – pregunta el castaño… Kyuhyun se llama. Y es el que causó todo ese desastre. 

No importa las veces que se lamente, ni lo mucho que diga que lo siente, joder, él fue quien salió perdiendo en todo ese asunto, así que si pudiera, patearía al tal Kyuhyun hasta el infinito, sin contar con la demanda que piensa lanzarle cuando se recupere. 

\- Sí, ahora sí – responde el otro mirándose una vez más en el espejo para asegurarse de estar lo más presentable posible. 

\- Los reporteros están afuera por Choi, no por ti. – le recuerda Kyuhyun.

\- Pero si me pilla alguna cámara, quiero salir bien. – Siwon rueda los ojos y se cruza de brazos mientras ve como los dos chicos terminan de recoger las cosas para marcharse del hospital. 

Bien, porque tener a ese Kyu allí y no poder decirle lo mucho que lo odia por arruinarle la vida, lo está obligando a comerse los hígados. 

Tiene que pensar. 

Necesita encontrar una solución viable para todo aquel desastre. Tal vez si intenta entrar en su cuerpo… pero no ve como podrá hacerlo si no se acerca lo suficiente, y Kyuhyun solo lo fue a visitar una vez, del resto parece que él está amarrado a ese cuarto porque por más que lo intenta, no logra pasar de la puerta. Salvo por aquella vez. 

\- Bien, vamos.

Heechul ayuda a su primo con el bolso y le sirve de apoyo para caminar. Siwon ha escuchado que los medicamentos para el dolor y el suero lo tienen bastante débil, él supone que es lo mínimo que se merece, además de ese brazo escayolado, claro.

Apenas cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás para poder disfrutar del silencio y pensar con claridad, cuando siente como algo tira de él para arrastrarlo hasta el nivel de ambos chicos. 

\- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿POR QUE? 

Se está poniendo nervioso otra vez, odia tanta impotencia. Hace muchos años que tomó las riendas de su vida, que puede hacer lo que le de la gana, y ahora no tiene control sobre nada. Es desesperante. 

\- No me puedo ir, no puedo – lucha por aferrarse a algo pero no lo consigue, su espíritu traspasa los muebles y las puertas como si nada. – Mi cuerpo está allí. ¡Joder, regresa! ¡Vuelve! – intenta decirle a Kyuhyun pero el chico no lo escucha. – ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué significa? 

Hiperventila cuando se descubre a si mismo sentado en la parte de atrás de un coche, con Kyuhyun a su lado, explicándole a su primo que por ahora prefiere ir allí, y no delante. 

\- Es una tontería, fue un accidente pero estás bien. No me digas que ahora vas a quedar traumatizado. 

\- No es eso – se queja frunciendo el ceño.

\- No trato de ser insensible, sólo quiero que veas que no te pasará nada. 

\- Conduce de una vez.

\- Pero es que parezco tu chofer. – se queja con una pequeña pataleta – ¿De verdad crees que me gusta la imagen que estamos dando?

\- Hee… de verdad, si no estuviera tan cansado te respondería como mereces. – el pelirrojo lo mira fijamente unos minutos antes de bufar. 

Las replicas continúan por un rato más pero finalmente el coche se aleja, dejando atrás el hospital. 

Esas peleas de niños a Siwon no le interesan, tiene mayores problemas. ¿Cómo va a regresar a su cuerpo ahora? ¿Y si muere de verdad?

\- Dios, de verdad. Dime que hice para merecer esto – murmura pasándose las manos por la cara suspirando con resignación. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=ftkflw)

Kyuhyun se acomoda con cuidado en la cama y cierra los ojos, más por agotamiento que por sueño. 

Sabe que no ha hecho gran cosa pero pasar una semana en un hospital roba las energías de cualquiera. 

\- Voy a bajar al super para hacer esas cosas responsables que hacen los que viven sin sus madres. – grita Hee desde la sala. 

\- Se llaman recados – intenta bromear pero es más un murmullo que otra cosa, sin embargo su primo debe haber escuchado porque se burla de él antes de cerrar la puerta. 

Está a punto de quedarse dormido cuando suena el teléfono. Está en la sala así que no le queda más remedio que levantarse y atender, si no lo hace su madre aparecerá allí tumbando la puerta. 

\- Hola – responde camino a la cocina. Ya que hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse, va a buscar algo de agua. 

\- ¿Estás descansando? ¿tomaste las medicinas? ¿Qué hace tu primo? Justo teníamos que estar de viaje. ¿De verdad no quieres que regrese?

\- Mamá… me duele un poco la cabeza. 

\- ¿Por qué? ¿seguro que el doctor te dio el alta?

\- Porque estás un poco histérica – se queja. 

\- Oh… vale. Kyuhyun, no fuerces la mano, ni te quites la escayola antes de tiempo. En lo que tu padre y yo lleguemos a Seúl te iremos a visitar… es decir… seguirás estando con tu primo ¿no? las cosas entre tú y ese otro terminaron ¿no?

\- Mamá, no hemos terminado. Tuvimos que mudarnos, pero sí, supongo que aún seguiré viviendo con Hee para cuando ustedes regresen.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Me parece muy bien! – Kyuhyun supone que podría por lo menos disimular la alegría de su voz. – Tu padre te manda saludos, pero dice que está muy enojado como para hablar contigo.

\- Dile que lo siento.

\- Es que ¿en que estabas pensando girando con el coche de esa forma?

\- Lo sé… mamá, tengo sueño.

\- Vale, cariño. Cuídate mucho.

\- Ustedes también. – con un largo suspiro deja el teléfono a un lado y regresa a la habitación para tumbarse de nuevo. 

Le cuesta quedarse dormido, así que coge el móvil y cotillea por las redes un rato, haciendo caso omiso del nudo que siente en el estomago por culpa de todo lo que ha pasado. 

No ha querido detenerse a pensar mucho porque no quiere romperse como si fuera un niño pequeño, pero la verdad es que por una pataleta casi acaba con su vida y con la de ese hombre. 

Es más, aún es posible que él no sobreviva. 

\- Maldición – deja el móvil a un lado para pasarse las manos por la cara de forma desesperada y se tira del cabello con frustración. 

Casi mata a alguien. Y vale, Choi Siwon no es conocido especialmente por su gran corazón e increíble bondad pero tampoco es como para cargárselo de esa manera. Desde que lo vio en el hospital es una lucha cerrar los ojos porque siempre está allí, presente. 

El sonido del móvil con un mensaje hace que rompa con sus pensamientos. Sonríe de medio lado pero con tristeza cuando ve que se trata de un mensaje de Yunho preguntándole que si está bien y diciendo que lamenta no poder estar allí con él.

Te entiendo. Escribe acompañado con una carita feliz. Estoy bien. 

Pero no, no lo entiende. 

Sabe que acaba de conseguir ese trabajo que tiene, del cual aún no le dice gran cosa, por cierto. 

Y sabe que no se la lleva bien con Hee, pero joder ¿todo eso es excusa para que no vaya a verlo al hospital? No es como si su primo le fuera a cerrar la puerta en la cara o algo.

Sí, ha estado pendiente, ha estado llamando y enviando mensajes pero no es el punto. Él extrañó su presencia, sujetar su mano… a veces se pregunta si de verdad vale la pena luchar por una relación así, pero entonces Yunho le sonríe lleno de promesas y él decide simplemente continuar. 

Por más que lucha por mantenerse despierto y así poder hablar con su novio un poco más, el sueño termina ganando la batalla.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=257lk02)

La habitación está en total silencio. Lo único que se escucha de vez en cuando es como el chico se remueve entre las sábanas y su respiración. 

Sabe que el otro ha llegado porque escuchó la puerta y luego vio como se asomaba para ver a su primo, pero nada más. Puede que esté durmiendo también. ¡Qué envidia! 

Si pudiera dormir, al menos desconectaría con todo lo que está pasando, pero no, allí está. Según el reloj que está sobre la mesa de noche, son las tres de la mañana y el está más que despierto. 

¿Se va a quedar así toda la vida? ¿Es eso vida?

Ha llegado a pensar que es algún castigo divino. Puede que Dios le haya dejado allí atascado para hacerle pagar por sus pecados. 

Vale, no es el diablo ni mucho menos, pero sabe que tampoco es un santo. Con el paso de los años se ha vuelto frío, eso es verdad pero es como debe comportarse si quiere mantener a flote un imperio como ese. 

Su padre murió hace algunos años y lo único que le pidió es que quisiera las empresas tanto como él las quiso. Es su legado, miles de familias dependen de cada decisión que tome así que sí, a veces tiene que ser duro, y distante. Tener demasiadas relaciones te hace débil, distrae… es más sencillo salir sin compromisos, pero ¿todo eso es tan malo como para quedarse atrapado en un limbo?

No quiere morir, pero tampoco quiere ser eso que es ahora. 

El grito que viene desde la cama le hace girar a toda prisa. El chico de cabello castaño hace caer unas cuantas cosas antes de dar con el encendedor de la luz y mira para todos lados asustado, con la respiración agitada y empapado en sudor.

\- ¿QUE? – Grita Heechul entrando a toda prisa. Kyuhyun parece necesitar de un momento para encontrar su voz. 

\- Lo siento – responde dejándose caer en la cama. 

\- ¿Pesadilla? – ahora que ve que su primo está bien se permite bostezar y tumbarse a su lado cerrando los ojos.

\- Sí… ese jodido coche negro viniendo de frente. El lleno de sangre por todos lados.

\- O sea, lo mismo de todas las noches. 

Siwon ve como Kyuhyun asiente despacio y se acomoda de lado con la mirada perdida en la nada. 

\- Tú por lo menos puedes tener pesadillas – lo acusa, aunque sabe que es inútil porque no lo escucha. 

Si por lo menos pudiera caminar por ahí pero no. El rango de distancia que tiene con el chico es bastante corto, lo justo para dejarlo ir al baño en paz porque lo ultimo que quiere es estar allí cada vez que el tío va a mear. 

Con un suspiro se recuesta de la pared y se deja caer despacio hasta el suelo y observa como el chico poco a poco se queda dormido de nuevo.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=fnwif6)

Siwon ahoga un grito sobresaltado y mira a todas partes con desespero, sintiéndose perdido.

\- ¿Dónde..? – está tan alterado que tiembla y le cuesta varios segundos recomponerse. Cuando por fin su respiración se regula y consigue ubicar a Kyuhyun, se da cuenta de que el chico está sentado en el sofá con las piernas pegadas al pecho y riendo por alguna tontería que ha hecho su primo. 

¿Cómo es que llegó hasta allí? ¿Por qué no lo vio despertar? 

Busca hasta que da con un calendario y entonces se da cuenta de que ha pasado todo un día. ¿Cómo es posible? Lo último que recuerda es haber visto como el chico se dormía ¿Qué pasó?

\- Cobarde. 

\- Calla – gruñe Kyuhyun pero su rostro muestra una sonrisa. Puede que sea la primera vez que Siwon lo ve reír de verdad, y de cierta forma eso calma los nervios de hace un momento. Respira profundo y decide caminar hasta el sofá para sentarse a su lado, descubriendo que se siente un poco mejor cuando está así de cerca. Eso le desconcierta pero no quiere pensarlo demasiado. 

\- ¿Qué más te da? Es una fiesta como cualquier otra

\- No, es una fiesta privada organizada por Kin Zo

\- ¿Y?

\- Que sabes muy bien lo que quiere de mí.

\- Bueno… ciertamente con él te la pasarías mejor que con el Yunho ese. 

\- No entiendo que tienes en su contra. 

\- Que es un imbécil. Tuviste un accidente y ¿dónde está él? 

\- Trabajando – intenta justificarlo. 

Siwon alza una ceja y bufa negando con la cabeza dándose cuenta de que las relaciones entre hombres son tan complicadas como las relaciones heterosexuales. Siempre pensó que sería más sencillo.

\- No le costaba nada venir. 

\- No caigamos en este tema, por favor. – Kyuhyun parece realmente agotado, pero Siwon tiene que darle la razón al otro ¿Cómo es que ese tipo no ha ido a verlo aún? Vaya novio de mierda. 

\- Sólo digo lo que pienso. 

\- No, estás intentando lanzarme en brazos de otro. No lo hagas.

\- Estoy intentando convencerte para ir a cantar, eso te distraerá. 

\- No es verdad. De todas formas… no me apetece cantar con el brazo así, menos estando Siwon como está. 

El fantasma gira rápidamente para mirarlo, lo sorprende escucharlo decir su nombre porque casi nunca lo hace. Y lo más raro es lo que increíblemente familiar que suena.

\- ¿Desde cuando es “Siwon”? – se burla el otro – hasta hace un tiempo era el hijo de puta de imperios Choi, luego el hombre ese. Está cambiando de estatus muy rápido, me pregunto a donde llegará de aquí a una semana.

\- Lo llamaré Dios si despierta de aquí a una semana – responde Kyuhyun.

\- Deja de pensar en él, anda. 

\- No puedo. No lo hago premeditadamente, es que de verdad no puedo. 

\- Kyu, lo que pasó es tan culpa suya como tuya. Sí, tu giraste sin mirar, pero él venía a toda velocidad y se saltó un semáforo… no puedes culparte como lo estás haciendo. – Kyuhyun se encoge de hombros y desvía la mirada. 

Siwon frunce el ceño analizando las palabras de Heechul.

¿A toda velocidad? ¿Saltarse un semáforo? Hace mucho tiempo que aprendió a ser prudente con el coche y muchas veces prefiere llevar chofer, así que eso no tiene sentido. Aquella noche él estaba…

Siwon se queda totalmente en blanco cuando se da cuenta de que no tiene ningún recuerdo de ese día. Vale, otro misterio más que resolver, como si no tuviera ya demasiadas cosas a las que darle vueltas.

\- ¿Crees que te demande? – Kyuhyun alza una ceja con sorpresa. No se había detenido a pensar en esa posibilidad, pero si el accidente fue culpa de los dos, no llegaría a algo como eso ¿no? – Es sospechoso que chocaras con él solo horas después de que te despidieran por su culpa. 

\- Yo no… - Kyuhyun deja salir el aire derrotado. – Da igual, por ahora sólo quiero que despierte, ya luego pensaré en lo demás. 

¿Despedirlo por su culpa? ¿Es decir, que ya conoce a Kyuhyun de otro lado? 

\- Era más sencillo cuando mis pensamientos se limitaban al trabajo – se queja Siwon estrujándose la sien para aliviar el dolor de cabeza.

Después de un rato de silencio en el que cada uno está perdido en sus propios pensamientos, Siwon se ve arrastrado a la cocina por Kyuhyun, quien parece tener ánimo de cocinar. Ya ni siquiera lucha por alejarse de él ¿para qué? Es inútil. 

Bueno, por lo menos hace algo que llame la atención de Siwon, algo distinto a estar con el ordenador o con los video juegos porque esas cosas a él no le llaman nada. En cambio la cocina sí, le gusta ver los colores de los vegetales y cada uno de los pasos hasta que se llega al resultado final, puede que sea porque era de las pocas actividades que siguió compartiendo con su padre hasta que la enfermedad lo consumió. 

Mientras ve a Kyuhyun picando ingredientes, piensa en la conversación de hace un rato, esa en la que mencionaban que se quedó sin trabajo por su culpa. ¿Es por eso que está unido a él? ¿Qué trabajo tenía, pues? ¿Tanto así como para que el universo lo haga a él pagar de esa forma?

\- ¡AU! – chilla Kyuhyun cuando se quema con la sartén. Hace un pequeño puchero y se lleva el dedo a la boca para chuparlo pareciendo de pronto un niño pequeño. 

Los días que tienen en casa le han servido a Siwon para darse cuenta de que el niño es una pequeña zona de desastres, así que no entiende como es que ha logrado sobrevivir durante 25 años. Si no tropieza con el sofá, emprende una guerra a muerte con la ducha o simplemente se lía con las sabanas al intentar levantarse. 

Sin embargo, no debe ser algo normal puesto que tanto él como su primo se quejan de la mala suerte que le está acompañando últimamente, tal vez sea parte de la misma cosa extraña que lo mantiene a él fuera de su cuerpo.

En fin, no puede soñar con tener una respuesta porque, ¿quién se la va a dar si nadie lo puede ver? 

Si no piensa en eso, puede ver lo divertido de toda la situación, porque el chico nunca se hace daño realmente, pero siempre termina tan indignado que resulta gracioso. 

\- ¡Joder! – bufa cuando se quema con la olla en la que está hirviendo agua. 

\- Tonto – sonríe Siwon negando con la cabeza e inconscientemente extiende la mano para revolverle el cabello. Kyuhyun contiene el aliento dando un salto a lo lejos, mirando a todos lados con el corazón acelerado. 

Al mismo tiempo, Siwon retrocede espantado tanto por su gesto salido de la nada, como por el contacto inesperado. Se supone que no puede tocar ningún objeto ¿no? hasta ahora no había conseguido tocar a ninguna persona ¿entonces? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y qué es esa opresión que siente en el estomago? 

\- Dios – su respiración se acelera y de nuevo le invade una debilidad extraña. Entonces todo se oscurece.


	3. Chapter 3

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2w4itd4)

Se está volviendo loco. Esa es la única explicación para todo lo que está pasando últimamente.

Primero su increíble torpeza con cosas que puede hacer perfectamente un niño de cinco años, y luego esa extraña sensación de estar vigilado todo el tiempo. Nadie puede decirle que es algo normal, porque no lo es, y ni hablar de lo que pasó hace un momento en la cocina.

\- ¿Qué dices que fue? – pregunta Heechul cruzándose de piernas en el sofá, viendo a su primo como si de pronto tuviera tres ojos y cuatro orejas.

\- Un toque. – tiene la mirada perdida. La forma en la que pega las piernas a su pecho y se abraza a si mismo, hace que Heechul sienta un poco de pena. 

\- El viento – le corrige con seguridad. Puede que después del accidente el pobre se haya quedado medio tonto y no pueda seleccionar bien las palabras. 

\- ¡Alguien me revolvió el cabello!

\- El viento.

\- ¡No, Hee! – protesta poniéndose de pie para caminar de un lado a otro. Antes no le quería hacer caso a esa extraña sensación pero esto es demasiado. 

Kyuhyun se recuesta de la pared y cierra los ojos tratando de calmar los nervios, cosa que es imposible, por supuesto. 

Su vida era perfecta hasta que Choi Siwon comenzó a cruzarse en su camino, primero sacándolo abruptamente de su apartamento y luego con todo el desastre del bar, no hace más que pensar en él, sentir pena por el hecho de que esté tirado en esa cama de hospital, y como si todo eso no fuera suficientemente abrumador, ahora parece que está a un paso de volverse loco. 

Necesita desconectar. Han pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, y estamos hablando de un accidente coche, es normal que esté nervioso e imagine cosas ¿verdad? Sí, necesita creer que sí.

\- Vale – responde Heechul con calma, pero los comentarios de su primo le siguen pareciendo incoherentes – Puede que tanto video juego te esté volviendo tonto.

\- ¡Hee!

\- Lo que digo es que necesitas salir de aquí, Kyu. – se defiende. Kyuhyun no tiene nada que decir ante eso porque puede que sea verdad. No ha salido desde que llegó del hospital simplemente porque le da miedo el coche y aún no se siente tan bien como para caminar demasiado, pero si se queda en esas cuatro pareces terminará volviéndose loco. Sentir esa mano en su cabeza no ha sido más que el primer paso. 

El sonido del teléfono lo saca de sus pensamientos, niega con la cabeza cuando su primo se mueve para atender, susurrando un “no estoy”. Lo último que necesita es lidiar con otras personas más locas que él, y sí, se refiere a su amada madre que no hará más que preguntar si ha comido y si se está cumpliendo con el reposo. 

Su primo asiente y contesta de manera despreocupada, pero su rostro cambia casi de inmediato.

\- ¿Cómo está? – pregunta mirando a Kyuhyun fijamente. – Vale… gracias. 

\- ¿Qué? – el castaño tiene un mal presentimiento.

\- Siwon… 

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Sufrió un paro cardiaco. 

\- ¿Co…cómo? ¿Está… está muerto?

\- No, pero está muy mal. La enfermera… esa súper maja que dijo que nos informaría, estaba muy nerviosa, y… ¿A dónde vas? – pregunta cuando lo ve coger su chaqueta y comenzar a ponerse los zapatos.

\- Al hospital 

\- ¡Kyu! ¡No tenemos nada que hacer allá!

\- Necesito verlo.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=ftkflw)

Siwon parpadea despacio porque siente que cualquier movimiento brusco podría drenar lo poco de energía que le queda. 

Mira para todos lados tratando de reconocer el lugar, esperando en el fondo descubrirse en la casa de Kyuhyun y su primo, pero en lugar de eso ve un techo blanco, luz tenue y hay un desagradable olor a medicina. 

El hospital. 

¡Está en el hospital! ¿Es aquello cierto? ¿Por fin terminó esa pesadilla?

Está tan emocionado que no sabe qué hacer primero, si respirar, sonreír, moverse… aunque eso ultimo no se le da muy bien, se las ingenia para girar la cabeza buscando algún botón que pueda presionar para decirle a la enfermera que está vivo, que todo es normal ahora, pero no hay nada. De hecho, ahora puede ver que está en el sofá, no en la cama, no es su cuerpo.

\- Mierda… - la voz se le rompe de pura frustración. ¡Odia todo aquello! ¡Odia lo que está pasando! 

No puede evitar llorar. Hace muchos años que no lo hacía, había desarrollado la capacidad de no permitir que las situaciones le afectaran más de lo necesario, sobre todo desde que su padre murió, dejándolo totalmente solo en el mundo, pero joder… 

Se sienta en el sofá tapándose la cara con las manos para que nadie vea como llora, aunque es una tontería, tomando en cuenta que nadie lo ve. Nunca. 

Necesita de varios minutos para calmarse, y cuando lo hace por fin consigue la fuerza para levantarse y ver que su espíritu y su cuerpo no están solos en la habitación. Junto a su cama se encuentra Kyuhyun (debió imaginar que estaba allí), hablando seriamente con una enfermera, de vez en cuando mirando con lástima el cuerpo inerte sobre la cama. 

\- ¡No necesito tu pena! – gimotea molesto. Odia que lo vea así. 

\- Muchas gracias – dice Kyuhyun con una pequeña reverencia, entonces la enfermera los deja solos y él aprovecha para acercarse y tocar su mano. El espíritu automáticamente se mira la suya, confundido por el repentino calor.

\- ¿Qué me estás haciendo? – camina hasta la cama para hacerle frente a Kyu. Está seguro de que ese jodido tío tiene la culpa de todo. – ¿QUE ME HACES? – quiere sujetarlo y obligarlo a voltear pero tiene miedo. No quiere volver a quedarse en blanco como la última vez que lo tocó.

\- ¿Por qué no luchas? – Siwon contiene el aliento cuando Kyuhyun se dirige a su cuerpo. – ¿Qué estás haciendo? 

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Cómo que no lucha? ¿Hola? El quiere regresar a su cuerpo, lo que pasa es que no sabe cómo hacerlo. 

\- La enfermera dice que sólo debes poner de tu parte ¿A qué esperas? 

\- No tienes ni idea. ¿Cómo se supone que debo hacerlo, Kyuhyun? ¡Dime!

\- No te mueras. – le suplica Kyu. – No lo digo por miedo a las consecuencias, lo digo porque eres joven y tienes toda una vida por delante. Se supone que eres el poderoso Choi Siwon, se supone que no le tienes miedo a nada, que haces lo que te da la gana, que nada es un verdadero reto para ti. 

\- No me conoces, no tienes ni idea. ¡No hables como si supieras algo de mí!

\- No te conozco pero eso es lo que dice la gente que te rodea, Siwon, entonces ¿Qué te pasa? – eso ultimo lo dice apretando más su mano. Siwon vuelve a sentir el contacto y eso le molesta y le confunde en la misma medida, además no quiere pensar en lo extraño que es que Kyuhyun responda como si hubiese escuchado su comentario.

\- Esto es tan agotador – suspira regresando al sofá. Se siente mareado, abrumado y aunque estar cerca de su cuerpo está bien, los toques de Kyuhyun lo confunden al punto de darle dolor de cabeza. 

Para cuando Kyuhyun decide irse, Siwon está mucho menos cansado, su espíritu parece mucho más estable que cuando despertó. Automáticamente se levanta para seguir al muchacho, es mejor que lo haga por voluntad propia y no ser arrastrado por ese molesto imán que le deja un vacío en el estomago.

Se mete las manos en los bolsillo de los vaqueros y camina mirando alrededor, no necesita prestar atención al camino, sabe que si se atraviesa un escalón, por ejemplo, lo traspasará, y tampoco se alejará demasiado de Kyu porque… pues porque parece imposible. 

Le da nostalgia ver la vida. Y le hace pensar demasiado.

Era pequeño cuando su madre murió por culpa de ese accidente de coche, pero eso no lo hizo menos duro, su mundo se tambaleó por completo, sin embargo, tenía a su tía y tenía a su padre. Ellos se encargaron de hacer todo más sencillo para él, por un tiempo funcionó. 

Su padre era el dueño de uno de los grupos empresarios más grandes de Corea del Sur pero eso no le impedía compartir con él. Era una cuestión más de calidad que de cantidad, y Siwon era feliz pasando el rato en la empresa, aprendiendo el negocio. 

Años después, su tía murió también y fue cuando su padre decidió que Siwon necesitaba otra figura materna en su vida, se casó con aquella intrusa que a día de hoy sigue siendo su madrastra. La mujer que ha intentado dejarlo sin nada desde que su padre murió, alegando ella lo merece y lo valora más que él. 

Por eso ha tenido que cambiar, por eso se ha visto obligado a dejar la diversión de lado y centrarse en la empresa, sacar las garras para espantar a todo aquel que quiera quitarle eso por lo que su abuelo y su padre trabajaron tanto. Es suyo, es su legado, es su derecho, ella no podrá quitárselo así como así, pero dedicar todo ese tiempo a la empresa le ha dejado sin una vida real. Antes no se había dado cuenta pero ahora lo puede ver. 

Está tirado en una cama y la única persona que va a verlo de vez en cuando es ese chico medio desgarbado que camina delante de él. No ha hecho ningún amigo real, no tiene ninguna relación cercana con nadie y está comenzando a deprimirse por eso. 

\- No seas patético – se dice a si mismo tratando de animarse, pero no funciona. Mientras camina ve como Kyuhyun saca el móvil de su bolsillo y habla con alguien durante un rato, él no presta real atención, no le importa. 

Después de un buen rato llegan a un local, por lo menos no es la casa, ni el hospital, así que Siwon da gracias porque necesita ver algo que le evite pensar en él mismo.

Después de pasar por un pequeño pasillo, llegan a lo que parece un estudio de grabación. Un chico no muy alto de cabello negro y expresión alegre, brinca sobre Kyuhyun enseguida para darle un abrazo. Por un momento Siwon cree que se trata de Yunho, pero no.

\- ¿Tío, cómo te sientes? – le revuelve el cabello y le da una palmada en la espalda. Parecen muy cercanos.

\- Bien, Hae. Gracias. – Kyuhyun también sonríe. 

\- Lamento no haber pasado por el hospital, cuando llegué a Seúl ya te habían dado el alta y no quise agobiarte en casa de él. 

\- Me estoy quedando en casa de Hee. – le informa con resignación. 

\- ¡Oh! ¿Sí? – Hae no puede ocultar la alegría de su rostro. – ¿Terminaste con Yunho? – pegunta ilusionado. 

\- Donghae… tuvimos que dejar el piso. – con un largo suspiro piensa en lo lejano que parece todo aquello – Empresas Choi pretende hacer unas oficinas allí, él está viviendo con un amigo y yo con Hee hasta que encontremos un sitio nuevo.

\- Oh… - todo el entusiasmo ha desaparecido. – Vale… - Kyuhyun se rasca la nuca incomodo y toquetea los botones de la mesa de mezclas para matar un poco de tiempo. 

Siwon se pregunta a cuantas personas ha alejado Kyu para poder mantener la relación con el tal Yunho. Le parece algo totalmente irracional, si tantas personas están en contra ese hombre es por algo ¿no? ¿Está tan enamorado que no lo ve? Vale, él no es ningún experto en eso de las relaciones, pero supone que es algo que podría ver cualquier tonto. Además, no es por nada pero aún no conoce a ese tío y ya le tiene manía. 

\- ¿El nuevo disco cómo va? – pregunta obligado por romper con el silencio.

\- ¡Bien! – mágicamente Donghae recupera su alegría. – Hyuk salió a comprar algo para comer pero hasta hace un rato estábamos grabando. Tenemos muchas ilusiones con esto. 

\- Estoy seguro de que será genial. Me alegra tanto.

Siwon respira profundo cuando ambos chicos comienzan a hablar de sus planes, y se aleja tanto como puede cuando tocan el tema del accidente porque no quiere pensar en eso. Después de cotillear por aquí y por allá en el estudio (nunca ha estado en uno así que tiene que admitir que es algo interesante), se sienta en el sofá del fondo y cierra los ojos. Aún está nervioso e incomodo, así que cualquier gota de silencio le vendría genial.

No está seguro de cuánto tiempo pasa cuando sus nervios comienzan a calmarse. Se siente mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo y sabe que todo es por la música que se escucha de fondo, ese tal Hae tiene una voz maravillosa. Incluso lo hace sonreír, aunque hasta hace unos minutos estaba planeando tirarse por una ventana.

Suspirando despacio, alza la cabeza y abre los ojos guiado por el sonido, cuando de pronto descubre que quien canta es Kyuhyun y no Donghae. 

Ladea la cabeza con curiosidad y se acerca a los chicos para verlos mejor, Donghae tocando el piano con concentración y Kyuhyun recostado del gran instrumento negro con una mano en el oído derecho (seguramente para escucharse bien) y los ojos cerrados entonando una balada que Siwon sabe que ha escuchado en algún lado, pero ahora mismo no consigue recordar donde. 

Es imposible para él dejar de observar al chico mientras canta, su voz es tan profunda e hipnótica… es como si todos los miedos abandonaran su cuerpo sólo por poder escucharlo y eso le gusta. 

\- Sigo sin entender cómo es que esa bruja insiste en dejar de lado esta canción. – la voz que viene desde la puerta del pequeño estudio llama la atención de ambos. 

\- ¡Hey! – Siwon sonríe automáticamente por la forma en la que Donghae saluda al otro. Puede que sus ojos estén chispeando y todo. 

\- Hey, tú – el espíritu rueda los ojos pero no pierde la sonrisa, es como estar viendo a dos tortolitos. ¿De verdad el mundo es así de sencillo y romántico fuera de las cuatro paredes de su oficina? Porque a veces le parece irreal.

\- Hyuk…

\- Kyu… - los dos hombres se miran seriamente hasta que por fin el recién llegado se ríe y abraza a Kyuhyun tan fuerte que quizás termine partiéndolo en dos. – ¿Cómo te sientes? 

\- Bien… en un par de semanas me quitarán la escayola. Espero poder retomar mi vida por completo. 

\- Me alegra – suena realmente sincero – Hablé con Guam. Se siente muy mal por haber tenido que echarte del bar. – deja la caja de pizza sobre la mesa y se inclina para darle un beso rápido a Donghae. Siwon desvía la mirada porque una cosa es aceptar que cada quien puede hacer en su cama lo que quiera y otra cosa es verlo. 

En su mundo, salir del armario no es nada sencillo. Ha visto a más de uno teniendo que tragarse sus sentimientos para no poner en riesgo la herencia familiar o su reputación, pero parece que para los demás el tema es mucho más sencillo y a él aún le cuesta acostumbrarse. Sólo necesita un poco de tiempo, ¿vale? 

\- No es su culpa, hizo lo que haría cualquier persona que quiere mantener su negocio. 

\- La culpa es de Choi. 

\- No hablemos de él… además, cuando dejé caer esa bebida sobre él supe lo que pasaría. 

\- Pero lo hiciste sin querer – se queja Donghae.

\- Lo sé, pero… da igual. Ya pasó, ahora sólo tengo que buscar otro empleo. 

\- No, ahora tienes que ver esto como la oportunidad perfecta para dejar de tontear y concentrarte en lo que de verdad te gusta. La música. Si lo haces, incluso le pondré un altar a Choi.

\- La discográfica ha rechazado el demo tres veces, Hyuk. Cuando las más pequeñas sepan que la más grande me ha rechazado, lo harán también. 

\- Puedes hacer otro demo – dice Eunhyuk.

\- No tiene que hacer otro, ese es perfecto – se queja Donghae. Es muy sensible con el tema porque él mismo lo compuso. – Lo que no entiendo es por qué Choi Za Ra no quiere darte una oportunidad, no puede ser que no le guste.

\- Si te escucha dirigiéndote a ella con esa familiaridad, nos mandará a la mierda a los dos. – le recuerda Hyuk.

\- Aquí no hay nadie más, y no creo que tenga micrófonos – responde Donghae encogiéndose de hombros, luego parpadea despacio y mira a todos lados – ¿Crees que tenga micrófonos? – Kyuhyun ríe bajito y se sienta en el sofá al lado de Siwon. El espíritu lo mira confuso por la información que acaba de recibir, recordando de pronto donde fue que escuchó la canción de hace un rato. 

Fue hace más o menos un año. 

Empresas Choi abarca varios mercados en Corea del Sur y en Asia en general. Estos se ramifican en comida, cosmética, un periódico, un canal de televisión y una discográfica, eso último es una de sus más recientes adquisiciones y fue lo que Za Ra, su madrastra, logró sacarle después de una gran pelea de sus abogados. Ella estaba pidiendo la mitad de todo, Siwon decidió darle aquello que su papá compró solo por complacer un capricho de él, pero a lo que menos apegado estaba.

Tampoco es que se lo ha dado por completo, sólo una parte importante de las acciones, y otra parte de la empresa de cosmética, pero él aún sigue teniendo voz y voto. 

Ahora puede recordar el demo de Kyuhyun, estaba sonando en la oficina de la mujer cuando Siwon fue a visitarla para exigir una explicación por los últimos despidos que acaba de hacer. El no es un santo, pero tampoco es un hijo de puta, si bien es cierto que el mundo en general no le importa mucho, su padre siempre le dijo que su deber como cabeza de las empresas, era velar por aquellos que estaban bajo su cargo, así que ¿para qué hacer despidos innecesarios?

“No son innecesarios” protestó la mujer “La situación del país está mal y se tienen que hacer recortes” 

“Pues recorta de otro lado. Quiero a esos empleados reubicados para el final de la tarde”

“No puedes contradecirme de esta forma. ¡La cosmética es mía!”

“Y haré lo posible por quitártela si no haces lo que te digo” la mujer abrió y cerró la boca con la cara totalmente roja por la rabia, pero después de unos segundos, se concentró en sus respiraciones y cambió el tono. 

“Siwon, nunca he entendido por qué me ves como tu enemiga” de pronto su tono se volvió totalmente conciliador. Respiró profundo y se levantó para mirar por la ventana, fue entonces cuando Siwon pudo prestar atención a la hermosa canción que sonaba y otra vez. “No puedes complacer a todo el mundo, no puedes responsabilizarte de todo, sólo quiero quitarte peso de encima” Siwon sonrió secamente y de medio lado, sin poder creer lo cara dura que ella podía llegar a ser. 

“Muy amable, pero no lo necesito. Sólo cumple con la ideología de mi padre, Za Ra, por favor.” Le dijo con seriedad, se puso de pie alisando su traje y miró hacia el equipo de sonido. “Me gusta. ¿Quién es?” La mujer alzó una ceja mirando también el equipo. Sus ojos se tornaron afilados, como cuando le dijo por primera vez que lo mandaría a estudiar al extranjero, la mirada que le demostró a Siwon que ella no era la santa que pretendía ser delante de su padre. 

“Nadie. Es un viejo CD que tenía guardado” Siwon asintió aceptando la mentira e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de marcharse sin decir nada más. 

Kyuhyun insiste en cambiar de tema y los anima para cantar un par de canciones del nuevo CD, haciendo que las formas pasen amenamente, todos se la pasan muy bien, de vez en cuando Siwon logra prestarles atención y reír con ellos, pero no puede dejar de pensar en lo raro que es todo, en cómo parece que su vida y la de Kyuhyun están conectadas desde mucho antes del accidente. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=257lk02)

Desde el principio de la escalera se escucha la música que proviene del apartamento de Heechul, pero no sólo eso, sino que a medida que van subiendo también se puede escuchar como canta. Kyuhyun comienza a subir los escalones de dos en dos y abre la puerta con una gran sonrisa en la cara, encontrando a Hee sobre el sofá, usando su mano como micrófono y cantando con los ojos cerrados. 

Kyu se quita los zapatos, cierra la puerta, y se pone a cantar también. 

Es una de estas viejas canciones que todo el mundo se sabe y tiene guardada pero nadie lo reconocería en voz alta. Heechul canta con mayor entusiasmo cuando se da cuenta de que tiene compañía y ambos comienzan a hacer una coreografía que sale más perfecta de lo que debería, lo que hace preguntarse a Siwon, cuantas veces han hecho eso. 

El espíritu ríe mientras se sienta en el sillón y los mira jugar como si fueran críos de siete años. 

La verdad es que no le ha tocado algo tan malo. Es decir, puede que su cuerpo necesite tiempo para recuperarse y mientras eso sucede, él tiene con quien distraerse, mejor eso que andar vagando por la nada o morir ¿no?

El juego de ese par dura un rato más, incluso se graban y lo suben a instagram, luego se ríen de los comentarios de las pocas personas que les siguen. La noche está resultando bastante agradable, lástima que el tal Yunho llame por teléfono al poco tiempo, haciendo que la expresión de ambos cambie por completo. 

Kyuhyun camina hasta su habitación con el móvil pegado a la oreja y la respiración un poco agitada. 

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta apretando los dientes. Siwon no puede escuchar lo que dice el otro pero no debe ser nada bueno porque Kyuhyun se estruja los ojos con agotamiento. – Es mi primo ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?.... ¿En ridículo? Yunho, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que entre Hee y yo hay algo?... ¡Claro que no!... ¿Pero qué dices?... ¡Lo sé! Sé que no tienes tiempo ¿acaso te estoy echando algo en cara?... – hay un largo momento en el que Kyuhyun simplemente escucha y asiente. Se tumba en la cama boca arriba, mirando su escayola con atención – Lo entiendo… sí. – Siwon frunce el ceño y se sienta en un rincón de la habitación, desde donde lo puede ver bien. – ¿Y lo arreglaste?... Sólo intenta molestarte, no se lo permitas… Sí, puedes… vale, lo intentaré… Adiós. 

Siwon bufa una risa seca cuando el chico cuelga el teléfono ¿esa es una relación de pareja normal? Solo lo llamó para echarle la bronca y contarle sus propios problemas, pero es más que obvio que ni se preocupó en preguntarle cómo está. 

Le molesta ver la cara de tristeza que queda en Kyuhyun cuando termina la llamada, y más que decida quedarse encerrado en la habitación el resto de la noche. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=fnwif6)

En total, han pasado tres semanas, y Siwon ha aprendido muchas más cosas de Kyuhyun.

En realidad no es tan torpe como parecía al principio, la verdad es que presta atención a demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo y en cierto punto parece perderse justo por eso y es cuando el agua de la ducha da contra su cara o cuando bebe del café demasiado caliente. 

También ha aprendido que tiene una voz preciosa y que sabe cómo usarla, que es un buen amigo aunque un poco malcriado. Que su madre lo llama más veces de las normales, y que su padre tiene problemas para decirle que no cuando quiere algo. Así que a estas alturas se puede imaginar lo mucho que le debe haber dolido que lo hicieran a un lado cuando decidió irse a vivir con el tal Yunho.

Los cocktails que prepara deben ser una maravilla porque Heechul le pide que le haga uno distinto cada vez que lo encuentra de buen humor. Esa es otra cosa que ha aprendido Siwon, que el chico suele cambiar con bastante facilidad. 

Con un largo suspiro, el espíritu se sube a la encimera de la cocina mientras ve a los otros dos desayunar, pensando que no debe ser nada bueno centrar toda su atención en una sola persona. Cada vez se siente más pegado a Kyuhyun, no sólo porque su espíritu no pueda ir a ninguna lado, sino porque, aunque le cueste admitirlo, ya no quiere irse y eso le asusta. 

\- ¡No puedes decir que no! – protesta Heechul con un pequeño puchero. 

\- ¿No va a poder? Parece que no lo conoces – bufa Siwon leyendo el libro de recetas que quedó abierto a su lado. Tienen dos días con la misma conversación y Siwon sabe que si el cabezota ese ya ha dicho que no una vez, pocas cosas le podrían hacer cambiar de opinión. 

\- Quiero quedarme en casa. Donghae va a conectarse a la play para jugar. 

\- ¿Pero tú te crees que eso es normal, Kyu?

\- ¡De Hae no te quejas!

\- Porque él hace otras cosas. Además, casi siempre asiste a todo, por lo que está bien si a veces prefiere simplemente jugar, pero tú no, y estás aquí, estás libre. 

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer allí, Hee? Las multitudes me agobian. 

\- Yo diría más bien que eres un poco asocial, pero bueno, cada uno se describe como quiere. 

\- No soy asocial – Siwon abre los ojos de par de par, conteniendo el aliento. 

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta Heechul

\- Que no soy asocial. – repite Kyuhyun.

\- Yo no he dicho que lo seas.

\- Lo acabas de decir. 

\- Lo he dicho yo – dice Siwon despacio. Bajando de la encimera para poder ver a Kyuhyun de frente – ¿Me oyes?

\- Pensé que… - Kyuhyun sacude la cabeza y se encoge de hombros. – Da igual. Seguro será una buena fiesta pero yo paso ¿vale?

Siwon se ve arrastrado hacia la habitación sin reponerse a la sorpresa. Está seguro de que Kyu lo escuchó, así como lo sintió aquel día que le revolvió el cabello, lo que no sabe es cómo mantener ese contacto. Si pudiera le diría que está allí y tal vez le pueda ayudar de alguna forma. El resto del día lo invierte tratando de hacer que Kyu lo escuche pero es inútil.

Al final de la tarde, Kyuhyun sale de casa y se dirige a un bar al que Siwon no había ido nunca. Allí hay un hombre alto de rasgos fuertes esperando, que sonríe al ver a Kyu y apenas este se sienta, sujeta su mano de forma demasiado íntima. Siwon no quiere pensar en cómo ese gesto le crea un nudo en el estomago. 

\- Hey – dice el que debe ser Yunho.

\- Hey – responde Kyu con suavidad. Parece distinto cerca de él, puede que algo inseguro. 

Casi de inmediato, Yunho comienza a decir lo agobiado que ha estado por su nuevo trabajo, las personas que tiene como compañeros, las peleas con el chico con el que comparte piso, las ganas que tiene de encontrar de nuevo un lugar para los dos, y al final le recuerda lo molesto que está por el video que subió a instagram. 

\- Yunho, éramos mi primo y yo haciendo el tonto, nada más. 

\- Eres mi novio, Kyuhyun. No se ve bien que te exhibas así con otro hombre.

\- Lo dices como si fuera mi amante. 

\- No lo sé, Kyuhyun. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Nunca he creído que Heechul te vea como a un primo, para mi él tiene otras intenciones. 

\- Para ti todo el mundo tiene otras intenciones. – se queja frunciendo el ceño.

\- No me hables así. 

\- Sí fuera yo, te hablaría peor – se queja Siwon cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que te hable? No entiendo los celos enfermizos que tienes hacia mis amigos, y si tanta amenaza son para ti ¿Cómo es que desde el accidente ahora es que podemos vernos?

\- ¡Porque ese tipo siempre está allí y no me da la gana de soportarlo! Porque quiero hacer las cosas más fáciles para ti, pero no me gusta. 

\- Vale. Basta… este tema siempre nos lleva a lo mismo y no estoy de humor. ¿De qué va tu nuevo trabajo? – Yunho frunce el ceño desviando la mirada y aprieta la botella de cerveza con fuerza durante unos segundos, luego se relaja. 

\- Es en la discográfica de empresas Choi. Pagan bien así que pronto podemos buscarnos un lugar para vivir, algo digno de los dos.

\- ¿En la discográfica? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? 

\- No pensé que fuera importante saber donde trabajo 

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Kyuhyun… sé lo mucho que Eunhyuk y el otro te han comido la cabeza con la idea de ser cantante, no quiero que comiences a marearme con un tema que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

\- ¿No tiene ni pies ni cabeza?

\- No. ¿Tú te has detenido a pensar en las vidas de los cantantes? Fiestas, viajes, la cantidad de mujeres y hombres que se ofrecen con descaro… ¿De verdad crees que dejaré que te metas en algo como eso?

\- ¿De verdad crees que puedes permitirme o negarme cosas?

\- ¡Eres mi novio! Claro que puedo.

\- No eres mi dueño, joder. – protesta luchando por no alzar la voz porque no quiere que el resto de las personas se den cuenta de lo que pasa. – No intentes tomar decisiones por mí, ni organizar mi futuro. Yo quiero ser cantante, y si puedo lo haré. 

\- No lo harás – hay tanta seguridad en sus palabras que Kyuhyun se enfurece, y Siwon gruñe bajito. 

\- Esto es absurdo. 

\- ¿Qué es absurdo?

\- ¡Esto! Esta relación. Que quieras prohibirme cosas, que te moleste que esté con otras personas, que pretendas que mi vida gire a tu alrededor cuando tú ni siquiera te tomas el trabajo de preguntarme cómo me siento.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¡A que tuve un accidente y a ti te la ha pelado mucho!

\- No seas dramático, Kyuhyun. Fue un accidente del que saliste perfectamente, no es como si hubieses quedado frito como el tal Choi Siwon

\- ¡Gilipollas! – protesta Siwon poniéndose de pie. – ¿Por qué sales con este imbécil?

\- No lo sé – responde Kyu.

\- ¿No sabes qué? – Kyu parpadea confuso y luego deja salir el aire. 

\- Se acabó – tan pronto dice las palabras, sus hombros se relajan, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. 

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Esto… nosotros. Se acabó – dice con mayor seguridad. 

\- No hablas en serio – bufa con una sonrisa. Realmente no le cree. 

\- Se acabó Yunho. Lo he estado pensando mucho y esto es lo mejor 

\- Kyu, no digas estupideces. – protesta comenzando a ponerse de colores por culpa de la frustración. 

\- Adiós, Yunho – Kyuhyun paga la cuenta y sale del local sin mirar atrás, pero justo antes de que pueda montarse en el taxi que encuentra afuera, Yunho sale corriendo y lo sujeta del brazo. 

\- ¡No! Esto no se termina, Kyuhyun. Nunca. 

\- Este tío está loco – se queja Siwon odiando la forma en la que su mano se cierra sobre el brazo del chico, es obvio que le está haciendo daño. 

\- Suéltame – gruñe Kyuhyun. Ambos mantienen una guerra de miradas por unos segundos antes de que el otro hombro lo suelte. 

\- Dejaré que lo pienses mejor – es lo último que dice antes de darse la vuelta. Kyuhyun quiere decirle que no necesita pensarlo, pero desiste, ya él dijo lo que tenía que decir, ahora que Yunho asuma lo que quiera. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=1z1cuuv)

Terminar una relación nunca es fácil, menos cuando de verdad sientes algo hacia esa persona.

Kyuhyun no podría decir si es amor, seguramente no, pero con Yunho ha pasado muchos buenos momentos, se enfrentó a mucha gente, tomó muchos riesgos, y eso no lo hizo por capricho. Así que es un poco ofensivo que Heechul grite con tanta euforia cuando le cuenta que ha terminado con él, podría disimular un poco ¿no?

\- ¡Es la mejor noticia que me has dado en mucho tiempo!

\- Calla

\- ¡Oh Dios! Quiero hacer una fiesta.

\- Que idiota eres. 

\- Ese hombre te estaba quitando años de vida, Kyuhyun. Era como un dementor, te robaba la alergia. 

\- Vale, no te gustaba y no era bueno para mí, ya lo entendí

\- ¡Ahora es momento para que salgas a conocer hombres de verdad! 

\- Ahora es momento para me concentre en mí.

\- En la fiesta estará todo el equipo de baile de Donghae y Eunhyuk, dicen que todos los bailarines son gays ¿Tu qué crees?

\- Que no me interesa. 

\- ¿Si los bailarines son gays, las bailarinas son lesbianas? 

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? 

\- No sé, una muy interesante, claro. – responde Heechul alzando la cabeza con orgullo. Le cuesta casi una hora de insistir e insistir en la que a Siwon casi le termina doliendo la cabeza, pero Kyu finalmente acepta ir a la fiesta con él. No le extraña, él mismo hubiese aceptado bajar al infierno si con eso lograba callarlo por unos minutos. 

Siwon se asoma a la ventana para darle algo de espacio a Kyuhyun mientras se cambia de ropa. Extraña eso de arreglarse para socializar con otras personas, extraña tener una vida. 

\- ¿Esa camisa? ¿En serio? ¿No encontraste algo más cerrado? – se burla cuando por fin voltea. Kyuhyun es un chico guapo, no entiende porque a veces se tapa como si fuera un cura – Tienes un cuello bonito, Kyu, muéstralo y esta noche llegarás a casa con compañía – sonríe. Pero de inmediato la idea de ver a un hombre tocando a Kyu le molesta a tal punto que comienza a adorar esa camisa cerrada, una lástima que el chico se la quite sin venir a cuento, para ponerse una con cuello en V. 

Siwon respira profundo y se arrodilla frente a él en la cama cuando se está poniendo los calcetines. 

\- ¿Kyu? A veces me escuchas ¿verdad? – pregunta mirándolo con atención. – Mírame, Kyu… mírame como yo te veo a ti – Alza una mano con la intención de tocar su rostro pero le da miedo, así que se aleja con pesar para regresar a la seguridad de su esquina. 

El chico termina de arreglarse en la sala se encuentra con Heechul para ir juntos a la fiesta. 

Reconoce el lugar. Es uno de los salones más prestigiosos de Seúl, así que el organizador debe ser alguien con mucho dinero o influencias, todo el mundo sabe que ambas cosas no tienen que ir necesariamente de la mano. 

Es extraño ver cómo las personas interactúan cuando él no está. Generalmente suelen hacerle mucho la pelota y mirarlo a cada segundo… murmurar, pero aquí los objetivos son otros y él no tiene que fingir seriedad ni mantener la compostura. Trata de no dejar que le afecten los pequeños murmullos sobre Choi Siwon, el vegetal, ni las insinuaciones de que no sobrevivirá por mucho tiempo porque más temprano que tarde su madrastra ordenará desenchufar las maquinas que lo mantienen con vida.

Se dedica a cotillear entre las personas que conoce, divertirse al descubrir como por un lado se lanzan flores unos a otros y luego se clavan el cuchillo por la espalda. Lo bueno es que esa acción es de personas que siempre supo que serían así, hay otras que de verdad se concentran en disfrutar de la fiesta, entre ellas, Kyuhyun. 

Es de la clase de chicos a los que le gusta hacer tonterías de vez en cuando, y tiene cierto punto de malicia que tiene a Siwon bastante impresionado, adora sus respuestas sarcásticas y cómo a veces intenta hacerse el interesante. Lo que ya no le parece tan divertido, es que uno de los asistentes a la fiesta le ponga el ojo y lo persiga por todo el lugar hasta que por fin consigue que Kyu le preste atención. 

\- ¿Este tío? ¿En serio? – bufa Siwon viendo al susodicho. 

Kyuhyun sonríe mucho y mueve el cabello que cae sobre su frente, se pasa la lengua por los labios mientras escucha hablar al otro y ladea la cabeza coqueto. Siwon quiere tirar de él y decirle que pare, no por nada… es sólo que… un hombre no puede hacer esas cosas. Es decir, puede pero… ¡Dios, aquello es tan molesto! 

\- Puedes conseguir a alguien mejor – insiste aunque sabe que es inútil. – Dios, esto es una tortura. 

Un par de horas después de todo ese sufrimiento, y de tener que retener el impulso de intentar matar a alguien cuando el desconocido acarició el brazo de Kyu por segunda vez, aparece Yunho como si fuera un huracán dispuesto a llevarse a todos por delante, y tira de Kyuhyun sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar, Siwon no puede reaccionar tampoco, simplemente se ve siendo arrastrado hacia el coche y conducido hasta el apartamento de Heechul. 

\- ¡Suelta! – protesta Kyu cuando están adentro. Siwon no sabe porque le permite entrar. – ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- ¡Salir! ¡Disfrutar! ¿A ti que más te da? Esta tarde dejé las cosas claras ¿no? – trata de calmarse cuando ve el gesto de dolor de su ex novio – Yunho, no quiero lastimarte, te lo juro. Sólo estoy acabando con algo que había dejado de tener sentido desde hace tiempo, quiero facilitar las cosas para los dos y que no terminemos como enemigos, por eso he dejado que me traigas hasta aquí, para poder hablar como adultos.

\- ¡Te estabas dejando tocar por ese tipo!

\- Era sólo un juego, Yunho. Un coqueteo sin más, no pienses lo que no es, pero aunque no lo hubiese sido, no te estoy engañando. No estamos juntos.

\- ¿Terminas conmigo en la tarde y en la noche pretendes revolcarte con otro? ¿QUÉ CLASE ZORRA ERES?

\- ¡No te pases! Y baja la voz. – le advierte cambiando su expresión conciliadora a una más seria. 

\- ¡Entonces date tu puesto! ¿De verdad crees que voy a permitir que hagas lo que te dé la gana? ¡ERES MIO, KYUHYUN! No dejaré que nadie más se acerque a ti.

\- ¡NO SOY TUYO! No soy de nadie, estaba contigo porque quería pero se acabó. No eres mi dueño. – Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Yunho acorta la distancia con un gruñido y lo atrapa entre sus brazos para besarlo con violencia. Kyuhyun protesta y lucha hasta quitárselo de encima. – ¡Vete! 

\- No me iré a ningún lado. 

\- ¡Yunho, largo de aquí! No quiero verte, esto se acabó. 

\- ¡Esto se acaba cuando yo lo diga! – vuelve a besarlo hundiendo la lengua hasta el fondo, dejándolo sin aliento. Es algo que han hecho muchas veces pero ahora mismo Kyu no soporta la idea de ese tipo de contacto. 

\- No – murmura contra sus labios – Maldición – lo empuja con fuerza para que se retire. – No vuelvas a tocarme, ya no tienes derecho, no me gusta que lo hagas – son palabras tan sinceras y crueles que Yunho simplemente deja de pensar. 

Lo sujeta del brazo para arrastrarlo hasta la habitación a toda velocidad. Kyuhyun es más delgado y un poco más bajo, así que para el otro hombre no es muy difícil dominarlo y lanzarlo sobre la cama con violencia. 

\- No – Kyuhyun intenta alejarse pero Yunho tira de sus piernas para que regrese y con agilidad se cuela entre ellas presionándolo contra el colchón. – Yunho, no ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! – el hombre no obedece. Atrapa el brazo escayolado antes de que pueda golpearlo con él, y con fuerza tira para sacárselo. – AAHH, NO – grita por la presión del brazo. 

Es evidente que de ninguna forma se la podrá quitar, pero aún así Yunho tira de ella con salvajismo hasta que Kyuhyun queda aturdido por el dolor, entonces alza ambas manos para sujetarlas sobre su cabeza, y con la que tiene libre sujeta su rostro para morderle los labios, obligándolo a abrir la boca y poder colar la lengua. 

\- ¡BASTA! – grita Siwon, odiando la forma en la que ese hombre lo toca. Le está haciendo daño de verdad. ¡Joder! Detesta ver como Kyu llora de dolor al mismo tiempo que lucha por liberarse, Siwon quiere matar a Yunho por los moratones que está dejando sobre esa perfecta piel de porcelana. – ¡MALDICIÓN, DEJALO!

\- Eres mío – gruñe Yunho hundiendo la cara en su cuello, mordiendo al mismo tiempo que tira de la camisa de Kyu hasta romperla. 

\- Yunho por favor, basta… para – suplica con el corazón acelerado, incluso está mareando por el dolor del brazo.

\- ¡Nunca! – gruñe marcando su pecho con los dientes y empujando entre sus piernas. 

\- No quiero, joder ¡Suéltame! – pero en lugar de frenar el ritmo, lo acelera, tornando todo incluso más violento. Tratando de desvestirlo, empujando entre sus piernas para dejarle sentir su erección. – no, no. 

Siwon nunca había sentido tanta rabia en la vida, quisiera matarlo, quisiera partirlo en mil pedazos, y que el llanto de Kyuhyun sea cada vez más desesperado sólo empeora la situación. Odia que no lo escuchen, odia no poder ayudarlo, odia que ese tipo sea tan hijo de puta. 

\- ¡QUE LO SUELTES! – grita lanzando al suelo todas las cosas que están sobre la cómoda, sorprendiendo a los dos chicos y a él mismo. 

Kyuhyun aprovecha el descuido de Yunho para darle un puñetazo y quitárselo de encima, sale corriendo hasta la cocina y apenas le da tiempo de coger un cuchillo cuando Yunho llega.

\- Vete – dice sin aliento girando a toda velocidad con el arma en alto. Tiene la cara marcada por las lágrimas, los labios hinchados y la respiración agitada. 

\- Kyu…

\- ¡VETE! – Yunho deja salir el aire mirando el cuchillo y da media vuelta. Se marcha sin decir nada más. 

Kyuhyun corre hasta la puerta para cerrarla con llave y se queda recostado de ella para tratar de calmarse un poco y que las piernas no le fallen cuando decida caminar otra vez. Finalmente reúne las fuerzas para ir a su habitación, se mueve derrotado hasta la cómoda para ver las cosas que están en el suelo. Traga saliva mirando a todos lados y despacio se sienta en la cama dejando el cuchillo a un lado. 

Intenta limpiarse las lágrimas pero ahora que todo ha pasado parece que los nervios afloran y simplemente no puede parar de llorar. Con algo de calma y tratando de no mover mucho la mano lastimada, Kyuhyun se desviste y entra al baño para darse una ducha que dura sólo lo suficiente para poder quitarse el olor de Yunho de encima. Regresa a la cama vestido con un pijama y se mete bajo las sabanas, donde se acurruca de lado. 

Siwon respira profundo y se tumba a su lado también, observando cada una de sus heridas, deseando poder curarlas, poder consolarlo de alguna manera. Alza la mano y con un dedo dibuja el perfil del chico hasta que llega a sus lastimados labios, confundido por la cantidad de sentimientos que tiene dentro.

Hasta hace tres semanas hubiese jurado que le gustaban las mujeres, no los hombres, pero desde que está con Kyu todo su mundo se ha volteado del revés. El pequeño gimoteo del chico que comienza a llorar de nuevo, hace que se le oprima el corazón.

\- No sigas… - murmura bajito – no llores más. – Le suplica, muriendo de ganas por abrazarlo. Imaginando lo bien que se debe sentir tenerlo así de cerca – Kyuhyun… creo que me estoy enamorando de ti. – a la vez que admite sus sentimientos, alza la mano para quitar con el pulgar la lagrima que rueda por la mejilla del chico, pensó que no podría tocarlo, pero se equivocó. 

\- ¡Qué..! - Kyu da un salto en la cama y retrocede mirando a todos lados. - ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué me haces esto? – su voz tiembla con cada palabra y Siwon se odia por eso. Lo último que quiere es asustarlo, y menos después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy. – Por favor… ya basta. 

\- ¿Kyu? – dice Siwon con la esperanza de que lo pueda escuchar para explicarle que todo está bien, que no le hará ningún daño, pero cuando va a tocarlo de nuevo, su espíritu tiembla y una vez más desaparece.


	4. Chapter 4

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2w4itd4)

El aire frío de la noche es una gran ayuda para sus pensamientos totalmente revueltos. Kyuhyun respira profundo y trata de aminorar el paso a medida que se acerca a la esquina, donde puede ver gente moviéndose de aquí para allá y coches que pasan de vez en cuando a pesar de que es de madrugada. 

Le da un poco de vergüenza darse cuenta de que ha salido corriendo en zapatillas y pijama, sabe que se está comportando como un niño de cinco años pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Hay algo extraño en esa casa, lo sabe desde hace tiempo y ha querido hacerse la vista gorda pero ya no puede más. 

Al final de la calle decide coger un taxi y pedirle que lo lleve a casa de sus amigos, tratando de no pensar en la mano que suavemente tocó su rostro hace unos minutos, en su cama. De todas formas, cualquier persona en su lugar estaría peor ¿no? él debería estar peor… el problema es que por muy acojonado que esté, sabe que esa persona… o cosa… o lo que sea, no le hará daño.

“Vale, Kyuhyun, ¿cómo puedes afirmar algo como eso?” se regaña internamente. 

\- Hemos llegado – la voz del conductor lo saca de sus pensamientos. 

\- ¿Puede esperar un momento? – el conductor no parece muy contento por la idea pero acepta. 

Kyuhyun corre hasta la casa y toca el timbre un par de veces, siente remordimientos tan pronto Eunhyuk abre la puerta con los ojos aún cerrados y el cabello revuelto, sabe lo duro que han estado trabajando estos días, viajando de aquí para allá y que cada minuto de sueño vale oro, pero no quería estar solo. 

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta luchando con los ojos.

\- Yo… dejé mi cartera en casa. El taxi está afuera – murmura con vergüenza. Hyuk asiente y coge su cartera antes de salir a pagar, cuando está de regreso va hasta la cocina para hacer café y le pide que despierte a Donghae. – No, deja que duerma. Ve a dormir tú también, yo me quedaré aquí. No quería estar en casa. 

\- ¿Por qué no? – el pobre sigue tropezando con cosas mientras se mueve de aquí para allá.

\- Tonterías.

\- No te creo… habla. – se sienta a su lado mientras el café se hace, y sin querer tropieza con su escayola.

\- ¡Auch! – se queja disparando las alertas de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta despertando del todo – ¿Te duele? 

\- ¿Qué pasa? – murmura Donghae saliendo de la habitación.

\- Lamento esto, de verdad, no debí ¡AUCH! – chilla de nuevo cuando Hyuk lo toca, está vez premeditadamente.

\- Se supone que te quitarían la escayola dentro de nada. ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Lo sé, yo… tuve una pelea con Yunho y… las cosas se fueron un poco de las manos – Donghae se estruja la cara y se acerca viendo por fin las heridas de Kyu. Eunhyuk agranda los ojos porque no las había visto tampoco. 

\- ¡Ese pedazo de…! ¿Cómo se atreve? 

\- Está bien…

\- ¡Kyu, no está bien! – se queja Donghae. – Si lo tengo cerca… siempre supe la clase de rata que es ¿Por qué te hizo algo como esto?

\- Estaba celoso, da igual.

\- No da igual, mírate. Vamos al hospital.

\- No es necesario.

\- Kyu, estás herido, algo te pasa en el brazo.

\- No es nada, Yunho intentó quitármela en medio de la pe…

\- ¿QUE? – es extraño ver a Hyuk alzar la voz de esa manera. – ¿Intentó quitarte la escayola? 

\- Ese… ¿Está loco? – Donghae respira profundo y se pasa ambas manos por la cara para tratar de calmarse, primero lo primero – Vale… voy a cambiarme.

\- Chicos, no es necesario, de verdad. 

\- Basta, Kyu. Ven conmigo, creo que algo de Hae te puede servir – Hyuk le sujeta de la mano sana para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie – ¿Por qué estás en pijama, por cierto? 

\- Porque hay un fantasma en mi casa – se queja con un pequeño puchero. Ambos chicos voltean y lo miran con confusión. Ver como abren y cierran la boca sin saber que decir, le deja más que claro a Kyuhyun lo absurda de toda esa situación. 

\- ¿Hay un qué? – pregunta Donghae medio espantado y medio desconcertado. 

\- Un… un fantasma, o algo extraño, estoy seguro.

\- Kyu ¿Te diste en la cabeza? – pregunta Eunhyuk. Sería un milagro si de allí no lo llevan al psiquiátrico.

\- ¡No! hablo en serio, cuando Yunho… cuando estábamos peleando alguien tiró las cosas que estaban sobre la cómoda, por eso me lo pude quitar de encima.

\- Se caerían, sin más ¿no?

\- No, Hae. Luego sentí que alguien me limpiaba las lágrimas. ¡Te lo digo, esa casa tiene algo! – Eunhyuk rueda los ojos cuando ve que Donghae se estremece y se acerca a él como si tuviera miedo de que algún espíritu fuera a saltar de la nada. 

\- Vale, niños, basta. – dice Hyuk. – Kyu, estás cansado y herido. No han sido semanas fáciles.

\- No es eso.

\- Da igual, vamos al hospital. ya hablaremos de lo otro después. 

Necesitan de diez minutos para arreglarse y salir de casa, otros diez para llegar al hospital y hacer que un doctor revise a Kyuhyun. Se enfurecen cuando descubren que al intentar quitarle la escayola con esa violencia, Yunho echó por tierra la cura del brazo y ahora va a tener que llevar una nueva por tres semanas más. 

Lo que más les molesta es que Kyuhyun se niegue a dar una explicación cuando el doctor pregunta por las heridas del labio y los diferentes moratones. 

\- Debiste decirle.

\- No vale la pena. – ¿Qué va a conseguir con eso? Simplemente tiene claro que Yunho está fuera de su vida para siempre, pero no quiere hacer un escándalo mayor. 

Cuando pasa por el área de Cuidados Intensivos ve con nostalgia hacia la habitación en la que está Choi Siwon. Es una tontería, hasta hace cuatro días odiaba a ese hombre, no es muy razonable que ahora no se lo pueda sacar de la cabeza, aunque supone que es porque se siente mal por él.

\- ¿Creen que me dejarían verlo ahora?

\- Son casi las cuatro de la mañana – le recuerda Donghae – Si quieres te acompaño a una hora decente.

\- Ya, pero… – sin terminar la frase, se desvía para acercarse a la habitación. Es curioso que no esté el guardaespaldas en la puerta y que no esté ninguna enfermera dando vueltas de aquí para allá. Abre la puerta despacio y con cuidado se asoma esperando ver el cuerpo de Siwon en esa gran cama pero en lugar de eso, encuentra una habitación vacía. – ¿Qué? – el corazón se le acelera tan rápido que se marea. – ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde está? – pregunta sin aliento. – ¿Dónde?

\- ¿Se lo llevarían a otro hospital?

\- ¿No crees que haya…?

\- No, no, no puede ser. ¿Dónde está? – una enfermera que pasa por ahí en ese momento le recuerda que debe mantener la voz baja para no molestar a los pacientes. Eso a él no le preocupa, quiere saber dónde está el paciente de esa habitación – Choi Siwon ¿Dónde está? – la mujer lo mira frunciendo el ceño y con desconfianza. Puede que no ayude en nada el tono medio histérico que está teniendo Kyu, pero si no le responde comenzará a tirarse de los pelos y eso sí que sería un problema. 

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunta. No piensa responder a alguien que no sea familiar. 

\- Está bien, Shy Ny, yo lo conozco – Kyuhyun da gracias al cielo cuando esa enfermera que se hizo tan amiga de Heechul llega. Ella espera a que la otra enfermera se marche para dirigirse a Kyu – Despertó hace una hora más o menos. – le informa con tono cómplice y una dulce sonrisa – le están haciendo varios exámenes.

\- ¿Despertó? – su voz tiembla por la alegría. Dios, no se lo puede creer, había esperado tanto tiempo por ese momento, tenía tanto miedo, ya se estaba imaginando lo peor. – ¿Có-cómo está?

\- No sé decirte, lo siento. Pero creo que bien, es decir, está despierto y razona… es todo lo que sé. ¿Vas a esperar para verlo? – Kyuhyun quiere, no está seguro de la razón pero le encantaría quedarse, sin embargo, no cree que Choi quiera ver al causante de su accidente. Además, ¿Qué va a decir cuándo lo vea? No tiene ningún sentido. 

\- No. – responde en voz baja – Me alegra que esté bien, gracias por decírmelo. Si pasa algo… ¿Me llamarás?

\- Claro, cariño. Siempre estoy en contacto con tu primo – Kyuhyun sonríe y hace una pequeña reverencia antes de marcharse con sus amigos. 

Aquella noche se volvió terrible en cierto punto pero ha mejorado totalmente, ni siquiera le importa tener que soportar esa escayola otras tres semanas, eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es que Siwon por fin despertó. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=ftkflw)

Siwon mira fijamente el techo del tubo de resonancias en la que lo tienen metido, tratando de organizar sus ideas, pensando en lo increíble que parece todo.

No está muy claro, sólo sabe que en un momento estaba en la cama con Kyu y en el otro estaba en el hospital. Despierto. 

Pensó que había tenido unos de esos momentos en los que se pierde en el limbo. Que al buscar, encontraría a Kyu cerca de él justo como en las últimas semanas, pero no, de verdad estaba en su cuerpo, no había truco. Las enfermeras lo miraban y le hablaban, estaba vivo, y eso debería ser una alegría pero no, porque Kyuhyun ya no está con él.

Lo peor es que mientras más lo piensa, más complicado parece todo. A veces se pregunta si está loco, si imaginó o soñó todo lo que ha pasado, es decir, es una posibilidad, porque ¿Qué explicación razonable podría tener? Pero no cree que se haya inventado todos esos sentimientos. 

\- Bien, señor Choi, hasta ahora todos los resultados son satisfactorios – dice el doctor cuando Siwon por fin está fuera de ese desagradable tubo. – Necesito que se quede en observación unos días, claro, pero su nivel de recuperación es impresionante. 

Siwon asiente con un suspiro y deja que la enfermera de turno lo guíe hasta la habitación. 

Es gracioso. Siempre ha estado rodeado de un montón de personas y por eso no se había dado cuenta de lo solo que podría llegar a estar en una situación como esa. Todos son socios, empleados, conocidos… pero no tiene amigos, no tiene familia, no tiene a nadie y ahora ni siquiera tiene a Kyuhyun.

\- Es un verdadero milagro – Siwon frunce el ceño cuando escucha la voz que viene desde la puerta. Lo que le faltaba.

\- Za Ra – le saluda amablemente pero sin perder la seriedad de su rostro. 

\- Me tenías tan preocupada. – la mujer se acerca para presionar su mano y se inclina para darle un beso en la frente. – Creí que nunca despertarías – Siwon está seguro de que eso era lo que deseaba, después de todo, si él muere la empresa entera será suya. 

\- Lamento decepcionarte. – murmura con sarcasmo. 

\- Siwon, por favor, no digas tonterías – con su acostumbrada calma tira de una de las sillas y la pone junto a la cama, lo que deja claro que pretende quedarse por un buen rato – El doctor dice que estás completamente recuperado. Las tres semanas en coma han ayudado a que tanto tu costilla como el cuello curen bien.

\- Lo sé. Supongo que sí es un milagro. – la mujer sonríe al mismo tiempo que asiente y se le queda mirando por unos minutos antes de animarse a hablar de nuevo. 

\- Estaba pensando… ¿Qué harás con el chico del accidente? – Siwon voltea a verla rápidamente.

\- ¿Kyu? – la mujer lo mira con sorpresa y asiente despacio. 

\- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? ¿Lo conoces? 

\- No… claro que no. He estado haciendo preguntas.

\- Oh, por supuesto – su rostro se relaja de nuevo. – Siwon, creo que deberíamos marcar un ejemplo con ese chico, ya he hablado con el abogado y tenemos lista una demanda, no habíamos procedido antes porque no estábamos seguro de tu estado y no sabíamos que alegar exactamente, pero ahora podemos usar el intento de homicidio.

\- ¿Una demanda? ¿Intento…? ¿Qué? 

\- Lo hice investigar. El chico tenía algo en tu contra, eso está claro. Vivía en los apartamentos del centro, esos que compraste para hacer las nuevas oficinas, y es el mismo chico que hiciste despedir de aquel bar la noche de tu accidente, puede que no te acuerdes pero…

\- ¿Mi accidente? – de tanto escuchar hablar sobre lo que pasó en el bar, ha recordado ciertas cosas, ese día estaba de mal humor y la pagó con Kyu… pero el resto sigue siendo borroso. 

\- Creo que se cruzó en tu camino premeditadamente, Siwon.

\- Esa es una tontería, él también salió lastimado.

\- No como tú. Por eso creo que demandarlo sería lo más prudente.

\- No.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No quiero demandar – responde con determinación.

\- Siwon, piénsalo. Ese chico podría ser un peligro para ti ahora que estás despierto, podría querer terminar el trabajo.

\- ¿De que hablas? Él no haría algo como eso.

\- Siwon, por Dios, no lo conoces. 

\- ¡Tu tampoco!

\- ¿De verdad vamos a pelear por ese crío? – protesta la mujer poniéndose de pie. – Mi deber como tu madre es velar por tu salud.

\- Madrastra – le recuerda.

\- ¡Da igual! Haré que ese chico pague por lo que te hizo, punto. Es obvio que tú sigues estando demasiado confundido como para tomar una decisión al respecto. – concluye dando media vuelta para salir del lugar. 

\- Za Ra, no… ¡Za Ra! – intenta salir de la cama pero se marea tan pronto pone los pies en el suelo.

\- Tranquilo – dice la enfermera que entra en ese momento. Lo obliga a regresar a la cama y ajusta la intravenosa que se ha salido por el movimiento.

\- ¡Haz que vuelva! Necesito hablar con ella. 

\- Necesita descansar, señor Choi.

\- Llevo tres semanas descansando. ¡Llámala ahora!

\- Lo siento, es necesario que se calme – la mujer saca de su bolsillo una jeringa y le inyecta un sedante que hace efecto a toda velocidad. Él lucha por mantenerse despierto y protestar pero es inútil, sólo unos segundos después se queda dormido. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=291c6c2)

Lo primero que hace la siguiente vez que despierta, además de protestar por haber sido sedado de esa forma, es llamar a su abogado para decirle que eche para atrás la denuncia que ha puesto su madrastra. 

\- Sabía que esto pasaría, por eso no la interpuse yo – responde Lee Min Ho con seriedad.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Ella usó su propio abogado, señor Choi.

\- Déjate de “señor Choi” que no estoy para formalismos ¿Para qué usó a su abogado? Joder, Min Ho… ¡haz algo! 

\- Siwon, debo ser sincero. Es cierto que ese chico giró donde no debía, pero tú ibas a demasiada velocidad… que Za Ra haya puesto una demanda juega a tu favor porque la mirada de todos se centrarán en ese chico y no en ti, pero si ahora la quito en tu nombre, él juez lo verá como algo extraño.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que va a querer saber por qué conducías así esa noche Siwon. 

\- ¿Yo qué sé? No recuerdo nada del accidente. ¿Qué insinúas?

\- No insinúo. Soy tu abogado y si quieres que lo haga lo haré, pero piensa en frío si te conviene o no. 

\- No entiendo lo que quieres decir y me da igual, no quiero que Kyuhyun se vea perjudicado por esto.

\- Siwon…

\- Otra cosa, ven a obligar a estos a que me den el alta, quiero irme.

\- Por todos los cielos… Siwon, estuviste en coma tres semanas.

\- ¡Exacto! Tengo un negocio que atender y… necesito hacer ciertas cosas. Ven ya – cuelga para no darle tiempo a refutar. Detesta que le lleven la contraria en cosas tan claras y directas, se quiere ir de allí, necesita ver a Kyu. 

Sin embargo, el mundo lo debe odiar un poco o algo porque aunque Min Ho consigue que le den el alta de inmediato, a la salida del hospital se ve tan agobiado por la prensa que no puede hacer otra cosa que correr a esconderse a su casa. Cuando llega y se atreve a mirar sus correos electrónicos, se da cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que tiene hacer en la empresa, de cómo Za Ra en sólo tres semanas ha tratado de convertirlo todo en un desastre, tomando decisiones que no le corresponden. 

Le agota el tener que discutir con ella una y otra vez por los mismos temas, pero no tiene más alternativas. La mujer se queja de que le haga la guerra pero ¿Qué espera? Él conoce el negocio y piensa defender lo que es suyo, ella sólo está jugando a la empresaria. 

Tiene mil reuniones pendientes, la junta directiva quiere estar segura de que él está en buenas condiciones para seguir a cargo de las empresas, y además el proyecto de las oficinas no ha avanzado absolutamente nada, lo que le está haciendo perder dinero, así que no es extraño que entre una cosa y otra se le vayan un par de semanas.

Él supone que es justificable, pero lo que no tiene perdón es que se haya metido en el trabajo a tal punto de olvidar por completo lo relacionado con la fulana demanda, y que el recordatorio sea una citación que llega a su oficina esa misma tarde. 

\- ¿Qué es esto? – se pregunta espantado. Bufa arrugando la hoja en su mano y coge las llaves de su nuevo coche para salir de la oficina a toda prisa, tanta que ni siquiera los guardaespaldas pueden reaccionar a tiempo – Joder – se queja marcando el número de Min Ho.

\- Choi, buenas tardes.

\- ¡Te dije que quitarás la demanda! – Min Ho respira profundo y se acomoda en su escritorio para concentrarse en la llamada, no necesita que Siwon diga más para saber de lo que le está hablando.

\- Y lo he estado intentado, pero debo ser honesto, no voy a salvar a ese chico si eso significa que tengo que echarte a ti a los leones. 

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- ¡A que se ha comprobado que ibas a demasiada velocidad, Siwon! Ese chico podría demandarte a ti. El paramédico que te atendió dice que olías a alcohol, en cambio Cho Kyuhyun no. 

\- Esto es absurdo.

\- Es la verdad, tal vez conducías ebrio y…

\- Nunca he conducido ebrio en la vida, para eso tengo chofer, para momentos como esos. Kyu dejó caer una bebida sobre mí esa noche, puede que sea de eso.

\- Puede que sí, puede que no… como tu abogado, recomiendo que dejes que la investigación siga su curso con el muchacho por medio.

\- Joder… ¡No ayudas en nada! – cuelga el teléfono sin despedirse. Ya se las arreglará con él después. 

Baja del coche despacio viendo con atención el conocido edificio y sube los cuatro pisos con determinación. Se siente un poco decepcionado cuando toca varias veces y nadie responde, necesitó de mucho valor para llegar hasta allí y no quiere perder el impulso, porque por más que insista echarle la culpa al trabajo, la verdad es que tenía miedo de ver a Kyuhyun y darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos siguen allí. 

\- Piensa Siwon – murmura estrujándose los ojos. Con un respiro profundo baja las escaleras para ir al otro lugar donde podría estar. 

Cuando está en el coche llama a su secretaria para confirmar que Donghae y Eunhyuk no estén de gira, sonríe satisfecho al comprobar que ahora mismo deberían estar en la ciudad. 

No tiene ningún problema para encontrar el local al que fue con Kyuhyun para ver ensayar a Eunhyuk y Donghae, desde el pasillo puede escuchar esa voz que tan bien conoce. Se detiene para concentrarse en su respiración porque aquello es demasiado extraño, con ese hombre ha compartido más que con nadie en mucho tiempo, sólo escucharlo hace que se le acelere el corazón y sin embargo, para Kyuhyun él no es nadie más que el hombre que le echó de su casa, su trabajo y que casi lo mata. 

Genial.

\- Un hijo de puta, eso es Choi Siwon

Vale, puede que aquello sea incluso peor. 

Despacio se mueve hasta donde puede verlos y escucharlos bien. Donghae está tumbado en el sofá mirando con atención una hoja similar a la que recibió Siwon en su oficina, Eunhyuk está en la silla junto a la mesa de mezclas, Heechul está recostado de la pared con los brazos cruzados y Kyuhyun camina de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido. 

\- ¿Me demanda? ¿A mí?

\- Es lo normal – intenta razonar Eunhyuk – Tu sabes que hiciste un giro que no debías y sin mirar. 

\- Vale, lo sé pero… ¡una cosa es que lo investiguen y otra cosa es que me demande directamente! Allí dice que lo hice con premeditación.

\- No lo dice… es uno de los cargos pero puedes demostrar que no es así.

\- ¡Choi Siwon tiene los mejores abogados del país! Si quiere meterme preso lo hará. – Lo que le faltaba… como si su vida no fuera ya un desastre, ese hombre pretende terminar de hundirlo. Podría acudir a sus padres pero no quiere, no están apretados de dinero pero tampoco es como para tirarlo de esa forma.

\- No quiero meterte preso – los cuatro hombres dan un salto cuando escuchan la voz que viene desde la puerta. Se quedan sin aliento cuando ven al impresionante hombre de traje que los mira con atención.

\- ¿Siwon? – el empresario contiene una sonrisa cuando escucha su nombre pronunciado por el chico con el que ha estado soñando las últimas dos semanas. – Es decir, señor Choi.

\- Siwon está bien.

\- ¿Tú que haces aquí?

\- ¡Heechul! – gruñe Eunhyuk. Aquel hombre puede ser lo que sea pero de cierta forma es su jefe y no tiene ganas de perder su trabajo, a él y a Donghae les costó mucho llegar hasta allí. Además, no cree que haya ido hasta allí sólo para buscar una confrontación, un hombre de su estatus no lo haría. 

Siwon no se ofende por el tono. Ha pasado con Heechul casi el mismo tiempo que pasó con Kyuhyun, así que ya casi le tiene pillado el truco, él chico es así, no hay nada que hacer. 

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – pregunta dirigiéndose al chico de cabello castaño que lo mira como si fuera un extraterrestre. – A solas – agrega cuando ve que nadie tiene intención de moverse.

\- Yo estoy cómodo aquí. – agrega Heechul tirando de una silla para acomodarse mejor. Puede que los demás dependan de una forma u otra de empresas Choi pero a él le importan muy poco. Kyuhyun rueda los ojos y suspira saliendo del estudio para que Siwon le siga. 

Se siente extraño sentir la presencia del otro hombre detrás de él, pero no tiene muy clara la razón. Cuando llegan a la calle, Kyuhyun se cruza de brazos y le mira con recelo, obviamente sin saber bien que esperar de él porque estamos hablando de uno de los hombres más importantes del país y en comparación, él no es nadie. 

\- Sigues con la escayola, ¿Por qué? – es lo primero que dice Siwon. Se supone que se la tenían que haber quitado hace días. 

\- Yo… ¿Cómo… como sabes que tenía escayola? – le desconcierta que comience con ese tema precisamente. Siwon abre y cierra la boca en busca de una respuesta valedera. 

\- Leí tu informe médico. – dice encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Leíste mi informe medico? Eso… eso no se puede hacer. 

\- Estaba incluido en la demanda. Estuvimos en el mismo accidente, es normal que quiera saber si resultaste herido o no. 

\- Para saber cómo demandarme ¿no?

\- Yo no te demandé. 

\- Choi… yo no giré con la intención de llevarte por delante, eso es una tontería, sería un acto suicida, lo que pasó fue un accidente. 

\- No me estás escuchando, Kyuhyun. Sé que la idea es una locura, por eso vine. No fui yo quien puso la demanda, fue mi madrastra porque… aún no tengo claro el por qué, pero mi abogado dice que no me conviene quitar la demanda ahora por no sé que chorrada.

\- Sabes muy pocas cosas para ser quien eres. – alega con malicia. Siwon alza una ceja sorprendido por el tono, pero asiente aceptando que su discurso no está siendo muy elocuente – ¿Entonces qué? – continúa cuando no obtiene una respuesta – ¿Debo buscarme un abogado? ¿Sabes todo lo que eso implica? ¡No puedo pagarme uno porque me dejaste sin trabajo! – protesta molesto. 

\- Eso tampoco es mi culpa, Kyu, estaba molesto.

\- Siwon, te das cuenta de que eso no tiene sentido ¿verdad? – Siwon siente como el corazón le da un pequeño salto al escuchar como Kyu le llama por su nombre y no por su apellido. 

\- No tienes que preocuparte por el abogado. Yo te conseguiré uno.

\- ¡Pero si eres tú quien me está demandando!

\- Kyuhyun, no es así. Es todo una confusión creada por mi madrastra no sé por qué pero no tengo interés en seguir con esto, o que salgas perjudicado. ¿De acuerdo? Vine porque quería decírtelo yo mismo. haré que mi abogado se ponga en contacto contigo.

\- No quiero que me pagues un abogado, no… esto no tiene sentido. 

\- No te lo estoy preguntando. Haré que se ponga en contacto contigo. – el hombre se ajusta el traje y camina hasta su coche pero Kyuhyun corre para cortarle el paso. 

\- No puedes demandar a una persona un día y querer ayudarla al siguiente. Las cosas no funcionan así. 

\- Eres listo, Kyuhyun, o al menos eso creí ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender que no lo hice yo? 

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- No me conoces.

\- No dije que te conociera. 

\- Pero hablas como si lo hicieras. 

\- No – desvía la mirada ajustando sus gafas de sol para que el evadir las preguntas del chico sea más sencillo.

\- Dijiste que… agrrr, da igual. No voy a aceptar caridad de tu parte, y no puedo permitirme pagar un abogado enviado por ti. 

\- Vale… tienes razón – se le queda mirando largo rato, demasiado para la comodidad de Kyuhyun – Comienzas a trabajar mañana. 

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿O necesitas tiempo para que se termine de curar tu brazo?

\- ¿Qué? – Siwon sonríe divertido al ver como una vez más lo ha dejado desconcertado. Le gusta eso. 

\- En mi oficina ¿Sabes dónde está? La sede principal de la empresa en el centro de la ciudad, pregunta directamente por mí. 

\- ¿Qué? 

\- Te gusta mucho esa palabra ¿no? 

\- No… Yo… no te estoy… yo no… - Siwon sonríe al verlo balbucear porque generalmente el chico siempre tiene una respuesta para todo, y cuando no, pasa del tema pero ¿balbucear? Eso nunca lo había hecho. 

\- Dices que no te puedes pagar el abogado ¿no? vale, comienzas mañana – Siwon se monta en su coche y se marcha dejando a Kyuhyun totalmente paralizado. El mismo no sabe cómo es que todo llegó hasta allí pero le parece perfecto porque hasta hace unos días no tenía ni idea de cómo acercarse a Kyu y ahora lo va a tener allí todos los días. ¿Qué más puede pedir?

Kyuhyun se queda mirando el coche hasta que desaparece de su vista y luego gira de regreso al estudio con la mirada perdida, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. 

\- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta Donghae con curiosidad. 

\- No tengo la menor idea – responde Kyuhyun tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Está comenzando a dolerle la cabeza. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=1z1cuuv)

Está comenzando a dolerle la cabeza. ¿Cuántas cosas le pueden salir mal a una persona? Primero, su marido muere dejándola en la calle, alegando que su hijo tenía el derecho de darle lo que creyera conveniente y claro esta, ese jodido mocoso que siempre la tuvo entre ceja y ceja, no le da más que migajas. 

No sólo eso, es que además no se las ha dado por completo, de una forma u otra siempre consigue tener el control en las decisiones realmente importantes, dejándola a ella como una mandada más. Por eso no quiso hacer el contrato musical con el tal Kyuhyun, que a Siwon le gustara no era más que una buena razón para dejarlo de lado. 

¿Es una malcriadez? Sí, pero lo ultimo que necesitaba era que él se llenara más de gloría si por casualidad ese disco salía y era un éxito. 

Lo increíble es que justamente sea ese chico con el que su hijastro chocó aquella noche ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades? Ese tipo de situaciones siempre la ponen de los nervios porque no es algo normal, no le gustan las coincidencias. 

Y ese estúpido accidente…. Otra cosa que le salió mal. 

Como si tomar la decisión de cortar esos frenos hubiese sido algo fácil… encima el muy bastardo ni siquiera se murió. Si tan sólo hubiese durado en coma un poco más, ella hubiese logrado convencer a los médicos para que lo desenchufaran pero no, tenía que despertar y ahora está allí de nuevo. Haciendo de su vida un infierno. 

Tiene que hacer que la atención del accidente se desvíe, tiene que lograr culpar al chico ese para que no hagan revisar de nuevo el coche… pero no se fía, menos si Siwon insiste en no ver al chico como el culpable, así que tiene que buscar la manera de sacar el coche del deposito de la policía y destruirlo. Con dinero no debería ser complicado, la verdadera dificultad viene en encontrar una nueva oportunidad para deshacerse de Siwon, ahora sí de forma definitiva.


	5. Chapter 5

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2w4itd4)

Kyuhyun se quita los zapatos y prácticamente arrastra los pies hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta despacio para no llamar la atención de su primo. 

La conversación con Choi Siwon aún lo tiene descolocado. Tuvo que salir del estudio cuando sus amigos comenzaron a atacarlo a preguntas, necesitaba aire y aclararse para tomar una decisión porque aquello parece demasiado irreal.

Se deja caer de espaldas a la cama y mira el techo con atención. 

“Dices que no te puedes pagar el abogado ¿no? vale, comienzas mañana”

\- ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? – Kyuhyun gruñe pataleando en la cama y se pasa las manos por la cara. Deja salir el aire despacio antes de sentarse con las piernas cruzadas y mirar la cómoda.

Han sido días demasiado extraños, primero pensó que se estaba volviendo loco, incluso tenía miedo de dormir en su propia habitación por culpa de lo que había pasado la noche que peleó con Yunho, solo ha regresado porque dormir con Hee puede ser un verdadero infierno por culpa de sus patadas y lo inquieto que es. 

Se sobresalta cuando suena la notificación de su móvil. Rebusca en el bolsillo y sonríe de medio lado cuando ve el mensaje de Donghae. 

Tenemos cita para esta noche.

Genial, como si no estuviera ya bastante cansado. A su mejor amigo se le ha metido en la cabeza que una bruja podría ayudarlo con eso del fantasma que está en la casa, él ha trato de explicarle que hace días no pasa nada extraño, pero no hay forma de hacerle entender.

Olvídalo, anda.

No. Te paso buscando.

Kyuhyun deja salir el aire y tumba de nuevo en la cama.

“Comienzas a trabajar mañana.”

Estúpido Choi Siwon. ¿Cómo alguien puede trastornarte la cabeza con tan poco? Algo se tiene que traer entre manos porque vamos a ver, si la situación fuera al contrario, él estaría furioso, él querría que el supuesto culpable de su accidente pagara, no le pondría un abogado. 

No piensa ir. No. Si ese hombre se aburre o necesita un juguete, que busque en otro lado, él no va a ponerle las cosas fáciles. 

\- ¡HEY! – el grito dado por su primo lo deja sin aliento. Heechul se ríe cuando lo ve llevarse la mano al corazón y se tumba a su lado en la cama, en la mano lleva esa jodida muñeca de la que parece enamorado. 

\- Que divertido eres – murmura con sarcasmo, y retrocede frunciendo el ceño cuando Hee intenta acercarse para darle un beso – De verdad, tienes un problema.

\- No soy yo quien ve cosas – canturrea con una sonrisa, pero trata de ponerse serio cuando siente la mirada afilada de Kyu sobre él. – Vale, vale… entonces, ¿me vas a contar lo que quería Choi o vas a salir corriendo de nuevo? – Kyuhyun se queda callado largo rato con la mirada perdida pero finalmente se anima a hablar. 

\- Me ofreció trabajo en su empresa. – Heechul parpadea despacio y se sienta para verlo mejor. 

\- ¿Quién?

\- Choi.

\- ¿A ti?

\- No… al espíritu que hay en esta casa.

\- ¿Y que le dijiste? ¿Por qué te ofrece trabajo? Ese tío se trae algo. – se queja poniéndose de pie para ir a toquetear las cosas que están sobre la cómoda de Kyu, hace un pequeño puchero cuando ve la fisura en la pequeña torre Eiffel que le trajo de su viaje a Paris. – Ya sabes lo que dicen de él, no hace nada si eso no le aporta algún beneficio, nadie lo conoce por ser el señor generosidad. Es más, hizo que te echaran del bar. 

\- ¿Y si se siente culpable por eso?

\- ¿O sea que estás pensando en ir?

\- ¡No! No… no voy a ir. Pero… - su frase se ve interrumpida por el sonido del móvil. Se pasa una mano por el cabello cuando lee el mensaje que le pide que baje, que le espera en la puerta del edificio. – Hablamos luego – se queja cogiendo la chaqueta. 

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Donghae hizo una cita con una bruja y no me va a dejar tranquilo si no voy.

\- ¿Puedo ir? – pregunta con entusiasmo – ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?

\- Si te hace ilusión. – Heechul da un par de saltos y corre a su habitación para buscar su chaqueta. 

Donghae trata de explicarles durante el viaje que esa mujer es muy seria y no le gustan las bromas, que se limiten a hacer preguntas de verdad o no dudará en echarlos de allí. Lo sabe bien porque a él se lo hizo la primera vez que fue con una de las chicas que servía de staff en los conciertos.

Tienen que conducir casi media hora para llegar a la pequeña casa. No es lo que ninguno de los dos imaginaba, no da miedo, es una casa simple y normal, tanto como la persona que abre la puerta. Una mujer demasiado vieja que sonríe tan pronto los ve, hace una pequeña reverencia y se aparta para dejarlos pasar. 

La sala hasta la que los guía no tiene muebles, solo unos cojines en el suelo y demasiadas plantas por aquí y por allá, además de una gran foto de una feria que llama la atención por lo antigua que parece. 

\- Me preguntaba cuando vendrías. – dice la mujer. La voz le tiembla un poco, puede que sea por la edad porque no parece para nada nerviosa. – Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. – con un largo suspiro se sienta sobre uno de los cojines y le hace un gesto a los tres chicos para que hagan lo mismo. 

\- ¿A quien de los tres se refiere, señora? – pregunta Heechul con curiosidad. 

\- A ti no, por supuesto. – extiende la mano para que el chico le de la suya y la mira durante un minuto sin prestar demasiada atención. – Eres un espíritu muy joven, y no tienes nada que quieras saber. Tu tampoco – dice dirigiéndose a Donghae, es decir… contigo todo está bien. No deberías ni siquiera sentir curiosidad.

\- Pero…

\- No – le corta con firmeza. – Ahora vive de las sorpresas… eso te hará bien. – Donghae abre y cierra la boca un poco decepcionado por la falta de atención, pero vuelve a interesarse cuando la mujer se concentra en Kyuhyun. – Cariño… - sujeta su mano y le sonríe como si lo conociera. – lo lamento tanto. No había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto esto, claro. 

\- Yo… ¿A que se refiere? 

\- Aquel día… traté de advertirles pero no hubiese servido de nada. 

\- Señora… es primera vez que la veo. – Kyuhyun tira de su mano para soltarse pero ella le sujeta con más fuerza. Es incomodo. 

\- En esta vida sí. Tienes razón – sacude la cabeza y se queda analizando su mano, trazando las rayas con los dedos, murmurado cosas demasiado bajo para que ellos no puedan entender. – Curioso… no pensé que sucedería de esta manera – sigue trazando las líneas, sujetando con fuerza y de vez en cuando incluso gruñendo para que Kyu deje de luchar. – Oh… - su rostro se entristece de pronto. Libera su mano y se pone de pie para dar vueltas de un lado a otro – No pensé que… yo creí… 

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta Kyuhyun con curiosidad. – La mujer intenta sonreír y niega con la cabeza. 

\- Así que ya se encontraron – dice con satisfacción – Tardaron más de lo que pensé, es guapo ¿verdad? 

\- ¿Qué?

\- Usas mucho esa palabra. Pensé que eras un chico listo. – Kyuhyun frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos, dejaría de usar esa palabra si la gente dejara de confundirlo. – Entiendo lo asustado que estabas cuando lo sentías a tu lado… para él fue confuso también, no fue lo que imaginé, claro, pero igual ha funcionado. Ahora irás con él ¿verdad?

\- ¿Con quien? Señora, con todo respeto, no la entiendo. Estoy aquí porque Donghae creyó que sería una buena idea hablar con alguien sobre las cosas raras que pasaban en casa pero ya…

\- Ya no pasan, lo sé. El regresó a donde debía. – responde encogiéndose de hombros. – Ya no sentirás más su presencia, no de esa forma, tranquilo. Es lo que tienen los hechizos, que funcionan como quieren…. En fin, me preocupa más lo otro, tienes que ir con él.

\- ¿Con quien?

\- Tú sabes con quien. Y espero poder verlos juntos, he esperado muchos años. Te conviene, así que no seas tonto.

\- ¿Habla del trabajo? – dice Heechul de pronto, llamando la atención de todos. La mujer sonríe como esa maestra de escuela que recibe una respuesta correcta de parte de uno de sus peores alumnos. 

\- ¡Mira que bien! Estas rodeado de buenos chicos. 

\- ¿El trabajo con Choi? No, ni hablar… - la mujer frunce el ceño y se acerca para darle una colleja.

\- Pueden irse. 

\- Pero… no nos ha dicho nada – se queja Donghae. 

\- ¿Cómo que no? El que sentías en casa ya no está, tienes que ir a buscarlo porque piensa en ti. Te he dicho que tienes un trabajo que aceptar ¿Qué más quieres? 

\- Algo más especifico, por ejemplo. Si hubiese querido descifrar acertijos me compro un libro. 

\- ¿Y quien te está dando acertijos? Hace años te quejabas menos. – los tres chicos se ponen de pie con un largo suspiro y caminan hasta la puerta, detrás de la vieja mujer. 

\- ¿Cuánto es? – pregunta Donghae sacando la cartera, ella niega con la cabeza y le sonríe abriendo la puerta. Donghae y Heechul parpadean confusos y hacen una pequeña reverencia antes de marcharse, Kyu está a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando la mujer le sujeta de la mano una vez más.

\- Ten cuidado. Cuando uní sus almas no pensé que los peligros vendrían también.

\- ¿Qué peligros? – la mujer aprieta su hombro y suspira. 

\- Tú ve con cuidado. – Cierra la puerta sin darle la oportunidad de volver a preguntar. 

Kyuhyun alza la mano para tocar el timbre de nuevo porque quiere respuestas claras pero se arrepiente casi de inmediato. Aquello es una tontería, esa mujer no es una bruja, es solo una mujer inteligente que sabe jugar con las palabras, por eso es tan dispersa, y tal vez Donghae dijo demasiado cuando hizo la cita con ella. 

Sí, eso es. Es una mujer que sabe hablar, él no tiene que caer en su juego, no tiene que dejarse influenciar. 

El problema es que no logra sacársela de cabeza en todo el camino a casa, además, su primo y Hae no ayudan en nada porque durante el viaje no hacen más que analizar cada una de sus palabras. 

Lo peor es que cuando llega a casa, su mente está demasiado revuelta como para descansar. No tarda en quedarse dormido pero no sirve de mucho porque se despierta cada hora, a veces con frío, a veces con calor… el ultimo sueña que recuerda es tan confuso que quiere llorar. Literalmente. 

No empezó mal… raro sí, pero bueno, podía entenderlo. ¿Cómo no iba a soñar con Siwon? El hombre ha sido el centro de su vida (directa o indirectamente) en las últimas semanas, lo que no es normal es que sueñe como ambos se ven acorralados por unas personas sin rostros y sentir como los golpean una y otra vez. 

Kyuhyun se moja la cara para terminar de despejarse y se mira al espejo. Está mezclando cosas, eso es todo, y es culpa de Choi… y esa mujer, claro.

Regresa a la habitación y mira el reloj. Son las siente de la mañana, si quisiera podría…

\- No – se dice a si mismo. – Dijiste que no, posiblemente ese hombre solo esté jugando contigo. – Vuelve a meterse en la cama con la intención de dormir pero cada minuto parece una eternidad – No tiene sentido, Kyuhyun ¿Qué vas a decir? – tiene que ser lógico. No puede dejarse llevar de esa manera. Lo sabe, pero la lógica no es algo que le rija muchos estos días, por es patalea saliendo de la cama y con un bufido se mete bajo la ducha, el agua fría podría ayudarle a despejar la mente o terminar de trastornarlo. 

Sabe que ha pasado lo segundo cuando comienza a luchar con su ropa dentro del armario.

Heechul aún está durmiendo cuando él sale de casa, lo cual es un alivio porque así no tiene que darle explicación. 

Se pregunta qué diablos está haciendo durante todo el camino a la sede principal de empresas Choi, y se lo sigue preguntando cuando llega a recepción y pregunta por el jefe. 

\- ¿Tiene cita? – pregunta la mujer con educación. Aquel sitio está demasiado lleno de lujos para su gusto, intimida, y a el no le gusta sentirse intimidado. 

\- Yo… no… vendré otro día, lo siento – da media vuelta para marcharse pero justo cuando está en la puerta, se encuentra con un hombre alto de espalda ancha, traje perfecto y gran sonrisa con hoyuelos. 

\- Estás aquí – Kyuhyun no sabe que sentir con el tono de voz que usa Siwon. 

\- Esta no es buena idea – intenta esquivarlo pero el hombre le corta el paso y pone una mano en su hombro para hacerlo girar y que entre de nuevo al edificio. La secretaria hace una reverencia cuando los ve pasar y los guardaespaldas de Siwon se detienen justo cuando ellos entran al ascensor. 

Kyuhyun se para lo más derecho posible, alzando la cabeza con gesto serio, fingiendo interés en como pasan los pisos. Sabe que Siwon lo está mirando, puede sentirlo, puede que incluso esté sonriendo y eso hace que se ericen los pelos de la nuca.

¿Qué le pasa con ese tipo? Aquello es demasiado confuso para él

\- Llegamos – dice el hombre, le hace un gesto para que salga primero del ascensor y lo guía hasta su oficina, donde una mujer, que debe ser su secretaría, está acomodando su escritorio.

\- Señor Choi, buenos días. 

\- Buenos días, So Min ¿Qué tengo para hoy?

\- Tiene una reunión en con el departamento de mercadeo y para comer ha quedado con los inversionistas extranjeros. Tiene cita con el medico en la tarde, así que despejé su agenda. 

\- Puedes cancelar la cita con el medico. Te presento a Cho Kyuhyun, de ahora en adelante trabajará con nosotros, quiero que se encargue de lo relacionado con la discográfica. 

\- Mucho gusto – dice haciendo una pequeña hacia Kyuhyun – ¿La discográfica, señor?

\- Sí, mi parte, por supuesto. No la parte de Za Ra, sabes a lo que me refiero – dice haciendo un gesto ligero con las manos, como si eso fuera a agilizar más la situación – quiero que lo pongas al día. La oficina de al lado estará bien. 

\- Sí… de acuerdo – dice no muy convencida. – ¿Seguro que quiere suspender su cita?

\- Sí, eso es todo por ahora.

\- No – interviene Kyu, hasta ahora había visto todo aquello como un juego de tenis, demasiado rápido como para reaccionar. 

\- ¿No qué? – pregunta Siwon con confusión. No está acostumbrado a que le lleven la contraria en nada, al menos no allí en la oficina. 

\- No hemos hablado no… yo… ¿Por qué suspendes la cita con el medico?

\- Estoy perfectamente. – responde encogiéndose de hombros – So Min, eso es todo por ahora – la mujer asiente y se marcha de inmediato.

\- No, Siw… Choi, espera. No he dicho que acepte, yo estoy aquí porque… 

\- ¿Por qué? – le interrumpe. Kyuhyun ladea la cabeza sin poder dejar de verlo ¿Por qué sonríe? 

\- Esto es absurdo – camina hasta la puerta pero Siwon corre para que no pueda salir. 

\- Vale, vale… voy demasiado rápido. Lo siento. Estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas así, a veces olvido que no todo es un negocio, sólo quería agilizar el proceso. La discográfica es un buen punto para ti.

\- ¿Y lo dices sin preguntarme?

\- ¡Creí que te gustaría! – se defiende – No tengo toda la discográfica. Se la di a mi madrastra como parte de la herencia… un lío, pero sigo teniendo algunas áreas y me gustaría que me ayudaras con eso. Te gusta la música. Mientras te metes en el mundillo puedes decidir si de verdad quieres cantar o no, esta es una oportunidad para ti. 

\- ¿Por qué sabes tanto de mí? – suelta de frente, porque aquello lo descoloca y le hace sentir que algo que se le escapa de las manos, no le gusta no tener cierto nivel de control sobre su vida. Desde la primera vez que habló con Siwon se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien en ese sentido. 

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Por qué sabes tanto de mí? – repite. Le molesta que Siwon dude y tarde tanto en encontrar una respuesta. – Vale – intenta abrir la puerta para salir pero Siwon la cierra de nuevo – ¡No hagas eso! – se queja luchando por abrirla otra vez. 

\- Está bien… vale – levanta las manos en son de paz – Te lo dije la otra vez, estuve haciendo preguntas.

\- Es lo que no entiendo ¿Por qué me investigas? No me gusta. 

\- Porque… porque… Kyuhyun, ponte en mi lugar. Un tío chocó contra mí coche hace unas semanas y al despertar no sabía que hacer. Mi madrastra pensó que fue premeditado y yo necesitaba estar seguro.

\- ¡No intenté matarte, fue un accidente!

\- Lo sé, Kyu – trata de tranquilizarlo – Sé también que no eres un mal chico, solo quiero tenderte una mano.

\- Estas haciendo más que eso. 

\- ¿Y cual es el problema? 

\- Me molesta. 

\- ¿Te molesta la ayuda o te molesto yo? – pregunta con cuidado. Necesita esa respuesta casi como el aire. 

\- Me molesta lo sorpresivo que es todo. 

\- ¿Y yo? – insiste, mirándolo de frente. Kyuhyun traga saliva y retrocede un par de pasos porque está comenzando a faltarle el aire. 

\- ¿Tu qué?

\- ¿Te molesto yo? – Kyuhyun vuelve a sentir como toda la piel se le pone de gallina, pero esta vez acompañado del palpitar acelerado de su corazón. 

\- Yo… esto es absurdo – bufa. Achica los ojos cuando ve como Siwon endereza la espalda y recorta los pasos que él ha retrocedido, sin dejar de mirarlo. Se muere de ganas por retroceder otra vez pero no quiere mostrar su debilidad así que se queda donde está, conteniendo el aliento cuando el hombre se acerca demasiado… pero entonces Siwon sigue de largo, directo a su escritorio, dejando a Kyuhyun con el corazón en la boca. 

\- Lo que es absurdo es que no aceptes esta oportunidad. Quiero ayudarte, Kyu, y no hay trampas de por medio. ¿Cuándo te quitan la escayola? – Kyuhyun se mira la mano y suspira preguntándose si esa agilidad que tiene Siwon para cambiar de tema es algo natural o la desarrolló con el negocio. 

\- Una semana… 

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta con seriedad. Kyuhyun suspira de nuevo, ahora con resignación, y se sienta. Toda aquella situación lo está abrumando. – Me lastimé la mano cuando ya casi se cumplía el paso, así que tuve que ponérmela otra vez. – Siwon frunce el ceño y aprieta los puños recordando como Yunho tiraba de la escayola de Kyu y como este lloraba por el dolor. Tiene que respirar profundo para poder calmarse y no delatarse con el chico porque no quiere delatarse. – ¿Qué? – pregunta cuando Siwon lo mira de nuevo, está vez de forma más cercana. 

\- Nada. Kyuhyun, esto es sin trampas ¿vale? No tengo segundas intenciones, pero me gustaría que aceptaras. – camina hasta su escritorio dispuesta a concentrarse en el trabajo, debe hacer eso si no quiere perder las perspectivas y espantarlo. Kyuhyun se queda con la mirada perdida un par de minutos antes de respirar profundo y ponerse de pie, por un momento Siwon cree que se irá sin aceptar pero justo cuando está en la puerta, voltea para decirle que buscará a la chica para que lo ponga al día con eso de la discográfica. Kyuhyun desvía la mirada cuando los hoyuelos de Siwon vuelven a aparecer. – Perfecto. 

\- Y le diré que no cancele tu cita con el medico. 

\- ¿Qué? Eso no. ¡Me siento bien!

\- No te conozco Choi pero me da que te golpeaste la cabeza o algo porque tienes que admitir que esto no es normal, así que ve a tu cita y que te vean – sonríe de medio lado cuando sale de la oficina. Siwon protestaría pero está demasiado contento con la idea de tener a Kyuhyun así de cerca, y sí, sabe que se está precipitando, tomando decisiones basado en tres semanas que parecen más bien irreales, pero quiere aquello de nuevo… no, mentira, quiere más. Quiere que Kyu lo mire como él lo mira, y sabe que ahora puede conseguirlo. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=ftkflw)

Es una suerte estar lleno de trabajo, así no tiene tiempo de pensar demasiado en el hecho de que Kyuhyun se encuentra justo en la oficina de al lado. Sabe por So Min que se ha ubicado en su oficina y que ella le ha estado poniendo al día con todo lo relacionado con la discográfica. 

Espera que Za Ra no intente ponerse quisquillosa, más que todo porque parece empeñada en culpar a Kyu por lo del accidente. 

Esa es otra cosa, tanto Min Ho como el abogado que consiguió para Kyu han estado estudiando la demanda a fondo y se han dado cuenta de que el informe de ambos coches está incompleto. No entiende por qué Za Ra y su abogado han metido las narices si no iban a hacer las cosas bien. Hasta donde sabe Kyuhyun tampoco se preocupó por ordenar la inspección, pero es normal, tomando en cuenta lo confusas que han sido para él estás últimas semanas. 

\- Jefe, necesita salir ya si quiere llegar a tiempo al almuerzo con los inversionistas – Siwon sacude la cabeza sorprendido por la presencia de So Min, ni siquiera la escuchó entrar. Respira profundamente y asiente ajustándose el traje – Me encargaré del señor Cho – agrega cuando ve que Siwon abre la boca para preguntar. El hombre sonríe divertido y se marcha, no sin antes mirar la puerta tras la cual está el chico que no ha logrado salir de su cabeza desde que lo conoció. 

El almuerzo con los inversionistas se extendió hasta la cena, así que Siwon tuvo que pedirle a su secretaria que cancelara la cita con el medico. Se golpea mentalmente por preocuparse por lo que dirá Kyu si se entera, pero él se siente bien, ir a un chequeo es una tontería. 

Parece un complot lo poco que coinciden el resto de la semana. Sabe que Kyu lo está evitando, pero él tampoco pasa demasiado tiempo en la oficina y se odia por eso porque está perdiendo tiempo importante que podría invertir en… vale, mejor no pensar en lo que podría invertirlo. En fin, el punto es que su plan de tener a Kyu trabajando con él no ha servido de nada porque llega el fin de semana y solo lo han hablado una vez. 

Por suerte el martes al medio día las cosas parecen retomar el rumbo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren dejando ver a un hombre de cabello castaño que cae sobre sus ojos, mirado al suelo como si quisiera pasar desapercibido aposta. 

Siwon sonríe cuando el chico pasa sin darse cuenta de que él está allí, es aún más divertido cuando lo saluda y Kyu da un pequeño salto. 

\- Siw… señor Choi – hace una pequeña reverencia y se aleja como si a Siwon le fuera a molestar tenerlo tan cerca. 

\- Siwon está bien – le recuerda. No le gusta sentirlo tan distante. Kyuhyun lo mira con curiosidad y asiente, de todas formas eso de los formalismos siempre le ha molestado. El mayor se toma su tiempo para detallar a Kyu, sonriendo satisfecho al ver que ya no tiene la escayola – ¿Tu brazo se ha curado? ¿Está mejor? 

\- ¿Qué? Oh… sí – responde con una ligera sonrisa – Me quité la escayola está mañana. Le dije a So Min que llegaría tarde y me dijo que estaría bien – Se justifica. 

\- No lo pregunto por eso. Me alegra que estés bien.

\- Gracias – responde con cierta duda. – ¿Siwon? – espera a que el hombre lo mira para continuar. – ¿Qué tan metido estás en lo referente a la discográfica? – como siempre que se habla de trabajo, Siwon adopta una postura seria y concentrada, Kyuhyun no quiere pensar mucho en la forma en la que eso le impresiona. 

\- El 50% de las acciones son de mi madrastra, otro 30% es mío y hay un 20% que se divide entre otros inversionistas. Ella toma la mayor parte de las decisiones, a menos de que yo vea algo fuera de lo normal, entonces intervengo ¿Por qué? – el chico asiente despacio duda unos segundos antes de responder. No sabe como es la relación de Siwon con su madrastra así que no está seguro de donde está la línea que no puede cruzar. 

\- Hay unos chicos que subieron un video a youtube y han tenido muy buena acogida, son independientes y uno de los productores presentó un proyecto para firmar contrato con ellos, pero la señora Choi…

\- Za Ra – le interrumpe. 

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Señora Choi era mi madre, por más que Za Ra quiera hacerse llamar por ese apellido, por favor no lo hagas. Za Ra o señora Kim, como quieras. – Ese comentario le deja claro a Kyu el tipo de relación que tienen Siwon y esa mujer, así que se anima a hablar sin precaución. Las puertas del ascensor se abren y Siwon le hace un gesto para que lo siga.

\- De acuerdo… la señora Kim ha rechazado el proyecto por falta de presupuesto, así que por curiosidad, espero que no te moleste, revisé las cuentas. No soy contable pero se me hizo extraño… el punto es que hay algo que no cuadra en las cuentas y tal vez te gustaría hacer que un experto las revise. 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta cruzándose de brazos. Kyuhyun hace un esfuerzo por concentrarse en sus ojos y no en su torso ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

\- No quiero pasar ningún límite, yo…

\- No pasas ningún límite, Kyu, dime qué piensas. 

\- Que alguien está desviando fondos – suelta sin más porque nunca ha sido bueno con eso de los rodeos. El rostro de Siwon se endurece mientras procesa las palabras de Kyuhyun, luego deja salir el aire despacio y asiente sacando el móvil de su bolsillo.

\- So Min, necesito que Lee haga una inspección profunda de las cuentas de la discográfica – las palabras salen en forma de gruñido, y Kyu supone que es momento de marcharse, pero apenas puede retroceder dos pasos cuando Siwon le sujeta del brazo para que lo siga hasta el estacionamiento. La suavidad de su agarre contrasta mucho con la rudeza de su voz – ¡De todo! Ingresos y egresos, dile que necesito su completa discreción, quiero que su informe me lo pase directamente y tiene hasta el final de la semana para hacerlo – el chofer hace una pequeña reverencia y abre la puerta del coche, Siwon empuja amistosamente a Kyu para que suba.

\- Yo no… - intenta negarse pero Siwon sigue hablando por teléfono, con la mirada le insiste en que entre, y él no ve muchas razones para resistirse, así que lo hace. 

Siwon sigue hablando durante un par de minutos más y luego deja salir el aire como si se estuviera llenando de paciencia. Cuando se siente preparado voltea a ver a su acompañante con una sonrisa. 

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta Kyu frunciendo el ceño. 

\- Almorzar…. ¿No ibas tu a eso? – su tono vuelve a ser cercano. 

\- No, en realidad… da igual lo que te diga ¿no?

\- Básicamente – Kyuhyun rueda los ojos y lucha por no sonreír. Puede que sea un poco lento pero no idiota, sabe el interés que tiene Siwon en él. 

Ha notado como es con los demás. Se muestra cordial pero se preocupa mucho por marcar las distancias, pero con él no, al contrario. Parece que sabe lo mucho que le descolocan esos hoyuelos porque se los muestra cada vez que puede, y siempre lo sigue con la mirada aunque no hablen. 

Lo que no entiende es que puede ver en él un hombre como Choi Siwon, que puede tener a quien quiera en el mundo. Es más, hasta hace poco hubiese jurado que era hetero, nunca se le ha visto con un hombre y la noche del accidente había ido al bar con una mujer. 

\- Kyuhyun – lo llama cuando el coche aparca. Kyu sacude la cabeza al darse cuenta de que se quedó perdido en sus propios pensamientos por más tiempo del que hubiese querido. 

Tiene que luchar por mantener la boca cerrada cuando se da cuenta de donde están porque en toda su vida jamás soñó con poder entrar a un lugar así, donde seguramente cobran por respirar. Lo peor es que Siwon debe frecuentarlo porque el camarero lo guía hasta una mesa sin hacer ninguna pregunta y le pregunta si quiere tomar lo de siempre. 

\- Sí, por favor, ¿Kyu?

\- Lo mismo que tú estará bien. – el camarero asiente con una pequeña reverencia y se marcha para dejarlos solos. 

Siwon se regaña mentalmente cuando de nuevo se queda perdido en los labios de Kyu, pero la culpa la tiene él por morderlos de esa forma. Quiere lucir seguro, de hecho lo parece, sentado recto en la silla leyendo la carta sin demasiado interés, pero si uno se fija bien puede ver la rapidez con la que su pecho sube y baja.

\- Podemos ir a otro lado – propone – No quiero que te sientas incomodo, suelo venir aquí porque conozco al chef desde hace muchos años y cocina de maravilla, pero si te sientes incomodo…

\- No estoy incomodo – se apresura a responder – Puedo manejarlo. 

\- No quiero que lo manejes – insiste con una sonrisa divertida – quiero que podamos comer tranquilos – Kyuhyun achica los ojos y vuelve a mirar la carta negado a dar su brazo a torcer. Odia parecer intimidado.

\- ¿Qué me recomiendas? – Siwon sonríe más le hace un par de recomendaciones de la carta. Cuando ambos han decidido, aprovecha para contarle que el chef comenzó con una pequeña cafetería cerca de la empresa, que era un hombre que no podía correr demasiados riesgos porque tenía una familia que mantener y por eso no se animaba a abrir un restaurante por su cuenta, así que él lo puso en contacto con un amigo y decidieron asociarse. – Fue un buen detalle de tu parte. – Siwon se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. 

\- No lo hice por quedar bien. Es realmente un buen Chef, no era justo que ese talento no fuera aprovechado.

\- Te cuesta ¿no?

\- ¿Qué me cuesta? – pregunta confundido.

\- Admitir que haces las cosas pensando en los demás. – es curioso para Kyu ver como Siwon tuerce el gesto y de inmediato cambia de tema. No entiende que tiene de malo mostrar al mundo que es un humano como cualquier otro y no el robot que todos creen, pero tal vez ese es el secreto de su éxito, todos tiemblan al escuchar el apellido Choi y lo piensan dos veces antes de intentar jugársela, si vieran que no es tan malo tal vez ese mundo se lo comería. 

A lo largo de la comida los temas van saliendo uno detrás de otro, Kyuhyun nunca se imaginó que tuvieran tanto en común y menos que Siwon fuera tan buen observador porque a veces parece que lo conoce incluso mejor que él mismo.

\- ¿Has pensado seriamente en cantar? 

\- ¿Cómo sabes que canto?

\- Ya te dije, te…

\- Me hiciste investigar con el accidente, lo sé, pero eso no explica que sepas eso. – Siwon respira profundo se acomoda en la silla.

\- Escuché un demo que le enviaste a Za Ra una vez. – Kyu alza una ceja analizando la respuesta pero no protesta, así que debe quedar satisfecho – Entonces ¿lo has pensado?

\- A veces… otras veces no tanto. – respira profundo y se inclina apoyando los brazos en la mesa – No es sencillo, nunca lo he tenido tan claro como Hyuk y Hae… ellos nunca han pensado en otra cosa. 

\- ¿Y tu sí?

\- En miles – admite sonriendo – y no ayuda en nada. ¿Tú lo tuviste claro?

\- Yo no tuve opción – responde con un suspiro. – Me molestó por un tiempo, pero le he encontrado el gusto a lo que hago. La discográfica fue de las mejores inversiones, mi padre la hizo solo para complacerme pero fue eso lo que logró que me metiera de lleno en el negocio. 

\- ¿Entonces porque la tiene ella? – pregunta Kyuhyun confuso por la ilusión que puede ver en el rostro del empresario.

\- Era más fácil para mi darle aquello por lo que mi padre no se preocupaba demasiado – Siwon respira profundo y mira el reloj. – ¿Nos vamos? Tengo una reunión dentro de una hora. Kyuhyun acepta dejarlo escapar porque es obvio que el tema le duele, pero tiene que admitir que el Choi Siwon que está conociendo le gusta cada vez más. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=fnwif6)

Lo más difícil de tener tan cerca de alguien que te gusta, es no poder hacer ningún movimiento hacia él… no poder tocar, porque Dios, ahora mismo Siwon se moriría por tocar.

Puede que la prueba más dura sea justo quince días después de tener a Kyuhyun allí. Mensualmente se reúne con los empleados de cada planta para aclarar dudas y supervisar, aprendió de su padre que mientras más cerca estás de los empleados, mejor trabajan, y mientras más conocimientos tengas sobre el día a día del negocio, más beneficios consigues. 

La reunión es como siempre, cada gerente da su informe y los demás escuchan, se toman decisiones, se plantean ideas… pero Siwon tiene que regarse más de una vez para no ver como Kyuhyun se mete el lápiz en la boca o se pasa las manos por el cabello. Tiene que tragar saliva y removerse en su silla cuando lo ve estirar el cuello o fruncir el ceño con atención. Es que ha llegado el punto en el que trastorna incluso su forma de pararse así que la reunión esta vez dura un poco menos de lo normal, es eso o saltar sobre el chico ignorando por completo al resto del mundo.

\- ¿Siwon? – el que lo siga y lo llame cuando la reunión termina, es sólo una muestra de lo mucho que el mundo le odia. Siwon se detiene para esperar que esté cerca y así seguir caminando juntos – ¿Investigaste lo que hablamos hace días? – el hombre necesita un minuto para recordar, no es su culpa, la culpa es de Kyuhyun y esos vaqueros que lleva. ¿Cómo es posible que ese tío tenga unas piernas así? 

\- Iré a ver a Za Ra mañana – se detiene a un lado del pasillo y se cruza de brazos, más para tener las manos quietas que por otra cosa. – Necesito que me explique ciertas cosas. 

\- ¿Yo tenía razón? – pregunta sorprendido. 

\- No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes. Fue una estupidez de mi parte. 

\- No es eso ¿Cómo ibas a dudar de ella? Es tu… madrastra. 

\- A estas alturas debería saber que siempre debo dudar de ella, Kyuhyun – sin poder contenerse le pasa la mano por el cabello, el pequeño sobresalto del chico le regresa a la realidad – Hablé con el abogado – agrega recuperando la compostura. – Tienes que ir a declarar, no te preocupes, está todo bajo control… yo iba muy rápido. 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que si alguien tendrá algún problema seré yo, no tú

\- No quiero que cargues con mis culpas. 

\- No voy a discutir esto contigo, eso lo decidirá el juez

\- Pero…

\- Kyu, ¿tu pediste que te regresaran el coche? – le pregunta con curiosidad. 

\- Sí, pero no quedaba nada que valiera la pena así que lo tiré. 

\- ¿No lo dejaron retenido para inspección?

\- Ya la habían hecho. 

\- Estaba incompleta. La de ambos coches, pero el mío fue enviado al deshuesadero directamente. – Kyuhyun frunce el ceño confuso. Él no es un experto en el tema pero está seguro de que allí se han saltado algún paso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Entonces, sin coches que revisar no hay mucho que el juez pueda hacer, parece que se han perdido un montón de evidencia. 

\- ¿Eso es bueno o es malo?

\- Supongo que es bueno – responde no muy convencido. Algo le dice que la mano de Za Ra está detrás de todo eso pero no tiene claro qué es lo que busca y eso le pone nervioso. 

So Min les interrumpe casi de inmediato y se lleva a Siwon porque necesita que firme unos papeles. 

A medida que pasan los días, él no puede dejar de pensar en que las relaciones con las mujeres definitivamente son más sencillas, no es necesario pensar tanto en el siguiente paso, pero al tratarse de Kyu cada decisión parece digna de record guinness. 

El carácter de Kyu tampoco es que ayude mucho, la verdad. A veces parece receptivo, otras simplemente desconfiado pero cuando Siwon quiere darse golpes contra las paredes, es cuando el chico se pone necio, como esa tarde. 

Ha sido un día largo. Tuvo una pelea con Za Ra por el desvío de fondos, la mujer protestó, gritó y lloró como hace siempre que no tiene una buena excusa para algo, dijo que demostraría que estaba equivocado y que encontraría al culpable de ese desvío de fondos. Fueron dos horas que le despertar un terrible dolor de cabeza, además está lleno de papeles en la oficina y ya no sabe que hacer para librarse del viaje que debería hacer a Japón, así que para cuando el chico entra protestando por algo de un bar, Siwon ya no tiene mucha paciencia que se diga. 

\- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunta cruzando las manos sobre la mesa. 

\- ¡El bar en el que trabajaba! ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

\- Kyuhyun, no te sigo. – responde apretando los dientes. 

\- ¡Vas a comprarlo! Ese bar es la vida de Guam, no puedo creer que se lo quites así como así. So Min me dice que planeas cerrarlo.

\- ¿Estás hablando del Yeon Bar?

\- ¡Si! ¿Cómo puedes dejarlos a todos en la calle? ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

\- ¡Kyuhyun, ese bar estaba en subasta por el banco! – le aclara alzando la voz – El dueño tendría alguna deuda que no ha podido pagar y se lo han quitado, yo gané la subasta y solo falta firmar los papeles, pero no soy el causante de nada. El bar en si no me interesa, sólo el local. 

\- ¡IRÁN A LA CALLE!

\- ¿A MI QUE ME CUENTAS? ¡La responsabilidad es del dueño que dejó perder lo que parecía un buen negocio, yo no necesito otro bar, ya tengo uno que va muy bien! ¡Solo compro el local porque está en una buena zona y lo puedo utilizar para algo pero no voy a preocuparme por un par de personas que se quedan sin trabajo!

\- Son más que “un par de personas” – protesta haciendo las comillas con las manos – ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

\- ¡Llámame como quieras! Mi responsabilidad es con mis empleados, no puedo preocuparme por Seúl entero, Kyu. ¡Se realista! – Kyuhyun achica los ojos, mirándolo con verdadera decepción, lo que hace que Siwon se moleste aún más. 

\- ¿Cómo es que creí que eras diferente?

\- ¿Sabes que? ¡Piensa lo que quieras! Siento que tengo que estar probándome delante de ti a cada minuto y es jodidamente agotador, Kyuhyun. Soy lo que ves, no voy a fingir ser un santo solo por ti, si te gusta bien, y si no ya sabes lo que puedes hacer – el chico bufa apretando los puños, tiene las mejillas rojas, la respiración agitada y Siwon nunca lo había deseado tanto como en ese momento pero también está furioso así que logra contenerse, aunque tiene que admitir que es un alivio que Kyu simplemente se marche dando un portazo. 

Él se pasa ambas manos por la cara ahogando un grito y respira profundo decidido a concentrarse en el trabajo, que bastante que tiene ¡joder! Pero Kyu no hace más que dar vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza haciendo que concentrarse sea misión imposible. 

Después de un rato, lanza el boli contra la mesa y llama a So Min para que le lleve el informe sobre el bendito bar. 

El dueño tenía una deuda inmensa con el banco, tanto que ni siquiera la alta rentabilidad del banco podría cubrir. No debería meterse en eso, lo sabe, pero la curiosidad le puede así que llama a su contacto en el banco para que le diga qué pasó con ese caso. El hombre le informa que la esposa del dueño del bar está enferma y se le ha ido el dinero pagando el tratamiento.

Genial. 

Como si tuviera tiempo para que le consuma el remordimiento de conciencia. Por un momento trata de dejar el tema de lado, incluso lo consigue la primera hora, pero no puede más, así que alza el teléfono y llama a Recursos Humanos para que reubique en algún lugar a las personas del bar, el dueño incluido, tiene muchos negocios sueltos, seguro que algo se puede hacer. No le interesa mantener ese bar abierto, no sería inteligente hacerse él mismo la competencia, pero tampoco está de más echarles una mano. 

Le pide a la de Recursos Humanos que hable con una Asistente Social para poder ayudar al tal Guam con lo que sea que tiene su mujer. 

\- Espero que estés contento, Kyuhyun. – se queja volviendo a concentrarse en su trabajo.


	6. Chapter 6

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2w4itd4)

La presión de sus manos es tan fuerte que seguro dejará marca pero aún así no se queja, le gusta la forma en la que Siwon lo sujeta, como si temiera que alguien pudiera apartarlo de él, aunque lo tiene completamente atrapado con su cuerpo. Kyuhyun jadea cuando lo siente empujar dentro de él una vez más, tocándole tan profundo como puede, haciendo que la vista se le nuble y pierda el sentido por completo.

\- Te amo.

Se despierta con la respiración entrecortada, empapado en sudor y con una erección importante. No es justo estar así a esas horas de la madrugada. 

Mierda. 

Kyuhyun gira en la cama hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, odiando a Siwon por meterse en su cabeza de esa manera, odiando a su cuerpo por traicionarlo. 

No quiere tocarse, puede que sea una tontería pero le da igual, tocarse ahora mismo sería aceptar que tiene sentimientos hacia ese hombre y no quiere. Por eso trata de despejar la mente y respirar con calma, pero su cuerpo se mueve casi por instinto, haciendo que el resistirse sea incluso doloroso, así que lo mejor es acabar con aquello de una vez.

Sonrojado, cierra los ojos y mueve la mano hasta su miembro, haciendo un gesto de dolor por el contacto, sabe que no va a necesitar mucho para correrse y menos tomando en cuenta la forma en la que se está masturbando, con movimientos firmes y rápidos, apretando más de lo normal, imaginando que es la fuerte mano de Siwon la que juega con su polla, pensando en su cuerpo perfectamente torneado y duro, en lo que sería ser besado por él. 

Recordar como empujaba dentro de él en sus sueños es lo que necesita para correrse, tiene que morderse el labio para no despertar a su primo porque no quiere escuchar sus burlas durante el desayuno. 

Cuando termina está agotado, con el corazón palpitando de forma desbocada, avergonzado y manchado. Una imagen digna de foto.

Obviamente, la idea de toparse con Siwon después de eso, no es nada agradable, así que decide evitarlo y por suerte lo consigue. Además, no está muy seguro de cómo hacerle frente después de la pelea que tuvieron hace dos días por culpa de la compra del bar. El sabe que no tenía ningún derecho de ir a gritarle pero no pudo controlarse, a veces le pasa eso de dejarse llevar por las emociones ¿Qué puede hacer? 

Y que Eunhyuk lo haya llamado para contarle que empresas Choi había recolocado a todos los del bar solo ha conseguido confundirlo más y hacerle sentir peor. ¿Qué otra cosa podría crear el universo en su contra? ¿Cómo se supone que lo va a mirar a la cara? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué los recolocó si le había dicho que le daba igual lo que les pasara? Son preguntas que le dan vueltas una y otra vez durante días, al punto de no dejar que se concentre por completo en el trabajo. 

Esa mañana está especialmente distraído porque ya no es que esté evitando a su jefe, es que Siwon lleva un par de días en los que no pasa por la empresa, eso debería ser un alivio, pero la verdad es que es decepcionante y molesto. 

\- ¡Aquí estás! – dice So Min con la respiración agitada. – Si me haces un favor te deberé la vida. – la chica parece realmente nerviosa, por eso es que Kyuhyun asiente sin detenerse a pensar en qué le puede pedir. – El jefe necesita que le lleve unos documentos pero mi hermana está de viaje y me ha dejado a cargo de mi sobrina… me acaban de llamar del cole, necesitan que vaya a buscarla porque se siente mal ¿Puedes llevarle tu los documentos? El chofer está abajo. 

\- Espera, espera… ¿Qué documentos? ¿A dónde? ¿No hay un mensajero o algo? 

\- Hay papeles que el jefe no deja que lleve el mensajero, es muy quisquilloso con algunas cosas pero sé que contigo no habrá problema. Por favor – la muy manipuladora incluso hace pucheros. Generalmente no se dejaría manipular con un arma que él sabe cómo usar, pero ahora mismo no encuentra valor para decirle que no. 

\- Me debes una.

\- ¡Te debo mil! – responde dando saltitos. Lo sujeta del brazo para que se levante y lo acompaña hasta el estacionamiento. – Estará en la construcción de las nuevas oficinas, solo dale los papeles, tiene que firmarlos y puedes regresar, el chofer te traerá de regreso. ¡Gracias! – Kyuhyun apenas tiempo de asentir antes de verse a si mismo subido en el coche, con el sobre en la mano.

Las nuevas oficinas son el edificio donde él vivía con Yunho. Es extraño ver el lugar en obras, hace que todo ese tiempo con su ex parezca aún más lejano. 

Apenas baja del coche, uno de los ingenieros le da un casco y lo guía por lo que ahora son escombros, casi tropieza con una viga cuando vislumbra a unos pocos metros la imagen de un Choi Siwon vestido con vaqueros desteñidos y camisa clara arremangada hasta la mitad de los brazos y con los primeros botones abiertos, dejando ver su perfecto cuello. Ese casco que tiene no debería quedarle así. 

Kyuhyun se detiene un momento para respirar, tiene que dejar de pensar tonterías, solo está confundido por el sueño que tuvo, nada más. 

\- ¿Chico, estás bien? – el hombre de la constructora lo mira con preocupación. Kyuhyun asiente de inmediato y continúa su camino. Es evidente que Siwon no se lo esperaba para nada, tanto que ni siquiera puede controlar la expresión de su rostro pero tampoco tarda mucho en recuperar la compostura y seguir hablando con los ingenieros.

\- Dame un minuto, Kyuhyun – le pide con seriedad y de inmediato sigue hablando con los otros. Kyuhyun frunce el ceño y hace una pequeña reverencia, sólo para dejarle ver que no le gusta su tono, ni la forma en la que lo ignora. 

Pasan unos quince minutos hasta que por fin Siwon se acerca para preguntarle qué hace allí, cuando Kyu le entrega los papeles, él los coge y le dice que espere mientras va a leerlos con su abogado. ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Por qué lo trata como si no fuera nadie? 

“Vale, Kyuhyun, porque en realidad no eres nadie. Igual has estado malinterpretando todo desde el principio y Siwon se hartó cuando fuiste a su oficina a gritarle” Kyu se regaña en silencio por todo. Odia su mente, debería dejar de pensar tanto.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=ftkflw)

Siwon lee los documentos con tanto detalle como puede, pero la vista se le desvía con demasiada frecuencia a donde está Kyu. 

\- ¿Los leo yo? – pregunta Min Ho con una sonrisa divertida. Siwon lo mira confuso y luego asiente con un suspiro. 

\- Estoy distraído. 

\- Estabas bien hasta hace un minuto – murmura leyendo los documentos. Siwon aprovecha el momento para seguir observando a Kyuhyun, pensando en lo infantil que es el comportamiento de los dos, y preguntándose si todos los rodeos que está dando tendrán que ver con el miedo que da intentar algo que es tan nuevo para él. – Es un chico guapo – agrega Min Ho dejando los documentos de lado – Está todo en orden. 

\- Es más que eso. – admite cogiendo los papeles para firmar. Confía en Min Ho al 100% además ya ha leído antes el borrador. 

\- ¿Qué has pensado de lo que te dije? ¿Lo has hablado con él? – Siwon respira profundo y se cruza de brazos. 

\- No vale la pena, no es algo que le involucre directamente. 

\- Siwon, estuvo involucrado – le recuerda. 

\- Da igual, no quiero mezclarlo más. – insiste usando un tono que deja claro que no cambiará de opinión – Min Ho, necesito que busques a alguien de confianza que investigue a Za Ra a fondo. 

\- ¿Crees que fue ella? 

\- No lo pensaría si no hubiese dado la orden para que desvalijaran el coche antes de la inspección, además, es quien más saldría ganando si muero. 

\- La competencia también. 

\- La competencia es ruda, pero no hasta ese punto. 

\- ¿Y tu madrastra sí? – Siwon se queda pensando en la mujer y lo falsa que ha sido durante tantos años. 

\- Haz lo que te digo – es su única respuesta. Mete los papeles en el sobre y sale para entregárselos a Kyuhyun, si las circunstancias fueran otras, le divertiría ver como se molesta por hacerlo esperar cuando uno a uno los ingenieros se van cruzando en su camino… le pasan por la cabeza unas cuantas ideas de cómo quitarle la malcriadez pero prefiere dejar eso para otro momento. – ¿Es urgente? – pregunta cuando el tercer ingeniero lo detiene, el hombre comienza a decir algo de los tiempos y de que solo le tomará un minuto. Siwon se queda escuchando al hombre hasta que un fuerte ruido les asusta. 

\- ¡CUIDADO! – grita uno de los obreros desde arriba, justo antes de que un montón de materiales de construcción comiencen a caer. El lugar se vuelve un caos por unos segundos que parecen más bien siglos, personas que corren de un lado a otro tratando de salvaguardarse para que algo no les caiga encima, Siwon contiene el aliento cuando ve a Kyu esquivar con agilidad lo que parece ser un martillo, pero justo se mueve hacia donde cae un tablón de madera. Apenas tiene tiempo de correr y cubrirlo con su cuerpo para que no se lastime, obviando por completo que él no es de hierro.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=fnwif6)

No es una sensación agradable estar de nuevo en el hospital esperando a que alguien diga algo sobre Siwon.

\- ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Debes estar cansado – Kyuhyun sonríe ante la sugerencia del abogado Min Ho, pero no piensa moverse de allí. 

\- Estoy bien – responde amablemente. Unos cuantos raspones no son nada comparado con lo que debe ser que te caiga un tablón encima. 

Kyuhyun se estremece cerrando los ojos al recordar como Siwon lo cubrió con su cuerpo y ambos cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo que todos gritaban espantados. Quiso morirse un poco cuando consiguió girar y vio el hilo de sangre que corría por su frente, no estaba desmayado pero sí muy atontado, al punto de no poder coordinar bien las palabras. Joder, ese golpe pudo haberlo matado.

Sacude la cabeza cuando ve que Min Ho se pone de pie, mirando al fondo del pasillo y no tardan mucho en escucharse el sonido de unos tacones.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – la mujer es de unos 50 años, bastante guapa y elegante pero todo eso se reduce notablemente por esa cara de asco con la que mira al abogado. 

\- Un accidente en las nuevas oficinas, aún no sabemos nada. – ella niega con la cabeza y entonces se fija en Kyuhyun. Su expresión se endurece todavía más. 

\- Tenías que ser tú – gruñe la mujer. Kyuhyun alza una ceja y se pone de pie para hacerle frente. 

\- ¿Disculpe? 

\- ¡Siempre que Siwon se ve involucrado en un accidente estás tú en medio! 

\- Perdón pero ¿usted quien es? – tiene una idea bastante clara, sobre todo por la forma en la que Min Ho lo mira, pero él no tiene por qué saberlo, nunca los han presentado. 

\- Que insolencia – murmura ella. – Soy la madre de Siwon, y estoy comenzando a pensar que él corre peligro cuando está contigo, primero el coche y ahora esto ¿Qué es lo que buscas? 

\- ¡Za Ra! – todos voltean al escuchar la voz ronca de Siwon. El hombre se sostiene la cabeza por el dolor que le produce el esfuerzo pero trata de mantenerse firme.

\- ¿Qué te acabo de decir? – le riñe el médico que empuja su silla de ruedas. 

\- ¿Siwon? ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? – pregunta Za Ra. El hombre no se molesta en contestar, simplemente se limita a centrar su atención en Kyu.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Kyuhyun siente como se queda sin aliento por el cambio en su tono. 

\- La pregunta es al contrario – suspira arrodillándose frente a él. – ¿Estás bien?

\- Creo que lo estará – interviene el medico – Por suerte, la mayor parte del golpe fue en la espalda, así que necesita descansar y tomar los analgésicos. Es necesario que se mantenga despierto las siguientes doce horas, por el golpe de la cabeza… recuerda lo que hablamos Siwon. Ni siquiera debería darte el alta ahora mismo. 

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – responde con resignación. – ¿Me puedo ir ya? Prometo no dormir ni nada. 

\- Puedes – responde el medico. Kyuhyun se pregunta qué tanto estuvo protestando Siwon allí dentro porque parece aliviado de deshacerse de él.

\- Vamos a casa – dice Za Ra apartando a Kyu.

\- Gracias por la preocupación, Za Ra, pero iré a mi casa. – Siwon la frena de inmediato, protestaría más por la forma en la que está tratando a Kyu pero está demasiado agotado. 

\- No puedes quedarte sólo, tienes que mantenerte despierto. 

\- Yo me quedaré con él… si quieres – dice mirando a Siwon. Le gusta ver como su rostro parece iluminarse por la idea. 

\- ¿Tu? ¡Eres quien provocó esto!

\- Za Ra, basta. No actúes como una madre preocupada porque no lo eres, y sobre todo, no metas a Kyu en esto.

\- Pero Siwon, ¿no lo ves?

\- No, no lo veo. Dios, me está doliendo la cabeza, por favor, vamos a casa. 

\- Siwon…

\- Nos vemos luego, Za Ra – Kyuhyun sonríe satisfecho y sujeta la silla de ruedas para llevar a Siwon hasta la salida. 

El viaje hasta la casa de Siwon es en silencio, más que todo porque parece que al empresario está a punto de estallarle la cabeza y no quiere agobiarlo más. Cuando el chofer aparca frente a la gran casa, Kyu se apresura a bajar del coche y ayudar a Siwon a caminar hasta la casa.

Es un poco extraño imaginar a un hombre sólo viviendo en ese lugar, pero con ver las fotos y el decorado puede entender la razón. 

\- ¿Es la casa donde creciste? – Siwon asiente con una sonrisa amable y lo guía hasta la sala sin dejar de apoyarse. Casi de inmediato llega la que parece ser la asistenta para preguntar si necesitan algo. 

\- Agua… una jarra grande – hace un gesto de dolor cuando se sienta en el sofá. Respira profundo y cierra los ojos comenzando a sentirse atontado. 

\- Y dos coca colas – agrega Kyu, si quiere mantener a Siwon despierto, deberá darle algo de cafeína. La mujer asiente y se marcha para dejarlos solos, Kyu busca el control remoto de la tele y enciende con más volumen del normal.

\- Me duele la cabeza – se queja Siwon frunciendo el ceño. 

\- No puedes dormir. 

\- No quiero dormir, solo quiero descansar un poco.

\- Nop.

\- Kyu…

\- ¿Tienes algún juego? ¿Tienes la play? – pregunta con ilusión. 

\- ¿La play? No tengo tiempo para jugar a la play.

\- ¡Tonterías! Siempre hay tiempo para jugar. ¿Tienes ordenador?

\- Lo que tengo es dolor de cabeza – repite a ver si el niño lo capta, luchando por ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que intenta aparecer en su rostro.

\- Te quejas demasiado. – murmura sentándose a su lado cruzado de brazos, pero tan pronto Siwon cierra los ojos de nuevo, él comienza a hablar. 

Las doce horas no pasan fácil, pero por lo menos no son aburridas. Kyuhyun no sabía la capacidad que tenía para mantener una conversación hasta ese momento, y seguramente Siwon no se lo esperaba tampoco porque no hace más que sonreír, consiguiendo que el mundo del otro dé más vueltas de las normales. 

La cosa se torna un poco seria cuando Kyu le da las gracias por haber reubicado a sus excompañeros del bar. Siwon trata de no darle mucha importancia, siempre ha pensado que mostrar sus debilidades es un peligro en lo que se refiere a los negocios, y no está muy seguro de que le guste que Kyu sepa que tiene ese tipo de poder sobre él. 

Es imposible contener el impulso de pasarle la mano por el cabello cuando este parece demasiado concentrado en el diccionario buscando una palabra que jura que existe cuando deciden jugar a apalabrados. El chico lo mira ligeramente sonrojado y aleja la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. 

\- ¿Te molesta? – sabe que no, pero no puede evitar preguntar. 

\- No soy un niño – se queja. Es más fácil eso, que admitir que sentir las manos de Siwon sobre él le marea. 

\- No – responde despacio, mirándolo con intensidad – No lo eres. – traga saliva cuando Kyu se pasa la lengua por los labios con nerviosismo, no está muy seguro de donde saca la fuerza para alejarse e insistirle en que busque la palabra en el diccionario, o se rinda. 

Hablan de sus familias, de los padres de Kyu, de sus amigos… 

A Siwon le gusta la emoción que muestra cuando habla de la discográfica y cada uno de los departamentos, le hace recordar qué fue lo que le gustó de esa industria, el poder descubrir talentos, ayudarlos a salir adelante, las producciones, las giras… a veces olvida que hay cosas divertidas en el trabajo pero Kyu sabe como recordárselas. 

Piden pizza para cenar y ponen una película de acción a todo volumen porque llega un momento en el que el sueño insiste con dominarlo de nuevo. Luego se pasean por youtube en busca de nuevos talentos. Sí, el 99% apesta, pero siempre hay un 1% por allí que podría ser el futuro de la música, así que no está de más mirar, además, así se ríen un poco.

Finalmente, en algún punto cuando comienza a amanecer, ambos chicos se quedan dormidos. Siwon tumbado a lo largo del sofá, y Kyu en el suelo con la cabeza recostada de sus piernas, la televisión encendida con una serie que va de lobos adolescentes. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=291c6c2)

Kyuhyun se despierta por el pequeño tirón que siente en el cuello. Se mueve despacio pasándose la mano para aliviar el dolor y gira para ver a Siwon, contiendo el aliento al darse cuenta de que se ha quedado dormido. De inmediato mira el reloj y se da cuenta de que son casi las nueve de la mañana.

Está tan dormido que le cuesta contar para darse cuenta de que si se quedaron dormidos a eso de las seis, las doce horas las cumplieron por completo así que no tiene que preocuparse. Deja salir el aire y observa a su jefe por largo rato antes de arrodillarse bien frente a él, quedando cerca de su rostro, entonces levanta la mano y con suavidad hunde un dedo en su mejilla, justo al nivel en el que se le forma el hoyuelo cuando sonríe. 

Le gusta Siwon, eso está claro, pero también está claro que eso podría ser un problema. Más con la mujer esa que tiene como madrastra, sin contar con que tal vez el hombre no pretenda salir del armario ni nada… claro, esto suponiendo que aquello llegue a alguna parte. 

\- Deja de pensar, Kyuhyun – se dice a si mismo. Despacio, usa el mismo dedo para recorrer los labios de Siwon un par de veces antes de quitarlo y poder usar sus propios labios, temblando por la suavidad y el calor de su aliento. Con el corazón palpitando contra su pecho a mil por ahora por poder probar su boca así sea de esa forma. 

Se aleja deprisa cuando Siwon se remueve, pero por suerte no despierta. Aquello es una locura, acaba de salir de una relación, no necesita entrar en otra ahora mismo, tal vez Siwon no quiera tampoco. Es todo tan abrumador que incluso camina hasta la puerta con la intención de marcharse, pero no se siente bien dejándolo allí cuando hace sólo unas horas arriesgó la vida por él. ¿Por qué va a salir corriendo como un cobarde? De eso nada. 

Regresa a la sala para despertar al bello durmiente y pedirle que suba a la habitación para que la espalda no le joda más por estar en el sofá. Siwon parpadea confuso y se deja guiar escaleras arriba, el problema es que cuando se tumba en la cama, se niega a dejar ir al chico. 

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunta con curiosidad.

\- Que te quedes conmigo – pide luchando con el sueño – por favor – insiste sin soltar su mano – Sólo quiero saber que estás cerca. – Kyuhyun traga saliva, por un minuto tiene tanto miedo de lo que siente que piensa en decir que no, pero al final asiente, pasando sobre él para acostarse, se acomoda de lado para poder verlo mejor. – Me gustas, Kyu – es un murmuro muy suave que sale de sus labios solo un segundo antes de dormirse, así que Kyuhyun no sabe siquiera si Siwon es consciente de que lo ha dicho, pero eso lo pensará después, por ahora piensa concentrarse en la forma en la que le late el corazón por culpa de esas palabras.


	7. Chapter 7

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2w4itd4)

El fuerte golpe de la puerta hace que el abogado se sobresalte, pero logra recuperar la compostura casi de inmediato. Respira profundo mientras ve a Za Ra caminar de un lado a otro como lo haría un animal enjaulado, apretando los puños y con la mirada encendida, tal y como pasa cada vez que algo no sale como esperaba. 

\- Maldición – gruñe acercándose al escritorio – ¡Maldición! – grita, lanzando al suelo todo lo que está encima. Su pecho baja y sube simulando un toro a punto de embestir, pero de alguna forma, luego de un par de minutos consigue calmarse. – Se podría morir – se queja sentándose despacio – ¿Por qué no se muere? – pregunta, como si el abogado de verdad tuviera la respuesta. 

Gong Yoo ha sido el abogado de Za Ra por años, la ha visto protestar por la poca atención que su marido le estaba prestando en sus últimos meses de vida. Soportó sus gritos cuando descubrió que su marido le había dejado sólo una casa, un par de coches y una cuenta bancaria decente, pero nada de su productiva empresa. Si es honesto, él supone que era lo normal, no la dejó desamparada, pero dio prioridad a su hijo. 

Aún así la ayudó a luchar hasta que Siwon decidió dejarle un par de cosas para manejar. El muchacho no es tonto, le dio simplemente juguetes, algo para mantenerla entretenida y callarle la boca, pero se quedó con la parte realmente importante de las empresas, y ni siquiera soltó del todo las que ella tiene. Funcionó por algún tiempo, Za Ra dejó de quejarse hasta que se dio cuenta de que él seguía siendo quien imponía respeto, quien manejaba todo el negocio, entonces su avaricia apareció de nuevo.

\- ¡No lo soporto! – se queja casi lloriqueando. – ¿Cómo alguien puede tener tanta suerte en la vida?

\- ¿Cómo está? – pregunta con paciencia. 

\- ¡Perfectamente! ¿Cómo va a estar? Pasó la noche con ese estúpido chico… me informan que ahora está bien – Gong Yoo asiente y se queda en silencio. No le gusta nada verla tan alterada, porque sabe que tarde o temprano terminará haciendo algo como lo de cortarle los frenos el coche del muchacho. 

Lo peor de todo es que es él quien tiene que ir limpiando sus desastres, eliminando testigos y evidencias ¿Y todo para qué? Siwon no la ha dejado en la calle. A veces el muchacho se muestra bastante arisco, pero Gong Yoo sabe que no la dejaría desamparada simplemente por el amor que su padre le tuvo a la mujer, así que Gong Yoo no entiende por qué ella es incapaz de conformarse. 

Sí, él debió darle un freno a tiempo, por lo menos desligarse de sus locuras, pero ella lo tiene agarrado de las pelotas por todo eso del desvío de fondos. Joder, en mala hora su mujer encontró trabajo en la parte contable de la discográfica, en mala hora se hicieron amigas. 

\- Za Ra – pregunta despacio – ¿Tuviste algo que ver con el accidente? – no está de más asegurarse y saber si debe comenzar a crear una coartada para ella. 

\- No, de verdad fue un accidente – responde con ese gesto de prepotencia que tanto usa – pero necesito quitarlo del camino, Yoo, no puedo más. 

\- Piensa las cosas Za Ra, me costó deshacerme del coche, acabamos de cerrar una investigación por falta de evidencias, sería muy extraño si le pasa algo justo ahora. 

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Está sobre mí por lo del dinero, no quiero seguir rindiéndole cuentas. Me molesta.

\- Za Ra…

\- No lo aguanto ¿no lo entiendes? – le interrumpe. 

\- Pues tienes que tener paciencia, Za Ra. Déjalo estar, por lo menos por ahora o tendré que dejarte por tu cuenta. 

\- No lo harías. ¡No puedes!

\- No pienso arriesgarme sin necesidad. Entiende que esto lo hago por tu bien, relájate, busca algo que te entretenga y espera. – la mujer lo mira fijamente apretando los dientes y luego desvía la mirada en silencio. Gong Yoo tampoco dice nada por largo rato, podría irse, pero necesita saber que ella no hará ninguna tontería. 

\- ¿Lo estás siguiendo?

\- Sí.

\- Bien – se nota como respira profundo y trata de relajarse, ya no aprieta los puños así que él se siente lo suficientemente tranquilo como para ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la salida. – Sólo esperaré un poco, Gong Yoo, luego no respondo. – El hombre deja salir el aire derrotado y se marcha, maldiciendo la hora en la que se metió en todo eso.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=257lk02)

Kyuhyun se pasa las manos por la cara y se estira mirando a todos lados para ubicarse. Se acomoda mejor contra el calor que hay en su espalda y se queda allí, contemplando la luz que se cuela por la ventana, parece que está a punto de anochecer. Por unos segundos cierra los ojos de nuevo, poniendo la mano sobre ese brazo que le rodea la cintura con firmeza, cayendo una vez más en el infinito mundo de los sueños, hasta que algo en su cabeza hace clic, ayudándole a recordar donde está y con quien. 

Abre los ojos conteniendo el aliento y trata de moverse con cuidado para ver a Siwon, es un alivio comprobar que está profundamente dormido, tanto que no nota cuando Kyu se libera de su agarre y escapa de la cama con un pequeño salto que lo lleva hasta el sillón que está junto a la ventana.

Se siente un poco culpable cuando Siwon arruga la cara, posiblemente extrañando su cuerpo, pero su pequeño disgusto dura solo unos segundos, hasta que encuentra la almohada y se puede abrazar a ella para seguir durmiendo. 

“Me gustas, Kyu”

¿Por qué se está comportando como un adolescente enamorado? No debería darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, Siwon podría estar hablando de algo superficial, un gustar cualquiera, él no tiene que complicar las cosas, ¿no?

¡Suficiente! No quiere seguir pensando. Necesita alejarse de él y aclararse antes de que este despierte porque entonces no sabrá ni siquiera cómo hacerle frente. 

Le duele irse sin despedirse pero sabe que es lo mejor, no para Siwon claro, sino para él mismo porque siente que todo está pasando demasiado rápido. Hasta hace unas semanas estaba enamorado de Yunho, o eso pensó, así que tener tantos sentimientos hacia Siwon, es desconcertante aunque no puede negar que al mismo tiempo agradable. 

Cuando está de regreso a su casa ya es de noche, lo cual es una putada porque ha dormido casi todo el día y ahora no tiene nada de sueño y se aburre. 

Vale, puede que “aburrirse” no sea la palabra correcta, más bien es que no puede dejar de pensar en el cuerpo que hasta hace poco le abrigada, la mano que le sujetaba con aquella increíble firmeza y la suave respiración que podía sentir contra su nuca. 

\- ¿Por qué me odias, Dios? – se queja mirando el techo. Necesita hacer algo que le agote, lo que sea que le ayude a no pensar, así que se pone los deportivos y baja para dar unas cuantas vueltas corriendo alrededor de la manzana, es eso o darse golpes contra la pared hasta quedar inconsciente. 

 

Generalmente no le gusta hacer ejercicio, no como Siwon, que se nota que pasa horas en el gimnasio y por eso tiene el cuerpo que tiene… 

OK, se supone que todo eso lo está haciendo para no pensar en Siwon, y mucho menos en sus músculos, el punto es que correr siempre es algo que le viene bien para momentos así, cuando algo le agobia de una u otra forma sin dejarlo dormir, darle un par de vueltas al vecindario le ayuda a caer más fácil en la cama, pero esa noche no importa las vueltas que dé, su cuerpo no quiere colaborar.

Cuando regresa a casa lo único diferente a una hora atrás, es que tiene hambre. Bien, si no lo distrae una cosa lo distraerá otra ¿verdad?, así que sin pensarlo demasiado se mete en la cocina para tratar de inventar algo. No se preocupa mucho por mantener el orden, ni siquiera sabe qué cocinar cuando comienza, se dedica a mezclar ingredientes mientras la música suena con más volumen del normal, y piensa mantenerlo así hasta que alguno de los vecinos se queje.

Aunque está improvisando, la mezcla de sabores entra dentro de lo normal, hasta que su primo llega a casa y con una sonrisa de medio lado se recoge el cabello con una coleta, se pone el delantal de flores que él tanto odia y decide ayudarle. Lo que garantiza que terminarán comiendo piña con algas, pollo con manzanas o alguna cosa similar. 

\- ¿Qué nos pasa hoy? – pregunta Heechul hundiendo el pollo en el huevo batido para después pasarlo por el pan. Ya ha destapado una botella de soju, y tiene unos cuantos trozos de carne en la pequeña parrilla, mezclados con pulpo y pimientos. 

\- Nada – niega Kyuhyun encogiéndose de hombros. Su primo rueda los ojos con una sonrisa y se limpia las manos en el delantal para después subirse a la encimera y quedarse mirándolo, ejerciendo presión silenciosa. Él logra ignorarlo por un rato, pero finalmente deja salir el aire y admite que no puede dejar de pensar en Siwon y eso le está volviendo loco. Total… necesita alguien con quien hablar. 

\- ¿Siwon? Oh… el tío ese que te llevó por delante con su coche y ahora es tu jefe. No entiendo qué le ves. – lo dice con malicia, simplemente para buscarle la lengua, y lo consigue. 

\- ¿No? ¿Te hago un resumen? – se queja odiando la forma en la que se refiere al otro. 

\- Hazlo – lo reta con diversión, lo único que le falta es frotarse las manos. Kyuhyun no quiere caer en su juego porque quién sabe qué terminará diciendo, así que simplemente frunce el ceño antes de concentrarse de nuevo en la comida. – ¿Cómo está? – pregunta Heechul cuando se siente ignorado. 

\- Bien… durmiendo.

\- Pensé que no podía dormir.

\- Por doce horas, pero ya pasaron y ya está bien… creo… ¿no? ¿Debería llamarlo? – esta vez es Heechul quien rueda los ojos. Es divertido ver a su primo ilusionado de nuevo, en ningún momento lo vio así con Yunho.

\- Ahora en serio, es una suerte que ninguno de los dos saliera peor de eso.

\- Lo sé. – aún se estremece al recordar como los materiales de construcción caían desde arriba.

\- Y le debes gustar de verdad para arriesgar su vida por ti de la forma en la que lo hizo. Es decir, pensé que era uno de estos tíos insoportables y egocéntricos pero veo que no ¿te dijo algo? ¿Y tú que le respondiste? Oh, por eso estás aquí matando el tiempo en la cocina. – eso ultimo lo dice con un brillo en los ojos, como si todo cuadrara perfectamente ahora – Apuesto lo que sea a que saliste corriendo para no tener que darle explicaciones o una respuesta ¿Por qué saliste corriendo, Kyu? ¿Cuál es el problema con que te guste? – Kyuhyun parpadea despacio tratando de procesar todas las palabras de su primo. 

\- Yo no… eso… ¿Qué? – sí, parece que esa palabra se ha convertido en su recurso más usado pero no es su culpa.

\- Sorprendido ¿no? Es que Hae y yo pasamos la tarde con la bruja del otro día – lo dice con orgullo, pero Kyuhyun no entiende qué puede tener eso de bueno. 

\- ¿Que ustedes qué? 

\- La mujer es muy rara… o sea, rara de verdad. Apenas nos vio nos dijo que le alegraba que estuvieras bien, y nosotros no habíamos dicho nada del accidente. Dijo que Siwon y tú son una bonita pareja y que ha esperado muchos años para poder verlos juntos. 

\- Hee… ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? – pregunta, sin saber si de verdad quiere escuchar la respuesta. 

\- Fuimos porque la otra vez prácticamente nos ignoró y había cosas que queríamos saber. Esta vez nos dijo más, pero parece que realmente es feliz sólo cuando habla de ustedes dos. 

\- Eso es una tontería. 

\- ¿Entonces Siwon no te dijo lo que sentía por ti? 

\- El no… yo… ¡Ella no puede saber eso!

\- ¿Y qué le respondiste? 

\- Dios, me duele la cabeza. 

\- No puedes no decirme.

\- Me voy a la cama.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar así? ¿Y la comida qué?

\- Come tú. 

\- Kyuhyun, dime de una vez, ¿te gusta Choi Siwon sí o no? – insiste con voz firme, pero su primo está dispuesto a ignorarlo. – Kyu… no te vayas, Kyu… vale, pues le voy a preguntar porque como tú no hablas… – Kyu sigue sin hacerle caso, de hecho está realmente dispuesto a meterse en la cama pero el sonido de la puerta le hace salir corriendo de la habitación, conteniendo el aliento cuando no ve a Heechul por ningún lado. 

\- Hijo de… - se pone los zapatos con dificultad y baja los escalones de dos en dos hasta que se cruza en su camino para obligarlo a subir. 

\- ¿Qué haces? Vete a la cama – dice como quien le habla a su hijo. 

\- Sube.

\- A la cama, Kyuhyun, yo volveré en un rato. 

\- Sí ¿vale? Sí, dijo que le gusto. Y yo no sé qué hacer porque también me gusta pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto ¿contento? – Heechul sonríe grande y le pasa un brazo sobre el hombro para comenzar a subir las escaleras. 

\- ¿Un mal presentimiento? – pregunta cuando están de regreso en el apartamento. – ¿Como por ejemplo? – Kyuhyun desvía la mirada y se encoge de hombros, ni siquiera sabe cómo explicarlo porque es algo muy raro, pero siente que sobre Siwon y sobre él hay algo que pesa demasiado y que terminará haciéndoles daño. – Déjate de tonterías – la voz de Heechul se torna seria cuando nota la preocupación en la mirada de su primo – Estás cansado… estresado. Ve a la cama, yo recojo la cocina, mañana lo verás todo con más claridad. – le revuelve el cabello y lo empuja hasta su habitación, respira profundo cuando cierra la puerta y se dispone a ordenar la casa, tratando de no pensar en la voz seria de la bruja diciendo que esperaba que ambos chicos corrieran con mejor suerte en esta vida, ya que tuvieron tan mala en la otra. Él no cree mucho en esas cosas, pero no puede negar que esas palabras le erizaron la piel.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=ftkflw)

Lo malo de estar enamorado de alguien, y Siwon sabe muy bien que lo está de Kyu, es que tu capacidad de concentración disminuye notablemente, al punto de convertirte en un pequeño zombi medio patético, cursi y para qué negarlo… cachondo. O sea, un adolescente. 

Y sí, lo de cachondo es lo que más le preocupa de todo porque no puede ser normal que a estas alturas de su vida se empalme simplemente por descubrir el olor de Kyuhyun en su almohada, por recordar la forma en la que durmieron o por verlo caminar por los pasillos de la oficina, tratando de evitarlo como tan bien sabe. ¿De dónde sacó esas piernas? Es verlo de pie hablando con alguien y querer subirlo al escritorio de piernas abiertas y colarse entre ellas. 

\- ¿Señor Choi? – Siwon parpadea y traga saliva cuando su secretaria lo llama. Desvía la mirada odiando la tensión de su cuerpo y trata de mantener la respiración normal mientras escucha como ella le explica algo de un congreso y algún concierto patrocinado por la discográfica. 

\- Sí… lo pensaré – dice, aunque no ha escuchado nada – ¿Eso es todo? – la mujer asiente confusa y sale de la oficina, Siwon aprovecha para correr hasta su baño privado y mojarse la cara con la esperanza de que eso ayude con el calentón incomprensible que tiene encima, pero no. Ni siquiera las respiraciones profundas le valen, ni pensar en cosas desagradables porque Kyuhyun siempre termina apareciendo de nuevo con su cara de niño, su malcriadez y esa jodida piel de porcelana que le hace temblar de arriba abajo. – Joder… - se queja, odiando la voluntad propia de su cuerpo. 

\- ¿Señor Choi? – la voz de su secretaria le interrumpe de nuevo – Perdone, tengo al señor Jung afuera y siempre me dice que no lo haga esperar. 

\- Salgo en un minuto – gruñe con resignación. ¿Por qué Kyuhyun tiene que trabajar tan cerca? Oh, sí, porque él lo ha querido así. 

Se lava la cara con agua fría un par de veces, incluso se moja la parte de atrás del cuello mientras trata de despejar la mente y cuando se siente más “relajado” sale para seguir con los negocios. 

La reunión con Jung es lo suficientemente importante como para obligar a Siwon a centrarse el resto del día, pero en la noche el olor de su almohada le recuerda que hay un asunto que debe definir. Sabe que Kyuhyun necesita tiempo… vale, no lo sabe pero lo supone, y él se lo ha dado, pero ya no quiere esperar más, es por eso que apenas llega la hora del almuerzo sale casi corriendo de su oficina para atrapar al chico antes de que se vaya. 

\- ¿Siwon? – es lo único que puede decir antes de verse arrastrado hasta el ascensor. – ¿Qué haces? – parece sorprendido, pero no molesto, así que Siwon se relaja y se mete las manos en los bolsillos encogiéndose de hombros. 

\- Tengo hambre – responde con media sonrisa. Sería una respuesta normal si no viniera acompañada de cierta mirada que hace que Kyuhyun se sonroje de arriba abajo. El chico carraspea y asiente arrinconándose un poco. 

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? 

\- Bien… a veces me duele la cabeza pero no es nada. 

\- ¿Dices tú que no es nada o te lo ha dicho el doctor? – Siwon sonríe y le sujeta del brazo para que salga del ascensor cuando la puerta se abre, cambiando de tema mientras caminan hasta el coche, donde el chofer les abre la puerta y les pregunta que si quieren ir al lugar de siempre. 

\- No, vamos al Scira – el conductor asiente y cierra la puerta para ponerse en marcha – Te gustará – lo dice con tanta seguridad que Kyuhyun tiene un poco de curiosidad ¿Cómo podría saber Siwon qué es de su gusto y qué no? pero cuando llegan se da cuenta de que por lo menos lo conoce un poco. 

El restaurante no se compara con el lugar al que fueron a comer la primera vez, nada de lujos extremos y camareros que están encima a cada minuto, este lugar parece más relajado aunque no mucho menos caro. Hay más personas y menos formalismos, lo que de verdad llama la atención es el decorado europeo y la carta.

\- Hay socios extranjeros que se relajan más con aquello que no conocen, y otros que prefieren negociar en un ambiente que les haga sentir en casa, con esos acostumbro a venir aquí. 

\- Es bonito. 

\- Y se come bien. – los primeros minutos se pasan mientras discuten los platos de la carta, y después de ordenar se centran en cotillear sobre la pareja que está en la mesa del fondo. – ¿No es uno de los chicos de EXO? 

\- Pero pensé que no tenía novia. 

\- Y yo… cuando So Min se entere se va a querer tirar por una ventana. 

\- ¿Es fan? 

\- No tienes idea. Porque me tiene un poco de miedo y se frena pero de lo contrario ya me habría obligado a presentarle al grupo entero. Casi se muere la primera vez que vio a Eunhyuk y Donghae en la oficina, yo no los conocía, claro, sólo supe que habían ido a firmar el contrato, ya sabes que los más caros lo llevamos nosotros, no Za Ra. Fue gracioso verla ese día. 

Kyuhyun ríe bajito imaginando a la mujer dando saltos como una fan cualquiera y queriendo conseguir el autógrafo de los dos. Es inevitable hablar de ella con Siwon y de lo mucho que lo ha ayudado en la oficina, terminan hablando de la discográfica y a la larga de su relación con Za Ra. 

Tienen que admitir que le sorprende escuchar que la mujer no es muy diferente a las madrastras de los cuentos, y que siempre quiso hacerle la guerra para poder quedarse con el dinero de su padre. 

\- ¿Pero crees que nunca lo quiso? – pregunta con precaución. Siwon respira profundo y se acomoda en la silla analizando la pregunta. 

\- Creo que sí… a su manera. Es decir, a él nunca lo hizo infeliz y eso es lo que cuenta ¿no? pero siempre pensó que yo sobraba y sé que piensa que por lo menos la mitad de todo debería ser de ella. Es una situación difícil, por eso a veces dejo pasar ciertas cosas. 

\- Como lo del desvío – Siwon sonríe de medio lado y suspira. 

\- Estoy en ello. ¿Te gusta tu trabajo? 

\- Mucho, nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan entretenido, aunque me sigue gustando cantar… no sé, sería extraño tener que elegir. 

\- ¿Y los compañeros?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que si te gustan. 

\- Son todos muy agradables.

\- ¿Y yo? – Kyuhyun debió imaginar que por ahí iba la cosa. Podría responder, porque es algo que tiene cada vez más claro, pero supone que no hay prisa, es decir, no pasa nada por dejar a Siwon en la incertidumbre un poco más. Además ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? 

\- Bueno… - dice fingiendo desanimo. Su jefe achica los ojos y bufa pero hay diversión en su rostro así que todo está bien.

Al final, el almuerzo termina convirtiéndose en más que eso y no se van del restaurante hasta que lo ven totalmente vacío. Pero Siwon parece negado a dejarlo ir, así que simplemente se trasladan al karaoke que está un par de calles más arriba. 

\- ¿En serio? – Kyuhyun no puede dejar de reír, no pensó que Siwon era del tipo de personas que podía disfrutar de un lugar más bien común. 

\- ¿Qué? No es cualquier karaoke, esta zona es muy prestigiosa. 

\- No deja de ser lo que es. – Siwon rueda los ojos y de forma natural atrapa su mano mientras caminan por el pasillo buscando un cuarto vacío. No tardan en encontrarlo y tampoco tardan en encadenar una conversación con otra, acompañados de un par de cervezas y de vez en cuando alguna canción cantada por Kyu. 

La mejor parte es cuando este captura a Siwon tarareando una de las canciones, porque eso le da pie para animarlo a cantar. 

\- No – se niega. Parece determinado, pero no contaba con que Kyuhyun es muy bueno en eso de hacer pucheros e insistir hasta que consigue lo que quiere. – No tengo tu voz.

\- Me da igual – repite dándole el micrófono. El hombre finalmente se rinde y lo coge tratando de recordar esa canción que le cantaba su madre antes de dormir, no era una nana, al contrario, su padre la reñía cada vez que la escuchaba porque decía que no era apropiada, pero él la sentía tan pacifica que se quedaba dormido enseguida. 

Kyuhyun la reconoce enseguida, abrumado por como su corazón se acelera tan sólo con las primeras entonaciones porque no todos los días uno encuentra en Corea a alguien que le guste Tracy Chapman. 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYpcCzhXoIg

La melodía de “Baby, can I hold you” llena la habitación con la suave voz de Siwon, durante la primera parte de la canción y luego Kyu decide unirse simplemente porque no puede evitarlo, consciente de que más que una canción es una propuesta que él está dispuesto a aceptar. 

Es demasiado sencillo perderse en la mirada del otro y acercarse con cada línea de canción, culpa del ritmo, quizás, o de lo pequeño que es el lugar o puede que sólo sean las ganas las que no dejan que el aire fluya libremente entre los dos. Una pena que el mundo siga estando allá afuera y que las responsabilidades no sepan de oportunidad. O más bien So Min, que es quien llama por teléfono para decirle a Kyuhyun que tiene que ir a aclarar un mal entendido con uno de los contratos. 

\- ¿A la discográfica? – pregunta Siwon. No está seguro de la razón pero no le gusta que Kyu esté cerca de su madrastra.

\- Yo te llevo. 

\- No es necesario. 

\- Pero será más rápido si te llevo – antes de que pueda negarse de nuevo, el empresario le coge de la mano entrelazando los dedos, ignorando por completo al resto del mundo, o tal vez retándolos, pero sea como sea, Kyu se siente bien con él, seguro… más completo de lo que se había sentido nunca con nadie. 

 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=291c6c2)

Yunho golpea el volante una vez más. Puede que sea la quinta o sexta vez en los últimos diez minutos, pero es eso o bajarse y liarse a hostias con el mundo entero. Estúpidos subnormales que parece que se han sacado el carnet de conducir en una caja de cereales. 

Como si su día no fuera bastante mierda. Ha estado de aquí para allá tratando de resolver el asunto con ese famoso grupito y sus exigencias, las cuales supuestamente estaban bajo contrato pero ¿de verdad tiene la discográfica que mimarlos de esa manera? ¿Quiénes se han creído?

“Uno de nuestros mejores grupos” eso le dijo el subnormal de la oficina, pero para él esa no es razón suficiente, por eso fue a hablar con la jefa pero la mujer casi nunca tiene tiempo para los empleados, así que él se atrevió a hacer un movimiento más directo y llamar al que había aprobado ese contrato, con la mala suerte de que fue alguien de las oficinas principales, o sea, un pez gordo, o sea, que su cabeza puede rodar en cualquier momento. Genial.

Sólo espera que no venga el jefe en persona y poder desviar el asunto de alguna manera. 

Joder, como si su vida no fuera bastante mierda ya. Nada le sale bien desde hace tiempo y no entiende el por qué. ¿Cómo alguien puede tener la vida hecha en un minuto y luego no tener nada? Todo su mundo comenzó a tambalearse cuando empresas Choi lo echó de su casa, por eso su relación con Kyuhyun se deterioró ¿Cómo no? su estúpido primo y esos amigos que tiene seguro se ocuparon de lavarle el cerebro, sin contar a sus padres, que seguro hicieron una fiesta cuando se enteraron de que ya no vivían juntos. 

Sabe que ahora le debe su trabajo a Choi pero aún así tiene al hombre atravesado. 

Qué demonios… tiene atravesado al mundo entero, joder. 

\- Puros gilipollas – protesta entrando al estacionamiento. Sabe lo que le pasa, su problema principal tiene nombre y apellido Cho Kyuhyun. 

El mismo no lo entiende, el niño no es nada fuera de lo común, muy guapo, es verdad pero no como para tenerlo como lo tiene, pero es que no puede sacárselo de la cabeza, no sabe si lo quiere para bien o para mal porque a veces quisiera partirle el alma en mil pedazos por abrumarlo hasta ese punto, pero entonces piensa en su boca y son otras las ideas que le pasan por la cabeza. 

\- Te odio – se queja bajando del coche con un portazo. Lo último que espera al girar en la esquina del ascensor es ver como Kyuhyun baja de un gran coche negro acompañado del dueño principal de las empresas. En un primer momento se acojona, eso tiene que admitirlo, porque aquello puede significar que le van a cortar la cabeza sí o sí, pero entonces las preguntas comienzan a surgir. ¿Qué hace Kyu con él? ¿Es por lo del accidente de coche? ¿Qué hacen allí precisamente? Pero todo deja de tener sentido cuando los ve reír y cuando el hombre alza la mano para apartar los mechones de cabello que caen sobre los ojos del que hasta hace poco fue su novio. 

¿Cómo se atreve?

Lo que más le revuelve el estomago es como Kyu sonríe bajando la mirada, desde donde está puede ver que se ha sonrojado. Kyuhyun niega con la cabeza a lo que sea que el hombre le pregunta e intenta irse pero Siwon le corta el paso con su cuerpo y camina haciendo a Kyu retroceder hasta quedar pegado al coche, mirándolo a los ojos. Un juego de amantes, no hay otra forma de describirlo y eso le jode. Le jode un montón. Tanto que se le nubla la mente y deja de pensar con claridad.

No se da cuenta de que está avanzando hacia ellos hasta que los tiene de frente.

\- ¿Qué te crees que haces? – jala a Siwon del brazo y aprovecha su sorpresa para darle un puñetazo que lo manda al suelo. 

\- ¡Yunho! – grita Kyuhyun corriendo hasta Siwon pero Yunho le tira del cabello con fuerza y lo lanza en la otra dirección. 

\- ¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO? – grita acercándose a él hecho una furia. Tanto que Kyuhyun retrocede en el suelo, haciéndose daño en las manos. 

\- ¿Te volviste loco? Tú y yo no tenemos nada. 

\- ¡TU ERES MIO! 

\- ¡Y una mierda! – Yunho estaba tan concentrado en Kyu que olvidó por completo a Siwon. No pensó que el hombre se levantaría del suelo y le regresaría el golpe con la misma intensidad. – Pedazo de imbécil ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarlo? – aprovecha que Yunho se levanta de un salto para golpearlo de nuevo, el chofer intenta meterse pero Siwon no se lo permite. Aquella era una pelea que tenía pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que vio como ese salvaje casi violaba a Kyu simplemente porque terminó con él.

Es satisfactorio que Yunho no se rinda tan fácil y salte sobre él para pelear porque Siwon no piensa quedarse con los brazos cruzados. 

\- ¡Maldición, paren ya! – protesta Kyuhyun viendo como los golpes vienen y van, es un alivio que Siwon vaya ganando pero odia verlos así. Finalmente el empresario le da una patada a Yunho que lo deja sin aire y coge la mano de Kyu para regresar al coche pero Yunho consigue levantarse y darle en la cabeza con un objeto que Kyu no logra ver bien. – ¡NO! – grita cuando Siwon cae al suelo.

Kyuhyun consigue darle un puñetazo a su ex antes de que intente atacar a Siwon de nuevo y casi de inmediato llegan los vigilantes para detenerlo. 

\- Siwon, mírame – suplica Kyu sosteniendo su rostro. 

\- Estoy bien – murmura, pero está pálido y no consigue quitar la expresión de dolor. 

\- Vamos a un hospital. 

\- No es necesario. 

\- Siwon, por favor – está comenzando a creer que es malo para él porque no puede ser normal que desde que se conocieron pase de un accidente a otro, aunque eso de accidente tiene poco. 

\- ¡Suéltenme! Eres tan cobarde que no sabes pelear sin que te cuiden las espaldas Choi. 

\- ¡Cállate, Yunho! – protesta Kyuhyun mientras ayuda a Siwon a ponerse de pie, le preocupa tener que usar toda su fuerza para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio. – Eres un imbécil ¿Quién te ha dado derecho? 

\- ¿Por él me dejaste? No eres más que una zorra interesada. 

\- Hagan que cierre la boca o se la cerraré yo – se queja Siwon con un gruñido. – Lo quiero fuera de aquí.

\- No puedes hacer eso. – Siwon levanta una ceja y respira profundo para recuperar fuerzas y acercarse. 

\- Eres un bastardo agresivo, no vuelvas a acercarte a Kyu ¿me oyes? Y no vuelvas por aquí. ¿Qué haces aquí? 

\- Trabaja aquí, señor Choi – responde uno de los vigilantes. Siwon lo mira con sorpresa y luego sonríe de medio lado. 

\- Ya no más, y puede que no vuelvas a conseguir un jodido trabajo en toda Corea del Sur. – sin decir más, coge a Kyuhyun de la mano y regresan al coche. Yunho logra soltarse y escupe el suelo antes de regresar a su propio coche para marcharse de allí, ya otro día buscará sus cosas porque está claro que ya no tiene trabajo, pero que no crean esos dos que han ganado la guerra, aquella es solo una jodida batalla pero a la larga se los hará pagar, y conseguirá que Kyuhyun regrese a él… porque tiene que ser sólo suyo, o de nadie. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=fnwif6)

1959

La vida de la feria no es ni mala ni buena, es simplemente, diferente. 

No tienes un hogar estable, es verdad. Estás siempre rodeado de las mismas jodidas personas, también es cierto. Pero puedes viajar por el mundo, conocer culturas, reír, engañar, crear….

Yunho no se arrepiente de vivir como vive, pero siempre ha pensado que merece más, mucho más. 

\- ¿Un hombre? – se queja su madre con se acostumbrado tono de desprecio. Como si ella tuviera moral para decirle algo, es la zorra de la feria y todo el mundo lo sabe, su número de brujería no sirve para nada más que atraer hombres, no como la otra vieja, esa sí que da miedo con sus poderes.

Sabe que ella no descansará hasta verlo casado con la hija del jefe pero él no quiere eso, le espanta la idea de pasar el resto de sus días amarrado a una mujer que no le inspira nada, pero con los hombres es distinto. 

Tampoco cualquier hombre. No le vale los que lleva viendo durante años que de cierta forma son como hermanos, quiere algo más… alguien más. El problema es que el tiempo pasa y no sabe si llegará.

Es una tarde del primer día de feria en Seúl cuando ve a alguien que le hace tener ilusiones de nuevo. El chico parece demasiado metido en su mundo como para darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor y mucho menos para notar que es capaz de despertar un sentimiento como ese en otra persona. Puede que sea eso lo que más le gusta a Yunho.

Está acompañado por otro, uno más alto y de espalda ancha con expresión divertida. Podría ser cualquiera, un amigo, un hermano… ¿un novio? Sería un poco osado salir juntos por la ciudad pero todo puede ser, aunque espera que no sea.

Sigue a los chicos durante todo el paseo por la feria, y luego cuando van de regreso a la que parece ser su casa. Le gusta. La gusta mucho. Tanto que durante la siguiente semana no puede hacer nada más que pensar en él y por eso se anima a esperar fuera de su casa con la esperanza de que esté solo y no con el otro. Es un alivio que así sea. 

No está muy seguro de cómo se anima a hablarle y mucho menos de dónde saca el valor para invitarlo a salir sabiendo que aquello le puede costar caro. Le gusta como el chico se sonroja y se acomoda el cabello detrás de la oreja con un aligera sonrisa, pero su respuesta no es tan gratificante. 

\- Lo siento – dice negando con la cabeza. Un lo siento que a él no le vale, que no le compensa, al contrario, le humilla. 

\- ¿Por qué no? – insiste aunque sabe que se está humillando más. 

\- Yo… no puedo. No quiero, disculpa – Yunho no puede creer que se marche sin más, sin dar mayor explicación, cerrando todas las puertas. 

Normal que el resto del día lo pase encerrado en su carpa bebiendo hasta más no poder, odiando sus sentimientos hacia un tío que ni siquiera conoce.

\- Eso se llama calentón – se burla su madre. - Y te pasa porque insistes en esa desviación por los hombres. 

\- Déjame en paz – se queja. 

\- Eres patético, no sé cómo puedo tener un hijo como tú. Si quieres algo Yunho, lo tomas. Déjate de chorradas por lo menos sé un hombre en eso. 

Su madre es una zorra, pero tiene razón. ¿Por qué tiene que dejarse humillar de esa manera? 

Son esas palabras las que lo llevan a buscar un grupo de amigos para esperar a Kyuhyun fuera de su casa unas horas después, son esas palabras las que hacen que le dé más rabia verlo cogido de las manos con ese otro. 

\- Debiste decirme que sí – fue lo único que gruñe antes de arremeter contra ellos. Riendo por la facilidad con la que sus amigos se animan a pelear también. Ellos intentan luchar hasta el final pero tienen desventaja y él mucha impotencia. Es un placer verlos exhalar su último aliento.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=1z1cuuv)

\- Sabía que tu hijo haría algo tan bajo como eso. – la vieja adivina, usa ese tono de reproche que Za Ra siempre ha odiado. La odia a ella en general. 

\- Está aprendiendo a ser un hombre – responde encogiéndose de hombros. 

\- ¿Quitando vidas? 

\- No creerás que voy a llorar por quien no conozco ¿o sí? – la vieja la mira afilando la mirada y niega con la cabeza. Lamentando el momento en el que esa mujer y su pequeño hijo pisaron la feria, convirtiendo todo en un desastre. 

\- No lo espero no, solo espero que tu hijo lo pague tarde o temprano – para espanto de Za Ra, la vieja coge un muñeco entre sus manos y comienza a murmurar un conjuro. 

\- No te atrevas – sujeta el muñeco también rezando un contra hechizo, ella no tendrá sus mismas habilidades pero algo sabe, y no piensa dejar que su hijo la pase mal en otra vida sólo porque esa vieja quiere. 

Ambas mujeres comienzan un forcejeo en medio de hechizos distintos que termina con una vasija en el suelo derramando el líquido en el que estaban sumergidos otros dos muñecos y una rosa. El muñeco que tenían en las manos se desliza cayendo también en el liquido creando una pequeña explosión que sorprende a ambas. 

\- ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO? – se queja la vieja. – ¿Qué hiciste? Lo has ligado a ellos, estúpida – pocas veces la vieja se ha molestado tanto como en ese momento, pero Za Ra parece satisfecha. 

\- Que así sea. – rápidamente se agacha para tocar el agua y los tres muñecos murmurando otro conjuro. 

\- ¡NO! ¡Largo! – grita la vieja tirándole de su larga melena. Cuando la mujer está afuera se apresura a recoger el desastre y tratar de enmendar las cosas pero el daño ya está hecho. Los cuatro regresaran en algún momento, sólo espera que la desgracia no se repita.


	8. Chapter 8

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2w4itd4)

En la parte de atrás del gran coche negro se escucha solo un gran e inmenso silencio. Siwon se pasa la mano por la nuca para tratar de calmar el dolor de cabeza producido por el golpe que le dio ese hijo de puta. De vez en cuando voltea para ver a Kyuhyun, mirando por la ventana mientras se muerde el labio y juega con sus manos pensativo. 

Ya le ha dejado claro de todas las formas posibles que no debió entrar en una pelea como esa con Yunho, pero ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Tiene atravesado a ese hijo de puta desde hace mucho tiempo, aún le revuelve el estomago recordar lo que estuvo a a punto de hacerle en su casa, y ver cómo le tiraba del pelo para lanzarlo al suelo hace un rato terminó con cualquier pizca de raciocinio que pudiera tener. 

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – pregunta tan sólo por romper el hielo.

\- Aún queda una hora de trabajo.

\- Da igual, no pasa nada – Kyuhyun voltea para verlo (por fin) con el ceño fruncido, sin decir nada durante un minuto y Siwon no puede hacer más que preguntar – ¿Qué? – se remueve incomodo por culpa de esa mirada. 

\- Te golpeó. 

\- Él comenzó – se defiende. De ninguna manera iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

\- Y hace unos días te cayó un tablón de madera encima, Siwon ¿Crees que eres de hierro? – hay tanto dolor en su voz que Siwon se sorprende. En todo este tiempo no pensó que sus acciones pudieran lastimarlo, cuando su único objetivo era protegerlo. 

\- No me ha hecho daño. – dice con calma.

\- Eso debería afirmarlo un medico. – se queja. 

\- Kyu… estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte por mí. 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Se supone que es únicamente al contrario?

\- No digo eso. 

\- ¡Deja de ponerte en riesgo por mi culpa! Siento que estar cerca de ti es lo peor que te ha podido pasar – se pasa las manos por la cara tratando de calmarse y Siwon puede ver que está temblando.

\- Kyu…

\- Primero el accidente de coche – le interrumpe. - ¡Estuviste en coma tres semanas! Luego lo de la construcción y ahora esto. 

\- No me arrepiento de nada de eso, además, estoy bien. 

\- Cualquiera de esas cosas te pudo haber matado.

\- Estas exagerando. – Kyu frunce el ceño aún más, al punto de hacer un pequeño puchero y aunque voltea muy rápido, Siwon consigue ver las lágrimas que se asoman en su rostro. – Kyu… - intenta tocarlo pero el chico se aparta. Tan pronto el coche aparca en la oficina, sale sin esperarlo ni mirar atrás. 

Siwon respira profundo y sale del coche con un poco más de calma, odiando el mareo que le da al bajar. Ese cabrón le golpeó con fuerza, pero por lo menos él consiguió darle parte de su merecido, será un placer firmar personalmente su jodida carta de despido.

Cuando llega a la oficina, ya So Min lo está esperando para ponerlo al tanto de las ultimas cosas que tiene pendientes. No sabe si agradecer la distracción o lamentar el tener que pensar después de todo lo que ha pasado. 

Son casi las siete de la noche cuando So Min se despide para irse a su casa. Siwon le sonríe amablemente y sale para comprobar que casi todos los demás se han marchado también. Debería irse a dormir pero aún está demasiado alterado como para hacerlo, no puede dejar de pensar en lo pequeño que es el mundo, y en lo mucho que eso le molesta. Estaban pasando el día tan bien ¿de verdad era necesario encontrarse con ese gilipollas en la discográfica? Nunca antes Siwon había sentido tanto recelo contra una persona, más que eso, es pensar en él y ponerse malo, le pasaba cuando escuchaba a Kyu hablar de él durante esas tres semanas que ahora parecen tan lejanas, y mientras más lo conoce más ganas tiene de que desaparezca de sus vidas. 

\- ¿No te vas a casa? – Siwon contiene el aliento por un segundo cuando la voz lo sorprende desde la puerta, pero sonríe al darse cuenta de que es Kyuhyun. 

\- Tengo trabajo que hacer. – Kyu rueda los ojos y suspira caminando despacio hasta el escritorio. Se sienta mirándose las manos por largo rato, como si tuviera algo que decir pero no supiera por donde comenzar – ¿Qué es? – pregunta Siwon inclinándose hacia delante. 

\- Yunho… ¿Lo habías visto antes? – Siwon parpadea despacio y niega con la cabeza, no muy seguro del rumbo de la conversación – Por la forma en la que le hablabas… no sé. 

\- No hace falta verlo más de medio minuto para saber que es un gilipollas, el otro medio minuto fue para descubrir que era tu novio. – miente. No ve muy normal comenzar a contarle que durante tres semanas fue una especie de espíritu que lo siguió a todas partes y descubrió todos esos detalles de su vida. Kyuhyun podría cabrearse o no creerle, no sabría decir cuál de las dos cosas es peor. 

\- Terminamos hace tiempo – se apresura a decir. – En realidad la relación estaba fallando desde antes. 

\- Me alegra saberlo… que terminaron, digo. Mereces a alguien mejor, Kyu. – Kyuhyun lo mira por un momento y luego asiente centrando la atención de nuevo en sus manos. – ¿Sabías que trabajaba en la discográfica? 

\- Algo me había contado hace tiempo pero entre una cosa y otra lo olvidé, además, él no suele durar mucho en los trabajos y la música no parece su mundo así que supongo que simplemente asumí que ya estaba trabajando en otra cosa. – Siwon respira profundo y se levanta para buscar un proyecto en el pequeño archivador. Quiere terminar con eso antes de irse a casa. – Mejor me voy – dice Kyuhyun poniéndose de pie. – No te quedes hasta tarde. 

\- Lo dije en serio. – se apresura de decir Siwon antes de que se marche. 

\- ¿El qué? 

\- La otra noche… cuando te dije que me gustas. 

\- Gustar es una expresión muy relativa – murmura encogiéndose de hombros. Siwon respira profundo y se acerca para medio sentarse sobre el escritorio, mirando al muchacho. 

\- Lo dije en serio, Kyu. Es más que eso… pero es un sentimiento nuevo para mí, la relación en general lo es, y no sé qué hacer. 

\- Siwon…

\- No tienes que responderme si no quieres, solo necesitaba que lo supieras. – suena sincero y muy cansado, lo que hace que Kyuhyun se sienta un poco mal por no decirle que a él también le gusta… y más. Está siendo un idiota al querer negarlo pero tampoco puede explicar el vacío que se le forma en el estomago al sospechar que solo llenará la vida de Siwon de desgracias. 

Siwon parece un poco decepcionado por su silencio, así que se levanta para regresar a su silla y continuar con el trabajo. 

\- Vete a casa – le pide Kyuhyun apenas ve que se pone de pie.

\- Tengo que terminar esto. 

\- ¿Por qué eres tan necio? 

\- Nunca me lo había preguntado – responde con media sonrisa. Cuando da tres pasos para regresar al escritorio el lugar comienza a dar vueltas tan rápido que tiene que sostenerse, es una putada pero tiene que admitir que le gusta la velocidad con la que Kyu se pone a su lado. 

\- ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que debías ir a casa! Joder, debimos ir al hospital. 

\- Estoy bien – se recuesta del escritorio odiando la sensación de escalofrío de su cuerpo.

Kyuhyun bufa frustrado y sostiene su rostro con ambas manos para poder analizarlo mejor. 

\- Estás pálido – murmura acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares – Podemos llegar al hospital en cinco minutos.

\- Y pasar allí horas, o toda la noche. Olvídalo – con familiaridad apoya ambas manos en las caderas del chico, es fácil estar así con él y ni siquiera sabe la razón. Cuando su mirada es lo suficientemente estable como para fijarla en un punto, lo hace en el par de ojos que lo miran con curiosidad y temor, pasando después por esos labios gruesos que tanto lo han tentado estos últimos meses. 

Kyuhyun da un paso adelante con el corazón acelerado. Deja que una mano vague hasta la nuca de Siwon y con la otra acaricia su perfecto cabello, acercándose más a Siwon, quien aprovecha para inclinarse sólo un poco hacia su boca, mostrando una invitación pero dándole la oportunidad de que se niegue, no quiere presionarlo de ninguna manera. Es un verdadero alivio cuando Kyu contiene el aliento y elimina el resto de la distancia, simplemente posando los labios sobre los suyos. No hay movimiento, únicamente contacto pero Siwon siente como se marea de nuevo, esta vez por la emoción. El problema es que el chico se aleja demasiado pronto, pero Siwon no está dispuesto a conformarse, por eso, con un rápido giro logra cambiar de posición y poner a Kyuhyun sobre el escritorio, colándose entre sus piernas como tanto había soñado en las largas tardes de oficina, y entonces lo besa. 

Es un beso de verdad. Su lengua hundiéndose dentro de la boca del castaño, explorando cada rincón como si no existiese un mañana, atrapando sus jadeos, fascinado con la facilidad con la que se deja guiar. 

Sus lenguas no tardan en comenzar una lucha suave que poco a poco aumenta hasta convertirse en una batalla que los deja sin aliento y con los labios hinchados. Rompen el beso por pura necesidad y de inmediato se conectan con la mirada, jadeando, totalmente pegados y sosteniéndose el uno al otro con tanta fuerza que duele.

No dicen nada, las palabras no podrían salir en un momento como ese. Siwon cuela las manos bajo la camisa de Kyu y acaricia la parte baja de su espalda al mismo tiempo que comienza a repartir besos por su mandíbula creando un camino que lo lleva hasta su cuello. Kyuhyun echa la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle espacio suficiente para jugar. Gime demasiado alto cuando Siwon usa la lengua para lamer su nuez de Adán y luego chuparla, el sonido llega directo a la entrepierna del mayor, haciendo que su miembro vibre reclamando atención. 

\- Me estás matando – murmura Siwon contra su oído. Kyuhyun le tira del cabello para apoderarse de sus labios una vez más, lamiendo, mordiendo, jadeando cuando Siwon cierra más los brazos alrededor de su cintura, abarcándolo por completo. El calor es tanto que la ropa comienza a quemar. A Siwon le molesta sentir que hay tanta tela entre ambos. 

\- No – jadea Kyuhyun cuando el mayor comienza a morder su hombro y tirar de sus pantalones. 

\- Por favor – suplica atacando de nuevo sus labios. Kyuhyun gime con fuerza cerrando las piernas alrededor de las caderas de su jefe, devolviéndole el beso con la misma intensidad. 

\- Aquí no… Siwon… - lloriquea aferrándose a sus hombros, cerrando los ojos con intensidad para tratar de no correrse por culpa de la mano que insiste en darle placer a su miembro. Sabe que no están completamente solos en la oficina, más de una vez el vigilante sube para dar vueltas y lo último que le apetece es que lo pillen con su jefe entre las piernas. – Siwon – el mayor gruñe una maldición y se aleja con la respiración agitada, preguntándose si el plan de Kyuhyun es matarlo de un calentón o algo porque no es posible que suplique que pare y al mismo tiempo lo mire como lo está haciendo, con los ojos encendidos y la boca entreabierta, evidentemente buscando más. 

\- Vamos – Siwon le sujeta de la mano y tira de él para arrastrarlo fuera de la oficina. No dicen nada hasta que llegan al ascensor, donde Kyuhyun se ve acorralado de nuevo por aquel gran cuerpo que lo empotra contra una de las esquinas, metiendo un muslo entre sus piernas para seguir rozándole la polla y al mismo tiempo permitirle sentir su propia erección. 

Apenas tienen fuerza de voluntad para separarse cuando las puertas se abren, Siwon vuelve a sujetarlo de la mano para guiarlo hasta el coche. 

\- ¿Señor? – pregunta el chofer poniéndose a su nivel de inmediato. 

\- Yo conduciré – responde con la voz oscurecida. – Puedes irte a casa – el chofer asiente con una pequeña reverencia y le entrega las llaves. 

Kyuhyun se sube del lado del copiloto mientras que Siwon se pone al volante y arranca con mayor velocidad de la que debería y conduce esquivando todos los coches que se cruzan en su camino. De vez en cuando voltea para ver a Kyu pero eso es peor porque el chico respira de forma agitada, tiene el cabello húmedo sobre los ojos y los labios hinchados, lo mira con atención mientras se aferra al asiento, convirtiéndose en la mejor imagen del mundo. 

Cuando lo ve morderse el labio y removerse incomodo por culpa de la presión en los pantalones, Siwon debe, necesita, olvidarse del coche por un momento y simplemente tocarlo. 

\- Oh Dios – jadea Kyuhyun cerrando los ojos cuando siente la mano que comienza a masajearle. Admirando la habilidad que tiene para conducir y darle placer al mismo tiempo. Odia cuando tiene que cambiar las marchas porque son segundos sin el roce de sus manos, pero agradece el semáforo en rojo que lo obliga a frenar. 

 

Con agilidad, Kyu se suelta el cinturón de seguridad y se inclina sobre Siwon para besarlo, tocándole también. El hombre pone una mano en su nuca para mantenerlo cerca y poder hacer el beso más profundo. 

Joder, necesita llegar a casa ahora mismo.

El sonido de la corneta de atrás le avisa que deben parar. Kyu libera su boca para que pueda conducir, pero se entretiene lamiendo su oreja y mordiendo su lóbulo, sonriendo satisfecho cuando lo escucha soltar mil maldiciones y luchar por mantener el control del coche. Aquello es una locura, podrían tener un accidente simplemente por no esperar pero las ganas son demasiado grandes.

Es un verdadero alivio para ambos llegar por fin a casa. Kyuhyun se siente como un muñeco cuando Siwon, con facilidad, lo pega contra la puerta y comienza a luchar con su ropa otra vez, podría dejarse llevar por completo, es lo que quiere pero sólo un minuto después contiene el aliento cuando ve a lo lejos la sombra de una de las personas de servicio. 

\- Tu habitación – Siwon asiente mirando su boca y suben los escalones de dos en dos. Lo primero que hace cuando cierra la puerta es romper esa jodida camisa que los mantiene separados, ya no hay nada que les impida continuar, o por lo menos eso espera porque terminará o matando a alguien o suicidándose. 

Kyuhyun sonríe de medio lado y lo pega a la pared para quitarle la camisa también. Se le hace agua la boca cuando consigue ver su firme pecho al descubierto, subiendo y bajando con intensidad, brillante por culpa de una delgada capa de sudor. Traga saliva y deja vaguear los dedos por los cuadros del estomago de su amante, se acerca más y comienza a repartir besos por su barbilla para bajar por su cuello y después prestar atención a su pecho. 

Se arrodilla para poder besar su abdomen y colar la lengua en su ombligo. 

Su cuerpo entero tiembla cuando escucha a Siwon gimotear, pero nada se compara a los sonidos que llegan sólo un minuto después, cuando lo libera de los pantalones para prestarle atención a su polla. 

La atrapa en su mano fascinado por el tamaño y la dureza, mirándolo a los ojos, se pasa la lengua por los labios y se la mete a la boca para hacerle una mamada que lo deje sin riego cerebral. 

\- Kyu… por Dios – hunde los dedos en su cabello, ayudándole a mantener el ritmo. Cree que puede morir y volver a vivir cuando ve aparecer y desaparecer la polla en la boca de su amante. 

 

Jodido crío, ¿Cómo es que tiene la capacidad de llevarlo hasta esos límites?

\- Oh… Kyu – no quiere correrse, no así. Necesita follarlo casi tanto como necesita respirar. Le tira del cabello para alejarlo de su polla y lo obliga a levantarse para besarlo mientras caminan hasta la cama y lo hace caer de espaldas para poder quitarle lo que le queda de ropa. 

Se mete entre sus piernas para besar sus muslos porque sí, porque le encantan. 

Después de hacerlo suplicar y verlo retorcerse, sube para atrapar sus labios, comenzando a ponerse nervioso por la anticipación. 

\- Quiero estar dentro de ti – susurra contra su boca. Kyuhyun asiente tragando saliva y se acomoda mejor en la cama.

Sin apartar la mirada de la de Siwon, le sujeta la mano y le chupa el dedo del medio hasta dejarlo totalmente húmedo, sube una pierna sobre el hombro del empresario y guía el dedo hasta su entrada.

\- Despacio – Siwon se estremece y asiente con la garganta seca, con cuidado empuja su dedo dentro de Kyuhyun hasta que está totalmente dentro. El chico echa la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello, una invitación que para Siwon es imposible ignorar. Deja que su dedo entre y salga de él al mismo tiempo que reparte besos por cada rincón al que tiene acceso, luego agrega otro dedo a la labor de dilatarlo, encendido por la forma en la que el chico se retuerce por culpa de las sensaciones que él está provocando. – Estoy bien – dice Kyu después de un par de minutos. – Te necesito dentro. 

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Seguro… sí – cuando está libre de los dedos de su amante, gira para ponerse de rodillas. Siwon acaricia su espalda y le da un par de besos antes de posicionarse y comenzar a penetrarlo. 

La sensación es indescriptible. Siente que puede correrse apenas la presión comienza a rodear su polla, pero consigue respirar lo suficiente para calmarse y continuar. Kyuhyun atrapa las sabanas entre sus manos, conteniendo el aliento cuando el otro se enfunda por completo. 

\- Espera – le pide temblando de placer. Siwon lo hace, se queda quieto suplicando por no correrse todavía, usando su dedo para recorrer la espalda del otro a todo lo largo, cayendo en cuenta de que ese que está allí, a su merced es Kyuhyun, que es suyo, que todo aquello con lo que ha soñado desde que lo conoció se está haciendo realidad en ese momento y que supera cualquier fantasía. 

Kyuhyun empuja por fin contra él dejando claro que puede seguir. Siwon se muerde el labio inferior y sale despacio para volver a penetrarlo está vez más rápido. No tardan mucho en encontrar el ritmo, uno empujando y el otro recibiendo todo lo que esté dispuesto a dar, cerrando los ojos para poder durar más tiempo, tratando de no pensar que es la polla de Siwon la que le está abriendo ahora mismo. 

Le gusta sentir los dedos que se clavan en sus caderas para mantenerlo en su lugar, pero lo que más le gusta son los sonidos que llenan la habitación, sus dos cuerpo chocando, jadeos, nombres, suplicas… 

Cuando llegan al punto máximo, Siwon se abraza a su espalda penetrándolo con más fuerza y velocidad, golpeando estratégicamente su próstata. 

\- Oh Dios, Dios… - lloriquea Kyuhyun cuando Siwon comienza a masturbarlo sin dejar de follarlo. Es imposible aguantar mucho tiempo con algo como eso, ni su cuerpo ni su cerebro pueden más – Siwon… 

\- Hazlo, córrete… - es una orden que él cumple feliz. Se deja ir manchando las sabanas y la mano de su amante, apretando su polla de tal manera que Siwon se corre también con un gemido que consigue acallar contra su espalda, mordiendo levemente su suave piel.

Kyuhyun cae derrotado contra el colchón cuando Siwon encuentra la fuerza para salir de él. El mayor se deja caer al otro lado, mirando el techo con la respiración agitada y la cara roja empapada de sudor. Es una imagen tan ideal que si Kyuhyun no estuviera tan débil, le pediría que lo follara de nuevo.

Cuando Siwon por fin voltea a verlo, tiene una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, una que deja ver esos jodidos hoyuelos que le vuelven loco. No puede, ni quiere evitar las ganas de inclinarse sobre él y besarlo con calma, disfrutando de la sensación de sus labios. Siwon aprovecha para abrazarlo y hacer que se quede allí, contra su pecho, acariciando su cabello comenzando a sentirse adormilado. 

\- ¿Te asustarías si te digo que creo que te amo? – la voz de Kyuhyun es ronca y adormilada, evidentemente está luchando contra lo pesados que se están volviendo sus parpados. 

\- No… estaría aliviado porque yo te amo también. – confiesa, lo que no se atreve a decir es que es desde hace mucho tiempo. Kyuhyun sonríe y lo besa de nuevo antes de acomodarse mejor y permitirse dormir sin tener ninguna prisa para que llegue el día de mañana.


	9. Chapter 9

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2w4itd4)

\- Ah… 

Hay cosas en el mundo que son inigualables, por lo menos para Kyuhyun. Caminar por la playa con los pies descalzos, sintiendo la arena húmeda colarse entre tus dedos es una de ellas y si es cuando cae la tarde, mucho mejor. Le supera el dulce, una buena carne en su punto y la música… 

Sin embargo, despertar gracias a los besos de su amante es algo que supera con diferencia todo lo anterior… supera cualquier otra sensación que pudiera imaginar. Sentir sus manos sujetándole con fuerza, su lengua recorriendo su piel y sus dientes dejando pequeñas marcas como si quisiera dejar saber al mundo entero que le pertenece, es algo abrumador, pero que Siwon se quede dentro de él cuando acaba, mirándolo a los ojos y moviendose con suavidad hasta que su polla comienza a endurecerse de nuevo, es indescriptible y debería ser ilegal.

\- Oh Dios – pierde la razón cuando la siente ponerse más y más dura por segundos, llenándolo por completo. Esos ojos… esa jodida mirada… no entiende como Siwon puede verlo así, cómo puede hacerle sentir que no hay nadie más importante en el mundo. – Siwon – jadea aferrándose a su espalda. El mayor hunde la cara en su cuello aspirando su aroma, haciendo que sus sudores se mezclen, y sale despacio solo para volver a empujar dentro, haciendo que Kyuhyun clave las uñas en su espalda. 

\- Mío – gruñe Siwon sin dejar de moverse dentro de él. Kyuhyun asiente respirando profundo porque sí, porque sabe que es suyo, porque algo en su interior le dice que lo ha sido siempre.

No podría explicarlo con palabras por más que lo intentara, pero aquella situación con su nuevo amante es tan natural que parece que ha sido así siempre. Es cómodo, se siente seguro. Le gusta. 

\- ¡AH! – grita cuando el mayor golpea su próstata con fuerza. Abre más las piernas al mismo tiempo que cierra los ojos, y se muerde el labio inferior para evitar que sus jadeos se extiendan por toda la casa. 

\- Casi… Dios… me aprietas tanto – más que palabras son lloriqueos. Siwon pasa la lengua a lo largo del cuello del más joven sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas, sintiendo que pierde la razón segundo a segundo hasta que el chico se corre jadeando su nombre y mirándolo a los ojos. – Mierda, joder… - empuja unas cuantas veces más dentro del cuerpo ahora débil antes de correrse también. 

No puede ni describir lo que siente cuando su polla se desliza con facilidad, gracias al semen que se ha derramado dentro de su novio. Quisiera quedarse a vivir entre esas piernas para siempre, simplemente empujando dentro y fuera, pero sabe que no puede, así que con pesar, termina de salir de él y se acomoda a un lado en la cama, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo.

\- Esto puede ser adictivo – susurra Kyuhyun contra su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza. Siwon sonríe por lo adormilada de su voz. 

\- Eso espero – respira profundo acariciando con suavidad el brazo del chico hasta que el sueño les gana la batalla. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=ftkflw)

Siwon cierra la ducha y se pasa las manos por el cabello para apartar los restos de agua. Se ajusta una toalla blanca a la cintura y usa otra más pequeña para terminar de secarse, sonriendo levemente al notar las marcas de los dedos de Kyuhyun en sus brazos. 

Con la mano limpia el espejo, empañado por culpa del vapor del agua caliente, y fija la atención en el pequeño chupón que tiene en la clavícula. Supone que es justo porque Kyu tiene muchos más que él.

Kyuhyun.

Hasta hace unos meses las relaciones le parecían aterradoras, agobiantes, innecesarias. ¿Por qué comprometerte con una persona cuando puedes disfrutar de varias durante toda tu vida? La idea de estar con un hombre tampoco era de su agrado, así que no entiende cómo es que ese chico ha logrado romper todos sus esquemas y metérsele en la piel de esa forma. 

Cuando sale del baño, Kyuhyun está justo donde lo dejó. Profundamente dormido, apenas cubierto por las sabanas, cabello revuelto, boca entreabierta, relajado… en su cama. Suyo. 

Aún recuerda la primera vez que lo vio de verdad. Cuando era sólo un espíritu que no podía comunicarse con nadie, cuando únicamente podía seguirlo y vivir a través de sus acciones, sonriendo por sus comentarios, sufriendo por sus problemas… parece todo tan lejano. 

 

“Que pareja tan bonita”   
“No… no somos pareja”   
“Ya veo. No tienen que mentirme a mí.”  
“No mentimos, señora. Somos hermanos, y ahora, si nos disculpa, tenemos que irnos” 

Siwon se tambalea hasta quedar recostado de la pared y se sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos, como si eso fuera a evitar que las imágenes golpeen su mente de la forma en la que lo están haciendo. 

Demasiado ruido y personas. Colores, juegos, una anciana… puede verse a sí mismo y a Kyuhyun pero no son ellos en realidad. Parece todo lejano y confuso. 

\- ¿Siwon? 

Dios, necesita que las imágenes paren. 

“Debiste decirme que sí”

\- ¿Siwon? ¿Qué te pasa? 

\- Duele. 

\- ¿Qué te duele? – Kyuhyun trata de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie pero pesa demasiado. – Siwon, mírame, Siwon… ¡Siwon!

Kyuhyun contiene el aliento cuando su novio simplemente pierde el conocimiento delante de él. Temblando, busca sus pantalones para sacar el móvil y llamar una ambulancia, cuando termina rebusca entre sus cosas para vestirlo lo mejor posible, él mismo se pone lo primero que encuentra antes de intentar despertarlo otra vez. Pero es inútil.

Cuando llega la ambulancia, descubre que aquella casa no es tan solitaria como pensaba. Pudo contar 5 empleados mientras bajaba con él en la camilla, todos totalmente preocupados pero diligentes, tratando de ayudar en todo lo posible. 

La espera es tan insoportable como siempre, cualquiera diría que ya debería estar acostumbrado pero no es así. Sabía que tenían que haber ido cuando Yunho lo golpeó en el estacionamiento pero durante la noche y en la mañana parecía bien, no entiende qué es lo que pasó, qué pudo hacer que se pusiera así. 

Con un largo suspiro se deja caer en la silla de la horrible sala de espera y se tapa la cara con ambas manos, tratando de calmarse pero sin poder contener las lágrimas de frustración. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=fnwif6)

La sensación es espantosa, más por lo familiar que parece que por el sentimiento en sí. 

Siwon traga saliva y se mueve por la oscura casa, mirando con atención todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Parece que cada objeto tiene por lo menos mil años, no exagera.

Es un lugar iluminado por velas, huele a viejo, no está demasiado limpio y por supuesto, no es cálido. 

\- Lamento esto. – la voz que escucha detrás de él le hace girar de inmediato. Retrocede conteniendo el aliento cuando ve a la mujer que hace un momento apareció en lo que parecían ser sus recuerdos. 

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hago aquí? 

\- Necesito hablar contigo – Siwon niega con la cabeza y corre hasta la salida pero cuando intenta coger el pomo de la puerta, su mano simplemente lo traspasa. 

No. Otra vez no. No puede ser un fantasma otra vez. No quiere. 

Hace un minuto estaba totalmente feliz, junto al hombre que ama ¿Por qué le está pasando eso?

Intenta cerrar los ojos y luchar por despertar pero es inútil.

\- Te dejaré volver, lo prometo. – Siwon abre los ojos aún más espantado ¿Lo dejará? ¿Quiere decir que es ella la que está jugando con él de esa forma? 

\- ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Quién es usted? 

\- Nos conocimos hace muchos años. – La calma que hay en la voz de la anciana debería ser tranquilizadora porque significa que ella lo tiene todo bajo control, pero surte el efecto contrario. Siwon odia no tener las riendas de su vida. 

\- Nunca la he visto antes, por favor, sólo… por favor. 

\- Entiendo que no lo recuerdes. Está bien… por eso te he traído hasta aquí. 

\- ¿Estoy muerto? 

\- No estás muerto. Era muy difícil acercarme a ti en el plano físico, y Kyu no suele hacer mucho caso. 

\- ¿Plano físico? 

\- Corres peligro. – Continúa, ignorando por completo todos sus temores. No hay tiempo – Los dos corren peligro. No quiero que se repita lo mismo de hace tantos años, no he esperado todo este tiempo para eso. 

\- Dios… Dios… esto no puede estar pasando. 

\- Sabes que sí, que es real. Es así como logré que te acercaras a Kyuhyun, que lo vieras de verdad, que bajaras la guardia. Ya deberías tener superada la etapa de negación. 

\- ¿Quiere decir….? no… esto no tiene sentido. 

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto, Siwon. No es bueno sacar un alma de su cuerpo tan seguido. 

\- ¡Me dejaste fuera de mi cuerpo por tres semanas! 

\- Eso estaba calculado, pero esto no. Debes volver. 

\- ¡ES LO QUE QUIERO! 

\- Pero antes escucha. Corres peligro, Yunho y ella…. 

\- No le tengo miedo a ese tipo. ¡Quiero despertar, joder!

\- ¡Que necio eres! No tengo tiempo para explicarte – sin decir más, la mujer elimina la distancia y atrapa la cabeza de Siwon entre sus manos, logrando conectar lo suficiente para dejarle ver los eventos de hace décadas, cuando Kyu y él vivían juntos y eran felices, cuando se les ocurrió ir a la feria captando la atención de Yunho… el recuerdo de cómo ambos murieron. 

Siwon logra soltarse cuando siente que expira su último aliento, se dobla en una esquina sosteniéndose el estomago, abrumado, aterrado, adolorido.

\- Él vendrá a por los dos – es lo último que dice la mujer antes de dejarlo regresar a su cuerpo. 

Cuando abre los ojos, está en el hospital, rodeado de paredes blancas y olor a medicina, todo le da vueltas y apenas tiene tiempo de saltar fuera de la cama para comenzar a vomitar sintiendo que se queda sin aliento.

\- ¡Siwon! – sabe que es Kyuhyun quien se ha puesto a su lado y lo abraza para darle fuerza. Siwon sigue vomitando hasta que no le queda nada en el estomago.

Dos enfermeras llegan casi de inmediato y ayudan a Kyu a llevarlo hasta el baño para que se limpie mientras otras arreglan el desastre de la habitación. 

\- Yo lo haré, gracias. – dice Kyu cuando siente que ya puede hacerse cargo. La mujer hace una pequeña reverencia y sale del baño. Kyuhyun termina de quitarle la ropa y lo mete bajo la ducha limpiándolo con preocupación, asustado por la forma en la que se deja hacer, cómo si en realidad no fuera consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor. 

Cuando está listo, lo lleva a la habitación y le ayuda a tumbarse en la cama. Los doctores le hicieron un montón de pruebas y todas estaban perfectamente, no entendían por qué se desmayó y mucho menos por qué no podía despertar, pero él no encontrar nada simplemente les pone más nerviosos porque algo pasa, eso está claro, pero no tienen bases para solucionarlo. 

\- ¿Siwon? – el mayor parpadea despacio y deja salir el aire como si lo hubiese estado conteniendo durante horas. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando los fija sobre Kyuhyun, y lo abraza con tanta fuerza que duele. – ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta abrazándolo también. 

\- Quiero ir a casa – es lo que consigue decir en medio del llanto. 

\- Pero, los doctores… 

\- Por favor. – Kyuhyun no podría negarle algo cuando lo pide esa forma, por eso asiente y sale para pedirle al médico que le den el alta. Total, no es como si fueran a hacer algo por él allí. 

El hombre firma la autorización a regañadientes pero le dice que contacte con él a cualquier hora si nota que algo va mal con Siwon. 

Cuando está de regreso en la habitación, el empresario ya está vestido, listo para marcharse pero con unas ojeras nada favorecedoras. 

\- ¿Seguro que quieres irte a casa? – Siwon no responde, sólo asiente y sujeta su mano para salir de allí. 

Los empleados de casa lo miran con preocupación, y la que parece ser el ama de llaves se atreve a acercarse para preguntar si todo está bien, y si necesitan algo.

\- No por ahora, gracias. – Responde Kyu, porque Siwon parece que no tiene ganas de hablar. Cuando están en la habitación, Siwon va directo al sillón y no a la cama, se queda allí mirando por la ventana pensativo, tanto que Kyuhyun comienza a pensar que sobra, así que carraspea para llamar su atención – Te dejaré descansar – murmura – Si necesitas algo, llámame. 

\- ¿Qué? 

\- Descansa ¿vale? – está a punto de abrir la puerta cuando siente dos grandes brazos que le atrapan desde atrás. Siwon esconde la cara contra su cuello con la respiración agitada. 

\- No me dejes – le pide apretando con más fuerza. – Nunca me dejes – lo hace girar para poder abrazarlo mejor, dejándolo totalmente confundido por su llanto – Si te pierdo de nuevo… 

\- ¿De nuevo? ¿Siwon, qué te pasa? – el mayor se aleja sólo lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos que hace un momento habían perdido la vida a manos de Yunho… fue lo más horrible que ha experimentado nunca. 

Con suavidad, se inclina para darle un beso en la frente prometiéndose a si mismo que no permitirá que la historia se repita de nuevo.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=1z1cuuv)

Za Ra sonríe de medio lado, sosteniendo el informe médico de su hijastro. 

No dice nada, porque no saben que tiene pero tantos ingresos al hospital trabajan a su favor. Nadie cuestionaría si el niño simplemente amanece muerto un día ¿Qué van a decir? pudo ser por culpa de cualquiera de sus recaídas. Claro está, nadie pensaría en ella como la posible culpable.

\- Deja de pensar tonterías – se queja su abogado. No hace falta leer la mente para saber lo que pasa por la cabeza de la mujer, basta con simplemente conocerla un poco porque la discreción nunca ha sido su fuerte. 

La mujer alza una ceja y deja el informe en el cajón de su escritorio. 

\- ¿Diste con el hombre que se peleó con él en el estacionamiento? 

\- Trabajaba aquí en la discográfica. Era novio del tal Cho Kyuhyun – le informa. 

\- ¿Novio? 

\- Vivieron juntos durante un tiempo. 

\- Vaya… el chico resultó ser más zorra y más astuto de lo que imaginé. No entiendo cómo logró convertir a Siwon en un jodido homosexual, pero tampoco me importa. Quiero que me pongas en contacto con ese hombre. 

\- Lo he estado investigando, es muy temperamental, siempre está metido en problemas. – sus palabras en lugar de desanimar a Za Ra, hacen que se le dibuje una sonrisa en el rostro. 

\- Quiero verlo esta tarde. – el abogado deja salir el aire derrotado y asiente. 

Le cuesta toda la mañana dar con el jodido tío, y mucho más tiempo convencerlo para regresar a la discográfica, pero por fin, cuando está por caer la noche, logra presentarse con él en la oficina de Za Ra.

\- ¿Eres Yunho? 

\- ¿Qué quiere de mí? Ya sé que estoy despedido – responde con prepotencia. Es una actitud que a la mujer le gusta demasiado. Se acerca despacio, sin dejar de mirarlo, sintiendo que aquella relación puede ser ventajosa para ambos. 

\- Tengo entendido que tuviste una pelea con mi hijo. 

\- ¡El comenzó, al tocar lo que no es suyo! 

\- ¿Te refieres a Kyuhyun? – Es divertido ver la furia en los ojos de Yunho, es justo el arma que ella necesita. – ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que sé cómo puedes recuperarlo? 

\- Está con Choi ahora. No lo va a soltar. 

\- Parece que no… pero si Siwon desaparece, el chico podría ser tuyo otra vez. – sus palabras por fin han captado por completo la atención de Yunho. 

\- ¿Qué significa eso? 

\- ¿Tú qué crees que significa? 

\- Pero… es su hijo. 

\- Hijastro… y no somos tan cercanos. – responde encogiéndose de hombros – No tengo tiempo para tonterías, Yunho. ¿Quieres hacer esto o no? 

\- ¿Y Kyu será mío? 

\- Todo tuyo. – el hombre duda un momento pero segundo a segundo la idea se hace demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla. – ¡Perfecto! – dice la mujer cuando lo ve asentir. – Este será el comienzo de una gran amistad.


	10. Chapter 10

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2w4itd4)

El mecanismo del reloj es un sistema muy delicado, en el que cada pieza debe encajar perfectamente para que este cumpla su función. Así son las empresas, pequeñas piezas con un objetivo específico que al final ayuda al cumplimiento del objetivo principal. La productividad. 

El problema con este sistema, es que si una pieza falla podría desencadenar el caos, y eso es justamente lo que está a punto de pasar en las Empresas Choi esa tarde. 

So Mi está considerando seriamente el comenzar a tirarse de los pelos porque ha habido un problema con la nomina y se ha perdido la autorización para que el gerente firme los cheques, así que debería firmarlos el propio Choi. Además, hay dos contratos que tienen que ser enviados, una entrevista, una reunión y un montón de gerentes con preguntas. 

Esto no pasaría si el jefe falta un día, tampoco pasó cuando tuvo el accidente porque tomaron previsiones, pero que hayan pasado casi cuatro días y aún no sepan nada de él, no es normal. So Mi está a punto de acurrucarse en un rincón en posición fetal sólo para que la dejen en paz.

\- No contesta – bufa mirando a Min Ho con ojos de pena. 

\- Cancela su agenda para hoy también – responde el abogado con resignación. Sabe que aquello es una gran irresponsabilidad pero no lo culpa. Es normal que Siwon quiera tomarse unos días libres después de su última recaída, aunque podía haber buscado un minuto para llamarlo, informarle lo que estaba pasando y darle ciertas riendas para responder ante las situaciones que se están presentando. La única razón por la que sabe que estuvo en el hospital de nuevo, es porque el ama de llaves se lo dijo cuando llamó a casa preguntando por él.

Con un largo suspiro, Min Ho se estruja el ceño y regresa a su oficina para armar una lista de prioridades y comenzar a resolver lo que esté en su mano. Sabe que parte de los problemas son por culpa de Za Ra, la muy cabrona creó una reunión de última hora y seguro sabía que Siwon no estaría disponible, además, ha tenido la cara de venir con el hombre que Siwon despidió hace unos días.

En su móvil, pulsa rellamada pero una vez más salta el buzón de voz. 

\- ¿Dónde estás Siwon? – se pregunta dejando el teléfono de lado.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=ftkflw)

Siwon sabe perfectamente que cuando encienda su móvil, reventará por culpa de la cantidad de mensajes y llamadas perdidas. Tiene el presentimiento de que en la empresa le necesitan pero eso no es suficiente para convencerlo de dar su día libre por terminado. 

\- ¡No quiero! – Siwon sonríe de medio lado mientras usa más fuerza para arrastrar a Kyuhyun a los establos. 

\- ¡No seas crío!

\- ¡Siwon! – cualquiera que los vea pensaría que lo está llevando a la horca y no a ver a unos animales indefensos. – Me dan miedo los caballos, joder. 

\- ¿Cómo te pueden dar miedo? No seas un bebé, anda. – Kyuhyun frunce el ceño pero no le queda más remedio que dejarse arrastrar. Podría patearle el culo e irse, está seguro, pero no quiere hacer que se esfuerce demasiado y sufra otro de esos extraños desmayos. 

\- Te odio.

\- No es cierto. – baja la voz cuando entran al establo y deja de empujarlo para simplemente coger su mano – Este es – dice deteniéndose frente a uno de los caballos. Es un gran animal de pelo castaño brillante, larga melena oscura y contextura fuerte que parece reaccionar ante la presencia de Siwon porque relincha un par de veces empujándolo con el hocico. – No te alejes – se queja Siwon tirando de la mano de su novio para que vuelva a su lugar. 

\- No me gustan los caballos. 

\- Es muy tranquilo. 

\- Me caí de uno cuando era pequeño ¿vale? Son peligrosos, no hacen caso, no razonan. ¿Qué se puede esperar de un bicho que no entiende lo que le dices? 

\- Kyu…

\- Hagamos otra cosa, lo que quieras. Podemos lanzarnos en parapente o algo así, pero esto no.

\- ¿El parapente es menos peligroso?

\- Por lo menos no tiene voluntad propia. – el mayor rueda los ojos y se pone detrás de él para evitar que escape. Sujeta sus manos y lo obliga a tocar al caballo despacio, sin dejar de tener contacto con él. Sonríe con un poco de pena cuando siente que Kyuhyun contiene el aliento y cierra los ojos dejando que guíe sus manos, pero su remordimiento se ve aplacado cuando, después de un minuto, el chico abre los ojos para observar como el caballo simplemente se deja acariciar. 

\- Se llama Bugsy.

\- ¿Te parece un nombre normal para un caballo? – la voz de Kyu suena menos tensa, lo cual es un alivio. 

\- A mí me gusta. – Con un suspiro relaja su cuerpo porque ya no es necesario ejercer presión. Le gusta la forma en la que Kyuhyun se recuesta contra su pecho, ahora tocando a Bugsy por voluntad propia. 

\- Es suave – murmura despacio. Siwon recuesta la barbilla de la cabeza de su novio perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos… en sus miedos.

Hace ya dos días que sufrió aquel colapso que lo llevó a la casa de esa anciana. A veces intenta convencerse de que todo fue un sueño, un mal juego de su mente, pero entonces imágenes claras llegan a su memoria. 

Esa jodida feria, su vida pasada con Kyu, la golpiza que les arrebató la vida. 

Kyuhyun se queja cuando siente que los brazos de Siwon le aprietan con demasiada fuerza. 

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – no está seguro de por qué insiste en preguntar, tal vez porque tiene la esperanza de encontrar una respuesta diferente a la que ha tendido todos estos días. 

\- Nada – miente. 

Misma pregunta, misma respuesta. Siwon sabe que debería decirle algo ¿pero qué? ¿Cómo decirle que ahora recuerda la forma en la que la vida abandonó sus ojos hace años? ¿Cómo decirle que lo vio exhalar su último aliento justo antes de morir también? No quiere que él recuerde algo como eso y tampoco que lo cuestione. 

Necesita concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante. Protegerlo. No le importa si para eso tiene que sacar a Yunho de sus vidas de forma radical, pero para eso antes debe encontrar a esa anciana porque está seguro de que hay parte importante de la información que no le dio tiempo de contarle.

\- Señor Choi – la voz del encargado del establo llama la atención de ambos. – Hace tiempo que no venía por aquí. 

\- ¡Hola Kim! Lo sé, lo siento, últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo. 

\- Está bien, es sólo que Bugsy lo echaba de menos.

\- Y yo a él. – dice Siwon acariciando al caballo con una sonrisa. – Este es Cho Kyuhyun.

\- Mucho gusto señor Cho. ¿Va a montar también?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! 

\- Sí, conmigo.

\- No, no, no…. No voy a montar en esa cosa. 

\- Pero si lo estabas acariciando hace nada. 

\- Porque es mono, pero montarlo es distinto. No, me niego.

\- Puedes ensillarlo, Kim. Supongo que tendremos que usar el mismo los dos.

\- Ni de coña

\- Hace un lindo día para coger el camino cercado, la tierra está muy firme.

\- ¿De verdad? Pues iremos por ahí.

\- No pienso ir por ningún cercado de nada. 

\- Iré a por la silla, con permiso. – Kyuhyun no sabe si sentirse más ofendido por la forma en la que lo ignoran o por las sonrisas cómplices entre Siwon y el tal Kim

\- No voy a subir. – insiste, pero como era de suponer, sus palabras caen en saco roto.

La sensación de estar sobre el caballo es incómoda, le duele el culo y tiene el corazón en la garganta, pero pegado a su espalda, protegiéndolo por completo, está Siwon, así que aquello no es tan malo.

Le gusta escuchar la voz profunda de Siwon contándole como solía pasear por ahí con su padre, las conversaciones que tenían, las veces que reían, lo mucho que ambos extrañaban a su madre… para cuando para de hablar, han llegado a lo que parece ser un mirador. 

Le cuesta mantenerse en pie cuando Siwon lo ayuda a bajar del caballo pero no tarda mucho en recuperar la fuerza de las piernas. 

\- ¿Kyu? – espera a que el chico voltee para hacer la pregunta – ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Yunho? 

\- Siwon, te juro que ya no tengo nada con él.

\- Lo sé, pero… ¿Cómo se conocieron?

\- En una feria. – la respuesta carece de importancia para él pero hace que la sangre del mayor se congele un poco. 

\- ¿Dónde? – insiste sin aliento. 

\- En una feria. Heechul y yo estábamos aburridos en casa, Hyuk y Hae estaban ocupados con la producción de sus canciones y la feria acababa de llegar, así que pensamos que sería una buena idea. – Mientras habla, se acerca al caballo para hacerle mimos. Ahora que ha pasado un rato con él ya no le tiene tanto miedo – Yunho estaba allí con unos amigos y se me acercó. No estoy muy seguro de cómo comenzamos a hablar pero me pareció divertido así que acepté quedar, cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos viviendo juntos. 

Después de una larga pausa, Kyuhyun deja de prestar atención al caballo para fijarse en Siwon. Mirada perdida, hombros tensos, expresión seria… no le gusta verlo así, aunque tiene que admitir que a cierta parte pervertida de su interior le pone.

\- No fue con él mi primera vez – le aclara. Sonríe al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su novio. 

\- No estaba… no… - Joder, estaba pensando si todo aquello era el destino o si era algo más, no se había detenido a pensar en la posibilidad de Yunho tocando a su Kyu, y menos en su primera vez. 

\- Sólo quiero que lo sepas. – Responde encogiéndose de hombros – Fue con un compañero de la escuela. Un chico muy lindo… tal vez demasiado, estuvo bien. Dejamos de vernos cuando nos graduamos. – Siwon deja salir el aire y asiente concentrándose de nuevo en el paisaje. – ¿Qué te pasa? Y por favor, no digas que nada. 

Siwon frunce el ceño y se mete las manos en los vaqueros, un gesto que suele hacer bastante seguido y que hace que sus hombros se vean más anchos de lo que ya son. Por un momento parece dispuesto a hablar pero cambia de opinión de inmediato.

\- Sé que es algo. Tienes dos días con pesadillas, y sé que aparezco en ellas. Estás serio, preocupado…. 

\- Lo siento. 

\- No lo sientas. No es eso lo que quiero – se queja acercándose a él para sostener su rostro entre las manos – Quiero que me hables. ¿Qué te preocupa? 

\- Yunho – responde honestamente. 

\- ¿Yunho? Qué tontería… él no está en mi vida.

\- Pero es peligroso.

\- No lo es. Pierde los estribos cuando está celoso, pero nada más. 

\- Ponerse como se puso en el estacionamiento es más que perder los estribos. Intentar violarte cuando quisiste terminar con él, es aún peor. ¡Ese tipo es peligroso, Kyu! No lo ves pero es así. – Kyuhyun parpadea despacio y retrocede un par de pasos.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque lo veo… es un tipo que sería capaz de cualquier cosa. 

\- No. ¿Cómo… cómo sabes que intentó forzarme? – Siwon cambia de expresión comprendiendo que ha hablado de más. 

\- Tú… me contaste. 

\- No.

\- ¿Cómo lo voy a saber si no, Kyuhyun? El punto es que no quiero a ese tipo cerca de ti, me preocupa. – Kyu trata de recordar cuando le contó algo como eso pero desiste. Tiene que haberlo hecho porque en esa habitación no había nadie más y sabe que Yunho no lo diría, no le conviene.

\- No pasará nada. 

\- No sabes lo que siento cuando pienso que no podré estar pegado a ti todo el tiempo, que en algún momento estarás indefenso.

\- No soy un niño

\- ¡Lo sé! Joder, no digo eso… me falta el aire cuando pienso en la idea de perderte. – Kyu niega con la cabeza y se acerca de nuevo para abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- El mismo miedo que tengo yo a perderte, pero es normal. No pasa nada – intenta tranquilizarlo, pero Siwon no se quedará tranquilo con esas simples palabras.

Esa misma noche, cuando están de regreso en casa y Siwon enciende el móvil, comprende que no puede seguir escapando de la realidad por más tiempo. No si quiere seguir teniendo empresa, así que esa noche se mete a la cama temprano, bien abrazado al cuerpo de su novio, pensando que mañana tendrá que hacer frente al mundo y de paso buscar a esa vieja mujer para que le diga cómo puede evitar que la historia se repita. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=1z1cuuv)

Sabía perfectamente que Za Ra aprovecharía su ausencia para toquetear las cosas en la empresa, pero no pensó que tuviera el descaro de llegar a tanto. 

Sacando reuniones de la manga, intentando hacer salir contratos sin la debida supervisión, mandando todo lo que no puede mandar cuando él está. La oficina principal no tiene nada que ver con ella ¿Por qué va? ¿Cómo puede tener tanta cara? Pero lo peor de todo es que regrese de nuevo esa mañana, y acompañada de ese tipo. 

\- Buenos días. – Siwon no está seguro de qué es lo que hace que la sangre le hierva de esa manera, si la sonrisa de la mujer acompañada de su voz de “nunca rompo un plato” o la prepotencia en el rostro de Yunho. 

\- ¿Qué hace este hombre aquí? – Es su única respuesta. Tiene que apretar las manos para tratar de calmarse y no saltar sobre ese tipo. 

Ahora que lo tiene cerca puede recordar mejor aquello que pasó en el pasado. La expresión de su rostro mientras golpeaba a Kyuhyun, la furia con la que lo pateaba… puede ver claramente como se agachó para sujetar su rostro susurrándole algo antes de besarlo y soltarlo. Fue cuando Kyu volteó a ver a Siwon y murió. Sabe que es algo que pasó hace muchos años, que ni siquiera eran ellos en realidad pero no puede evitarlo.

\- Yunho es mi nuevo asistente, y… 

\- Fuera. – su voz es gutural. Un gruñido que conseguiría erizarle los pelos a cualquiera, aunque no lo admitan. 

\- Siwon, me parece que…

\- ¡Fuera de mi oficina! Si vuelvo a verte, Yunho, te juro que…

\- ¿Qué? – le interrumpe – ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Te recuerdo quien salió peor en nuestro último encuentro? No te tengo miedo, no eres más que un niño de papá, un pijjo que lo ha tenido todo fácil en la vida, rodeado de guardaespaldas… así cualquiera se hace el machito.

\- Limitemos esto a trabajo, chicos, por favor.

\- Si no se marchan llamaré a seguridad. 

\- Siwon, no seas malcriado, no puedes echarme de aquí, tengo derechos.

\- Que va a saber este de derechos. Es alguien que entra en las vidas de las personas y las arruina así como así. 

Cuando comienza a hablar, se mueve por la oficina como si no se estuviera dirigiendo a nadie en específico, pero luego mira a Siwon directamente a los ojos. – Primero me echaste de mi casa sin aviso, luego me quitaste lo que es mío… pero lo voy a recuperar que lo sepas. Kyu…

\- ¡KYU NO ES TUYO!

\- LO ES… ¡Lo será! No voy a permitir que se quede con alguien como tú. Prefiero verlo muerto.

El grito de Za Ra al ver a Siwon saltar de su escritorio directo hacia Yunho para comenzar a golpearlo como loco, llama la atención de todos los empleados del piso, y en menos de un minuto, están todos atascados en la puerta sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. 

\- ¡Siwon! – Min Ho logra colarse entre los empleados y trata de sujetarlo pero Siwon está totalmente enfurecido, incapaz de razonar correctamente. So Mi contiene el aliento y corre hasta su escritorio para llamar a seguridad mientras los dos hombres se rompen el alma en el suelo. – Siwon, joder – Min Ho se lleva un golpe al tratar de separarlos pero finalmente lo consigue. – ¡Ya basta, Siwon! ¡Basta! 

\- ¡FUERA! ¡No vuelvas a poner otro pie aquí! 

\- ¡OBLIGAME!

\- Esto es increíble…. No entiendo qué es lo que te pasa Siwon. Este no eres tú, me preocupas – el sarcasmo de su madrastra lo está poniendo peor.

\- ¡Za Ra… por última vez, vete y llévate a ese imbécil! – Min Ho deja ir a su jefe cuando llegan dos hombres de seguridad y guían a Yunho hasta la salida. 

\- Hablaremos luego – dice la mujer. Siwon se limita a mirarla achicando los ojos, negado a responder porque ahora mismo sólo quiere terminar de matar a ese cabrón. 

\- Todo el mundo fuera – gruñe regresando a su escritorio. Los empleados abandonan la oficina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero apenas cierran la puerta comienzan a murmurar, sorprendidos por la forma en la que el jefe ha perdido los estribos cuando siempre había sido tan calmado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?

\- No quiero hablar. – se queja pasándose las manos por la cara. 

\- ¿Necesitas un medico? ¿Quieres ir al hospital?

\- Estoy perfectamente. – el abogado respira profundo y camina hasta la puerta, pero justo antes de que pueda salir, Siwon llama su atención – Min Ho, asegúrate de que ese hombre no pise nunca más este edificio.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Lo digo en serio, lo pongo bajo tu responsabilidad. – le advierte. 

\- Lo entiendo, Siwon.

\- ¿Dónde está Kyu?

\- En el estudio de Eunhyuk y Donghae, no ha regresado desde esta mañana. Lo que me parece una suerte. – Siwon está de acuerdo. Al principio no le hizo nada de gracia la idea de alejarse de Kyu pero ahora lo agradece. 

\- Habla con seguridad. Quiero que tenga un guardaespaldas de ahora en adelante. – Min Ho alza una ceja y regresa para sentarse frente a Siwon, buscando la forma más suave de tocar el tema porque está claro que es algo que le hace perder los nervios. 

\- ¿Crees que él aceptará eso?

\- No le pienso preguntar. Además, no es algo fuera de lugar, yo tengo a Kurt. 

\- Es tu chofer – Siwon se le queda mirando seriamente, no tiene ganas de andarse con rodeos, no hoy. – Lo que quiero decir es que Kyu aceptaría ese tipo de situación si lo ve como alguien que está para facilitar sus viajes y no como alguien que está para vigilarlo. 

\- Llámalo como quieras, chofer, guardaespaldas o niñera pero consigue a alguien.

\- ¿Puedo decirte algo? – espera hasta que su jefe asienta para continuar – No dejes que Za Ra te llegue de ésta manera. Algo trama, ella siempre le ha querido poner las manos a las empresas y seguro que provocarte es una forma para conseguirlo. No sé qué tiene que ver el tal Yunho en todo esto pero algo hay. No se trata sólo de Kyu, por lo menos no para ella. Ayer tuve que frenar un par de contratos que quiso autorizar en esa reunión sorpresa que hizo, en la que por cierto presentó a Yunho como su nuevo asistente. 

\- ¿Qué crees que busca? – pregunta un poco más tranquilo. Tiene que pensar con la cabeza fría, eso es lo que le ha ayudado a estar siempre un paso por delante de su madrastra. 

\- Ese es el problema. Que no sé qué es lo que planea. – Siwon asiente despacio, dejando que la oficina se quede en silencio durante un buen rato. Min Ho lo conoce el tiempo suficiente como para saber que no quiere estar sólo, así que se queda frente a él, enviando un par de correos desde su móvil para comenzar a agilizar lo del chofer para Kyuhyun.

\- Min Ho… necesito encontrar a una persona. 

\- Claro ¿Quién?

\- No sé su nombre… es una anciana de cabello totalmente blanco y largo… baja. Su casa tiene techo de palma, y por su acento parecía ser de Yeongdeungpo.

\- ¿Eso es todo? 

\- Sus rasgos no son asiáticos… - agrega pensativo - No sé nada más. 

\- ¿Pero has estado en su casa? 

\- Sí, pero no sé cómo llegar, ni cómo se llama el lugar, sólo tengo pistas sueltas. 

\- Es muy poco para encontrar a una persona, Siwon.

\- Es una bruja. No puede haber muchas en Yeongdeungpo, y menos con rasgos occidentales. Pregunta donde tengas que preguntar pero tengo que dar con ella.

\- ¿Una bruja?

\- Son cosas mías ¿de acuerdo? No trates de encontrarle sentido, pero necesito dar con ella. 

\- Está bien… ¿es urgente?

\- De vida o muerte – responde con seriedad. Min Ho respira profundo y asiente.

\- Me pongo a ello – dice saliendo de la oficina. Cuando se queda sólo, Siwon se estruja el puente de la nariz y estira el cuello para tratar de quitarse el estrés de encima pero es imposible. Está totalmente ofuscado y eso que el día va apenas por la mitad. 

 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=fnwif6)

Yunho cierra la puerta del coche con un fuerte golpe y se cruza de brazos con el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose totalmente frustrado, humillado… En cambio Za Ra cierra con cuidado y sonríe con satisfacción.

\- Debí matarlo – gruñe el hombre, odiando la forma en la que Siwon le golpeó y como luego lo echó del edificio como si fuera una escoria.

\- Ya tendrás tu oportunidad. Te dije que reaccionaría así.

\- Sigo sin entender de qué sirve esto.

\- La inteligencia no es tu fuerte ¿no? – se queja ella con frustración. Ese chico sabe como quitarle lo divertido a las cosas. – Conozco a Siwon desde que era un niño, su adolescencia fue muy mala, pero desde que maduró su comportamiento ha sido perfecto, concentrado en el trabajo, pocas citas… ¿Cómo implicas a un hombre como ese en una pelea fatal? Necesitamos que todo el mundo vea que ha perdido los estribos, que Kyuhyun lo está cambiando, que se está volviendo violento, así nadie sospechará cuando se vea envuelto en una pelea que le quite la vida. 

\- Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil. Algo muy gordo tengo que hacer para quiera pelear conmigo hasta ese punto.

\- Aprende a tener fe, Yunho. Tú no tienes que hacer nada más que estar presente, yo me ocuparé de encender la llama que lo guíe hasta ti, y nos aseguraremos que la próxima vez no se salve. – Yunho no está muy convencido pero decide aceptar la idea de la mujer, total… le da lo mismo cómo se hagan las cosas siempre y cuando él quede libre de culpas y se pueda quedar con Kyuhyun.

Cuando por fin llegan a la discográfica, Yunho va hasta su nueva oficina y Za Ra va a la suya, acompañada de su abogado, Gong Yoo. 

El hombre se asegura de cerrar bien la puerta antes de seguirla hasta su escritorio. Dándole vueltas y vueltas a la conversación que escuchó en el coche, uniendo eso con lo que Za Ra le ha dicho antes. 

\- Quita esa cara, me pones nerviosa. 

\- ¿Estás segura de esto?

\- Totalmente. 

\- Za Ra….

\- ¿Qué podría salir mal? 

\- Yunho. – Za Ra lo medita un poco y después niega con la cabeza restándole importancia a sus palabras. 

\- Confío en él.

\- Apenas lo conoces. 

\- No me pidas que te lo explique porque no lo entiendo, simplemente me cae bien, tenemos un objetivo en común y sé que tendrá los pantalones para llegar hasta el final. Eso es lo único que me importa.

\- Se sentirá traicionado. 

\- Lo superará.

\- Za Ra…

\- ¿Qué, joder? Deja de preocuparte. Cuando Siwon se entere de la muerte de Kyuhyun, irá tras Yunho y entonces será la oportunidad del chico para matarlo. Es perfecto, y sobre todo, nadie sospechará de mí.

\- Pero Yunho quiere a Kyuhyun para él. – le recuerda. 

\- No se puede tener todo en esta vida. – responde ella encogiéndose de hombros. No piensa dejar vivir a ese mocoso prepotente porque no le da la gana, no le pasan desapercibidas las miradas que le dedica cada vez que se topa con ella, su sonrisa cuando Siwon la hace de menos para darle más importancia a él. Así que piensa utilizarlo y punto. – Si todo sale como lo tengo planeado, ayudaré a Yunho a olvidarlo.

\- ¿Tu? – pregunta sorprendido por el tono que ha usado la mujer – ¿Te gusta? Podría ser tu hijo.

\- Podría, pero no lo es, y es muy guapo… - sonríe divertida cuando su abogado se estruja el ceño y deja salir el aire con frustración – Da igual, no es algo en lo que pueda darme el lujo de pensar ahora mismo. Primero lo primero, dile a tu hombre que cuando tenga oportunidad, acabe con el niñato ese.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- Quiero las empresas para mí, estoy cansada de esperar así que sí, tan pronto como sea posible.

Gong Yoo desvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido, seguro de que todo aquello les explotará en la cara tarde o temprano.


	11. Chapter 11

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2w4itd4)

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esta ley de hielo? 

Kyuhyun tuerce los ojos y concentra su atención en el paisaje, ignorando por completo la pregunta de Siwon. Tiene ganas de decirle que durará hasta que le dé la gana o hasta que se le pase el cabreo pero eso implicaría hablarle, así que no.

Escucha como Siwon respira profundo con un pequeño bufido pero no dice nada más. 

¿Qué esperaba? Se supone que está saliendo con un hombre adulto e inteligente, no con un cavernícola especialista en repartir hostias por aquí y por allá. Cuando salió esa mañana de la empresa para ir a discutir con Eunhyuk y Donghae los términos del nuevo contrato para la gira por Japón, había dejado a Siwon trabajando en un ambiente un poco más movido de lo normal por culpa de su ausencia los últimos días, pero nada que no pudiera controlar y al regresar se encontró con que se había estado partiendo la cara con Yunho.

¿Así va a ser su vida con Siwon? ¿Siempre va a tener miedo de que por una razón o por otra termine en el hospital? Él no puede soportar eso.

\- Ya hemos llegado – la voz del chofer rompe con el silencio del coche. Siwon asiente y se baja dejando la puerta abierta para que Kyuhyun baje también. 

Kyuhyun frunce el ceño cuando Kurt baja del coche también para acompañarlos dentro. Esa es otra cosa, Siwon está totalmente negado a moverse por ahí sin él y ya el papel de chofer no está cuadrando demasiado. Kurt se mantiene a una distancia prudencial, da un pequeño recorrido por el local y luego le hace un gesto a Siwon informando que todo está bajo control, el empresario asiente dándole permiso para que se marche. 

¿Cómo no va a estar todo bajo control? Es una fiesta dada por sus amigos, sólo hay gente conocida y de trabajo, aquello está siendo demasiado extremista. 

Es una suerte que Donghae sea el primero en acercarse a saludar. El chico les da un abrazo y comienza a contar lo emocionado que está por la gira que comenzarán en unas semanas, Siwon parece aliviado por la conversación. Incluso la tensión en sus hombros desaparece un poco, haciendo que Kyuhyun se sienta un poco culpable por hacerle pasar un mal rato pero es que joder, de alguna forma Siwon tiene que dejar de lado todo lo referente a Yunho, no entiende de donde ha sacado ese odio. 

Sí, Yunho es un capullo y le gusta provocar, está claro que era eso lo que él y Za Ra querían al ir a buscarlo a la oficina, pero se supone que él debería ser más listo que los dos juntos y no caer en su jueguito. 

El local no es muy amplio pero tiene dos pisos, por lo que la gente se puede distribuir cómodamente. Han invitado a un cantante inglés para amenizar la noche, es un chico nuevo que está teniendo bastante éxito en Europa, y aunque en Asia no lo conoce nadie, lo han invitado como un favor a un amigo de Eunhyuk. 

\- ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunta Siwon. 

\- James Arthur – responde Eunhyuk con una sonrisa, sin dejar de ver a la tarima – Salió de no sé qué programa en Inglaterra, es bueno ¿verdad?

\- Tiene una voz especial – Kyuhyun frunce el ceño y bufa negando con la cabeza. Sabe que es una tontería pero odia cuando Siwon admira una voz que no sea la suya. Heechul le pasa un brazo por el cuello y lo arrastra hasta otra esquina del local. 

\- ¿Debo vaciar el local y llamar a los bomberos? – Kyuhyun voltea a mirarlo con confusión. – Es que parece que estás a punto de explotar.

\- Oh…

\- Sí, “oh” ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada – Heechul rueda los ojos y se pone cómodo porque con su primo, nada puede ser un millón de cosas. Kyuhyun insiste en no darle importancia al tema pero después de unos minutos comienza a soltar todo lo que tiene dentro. Su frustración por lo descuidado que es Siwon con su salud, el constante nudo que tiene en el estomago simplemente porque no se da cuenta de que algún día unos de esos golpes lo van a dejar tarado. – Pensé que ya era tarado – bromea. – Vale, vale, calma – se queja cuando ve la mirada asesina de su primo. – Siwon no es un crío, Kyu. Déjalo en paz. 

\- No puede dejarlo en paz. Si se peleara con el vecino lo dejaría, es su asunto, sus razones tendrá, pero si se pelea con Yunho la razón soy yo, y eso no me gusta. 

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Ese tipo fue provocando.

\- ¿Estás de su parte o de la mía?

\- Sólo te digo lo que veo. Conozco a Yunho, sé lo hijo de puta que es, y tu también lo sabes. 

\- Pero si Siwon pasara de él, tarde o temprano se alejaría. 

\- Y mientras tanto Siwon tiene que soportar sus estupideces ¿no? 

\- No digo eso.

\- ¿Entonces qué dices?

\- ¡No lo sé! Lo que sé es que no me gusta lo que está pasando, y creo que está exagerando. Como con Kurt. 

\- ¿Quién es Kurt?

\- El chofer… guardaespaldas también. Siempre lo ha tenido pero nunca lo ha usado tanto como ahora. No que yo sepa, y pretende ponerme uno a mí también, dice que es para mi comodidad pero no, es por Yunho.

\- Tal vez deberías hacerle caso. La vieja adivina siempre nos dice que debes cuidarte. – les interrumpe Donghae. 

\- ¿Hace cuanto estás allí? – pregunta Kyu sorprendido.

\- Un rato – responde encogiéndose de hombros. – ¿Alguno de los dos conoce a ese hombre de allá? – ambos voltean para ver a un hombre de estatura media, vestido de traje oscuro y gafas de sol.

\- No me suena. 

\- Es raro… sólo hemos invitado amigos y gente de la empresa. 

\- ¿Quieres que llame a los de seguridad? – pregunta Heechul.

\- ¿Para qué? no ha hecho nada – se queja Kyuhyun. Aquel comportamiento de parte de todos es ridículo. – ¿Qué decías de la bruja?

\- Oh… ¿recuerdas a la que fuimos la otra vez? A veces Heechul y yo vamos a que nos lea las cartas, parece más interesada en ti que otra cosa, pero siempre nos dice cosas que se cumplen.

\- No creo en esas tonterías. 

\- No son tonterías. – se queja Heechul – la mujer es una bruja de verdad o no acertaría tanto. 

\- ¿Quién es una bruja? – la voz de Siwon hace que Kyuhyun se sobresalte. Esa conversación comenzó siendo de dos ¿Cómo es que ahora están todos allí? ¿Y por qué todos se acercan sin hacer ruido?

\- Una anciana a la que solemos ver Donghae y yo.

\- ¡Es el tío del concesionario! – dice Donghae.

\- ¿La bruja? – pregunta Siwon confundido.

\- No, joder, el de allá, el de las gafas. Voy a hablar con él. – Donghae comienza a caminar pero Eunhyuk le sujeta de la mano.

\- Espera, voy contigo, que es capaz de venderte la tienda entera y no te darías cuenta - se queja.

\- ¿Qué concesionario? – pregunta Kyuhyun con curiosidad.

\- Ven, tiene unos coches que flipas. – Donghae le pone la mano en el cuello a Kyuhyun para que lo siga, Heechul se mueve también pero Siwon le tira de la camisa para arrastrarlo hasta un lugar con menos ruido y menos personas.

\- ¡Hey! – se queja cuando ve que el hombre lo mueve como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

\- ¿Qué bruja?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿De qué bruja estás hablando? – insiste comenzando a estar exasperado. 

\- Oh… nada importante, tío. Una mujer a la que solemos visitar de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Cómo es?

\- ¿Yo que sé? Como todas las brujas… bueno no, porque no tiene verruga en la nariz, ni sombrero. Tiene cabello blanco largo, es muy vieja y bajita… no sé, hombre. Una bruja ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

\- Necesito verla.

\- ¿Crees en eso? – pregunta con una sonrisa divertida, pero se pone serio cuando ve la expresión en el rostro de Siwon – Vale, pediré una cita. Joder, a ver si Kyu y tú dejan de pelear ya porque vaya humor que se cargan.

\- No, vamos ahora. 

\- ¿Ahora? No flipes, anda. 

\- Heechul, necesito ir ahora. 

\- Tío, son las dos de la mañana, estamos en medio de una fiesta. No podemos ir a tocar la puerta de esa mujer y esperar que nos atienda. 

\- No lo entiendes, es importante. 

\- ¿Importante hablar con una bruja?

\- ¡Heechul!

\- ¡Joder, vale! Mañana ¿de acuerdo? A primera hora, despertaré temprano sólo por ti ¿vale? Ahora mismo es inútil. – Siwon se queda pensando un momento antes de dejar salir el aire y asentir. 

\- De acuerdo. – respira profundo consiguiendo por fin calmar un poco los nervios – Necesito otro favor.

\- Dime.

\- No le comentes nada a Kyu. 

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Ya se lo contaré yo luego pero por favor, no le digas nada ahora. A nadie. – Heechul tuerce el gesto dispuesto a negarse pero finalmente acepta. Sabe que de lo contrario Siwon no lo dejará ir con él, por lo que se perderá de algo aún más interesante. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=257lk02)

Son apenas las siete de la mañana cuando Siwon despierta. Sólo ha dormido tres horas, está cansado pero necesita saber si la mujer de la que habla Hee es la misma a la que él está buscando y sabe que no podrá estar tranquilo hasta que lo haga. 

El suspiro de Kyuhyun a su lado llama su atención. El chico se mueve entre sueños hasta quedar bien abrazado a su cintura, con la cara pegada a su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. 

Siwon sonríe satisfecho porque no importa lo enfadados que estén, no hay una sola noche en la que duerman separados, y eso le hace sentir bien. Puede comprender el enfado de Kyu, sabe que simplemente está preocupado, pero él debería entender su punto.

“¿Cómo lo va a entender si no se lo explico?” piensa con pesar. Debería decirle lo que sabe pero es demasiado loco como para hablarlo sin pruebas, por eso quiere ver a la anciana. 

Se queda acariciando su brazo mientras ve los minutos pasar en el reloj que está sobre la mesa de noche. Kyuhyun hace un gesto de dolor y lo abraza con más fuerza, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla. 

Lo vio dormir muchas veces cuando era un espíritu y casi siempre lo hacía tranquilo, hasta aquella noche en la que Yunho lo atacó. Fue ahí cuando sus sueños comenzaron a intercalarse con pesadillas y desde que son pareja las cosas no han cambiado. 

\- Siwon – se queja aún dormido.

\- Aquí estoy – susurra dándole un beso en el cabello. – Todo está bien, Kyu. – La presión del brazo alrededor de su cintura se relaja un poco, así que de cierta forma Kyu lo debe estar escuchando. Siwon respira profundo mirando el reloj una vez más, odiando el tener que salir de la cama y dejarlo sólo, pero no puede hacer otra cosa. 

Cuando el reloj marca las 7:30am, aparta con suavidad el brazo de su novio y se sustituye a sí mismo por una almohada. Kyuhyun frunce el ceño al notar el cambio pero no despierta. Siwon se da una ducha rápida, se pone unos vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros azul que suelen compartir de vez en cuando y sale tratando de no hacer ruido. 

Le toca prácticamente echar abajo la puerta de la casa de Heechul, debió suponer que no se despertaría temprano por voluntad propia.

\- Joder, tío – se queja el zombie de cabello revuelto que le abre la puerta.

\- Habíamos quedado a las ocho.

\- Tenía la esperanza de que lo hubieses olvidado. – Siwon alza una ceja con seriedad y el chico no tiene más remedio que escapar a su habitación y arreglarse lo más pronto posible, sin dejar de protestar, claro. 

Siwon ni siquiera le da tiempo a peinarse con el secador, lo que le parece bastante descortés de su parte. Una suerte que por lo menos pudo ponerse algo de maquillaje para disimular las ojeras causadas por sólo dos horas de sueño.

El que la casa de la mujer quede en Yeongdeungpo aumenta las posibilidades de que estén hablando de la misma mujer. Aquello es demasiado alucinante para cualquiera, demasiadas casualidades… o peor, puede que nada de eso sea una casualidad sino que ella ha estado jugando con sus vidas desde el principio. 

Heechul no puede dejar de ver a Siwon durante todo el viaje, le sorprende ver lo preocupado que luce. No suele quedar mucho con él, pero siempre le ha parecido un hombre centrado, alguien muy distinto al que está con él ahora. 

La casa es de techo de palma, igual que el techo que vio Siwon cuando estuvo con la mujer. 

\- ¿Voy primero? – pregunta Kurt al salir del coche. 

\- Creo que no es necesario. Te avisaré si pasa cualquier cosa – Kurt asiente y se recuesta del coche con los brazos cruzados mientras ve a su jefe y ese chico caminar hasta la vieja casa. 

Siwon apenas levanta la mano para tocar cuando la puerta se abre, dejando ver justo a la persona que estaba buscando.

\- Al fin. – dice la anciana, y abre la puerta lo suficiente para que ambos chicos puedan pasar. – Ya estabas tardando, Siwon. – Heechul se sorprende al ver que la mujer conoce al novio de su primo.

\- Eres real. – En el fondo esperaba que todo aquello fueran alucinaciones causadas por la cantidad de golpes que ha recibido últimamente, pero ahora se da cuenta de que no, de que todo es real, tanto lo bueno como lo malo.

\- Muy real. – responde la vieja con una sonrisa llena de tristeza. – Hola, cariño. – saluda a Heechul alborotando su aún húmedo cabello, como quien saluda a un pequeño cachorro. – ¿Quieres hacer esto delante de él? – le pregunta a Siwon. 

\- ¿Hace qué? – pregunta Heechul totalmente confundido.

\- Supongo que es mejor – dice ella al darse cuenta de que Siwon no tiene capacidad para responder. 

Los guía hasta la sala y les invita a sentarse alrededor de las velas que ya están encendidas. 

\- Lamento todo lo que te hice antes, no sabía de qué otra forma acercarme a ti, no puedo dejar esta casa.

\- ¿Nunca?

\- No.

\- ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo? – pregunta Siwon sin estar muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta. 

\- Desde hace 54 años, cuando hice aquel hechizo. – su voz está llena de añoranza. Aquello fue hace tanto tiempo. 

\- ¿Qué hechizo?

\- El hechizo que hizo a tu primo y a Siwon volver a nacer en la misma época para poder continuar con la relación que fue interrumpida en 1959. – Heechul abre y cierra la boca sorprendido y luego deja escapar una risa.

\- Anda ya – Siwon quisiera reírse también, pero no puede. 

\- ¿Por eso estamos juntos? ¿Por un hechizo? – gruñe totalmente molesto. 

\- Claro que no. Ustedes estaban juntos desde mucho antes y fueron separados, yo no he creado ningún amor, eso es imposible, solo he movido las cartas para que se encuentren de nuevo.

\- No crees todo eso ¿o sí?

\- Cuando vine aquella vez… le faltó decirme algo ¿verdad?

\- Siwon…

\- Hee, esto es serio ¿vale?

\- ¡No lo es! Esa mujer dice que no ha salido de casa en 54 años, que Kyu y tú han reencarnado gracias a ella, esto es de locos. 

\- Así no podemos seguir – la mujer tira de la mano de Heechul y la acerca al fuego de las cinco velas que arden en el centro. 

\- ¡AH! – grita por la sorpresa, pero no siente dolor, en cambio su mente se llena de mil imágenes que pasan demasiado rápido, una feria, su primo, Siwon, esa mujer, Yunho… todo es demasiado confuso porque parece otra época. Hay mil palabras, su propia casa, él en la sala hablando con Kyuhyun mientras Siwon los observa desde una esquina pero es un evento que él no recuerda haber vivido. Además, Siwon parece demasiado irreal.

“Quiero quedarme en casa. Donghae va a conectarse a la play para jugar.”

“¿Pero tú te crees que eso es normal, Kyu?”

“¡De Hae no te quejas!”

“Porque él hace otras cosas. Además, casi siempre asiste a todo, por lo que está bien si a veces prefiere simplemente jugar, pero tú no, y estás aquí, estás libre.”

Recuerda esa conversación, pero Siwon no estaba allí, estaba en el hospital. En coma.

\- No puede ser – jadea logrando soltarse de la mujer con tal impulso que termina cayendo hacia atrás. 

\- Es, mientas lo digieres deja que los adultos sigamos hablando – dice la vieja antes de concentrarse de nuevo en Siwon.

La mujer trata de explicarles la situación como si fueran niños pequeños, les habla de 1959, del paso de la feria por la ciudad, y la tarde en la que Siwon y Kyu decidieron pasar por allí. Les cuenta de los problemas de Yunho, de su incapacidad para querer a alguien de forma normal y como antes de Kyu y Siwon ya había matado a otro chico con el que salía porque creía que lo engañaba. 

Les habla del hechizo que hizo para asegurarse de que ambas almas regresaran a la tierra y volvieran a estar juntos. 

\- ¿Por qué? 

\- Esto no puede ser cierto – se queja Heechul sin poder salir de su asombro. – Es mentira, es un truco – murmura negando con la cabeza. 

\- ¿Por qué hacer ese hechizo? – vuelve a preguntar Siwon. 

\- ¿Por qué no? unos niños tan guapos, tan felices… era injusto que no pudieran seguir con sus vidas, pero la madre de Yunho me descubrió haciendo el hechizo y torció todos mis planes, ella y Yunho entraron en el mismo hechizo y ahora están todos aquí… yo tuve que prolongar mi estadía para asegurarme de que la historia no se repitiera. 

\- ¿La madre de Yunho?

\- Yunho no tiene madre – consigue decir Heechul encontrando por fin un fallo en la historia de la mujer. 

\- Aquí no es su madre… es tu madrastra – dice mirando directamente a Siwon. – La mujer que provocó a Yunho en el pasado, la que lo está usando ahora… la que quiere verte muerto, es tu madrastra. Za Ra. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=291c6c2)

Heechul está sentado en la parte de atrás del coche, acurrucado y mordiéndose el dedo para no dañarse las uñas. Aquello es simplemente imposible. No puede ser, lo sabe. 

Son cosas que no deberían pasar en la vida real, pero por otro lado, todas las piezas parecen encajar, los datos son demasiado precisos como para ignorarlos. 

Mierda. 

\- No le puedes decir nada a Kyuhyun, no aún. – le pide Siwon con seriedad. Ha tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ir a casa de Za Ra y ahorcarla con sus propias manos, tiene que pensar muy bien su próximo movimiento, aprovechar que tiene ventaja. Si es verdad que quiere matarlo para quedarse con la herencia, lo mejor es tener cuidado y conseguir pruebas. 

\- ¿Qué le voy a decir? No me creería…. Maldición ni yo lo termino de creer. 

\- Hee, lo digo en serio.

\- ¡Y yo! Nunca podría explicarle esto. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- No lo sé… por ahora doblar la seguridad y hacer que alguien siga a Za Ra. Tratar de encontrar pruebas, alguien la tiene que estar ayudando, necesito dar con esa persona.

\- Su mano derecha.

\- Su abogado… puede ser. Necesito centrarme. No le digas nada a Hyuk ni a Donghae, a nadie.

\- Lo sé. 

Es un alivio poder llegar a casa al final de la mañana y encontrar a Kyuhyun concentrado en sus video juegos. Ceño fruncido, mordiéndose el labio, usando una de sus camisas y un chándal gris, rodeado de un par de latas de coca cola y una bolsa de patatas.

\- Son las once de la mañana ¿Crees que esa es una imagen normal? – es un alivio que sonría cuando lo ve, quiere decir que ya no está enojado. 

\- Para un sábado sí. – deja el ordenador a un lado y corre para saltar a sus brazos, rodeando sus caderas con las piernas. Siwon no tiene que hacer mucho esfuerzo para sostenerlo. – Me dejaste sólo.

\- Tenía cosas que hacer – el chico hace un pequeño puchero pero de inmediato lo besa. Es suave y dura hasta que ambos se quedan sin aliento.

Kyuhyun vuelve a poner los pies en el suelo y lo guía hasta el sofá para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, mirándolo a los ojos. No le gusta estar molesto con Siwon pero ya no sabe qué hacer para que entienda que no puede ponerse en riesgo otra vez, no saben el daño que le puede hacer otro golpe en la cabeza, porque sus desmayos no pueden ser algo normal.

\- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Soportar a ese imbécil?

\- No, prohíbele la entrada a la empresa y que lo soporte la Za Ra esa.

\- Ojala fuera sólo eso. – murmura atrayéndolo para darle otro beso.

\- ¿Entonces qué es?

\- Nada… no hablemos de eso, estoy cansado. Vamos a dar una vuelta ¿sí? Hace tiempo que no hacemos nada juntos.

\- Siempre hacemos cosas juntos.

\- Vale, pero hoy quiero ir a comer por ahí ¿Qué te parece? – Kyuhyun asiente con una sonrisa y le pide que espere mientras sube a darse una ducha.

Media hora después ambos están listos para salir. Deciden ir lo más lejos posible de la ciudad, a un pequeño pueblo lleno de casas de madera donde la especialidad es la carne asada. Hay un montón de niños jugando en la plaza, un grupo de música tradicional tocando en una esquina mientras unos viejos juegan changgi.

Es el ambiente más tranquilo en el que ambos han estado desde hace mucho tiempo. Están tan inmersos en la naturalidad del lugar que Kyuhyun ni siquiera se molesta por el hecho de que Kurt les siga de cerca, sabe que es su trabajo y a veces lo ve sonreír con los versos del grupo de música o por las protestas de algunos de los viejos al perder en el juego. 

Para cuando están de regreso a la ciudad es de noche cerrada, pero aún no están dispuestos a dar la noche por terminada. 

\- ¿Me va a necesitar de nuevo? – pregunta Kurt.

\- Hoy no, nos vemos mañana. Que descanses – Kurt hace una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida y se marcha cuando Siwon y Kyu están dentro de casa. – Vamos arriba – susurra Siwon contra el oído de su novio, quien asiente sintiendo un escalofrío por culpa de ese tono de voz.

Las luces de la habitación están apagadas, pero no las necesitan para poder llegar hasta la cama. En la mañana podrán bromear por los rastros de ropa que van dejando por el camino, pero en ese momento lo relevante es la forma en la que cada roce de las manos de Siwon calienta la piel de Kyuhyun. 

Siwon hunde la lengua en su boca y usa sus manos para alzarlo, aprovechando para apretar sus nalgas con fuerza, seguro de que ha dejado la zona enrojecida. Se deja caer hacia delante hasta quedar sobre Kyu en la cama, abandonando su boca para poder saborear su cuello y comenzar a bombardear su erección, haciendo que reproduzca esos jadeos que le nublan el pensamiento. 

\- Oh Dios – Siwon sigue el camino desde su cuello hasta el pezón izquierdo, atrapándolo entre sus dientes para tirar levemente, haciendo que Kyu arquee el cuerpo y jadee con más fuerza, luego pasa la lengua para curarle y chupa de nuevo mientras que con la otra mano atrapa el pezón derecho y los retuerce. – Por Dios… Siwon – lloriquea hundiendo las manos en su cabello. 

\- Date la vuelta – la orden hace que se le ericen todos los vellos del cuerpo. Kyuhyun traga saliva y se mueve entre los brazos de Siwon hasta quedar de cara al colchón, sintiendo como el mayor se mueve contra él, rozándose, haciendo que los sudores se mezclen y la piel le arda. 

Le da un beso en la nuca antes de recorrerle la espalda con la lengua. Kyu cierra los ojos cuando su novio le abre las nalgas para comenzar a dilatarlo sin reparo, consciente de que es suyo, de que todo su ser le pertenece y por lo tanto puede tomar lo que quiera, como quiera. 

Lloriquea al sentir la lengua entrar y salir de su interior, primero sola y luego acompañada de un dedo, que no tarda demasiado en convertirse en dos.

\- Por favor – suplica apretando las sabanas. Siwon no soporta más tampoco, su polla está tan dura que duele, así que obedece la petición de su amante y se acomoda entre sus piernas ayudándolo a alzar las caderas para comenzar a enfundarse en él. – Oh… joder… Dios. – Siwon cierra los ojos para concentrarse mejor y no correrse antes de tiempo, contiene el aliento hasta que logra enfundarse por completo y se queda allí, estático, para darle la oportunidad de acostumbrarse. 

 

Abre los ojos despacio porque no quiere perderse ni un segundo más esa imagen, Kyu totalmente expuesto y suyo es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida. Usa un dedo para recorrerle la espalda húmeda por el esfuerzo, con los pulgares acaricia sus caderas para ayudarle a relajarse y cuando lo siente empujar hacia atrás de forma involuntaria, mueve las caderas en círculo haciendo que Kyu pierda el poco de cordura que le queda.

\- Siwon – el que mencione su nombre de esa forma no ayuda, al contrario. Siwon empuja aún más adentro sin dejar de moverse hasta que da justo en su próstata. – Dios… - irracionalmente, Siwon sale de él tan solo para volver a entrar de una estocada, haciendo que Kyu se aferre con más fuerza las sabanas y cierre los ojos suplicando por más. 

Las embestidas de Siwon consiguen un ritmo rápidamente, haciendo que la cama tiemble y casi también lo hacen las paredes. La habitación se ve invadida por el sonido que producen sus cuerpos al chocar y sus voces murmurando los mucho que se aman y como desean prolongar ese momento hasta la eternidad. 

Siwon se inclina sobre la espalda de su novio para masturbarlo con la misma intensidad con la que entra y sale de él, sintiendo que se queda sin aliento por la caliente de su miembro y la facilidad con la que se desliza en su mano gracias al liquido preseminal. Sus espasmos y sus jadeos le advierten que falta poco para que se corra y así es, él mismo no está muy lejos del orgasmo tampoco, solo tiene que empujar unas pocas veces más antes de dejarse ir gruñendo el nombre de Kyuhyun.

Dos minutos después, ambos yacen sobre un montón de sabanas revueltas, llenas de semen y de sudor, jadeantes, agotados pero satisfechos y sobre todo, juntos. Abrazados, dejando que el agotamiento del día termine de pasar factura y los lleve al país de los sueños donde todo es perfecto, donde las amenazas parece lejanas.


	12. Chapter 12

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2w4itd4)

Abrir los ojos un lunes por mañana y escuchar como cae el agua de la ducha, acompañada con la melodiosa voz de tu amante entonando It Has To Be You, (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZlZZLYtV1I), es una de las mejores maneras de despertar. 

Siwon se estira con un largo bostezo y abraza la almohada que antes había estado usando Kyuhyun aspirando por completo su olor. Con algo de dificultad logra liberarse de las sabanas y colarse en el baño. El espejo está empañado por culpa del vapor, lo limpia sin hacer demasiado ruido para que Kyu no deje de cantar y mientras se cepilla los dientes aprovecha para contar las pequeñas marcas que ha dejado la sesión de sexo de anoche. Le gusta eso. Generalmente Kyuhyun es delicado, suave… pero cambia por completo cuando hacen el amor, no lo piensa dos veces antes de aferrarse a él, morderlo, marcarlo.

Capta el sobresalto de su novio cuando se mete con él en la ducha, pero no se mueve, se queda allí hasta que los grandes brazos de Siwon lo abarcan por completo desde atrás, entonces se recuesta contra su pecho, apoyando la cabeza de su hombro.

\- No dejes de cantar – le pide pasando las manos por cuerpo. 

\- ¿No prefieres que te cante el rubio de la fiesta? – la risa de Siwon hace que el cuerpo de Kyuhyun se mueva, lo abraza con más fuerza y le da un beso en el cuello, permitiendo a su mano bajar hasta el miembro semi erecto de Kyu para masajearlo con calma. 

\- Eres un celoso – susurra contra su oído antes de morder su oreja y tirar del lóbulo con suavidad. Mueve las caderas contra su culo para dejarle sentir la erección que comienza a crecer. 

\- Claro que no – jadea cerrando los ojos, empujando dentro de la mano que le da placer. Con una sonrisa, Siwon deja de prestar atención a la polla de su novio para sujetar sus manos y hacer que se apoye de las baldosas. Contiene el aliento cuando el chico echa la cabeza hacia delante, dejando que el agua caía sobre sus hombros, haciendo que su blanca piel luzca doblemente tentadora. 

No necesita prepararlo para entrar en él, lo que es una suerte porque no cree que su miembro esté dispuesto a esperar demasiado. Lo escucha gemir cuando invade, y mientras apoya bien los pies del suelo, usa una de sus manos para apretar el culo de Siwon y obligarlo a quedarse allí, dentro y sin moverse. La sensación de estar lleno y que sea el empresario el causante de eso hace que su cerebro tengo un pequeño cortocircuito.

\- Kyu – la voz de Siwon es grave, un jadeo que suplica por el permiso para comenzar a moverse, pero Kyu lo deja sufrir un poco más, sólo lo suficiente como para que el jadeo se vea sustituido por un pequeño lloriqueo, entonces es él quien se mueve llevando su polla más adentro, dejando campo libre a Siwon para que le folle como quiera. 

El mayor lo sujeta de las caderas y comienza unas embestidas rudas. No es el romanticismo que suelen tener, simplemente quiere sentirlo y dejar que lo sienta, ser duro y certero con sus empujes, tanto que Kyuhyun casi no necesita tocarse para correrse con una maldición. Siwon se pega por completo a su espalda, rodeando su cintura con los brazos, follándolo hasta que no puede hacer otra que correrse. 

\- Quiero esto todos los días – jadea Siwon sobre la nuca de su amante. 

\- No sé si mi culo podría resistirlo. – sonríe con la respiración agitada. Siwon sale de él y le ayuda a darse la vuelta para darle un beso de esos que termina dejando a ambos sin aliento. 

\- Buenos días. 

\- Buenos días – el menor rodea su cuello con ambos brazos y lo besa de nuevo. 

Les cuesta más de lo normal salir de la ducha, pero el deber les llama. Cuando bajan a la cocina ya el desayuno está servido para los dos, Kyuhyun a veces se pregunta que pensarán los empleados, es sencillo ignorarlos porque se mueven como fantasmas, pero están allí y está claro que se percatan de todo.

\- Park te llevará a la oficina, yo tengo una reunión con unos posibles inversores. – Kyuhyun tuerce el gesto y se encoge de hombros. Ya le ha dicho a Siwon que no necesita guardaespaldas disfrazados de chofer, no es ningún niño pequeño y honestamente cree que es una tontería que le tema tanto a lo que pueda hacer Yunho, pero parece que está dispuesto a ignorar sus quejas. 

\- ¿Llegarás a la oficina a la hora de comer? 

\- Posiblemente – se levanta para darle un beso y alborotarle el cabello antes de ir a su despacho y buscar sus cosas. Kyuhyun suspira resignado y le da un último sorbo a su zumo antes de coger su chaqueta y esperarlo en la puerta. 

Hay dos coches negros aparcados afuera, ambos igual de grandes. Kyuhyun pensó que sería más difícil acostumbrarse a ese tipo de lujos y a los mimos de Siwon pero no es así, se siente bien. La única razón por la que no le gusta tener al tal Park cerca es porque es aceptar que Yunho tiene algún tipo de poder. 

\- Nos vemos luego – dice Siwon antes de darle un beso. 

Las siguientes dos semanas pasan demasiado rápido para gusto de ambos. 

Siwon ha decidido que Kyuhyun se encargue de todo lo relacionado con los contratos de los grupos que más le interesan de la discográfica, entre ellos los de Eunhyuk y Donghae porque ya no se fía de Za Ra para nada. Lo que más le molesta es que la mujer ni siquiera protestó cuando se lo informó, simplemente alzó una ceja y asintió dando media vuelta para salir de la oficina, eso sí, se ocupó de llevarse a Kyu por el medio y sin disimular pidiendo disculpas. 

Kyuhyun no ve nada extraño en eso, ni siquiera le preocupa, pero a Siwon sí porque él si sabe el tipo de mujer es…. El tipo de mujer que fue décadas atrás. 

Ha estado investigando y ha pasado gran cantidad de dinero a una cuenta a nombre de Yunho, ha estado hablando con abogados y haciendo arreglos de los que aún no consigue saber demasiado.

Las reuniones a las que estuvo dando largas por culpa de todos los problemas que ha tenido hasta ahora y él tiempo que se ha querido tomar libre porque se lo merece, están pasando factura impidiendo que llegue a casa a horas normales.

 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=ftkflw)

Es divertido, eso tiene que admitirlo.

Siempre pensó que lo que más le gustaba era cantar, pero trabajar con grupos es genial. Ayudarles a promocionarse, trabajar en los contratos, en los estilos, buscar el productor adecuado para cada uno… son cosas que hacen sus días ligeros. Aunque el par de veces que ha tropezado con Yunho en la discográfica han sido de todo menos agradable.

Ahora mismo no puede recordar qué era lo que le atraía de ese hombre, sabe que hubo algo o de lo contrario no hubiese estado con él tanto tiempo, pero las cosas han cambiado mucho, tanto que su mirada tan penetrante hace que se estremezca con incomodidad. 

Za Ra tampoco hace sus visitas a la discográfica muy agradables, a veces cree que debería hacer caso a Siwon cuando le dice que por nada del mundo pase por allí, pero es que hay cosas que no se pueden hacer a distancia. 

Como sea, la mujer parece que no entiende del todo que ahora es él quien debe tomar las decisiones más importantes en lo referente a algunos grupos, e insiste en llevarle la contraria.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a pasar por encima de mí? – se queja la mujer cuando Kyuhyun cancela la orden de cambiar un par de grupos de productor. 

\- Eso atrasaría todo. Es un cambio que no tiene sentido. 

\- Niño, yo llevo en este trabajo mucho más tiempo que tú.

\- Pero soy yo quien tiene la última palabra. – vale, puede que su tono sea un poco más borde de lo necesario pero es que la mirada de desprecio que le dedica esa mujer le saca de sus casillas. 

\- Olvidaba que esas son las ventajas que dan acostarse con el dueño. – Kyuhyun achica los ojos, consciente de que ella está intentando ofenderlo pero no se lo permite, después de todo no es mentira que se acuesta con Siwon.

\- Que tengas buena tarde, Za Ra – se despide con una sonrisa. 

La mujer espera a que el chico cierre la puerta para romper el lápiz que tiene en la mano. Pensando en que cuando lo tenga frente a frente, atado a una jodida silla, con la cara llena de sangre se ocupará de decirle lo mucho que lo odia, a él y a su amante.

 

Otro problema que tiene Kyuhyun, es que cuando el trabajo termina y es hora de regresar a la gran casa de Siwon (que sin darse cuenta se ha convertido en su nuevo hogar) no le queda más remedio que acostarse en una cama vacía.

Ha intentado pasar el rato con Heechul, pero su primo parece demasiado ocupado como para estar con él, aunque por alguna razón, parece que más bien lo está evitando. No exagera. De lo contrario no saldría corriendo cada vez que se encuentra con él en el estudio de grabación o como aquella noche en su casa que se puso el pijama a toda prisa y dijo que iba a dormir porque estaba muerto de sueño, sin molestarse en mirarlo a la cara. Ese comportamiento no es normal ni siquiera en Hee, así que tiene que buscar el momento correcto para acorralarlo y que le diga qué es lo que le pasa.

En resumen, que por más divertido que esté resultando su trabajo, su vida social parece totalmente opacada.

\- ¿Cómo decidiste ser guardaespaldas, Park? – pregunta cuando van camino a casa el jueves por la noche. ¿Qué pasa? Necesita hablar con alguien de otra cosa que no sea trabajo.

\- Soy chofer, señor – responde el hombre con seriedad. Kyuhyun rueda los ojos y se encoge de hombros, no puede mantener una conversación más o menos normal si el hombre ni siquiera asume lo que es. – Hemos llegado. 

\- Vale, chofer. Muchas gracias – sonríe de medio lado cuando el hombre sonríe también. Park se baja del coche para abrirle la puerta y acompañarlo hasta la entrada.

\- La idea era ser policía – decide responder al darse cuenta de que el chico sólo buscaba conversación – y entre una cosa y otra terminé siendo guardaespaldas. 

\- ¿Ves? Así por lo menos podemos hab… 

\- ¡Abajo! – el grito de Park corta su frase a la mitad. El hombre salta sobre él poniendo la mano en su cabeza para protegerlo y esquivar el disparo. 

Kyuhyun contiene el aliento y se tira al suelo mientras ve como el hombre saca su arma para comenzar a disparar también. La situación es demasiado irreal, nunca había escuchado el ensordecedor sonido de un disparo, pero no tiene tiempo de pensar en eso.

\- ¡Muévete hasta la casa! – le ordena antes de comenzar a luchar con uno de los hombres. Kyuhyun se arrastra hasta la entrada pero siente como alguien le tira de los pies para llevarlo en dirección contraria. 

\- ¡NO! – grita comenzando a patalear. Park se mueve hasta donde está y logra disparar al secuestrador en el pecho, Kyuhyun se levanta tropezando un par de veces hasta llegar a la puerta pero los disparos le hacen retroceder - ¡Ah! – una de las balas roza su brazo, pero lo peor es sentir como alguien le atrapa desde atrás alzándolo como si no pesara nada para llevarlo hasta un coche que espera con el motor encendido – ¡No, suéltame! ¡SUÉLTAME! – con sus patadas consigue librarse de su atacante y correr. 

Un tercer hombre le corta el paso apuntándole con un arma, y es cuando todo pasa a cámara lenta. El disparo, la bala en su dirección y Park poniéndose en medio para protegerlo. 

Kyuhyun cae al suelo con el cuerpo de su chofer sobre él, boca llena de sangre, ojos abiertos… no tiene tiempo de lamentarse porque de inmediato el hombre que lo había sujetado primero le tira de los brazos para arrastrarlo hasta el coche haciéndole daño.

\- ¡Suéltame, por favor, no, para! ¡AH! – puede escuchar justo el momento en el que el brazo se le descoloca, duele como el infierno pero el hombre no se detiene. No puede dejar que lo suba a ese coche, si sucede sabe que no podrá ver a Siwon nunca más, así que ignorando por completo el dolor, lucha hasta que consigue liberar el brazo sano y coge una botella que está en su camino, la parte y consigue cortar a su captor con ella. 

\- ¡Maldito crío! – el hombre le da una patada en la cara que lo deja atontado y vuelve a sujetarlo de los brazos para llevárselo. 

 

La carretera camino a casa está más oscura de lo normal, esa es una zona residencial exclusiva, nunca dejan que las farolas se quemen, así que de entrada ese detalle llama la atención del chofer de Siwon, sin embargo, sigue la conversación para no poner nervioso a su jefe antes de tiempo. 

Cuando avanzan unos pocos metros más cerca de la casa, ambos se quedan callados por culpa del sonido de disparo que retumba sobre el silencio de la noche. Kurt frena en seco y retrocede pero Siwon le ordena que siga adelante. 

\- Es demasiado peligroso, esto puede ser una trampa. 

\- ¡Sigue, joder! ¡Kyuhyun está en casa, Kurt, por favor! 

\- Es peligroso. 

\- ¡KURT!. – el chofer frunce el ceño y pisa el acelerador al mismo tiempo que marca el número de la policía. 

La escena que encuentran cuando llegan hace que el corazón de Siwon casi se salga de su pecho. El guardaespaldas que contrató está en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre mientras dos hombres arrastran a Kyuhyun para meterlo en un coche.

\- NO – grita saltando fuera de su coche. 

\- ¡Siwon espera! – Kurt apenas tiene tiempo de frenar antes de salir corriendo detrás de él. Es una suerte que tenga experiencia militar, por eso tiene la agilidad de sacar el arma y dispararle al hombre que intenta matar a su jefe. Lo que más le sorprende es que Siwon no tiembla ante el disparo, ni siquiera trata de esquivarlo, simplemente sigue corriendo sin apartar la mirada de Kyuhyun.

El único hombre que ahora queda en pie medita sus opciones y se da cuenta de que la desventaja es demasiada, así que dispara un par de veces sin un objetivo fijo y suelta a Kyu para correr al coche y escapar. 

\- ¡KYU! – Siwon se arrodilla frente a su novio tocando su pecho espantado por la cantidad de sangre que tiene encima. 

\- Siwon… 

\- ¡Sangre! Hay sangre, joder, no… 

\- No es mía, Siwon, estoy bien – lloriquea. Sin embargo no puede evitar el quejido de dolor cuando siente el abrazo de su novio. 

\- ¿Dónde estás herido? Llama una ambulancia. – le pide a su guardaespaldas.

\- Están en camino – responde Kurt. 

\- ¿Kyu?

\- Estoy bien…. Estoy bien… - repite una y otra vez antes de desmayarse por culpa de los nervios y el dolor.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=fnwif6)

El sonido del cristal al golpear el suelo hace que Za Ra se sobresalte. Se considera a sí misma una mujer serena, nunca se dejó alterar por las pataletas de Siwon mientras vivían juntos, así que no entiende cómo es que se deja afectar por el berrinche de este crío. 

\- Lo intentaremos de nuevo. 

\- NO QUIERO INTENTARLO DE NUEVO – grita lanzando otro jarrón al suelo. 

\- BASTA, YUNHO – la mujer lo sujeta del brazo y le hace sentarse en el sofá. – Los errores pasan… 

\- ASI NO TENÍAN QUE SER LAS COSAS. 

\- BAJA LA VOZ – le ordena con la mirada afilada. – A veces las cosas son así. La idea era traer a Kyu, es verdad, pero se puso difícil ¿Qué esperabas? No es algo malo, al niño le venía bien una lección, y ahora que la ha tenido será más dócil. Más importante aún, Siwon estará más alterado y una persona alterada es torpe. Vendrá a buscarme… o a ti, y es cuando podremos quitarlo del camino – lo dice todo con tanta seguridad que las dudas de Yunho se despejan casi de inmediato. 

\- No querías traerme a Kyu. – comenta atando los detalles en su cabeza – Sólo querías cabrear a Siwon. – la mujer desvía la mirada y bebe de su vino sin molestarse en negarlo. – ¡Has estado jugando conmigo! 

\- ¡NO! He estado moviendo las piezas con cabeza fría, cosa que tú no puedes hacer por culpa de ese crío, pero todo está bajo control, Yunho… podemos quitarlos del camino y quedarnos con la empresa. 

\- ¿Quitarlos? No quiero matar a Kyu. 

\- ¿NO VES QUE NO TE QUEIRE? ¡Está con Siwon! 

\- Lo puedo convencer… 

\- ¿Y si no? ¿Qué pasa si aún cuando Siwon esté muerto él no quiere estar contigo? Porque estoy casi segura de que será eso lo que pase. – Yunho frunce el ceño y se pasa las manos por la cara con desesperación. 

\- Entonces… lo mataré con mis propias manos – gruñe, consiguiendo que Za Ra sonría. 

\- Ese es mi chico. – le da otro trago a su vino y se pone de pie. – Tengo cosas que hacer, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras – le guiña un ojo y sale de la casa acompañada de su abogado, muriéndose de ganas por hacer frente a un alterado Siwon, pensando en lo bien que va a poder respirar cuando ese jodido niño este fuera de su vida y la herencia sea toda suya, como debió ser desde un principio.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=291c6c2)

Es difícil quitarse la sangre de las manos. Sabe que no es suya, que no es de Kyuhyun pero aún así, estaba sobre él, en su ropa…

Sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo cuando se desmayó en sus brazos. Su primer impulso fue rasgarle la camisa para asegurarse de que no tenía ningún disparo aparte de la herida del brazo, el cual por cierto estaba claramente descolocado. 

Y el guardaespaldas… el pobre tío murió al instante por salvarlo. Ni en un millón de años Siwon podrá agradecerle eso. 

\- ¿Señor? El médico está afuera. – Siwon parpadea despacio y asiente. 

\- Gracias, Kurt – dice con agotamiento. 

El médico tiene una ligera sonrisa en la cara, lo cual es bueno. De inmediato le cuenta que han recolocado el brazo de Kyu y que tendrá que mantenerlo inmovilizado por un tiempo. Le dice también que la herida del brazo fue superficial y que el golpe que recibió en la cara tampoco le hizo mayor daño.

\- ¿Puedo verlo? – está mentalmente agotado, y se le nota. 

\- Le acabo de poner un sedante, lo normal sería que se quedara hospitalizado pero creo que ambos necesitan descansar en un lugar menos movido. 

\- Gracias. 

\- Estoy disponible a cualquier hora. Mi número está en la receta. – le recuerda antes de marcharse. 

Antes de entrar a la habitación, Siwon llama a Heechul para preguntarle que si se pueden quedar en su piso, luego le pide a Kurt que tenga el coche listo afuera. Cuando entra a la habitación, una enfermera ya está ayudando a un adormilado Kyuhyun a ponerse la camisa que Siwon le ha dejado, ya que la suya estaba hecha un desastre. 

\- Muchas gracias – la mujer les sonríe y se marcha sin decir nada. 

\- No quiero ir a casa. – En una situación diferente sería divertido el tono somnoliento de su voz, pero ahora no. 

\- Iremos a casa de Hee ¿Está bien? – Kyuhyun asiente con un pequeño puchero y se deja guiar hasta la salida, donde Kurt ya les está esperando. Nadie dice nada en el trayecto a casa, están agotados de todo lo que hablaron con la policía. 

Kurt tiene la mirada fija en la carretera, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero, el hombre que él mismo recomendó porque se suponía que aquel era un trabajo sencillo. Que equivocado estaba.

Siwon en cambio tiene la mirada perdida, uniendo en su mente el recuerdo de 1959 cuando Yunho pateaba sin piedad a Kyuhyun hasta llevarlo a la muerte, casi de la misma forma que ese hombre golpeó a Kyu hace unas horas. 

\- Hemos llegado – Siwon asiente y ayuda a salir a Kyuhyun del coche. Es un alivio que Hee les esté esperando abajo porque él se siente cada vez con menos fuerza. Kurt espera a que todos estén dentro del edificio para marcharse, como guardaespaldas, tiene que ir a su oficina central para dar un informe de lo que ha pasado.

Hee no pregunta nada, no se atreve porque los dos se ven bastante agobiados, ya le contarán en la mañana. 

Cierra la puerta de la habitación de Kyuhyun con cuidado y se encierra en la suya tratando de no pensar demasiado.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – pregunta Kyu cuando Siwon se sienta en el sillón. 

\- Necesitas descansar 

\- No… ven. – tiene los ojos llenos de lagrimas y Siwon siente que el mundo se le derrumba un poco. Se quita la chaqueta y se mete bajo las sabanas con él, abrazándolo con cuidado de no hacerle daño. – fue mi culpa – solloza contra su pecho. – Park murió por mi culpa. 

\- No, Kyu. No digas eso… él cumplía su trabajo, nunca podré pagarle su sacrificio. 

\- Pero… ¿Qué querían? ¿Por qué yo? 

\- Duerme, cielo, por favor. Ya hablaremos de eso… deja que el sedante haga efecto. 

\- No puedo. 

\- Puedes, me quedaré contigo, te lo juro. No te pasará nada. 

\- Tengo miedo – su voz es cada vez más sueva, prueba de que por fin se está quedando dormido.

\- Yo te cuidaré.

\- Tengo miedo de perderte – el corazón de Siwon da por lo menos tres vuelcos al escuchar la sinceridad de sus palabras, se inclina para darle un beso y descubre que ya se ha quedado dormido. 

\- La historia no se repetirá, Kyu… antes prefiero acabar con ese hombre – confiesa. Lo dice en serio. 

Sabe que Yunho y Za Ra están detrás de todo aquello, y se los piensa hacer pagar.


	13. Chapter 13

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2w4itd4)

La situación no es demasiado complicada, no si se piensa con cabeza fría. 

La cosa es así, ella quería a su esposo, no sólo buscaba su dinero sino que de verdad deseaba ser lo primero en su vida, sentirse amada, sin embargo, el hombre siempre encontraba la forma de poner a su odioso hijo primero. Incluso cuando ella consiguió mandarlo a estudiar al extranjero. 

Durante un tiempo, cuando Siwon pasó por esa típica fase de rebeldía en la que daba más problemas que alegrías, la situación fue un poco más sencilla, pero entonces el niño comenzó a comportarse, a querer ser el orgullo de su padre, responsable del negocio, y todo el poder que ella había adquirido desapareció bajo su sombra. 

Siempre él. 

Fue a él quien su marido llamó en sus últimos días, con quien quiso estar, fue a él a quien dejó casi todo mientras que a ella la llenó de migajas ¿Y qué ha hecho Siwon? Restregarle en la cara esas migajas, dejarle ver que lo que tiene, lo tiene porque él lo permite, no porque ella lo merezca y como si fuera poco, ahora le pone delante a ese jodido mocoso. Un crío que en su vida ha tenido una verdadera responsabilidad y hoy en día es quien toma las decisiones más importantes en SU empresa. 

Za Ra respira profundo y deja salir el aire despacio. Cabeza fría… tiene que pensar con claridad. 

Siwon ha resultado tener demasiadas vidas para su gusto, demasiada suerte, pero eso va a cambiar ahora. Ella podrá quitarlo del camino y ahora tiene a Yunho para compartir su herencia… teniendo ella el mando, claro. 

Yunho. 

Parece mentira como un simple empleado que al principio pensó utilizar como un peón, se ha convertido en parte importante de sus planes a futuro. No podría explicarlo pero aquel sueño donde Yunho y ella vivían juntos en lo que parecía ser una feria de esas que pasan por los pueblos parecía demasiado real y no se le sale de la cabeza, está unida a él, lo sabe y ahora quiere que eso siga así. Por eso es necesario quitar del medio a Kyuhyun, además de que su prepotencia es demasiado insoportable, no quiere que Yunho piense en otra persona que no sea ella.

\- Todo listo – dice Gong Yoo sacándola de sus pensamientos. – Cuando quieras. 

Za Ra sonríe de medio lado y se estira con delicadeza. 

Pensó que Siwon saldría corriendo tras ella o tras Yunho después del ataque que sufrió su preciado novio, pero no contó con que la preocupación por sus heridas lo mantendrían pegado a él.

\- ¿Sólo están ellos? 

\- No, el primo de Kyuhyun está allí también, hemos buscado hombres extra por eso. También hay vigilancia policial – Za Ra tuerce el gesto con frustración, una muerte se puede justificar, dos también pero tres… aquello no quedaría como un asalto normal. – Lo más sencillo sería hacerlos salir de casa a los tres. 

\- Si el chico está herido, Siwon no lo dejará salir.

\- No tiene que ser por voluntad propia, hay alternativas. Que se vean obligados. – Za Ra alza una ceja con diversión y centra la atención en su abogado.

\- Estás colaborando demasiado. No es lo normal. 

\- Sólo quiero terminar con esto de una vez y sé que mientras Siwon esté vivo no me dejarás en paz – gruñe apretando los puños. El también está comenzando a odiar a la parejita. 

\- Hay que deshacerse del guardaespaldas. 

\- Suele marcharse cuando los chicos están en casa… déjame los detalles a mí. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Dónde está Yunho? 

\- No lo sé. 

\- Deberías saberlo, porque lo que estemos planeando aquí se puede ver estropeado por él.

Ella sabe que tiene razón pero no es como si pudiera tener a Yunho prisionero, ni contarle sus planes porque es tan impulsivo que seguro los estropearía. No, tiene que dejarlo e informarle de su papel cuando todo esté listo.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=291c6c2)

Kyuhyun contiene el aliento cuando Siwon le ayuda a ponerse la camiseta. 

\- Lo siento – susurra dándole un beso en el hombro, y tira más de la camisa para no hacer presión sobre el brazo lastimado. 

Han pasado tres días desde que esos tipos intentaron llevarse a Kyu, tres días en lo que el chico despierta a mitad de la noche con pesadillas y él no lo culpa. Él mismo a veces ve la imagen de Park en el suelo y Kyu desmayado. Es horrible. 

\- Eres un bebé – se burla Heechul rodando los ojos. A Siwon le alegra que el chico los haya acogido sin decir nada, y que les esté ayudando a que los días sean menos pesados. 

 

Podrían buscar un hotel y quedarse allí, sabe que es egoísta de su parte poner a Hee en ese tipo de riesgos pero quiere que Kyu esté en un lugar en el que se sienta tranquilo.

\- No sabes cuánto duele – se queja Kyu bajando el brazo con cuidado. 

\- Lo que sé es que antes no eras tan debilucho, lo estás malcriando – eso último lo dice mirando a Siwon, quien se sonríe mostrando sus profundos hoyuelos. – Me rindo. – bufa negando con la cabeza, concentrándose de nuevo en su video juego.

Es bueno poder estar con Kyuhyun en la misma habitación otra vez. Tiene que admitir que estuvo bastante asustado con todo lo que había descubierto días atrás sobre el pasado de ambos, es decir, no todos los días tienes una visión que te revela que tu primo y tu novio estuvieron juntos hace décadas y que una bruja los hizo renacer, sin contar con lo desconcertante que es saber que Siwon se estuvo moviendo entre ellos como un fantasma. 

\- ¿Te ha dicho algo la policía? – pregunta Kyuhyun jugando con la mano de su novio. 

\- No, nada – miente para no preocuparlo más, pero el detective ha logrado conectar a Gong Yoo con uno de los secuestradores y sí él está involucrado, tiene que estarlo Za Ra también. No quieren actuar de frente para no aumentar el riesgo, prefieren tener pruebas más sólidas en contra de ella y de Yunho, pero tener un coche de policía aparcado afuera hace que se sientan un poco más tranquilos. 

\- Deberías regresar al trabajo, ambos deberíamos.

\- Kyu, intentaron secuestrarte. – Siwon a veces se pregunta si logra comprender la gravedad del asunto. – El trabajo es lo que menos me importa. – el chico desvía la mirada y se recuesta del sofá. 

No ha querido pensar demasiado en eso, suficiente con las pesadillas que le atacan noche tras noche, pero la idea de que alguien allá fuera quiera hacerle daño, daño de verdad, le asusta demasiado. Sin embargo ¿Qué gana con admitirlo? ¿Qué ganaría escondiéndose? 

\- Están muertos. 

\- No todos. 

\- No tengo nada, Siwon, no soy importante, no tengo dinero ¿Por qué harían algo como eso? ¿Para llegar a ti? 

\- No lo sé. – Heechul voltea a mirarlo con los ojos achicados, claramente juzgándolo por no decirle toda la verdad a Kyuhyun pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? La única razón por la que Hee le creyó es porque pudo verlo por el mismo… esa podría ser una solución, hacer que Kyu vea el pasado, pero entonces vería su propia muerte y él sabe lo devastador y confuso que es eso.

No es que Siwon estuviera pensando en quedarse en casa por siempre pero una par de siglos hubiesen sido suficientes. Una lástima que su gerente no piense lo mismo y le acose a llamadas para que vaya a resolver problemas de la empresa, problemas que claro está, ha causado Za Ra. 

No hay que ser un genio para saber que la mujer está haciendo de todo para provocarlo, ha querido evitarlo pero llega un punto en el que simplemente no puede más. 

\- No salgas de casa – le advierte a Kyuhyun mientras se termina de arreglar. 

\- Deja de preocuparte por mí. ¿Irás con Kurt? 

\- Sí… ¿prefieres que lo deje aquí contigo? 

\- ¿Estás loco? Prefiero que vaya contigo. – Siwon comprende su punto. Con pesar lo atrapa entre sus brazos y lo aprieta con fuerza, odiando tener que separarse de él cuando hay tantas amenazas alrededor. 

Sale del edificio y de inmediato su chofer le abre la puerta, aunque mira para todos lados antes de subir al coche, no logra divisar al hombre que observa con una sonrisa en una de las esquinas de la calle.

Yunho no sube de inmediato para no llamar la atención de la policía, si ha estado esperando tantas horas, no le costará nada esperar un poco más. 

Tuerce el gesto cuando el móvil suena de nuevo, Za Ra no ha dejado de llamar y él está comenzando a cansarse de cortar la llamada. No puede escucharla, no quiere porque sabe que intentará marearlo, convencerlo de hacer las cosas a su modo, pero su estrategia está muy lejos de lo que él quiere. Necesita a Kyuhyun, ella no logra comprender eso. 

Cree que es el momento adecuado para actuar cuando comienza a caer la tarde.

\- Espera aquí – le ordena a uno de los hombres que Za Ra ha puesto a su disposición. El hombre responde con un pequeño gruñido y Yunho sale, moviéndose con cuidado para poder subir hasta el apartamento de Heechul. 

Sabe que está siendo descuidado y descarado al tocar la puerta como si aquella fuera una visita cualquiera, pero no le importa. 

\- ¿Quién es? – pregunta Kyuhyun frunciendo el ceño. 

\- Debe ser la pizza – responde Heechul dejando el mando de la play a un lado. – Busca dinero – Kyuhyun rueda los ojos y pone el juego en pause para buscar su cartera en la habitación. 

Lo último que espera Heechul al abrir la puerta es encontrarse de nuevo con el culpable de todos los problemas que está teniendo su primo. 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – gruñe asegurándose de cortarle el paso. 

\- Quiero verlo. 

\- No. ¿Cómo lograste subir? 

\- No eres nadie para evitar que lo vea, Hee. No te metas en algo que no te corresponde, déjame pasar. 

\- Es mi casa y pasa quien yo quiero. 

\- ¡Entonces haz que salga! ¡KYU! 

\- ¡Te has vuelto loco! Largo de aquí. 

\- ¿Yunho? 

\- Ven conmigo. 

\- Pero tú… mira, de verdad, lárgate si no quieres que llame a la policía. 

\- Vete Yunho. - le pide Kyu ayudando a Hee a cerrarle la puerta en la cara. 

Heechul busca su móvil para llamar a la policía cuando escucha un par de patadas que echan la puerta abajo. El móvil se le cae por el susto, tira de Kyu para correr hasta la habitación pero Yunho tiene tiempo de sujetarlo del cabello y lanzarlo al suelo.

\- ¡Yunho! – grita Kyuhyun dándole un puñetazo que deja su brazo peor de lo que ya estaba – Joder… - lloriquea por culpa del dolor. Yunho lo agarra para arrastrarlo fuera de allí pero Heechul se lo impide. 

La pelea no tarda en comenzar, golpes que van de un lado a otro hasta que en algún momento Yunho termina sobre Heechul, usando sus dos manos para apretar el cuello con toda la rabia que tiene dentro, es una suerte que Kyu consiga la fuerza suficiente para quitárselo de encima. 

Heechul tose sujetándose el cuello, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que se arrastra para coger su móvil y marcar rellamada. 

\- Te vienes conmigo. 

\- NO – Yunho odia que le lleve la contraria, odia el desprecio en sus ojos, odia pensar que una vez lo tuvo y ahora lo ha perdido por culpa de Siwon, es eso lo que le impulsa a darle un par de puñetazos que lo mandan directo al suelo. 

\- ¡ERAS MIO! – grita Yunho con frustración. 

\- ¡Lárgate, maldición! 

La sensación de vació en el estomago de Kyu cuando ve el puño de Yunho alzarse de nuevo en su contra es horrible. Lo más desconcertarte son las imágenes que saltan a su mente, parece otra época, él mismo se siente distinto… ya no están en el piso de Hee sino en un callejón oscuro, cuando voltea Siwon está siendo golpeado también. 

“No puede ser… no tiene sentido” piensa. Usa las manos para protegerse cuando otro golpe se dirige a él, pero el puño se detiene en el aire. Vuelve a estar en el apartamento, Siwon ha desaparecido y es Heechul quien ha detenido a Yunho. 

Conteniendo el aliento por el susto, consigue ponerse de pie y correr a la cocina para buscar un cuchillo e interponerse entre Heechul y Yunho.

\- No serías capaz de usarlo – jadea el hombre con la mirada roja por la rabia. 

\- Lo haré, si no te marchas, Yunho… te lo juro. – Yunho gruñe y acorta la distancia pero Kyuhyun usa el cuchillo tal y como prometió, a lo largo de su pecho rasgando su camisa. Es una suerte para Yunho que haya logrado retroceder a toda prisa. 

\- ¿COMO TE ATREVES? 

\- ¡Te lo advertí! 

\- Yunho, vamos – la presencia de un cuarto hombre llama la atención de los tres. – Choi y la policía vienen subiendo – Yunho voltea para ver a Kyuhyun una vez más, Za Ra tenía razón, no hay manera de que puedan estar juntos de nuevo, Siwon se lo ha quitado por completo. 

\- Es una pena – Kyuhyun no entiende bien a lo que se refiere Yunho, pero es un alivio que después de esas palabras el hombre simplemente de media vuelta y se marche.

Desde donde están pueden escuchar los gritos en el pasillo de la policía pidiéndole a Yunho que se detenga, un minuto después Siwon aparece y es cuando Kyuhyun puede dejar caer el cuchillo para correr hasta sus brazos.

Siwon sujeta su rostro para asegurarse de que esté bien, le da un beso y pasa una mano por el cabello de Heechul antes de intentar salir corriendo.  
\- NO – Kyuhyun lo detiene porque sabe perfectamente lo que está pasando por su cabeza – No vayas… déjalo. – le suplica. Pero Siwon está tan furioso que no le escucha, ni siquiera le puede responder, simplemente se suelta y escapa tras ese hijo de puta.

Está harto, así de simple. 

¿Acaso cada vez que salga de casa o cada vez que suene su móvil tiene que tener miedo de que algo le pase a él o a Kyu? No puede vivir así, y sabe que no logrará estar en paz hasta que acabe con ese hijo de puta. Recibir la llamada de Heechul y escuchar la pelea ha sido el colmo ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Matarlos a los dos?

Cuando baja, la policía le dice que Yunho no está por ningún lado pero que han puesto una orden de captura, que ese desliz era lo que necesitaban para poder acusarlo formalmente. Eso debería ser un alivio pero no, porque ese desliz ha puesto en riesgo la vida de su novio y su amigo.

\- Vamos a casa de Za Ra – le ordena a Kurt. 

\- No creo que sea conveniente. 

\- O me llevas o me das las llaves del coche. – el chofer deja salir el aire derrotado y conduce hasta la casa de la mujer.

El tiempo que les toma llegar a la casa de la mujer debería servir para tranquilizar a Siwon pero no es así, sabe que la historia se está repitiendo y eso le pone enfermo. ¿Quién se cree esa mujer que es para jugar así con su vida?

No espera a que Kurt baje del coche cuando aparcan frente a la casa. Simplemente da pasos firmes hasta la entrada y golpea la puerta con fuerza una y otra vez hasta que una de las empleadas le abre. 

\- ¿Dónde está? – gruñe abriéndose paso. – ¡ZA RA! 

\- ¿Por qué gritas? – protesta la mujer. Siwon acorta la distancia a toda prisa para sujetarla del cuello con ambas manos. – Siwon… - jadea sorprendida, luchando por quitárselo de encima, pero es Gong Yoo quien logra sujetarlo. – Dios mío, te volviste loco – lloriquea sujetándose el cuello para calmar el dolor. 

\- ¡Mantén a tu perro alejado de Kyu y de mí! ¡JODER ALEJATE DE LOS DOS! – grita luchando por soltarse de Gong Yoo. El impulso que necesita aparece cuando Yunho se muestra sonriente detrás de Za Ra, sujetándola con fingida preocupación. 

\- ¡Vienes a mi casa a amenazarme delante de mis empleados! ¿Quién te has creído? 

\- A ti, hijo de puta… te voy a matar ¿entiendes? Si te acercas de nuevo a él, te voy a matar. 

\- Eso quiero verlo. – Siwon consigue soltarse de Gong Yoo para ir donde Yunho pero esté saca un arma que hace que frene en seco. 

\- Baja – ordena Kurt apuntando a Yunho desde atrás. Por la cara de él y de Za Ra es obvio que no esperaban que el chofer se colara en la casa. – Siwon, ven aquí – dice cuando Yunho baja el arma tal y como le pide. 

\- Esto no se queda así – se queja Yunho sin dejar de ver a Siwon. 

\- Claro que no – responde antes de salir acompañado de su guardaespaldas. 

Za Ra deja salir el aire moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro, con la mirada enfurecida. Espera a que sus empleados se marchen para dejarse caer en el sofá agotada. 

\- No bromeaba – se queja Gong Yoo cruzándose de brazos. Ella tuerce los ojos y centra su atención en Yunho, los golpes que tiene por todos lados y la sangre de su pecho. 

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta pasando la mano con suavidad. 

\- Es superficial. 

\- Que te lo mire alguien – dice con la voz ronca por culpa del salvaje que tiene como ahijado. Por un momento creyó que la mataría, fue una suerte que Gong Yoo se lo quitara de encima a tiempo, pero le ha venido todo perfecto, ahora sólo tiene que dar la orden y hacer que sus hombres se encarguen de él definitivamente. Después de esto será sencillo involucrarlo en una pelea callejera que lo deje sin vida. - ¿Qué has pensado? – Yunho frunce el ceño viendo la herida de su pecho, haciendo un repaso mental de lo sucedido en casa de Heechul, el desprecio en los ojos de Kyuhyun ha dolido demasiado. 

\- Quiero que él también pague. – Za Ra sonríe satisfecha al mismo tiempo que Gong Yoo gruñe una pequeña maldición. 

\- Lo pagarán, cariño… pagarán los dos.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=ftkflw)

Heechul sube el volumen de sus audífonos con la esperanza de que eso opaque el sonido de los gritos que vienen desde la otra habitación, pero no tiene mucho éxito. Esos dos han estado discutiendo toda la tarde y con razón. 

Kyuhyun está furioso porque Siwon salió corriendo detrás de Yunho, y Siwon está furioso porque aún teniendo un coche de policía aparcado fuera del edificio, no logró mantener alejado el peligro. 

\- ¿Qué pretendías al ir para allá? – grita Kyuhyun totalmente exasperado. 

\- ¿No te ves? ¿No has visto el cuello de tu primo? ¡Esos dos se merecían que les partiera el alma! 

\- ¡Tú no eres así!

\- ¡No, no los soy, pero estoy harto! – se pasa las manos por el cabello y se tumba en la cama mirando el techo, espera que ahora la policía tenga lo suficiente para encerrar al loco de Yunho, y piensa quitarle todo a Za Ra. ¡Todo! Lo primero que hará en la mañana será llamar a Min Ho y pedirle que introduzca una demanda en el tribunal, la piensa dejar en la calle, no le van a quedar ni las casas que su padre le dejó. Hija de puta.

Kyuhyun debe estar cansado de discutir porque se limita a respirar profundo y tumbarse a su lado en la cama, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho. El menor no puede evitar pensar en las cosas extrañas que vio cuando Yunho le estaba golpeando, no es sólo eso sino la sensación de que era verdad y que ya lo había vivido antes. 

\- ¿Siwon? Me pasó algo extraño hoy. 

\- Todo ha sido extraño. 

\- No… me refiero… - hace una pausa y se sienta cruzado de piernas, necesita tener claridad para explicarse y no la consigue cuando está tan pegado de su novio. – Va a sonar extraño ¿vale? Pero quiero que me escuches de todas formas. 

\- Vale – se sienta también, ahora totalmente invadido por la curiosidad. 

\- Cuando estaba con Yunho… - el sonido de la alarma de incendios le interrumpe. Ambos se miran con curiosidad y salen de la cama para mirar por la ventana, sorprendidos de que esté saliendo humo de uno de los pisos de abajo. 

\- ¿Eso es de verdad? – pregunta Heechul irrumpiendo en la habitación. 

\- Parece – el chico se mete entre ambos para poder ver por la ventana también. – ¿Deberíamos salir?

La respuesta se la da la cantidad de personas que ven saliendo del edificio al mismo tiempo que llega el camión de bomberos. Kyuhyun tira de la camisa de los dos para ir hasta la salida, donde se encuentran con un pasillo lleno de humo negro.

Aquello es demasiado extraño pero el alboroto de las personas no les da mucho tiempo para pensar. Bajan por las escaleras tratando de no tropezar con la multitud, con los ojos llorosos por culpa del humo, en momentos como esos las lentillas son una pesadilla.

Llegan abajo justo cuando la respiración se estaba haciendo difícil, hay demasiado ruido, demasiada gente. ¿Todo ellos viven en el edificio? Cuando algo dentro del piso que se quema explota, la situación se descontrola por completo y todo el mundo comienza a correr de un lado a otro sin importarles a quien se llevan por delante. 

\- ¡Siwon! – grita Kyuhyun cuando un grupo de personas hace que suelte su mano. - ¡Siwon!

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=fnwif6)

\- No – jadea la anciana cuando ve todo el escenario en sus velas. El fuego, la gente, el miedo de parte de los chicos….

Sabe quiénes son los causantes de todo, no tiene ninguna duda aunque aún no lo puede ver bien. 

\- Maldición – se queja cuando ve como los tres chicos se separan por culpa de la multitud, es más seguro cuando están juntos. 

 

El coche negro que se acerca a una de las esquinas le hace apretar los puños con frustración, quiere gritar, quiere decirles que estén alerta pero ¿Cómo? 

De pronto, dos hombres agarran a Siwon y otros dos a Kyu para arrastrarlos hasta el coche, donde Yunho les espera. Los ve patalear y maldecir dentro del coche mientras son llevados a quien sabe dónde, seguidos de cerca por Za Ra, quien sonríe satisfecha porque por fin sus planes se harán realidad. 

No lo puede permitir, no puede. La historia no puede repetirse de nuevo, ella los llevó hasta ese mundo para que fueran felices, ha invertido muchos años, mucho esfuerzo…

\- Voy a acabar contigo, bruja, aunque sea lo último que haga – murmura antes de ponerse de pie y buscar sus viejas pociones. 

No debería salir de casa, se ha mantenido por años gracias al conjuro que lanzó allí para detener el paso del tiempo pero afuera el hechizo no hará efecto y estará desprotegida, podría desaparecer, pero supone que vale la pena si con eso logra evitar que esos chicos mueran de nuevo.

La poción tarda unos minutos en estar lista, y ella tarda otros más reuniendo la fuerza para poder llegar a ese callejón con el poder de su mente. Cuando lo hace la escena no es nada alentadora, allí están en el suelo los dos chicos, recibiendo patadas y patadas de parte de un grupo de hombres, haciéndoles escupir sangre.

\- Debiste quedarte conmigo – gruñe Yunho sujetando la mandíbula del chico, luego le da un beso pero Kyu le muerde el labio, odiando por completo sus toques. 

Está a punto de darle un golpe certero cuando la anciana comienza a recitar el hechizo en voz alta. Sonríe cuando Siwon, medio despierto medio inconsciente voltea a verla, quiere darle seguridad, dejarle saber que lo protegerá sea como sea.

\- ¡Calla, vieja! – grita Yunho desde donde está. La mujer continúa con su conjuro hasta que Za Ra la sujeta de su largo cabello blanco para llevarla hasta donde están sus dos víctimas.

\- ¿Quién es esta mujer? – sabe que la conoce, lo sabe. Verla la pone de los nervios, hace que se le erice la piel… nunca se había sentido así. – ¡Acaba con ella también! – Yunho la mira sin comprender pero obedece, alza su arma para disparar contra ella porque es menos cruel que golpearla hasta morir, pero la anciana consigue cambiar de puesto con Za Ra, quien de forma inexplicable logra frenar la bala con sus manos. – ¿Qué es esto? – pregunta sorprendida. 

Todos los hombres que habían contratado salen corriendo, gritando que aquello es magia negra, Kyuhyun aprovecha para arrastrarse hasta donde está Siwon.

\- Te recuerdo – dice Za Ra sin aliento - ¿Qué es esto? ¿QUE ES TODO ESTO? – la anciana no responde, sólo continúa con el conjuro y se agacha para sujetar a Siwon y Kyuhyun, pensando en llevarlos a un lugar seguro. – NO – grita Za Ra sujetando a la anciana y a Yunho pronunciando unas palabras mágicas que contradicen el hechizo de su vieja enemiga. 

Entonces, los cinco desaparecen.


	14. Chapter 14

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2w4itd4)

Sangre.

Ese sabor metálico que generalmente viene acompañado de dolor. 

Kyuhyun se hace un pequeño ovillo tratando de evitar los golpes que le atacan desde todos los ángulos pero es inútil, duele donde sea que los reciba, pero eso no es lo peor. Lo que realmente le está destrozando es escuchar los quejidos de la otra persona atacada a su lado. 

Siwon.

Siente demasiado odio cuando Yunho sujeta su rostro para susurrarle que no debió cambiarlo, que aquello no era nada más que lo que ellos mismos han buscado. 

¿Buscado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por querer ser felices juntos? 

Apenas tiene tiempo de girar a ver a su novio cuando Yunho libera su rostro después de haber mancillado el sabor de Siwon en sus labios. Llora al ver la sangre en su rostro, su esfuerzo por respirar… no sabe que sería mejor, si acabar con aquello de una vez y morir, o suplicar al cielo para que llegue alguien y les ayude, pero no le da tiempo de decidir, alguien lo ha hecho por él. Una vieja mujer de cabello blanco largo que se acerca recitando palabras que él no consigue entender pero que pone realmente nerviosos a todos alrededor, tanto que salen corriendo. 

Kyuhyun aprovecha para arrastrarse hasta su novio y sujetar su mano sintiendo que el alma se les escapa con cada exhalación.

\- Te amo – susurra Siwon antes de que una luz blanca les deje sin conocimiento.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=fnwif6)

La anciana toma una gran bocanada de aire cuando aparece de nuevo en su casa, no aquella en la que estuvo escondiéndose durante 50 años para poder perdurar en el tiempo, sino esa que le brindó abrigo durante los años en la feria, se lleva las manos a la garganta cuando se da cuenta de que el aire no consigue llegar a los pulmones, el cabello comienza a caerse y su piel se arruga aún más de lo que ya está… se muere. No, aún no puede. 

Tropezando con todo lo que hay a su alrededor, consigue rebuscar entre sus polvorientas cosas hasta que da con una cerilla, una vela y un pequeño frasco. Recitando una pequeña oración enciende la vela y se toma lo que hay en el frasco, es viscoso y desagradable pero poco a poco sus pulmones se llenan de aire, la piel se estira y el cabello deja de caer, incluso puede pensar con mayor claridad. 

\- Maldición – gruñe mirando a todos lados. Esa no era la idea, ella quería gastar sus últimos minutos enviando a esos niños a casa, a la casa que compartían en el 2013, y desaparecer tanto a Yunho como a Za Ra… pero aquella mujer tenía que recordar su pasado, tenía que recobrar sus poderes, tenía que torcerlo todo. – ¡Por todos los cielos! – protesta ahora en voz alta. Está cansada, odia que las cosas no salgan como las planea, pero sobre todo, odia a esa mujer y a su hijo. En mala hora se unieron a la feria, en mala hora nacieron. Par de serpientes venenosas. 

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Dónde están esos chicos? Tiene que encontrarlos, tiene que llegar a ellos antes que Za Ra, tiene que hacer que regresen a donde pertenecen antes de que sea demasiado tarde… ¿O ya lo es? 

No, no puede ser. El hechizo que hizo en 1959 la dejó ligada a ellos, si les pasara algo, si dejaran de existir, ella lo sentiría de inmediato. Tiene que encontrarlos, y pronto. 

Respira profundo organizando sus viejas pertenencias y crea un pequeño círculo de luz en el centro de lo que sería la sala de aquella maltrecha casucha. Necesita concentrarse, necesita verlos… 

No le gusta mucho lo que ve, pero supone que es mejor que nada, mientras cada uno esté disperso ella tendrá tiempo de actuar.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=ftkflw)

El olor a medicina es demasiado familiar como para ignorarlo. Siwon abre los ojos despacio tratando de ubicarse y recordar pero todo es demasiado confuso.

\- Tranquilo – parpadea un par de veces para aclarar su vista y descubre a la enfermera que le está aplicando algún tipo de tratamiento, pero ¿Por qué? La mujer le parece familiar, sabe que la ha visto en algún lado pero no logra recordar nada o sí, muchas cosas pero son todas confusas.

 

Las imágenes irrumpen en su cabeza una detrás de otra con tanta velocidad que es difícil seleccionar sólo una. El accidente de coche es lo más claro, ese en el que se estrelló contra…

\- ¡KYU! – intenta ponerse de pie pero un dolor le inmoviliza por completo. 

\- No haga eso – pide la enfermera tratando de mantenerlo en su lugar. 

\- ¿Dónde está? Kyu… 

\- No sé de quién habla, lo siento.

\- Tiene que… tengo… tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que verlo ¿Dónde…? Necesito…

\- Si no se queda tranquilo voy a tener que sedarlo – protesta la enfermera – Señor, por favor. – insiste cuando él no para de moverse. La mujer respira profundo, como si estuviera ya aburrida de ese tipo de comportamientos por parte de los pacientes, saca de su bolsillo una jeringa, le saca un poco de liquido para asegurarse de que no tenga aire y la inyecta en la intravenosa que Siwon tiene conectada al brazo. 

\- No, por favor… - intenta apartar el brazo cuando se da cuenta de lo que la mujer quiere hacer, pero no es lo suficientemente ágil. – Necesito encontrarlo, por favor. Está herido, ayúdeme. 

\- ¿A quién? – pregunta ahora que el sedante está comenzando a debilitarlo. 

\- Kyu… Cho Kyuhyun – murmura luchando contra la pesadez de los ojos – estaba… estaba…. conmigo - es lo último que dice antes de quedarse dormido. La mujer deja salir el aire con pesar, acomoda las sabanas y chequea su pulso antes de salir de la habitación para atender al siguiente paciente. 

El hombre parece tan desesperado que dan ganas de ayudarlo pero no ve cómo podría hacerlo. La única identificación que tienen es esa que venía en su billetera pero las fechas no coinciden así que es evidentemente una falsificación bastante descuidada, tan falsa como sus billetes y el resto de las tarjetas. Hasta donde ella sabe, llegó sólo al hospital, después de que la policía lo encontrara en una acera golpeado, es una suerte que no tenga más que un par de costillas rotas y muchos moratones, generalmente cuando las pandillas se ponen en plan agresivo, las victimas ni siquiera lo cuentan.

\- ¿Terminaste con la ronda de hoy? – pregunta la jefa de enfermeras. 

\- Sí, el hombre de la 220 estaba alterado así que le puse un sedante. 

\- Es el tercero desde que llegó. 

\- Creo que ni siquiera recuerda que ha despertado dos veces ya. Pregunta por alguien. 

\- Primero debería decirnos quien es, porque hasta donde sabemos Choi Siwon puede que ni siquiera sea tan mentira como el resto de cosas de su billetera. 

\- Será cosa del doctor mañana, por hoy yo termino – dice dejando su carpeta sobre la mesa – ¿Sabes si lo trajeron con alguien? 

\- ¿A Choi? No, vino sólo, yo estaba de guardia. – la mujer asiente y se encoge de hombros. – So Min no te involucres – le advierte la jefa de enfermeras. 

\- No lo haré – se defiende alzando la cabeza, luego le guiña un ojo y se marcha rumbo a los casilleros para cambiarse de ropa.

No pretende involucrarse, de verdad que no, piensa dejar el tema zanjado, el problema es que la voz de ese hombre pidiéndole que le ayude retumba en su cabeza una y otra vez incluso cuando intenta dormir.

No debió ser enfermera. Eso siempre la pone en una posición comprometida, ella no puede hacer como las demás, que aplican la medicina y pasan página, si les hace efecto bien y si no también. No, ella siempre tiene que escucharlos de más.

\- Aish, So Min ¿Por qué eres así? – protesta buscando en su agenda el número de los hospitales de la zona – desconectar, tienes que aprender a desconectar porque esto no puede ser normal. ¿Lo Ah? – pregunta cuando le contestan al otro lado de la línea. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo marcó el número de su colega. 

\- ¿So Min? ¿Cómo estás? 

\- Bien, bien… oye, sé que no es lo normal pero anoche llegó al hospital un hombre que fue golpeado por estas típicas pandillitas ¿sabes? Lo encontraron en la acera, su identificación es falsa y bueno, estamos esperando a que despierte bien para ver que dice pero por ahora no hace más que preguntar por un tal Cho Kyuhyun ¿Te suena? ¿Ha llegado a tu hospital? 

\- ¿Por qué crees que estaría en el hospital? 

\- Porque dice que está herido. – la mujer al otro lado de la línea se queda en silencio durante unos segundos antes de hablar. 

\- A mi hospital no, pero eso de la identificación falsa de suena. Me contaron de un chico que llegó al hospital general con una golpiza y tenía un aparato extraño con números y una pantalla… 

\- Este tenía algo así también. – no sabe por qué pero esa pequeña pista le emociona. 

\- Puedo llamar y preguntar el nombre del chico si quieres.

\- Me harías un gran favor. – antes de colgar tiene que escuchar un pequeño sermón sobre cómo involucrarse demasiado siempre le ha traído problemas y que debería dejar que ese hombre se busque la vida por sí mismo, pero no le presta demasiada atención.

Se queda dormida esperando que su amiga le regrese la llamada, lo cual es una suerte porque estaba agotada, pero en la mañana lo primero que hace es llamarla de nuevo para saber si tiene alguna noticia. 

La mujer le confirma que el nombre del chico es Cho Kyuhyun pero no vale de mucho porque el chico se ha escapado del hospital en la mañana. Al parece ni el collarín, ni la nariz rota, ni los golpes que tenía en diferentes partes del cuerpo impidieron que se las ingeniara para salir de allí sin que nadie lo notara. 

Una pena que no tenga nada mejor que decirle a Siwon cuando despierte y vuelva a preguntar por él.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=291c6c2)

Kyuhyun contiene el aliento cuando ve un grupo de críos corriendo en su dirección. Se esconde en una esquina sujetándose el estomago y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esperando a que terminen de pasar. 

No sabe dónde está, aquello es demasiado confuso. Se supone que es Corea, que es Seúl… se lo dijeron en el hospital pero hasta la forma de hablar de todos era distinta a lo que conoce. 

No sabría cómo explicar las sensaciones, ni todo lo que está pasando por su cabeza en ese momento. Aquel lugar es totalmente ajeno a él pero al mismo tiempo es como si hubiese estado antes. Sabe por dónde moverse, sabe hacia dónde se dirige, lo que no sabe es si encontrará algo allí… si encontrará a Siwon.

Cuando los niños terminan de pasar, se mueve con cuidado para seguir su camino. Cada paso es un triunfo, respirar duele tanto como intentar mirar a los lados pero supone que podría estar peor tomando en cuenta la saña con la que Yunho y sus hombres le golpeaban. 

Lo piensa un poco antes de animarse a ir hasta el kiosco que está más adelante, tiene miedo de hablar con la gente, de escuchar las respuestas a todas sus dudas. 

El hombre del kiosco lo mira con curiosidad pero no le dice nada cuando sujeta el periódico para ver la fecha.

28 de abril de 1959

\- No es posible – murmura conteniendo el aliento. 

\- ¿Qué dices? 

\- La fecha… está mal. – prefiere hacer una afirmación y no una pregunta. Necesita que le diga que es uno de esos periódicos antiguos que tienen de adorno o lo que sea, cualquier explicación le vale. 

\- Ese es el periódico de hoy, chico ¿Cómo va a estar mal? ¿Lo compras o no? – Kyuhyun contiene el aliento y niega mientras deja el periódico en su lugar.

Está comenzando a tener un ataque de pánico, le falta el aire…

\- Calma – se dice a sí mismo. No puede perder el conocimiento, no allí. Tiene que encontrar a Siwon pero joder, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar ¿por dónde empieza? – por calmarte – dice de nuevo. Lucha para mantener las lagrimas dentro pero le cuesta demasiado. 

 

Camina hasta una esquina y se agacha tapándose las manos con la cara, tratando de llorar en silencio para no llamar la atención más de lo que seguramente la está llamando. Está asustado, confundido, adolorido. Joder, sólo quiere encontrarlo, sólo él le hará sentir seguro.

Llora porque lo necesita, porque es desahogarse o ponerse a pegar gritos como un histérico. Cuando se siente un poco más tranquilo, se limpia la cara y se pone de pie deseando poder quitarse ese estúpido collarín, sigue caminando con un rumbo fijo, con un pequeño nudo en el estomago causado por la incertidumbre.

Llega a una calle cerrada, parece la parte residencial de aquel barrio. Hay edificios pequeños, unos cinco en cada acera pero él sabe perfectamente a cual ir, a que piso subir y donde está escondida la llave de la puerta frente a la que está parado.

Traga saliva cuando la llave abre sin problema. Entra con cuidado porque no está seguro de qué encontrar, pero parece que no hay nadie. 

Cierra la puerta con el mismo cuidado, se quita los zapatos y camina por la familiar sala sintiendo que el corazón se le saldrá por la boca de un momento a otro, hay una foto que llama su atención en la pared del fondo, debería irse o ignorarla pero lo que hace es acercarse para poder verla mejor, sintiendo que se marea al darse cuenta que los de la foto son Siwon y él, con otra ropa, de alguna forma distintos, pero son ellos.

Aquello es demasiado, se lleva la mano al pecho tratando de mantener el corazón en su lugar pero todo da vueltas, tantas que es imposible mantenerse en pie y consciente. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=fnwif6)

La siguiente vez que Siwon abre los ojos no está tan alterado como al principio, puede que sea porque lo primero que ve es el rostro de esa enferma. Es agradable, con expresión aniñada y cercana, sabe que la ha visto pero está tan confundido que no es sencillo ubicarla, sin embargo, con sólo un poco de esfuerzo lo recuerda. 

\- ¿So Min? – la mujer le sonríe y se acerca. 

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunta tomándole el pulso. 

\- ¿Cómo que cómo sé tu nombre? ¿So Min, donde está Kyu? – entonces la mira bien, tratando de unir las piezas pero aquello no tiene demasiado sentido – ¿Qué haces vestida de enfermera? – pregunta. Sabía que su secretaría era una mujer de muchos recursos pero esto es un poco demasiado. 

\- Es mi trabajo ¿Me puedes decir cómo te llamas? – Siwon la mira con desconfianza. ¿La está confundiendo? - ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – cuando se da cuenta de que Siwon se está poniendo nervioso supone que es momento de llamar al doctor para que sea él quien le hagas las típicas preguntas – Ahora regreso. 

\- No te vayas, necesito… ¿Dónde está Kyu? 

\- Sólo preguntas por ese chico – murmura ella rodando los ojos – ¿Cómo te llamas? 

\- Siwon, Choi Siwon ¿Cómo más me voy a llamar? So Min, no juegues por favor. 

\- Así que tu identificación tenía tu nombre real, eso es algo. ¿Sabes qué día es? – necesita saber que tan ubicado está en el tiempo. Después de tantos golpes sería normal una desorientación. 

\- Noviembre 2013, ahora dime por favor, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Kyu? – la mujer lo mira con sorpresa y parpadea despacio tratando de digerir su respuesta. 

\- Siwon, es Abril. 

\- ¿Abril? ¿Cómo va a ser Abril? 

\- Abril de 1959 – insiste. – debiste recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, ahora vuelvo ¿vale? 

\- ¿Cómo? No, qué… - Siwon lucha contra el dolor para sujetarla del brazo. 

\- Necesito salir

\- ¿Qué dices? – la mujer deja salir el aire derrotada y coge el periódico que está sobre la mesa cerca de la cama.

\- 1959 – repite mostrándole el periódico. – Y tu amigo estaba hospitalizado pero hasta donde sé, se fue del hospital. Siwon, es obvio que estás confundido, no te preocupes, es normal después de todo lo que has pasado. Quédate viendo el periódico, eso te ayudará, yo iré a buscar al médico, por favor – le pide luchando por soltarse, el paciente está tan abrumado por la información que la deja ir con facilidad. 

\- No puede ser – jadea Siwon cuando la mujer se marcha. Mira el periódico una y otra vez pero aquello es demasiado real como para ignorarlo. 

Mientras más lo mira más cosas regresan a su mente, están mezcladas, es difícil saber qué es lo que ha pasado en el 2013 y qué es lo que pasó en esa época en la que está ahora pero sabe que ambas situaciones son reales. 

\- La anciana – recuerda que la vio llegar cuando Yunho y sus hombres les estaban atacando, si hay alguien que le puede dar una explicación, es ella pero ¿Dónde está? ¿regresó en el tiempo también? porque eso es lo que ha pasado ¿no? ha regresado en el tiempo, pero ¿Es él? ¿Es su cuerpo o es el cuerpo del hombre de 1959? Dios, le está doliendo la cabeza. 

Tiene que centrarse, primero lo primero, y eso es buscar a Kyuhyun. So Min… o la enfermera o quien coño sea le dijo que se había ido del hospital, eso quiere decir que está bien, por lo menos lo suficiente para caminar por sí mismo, así que él debería hacer lo mismo. Ahora no, claro. La enfermera debe estar por llegar con el doctor y no le dejarán salir tan fácil, tiene que seguirles el juego, actuar como si simplemente estuviera desorientado pero nada más, dejar que le pongan algo para el dolor porque duele, duele mucho, y esperar a que todos se distraigan para salir.

Se pregunta si Kyuhyun tiene los mismos recuerdos que tiene él, si es así, podría tener unos cuantos sitios en los que podría comenzar a buscar, sólo espera llegar a él antes de que lo hagan Yunho o Za Ra.

Tal y como imaginaba, el doctor le hace un montón de preguntas para tratar de asegurarse de que no está loco, sólo un poco confundido, también le deja claro que tener identificación falsa (ha asumido que la suya lo es) es un delito y que seguramente la policía va a querer hablar con él cuando se sienta mejor. Otra razón más para irse de ahí lo más pronto posible. 

Son pasadas las siete de la noche cuando el ambiente en el hospital parece relajarse, por lo menos ya no escucha el ajetreo desde su cama. Con cuidado se quita la intravenosa y se sujeta las costillas para levantarse, conteniendo el aliento para no gritar por culpa del dolor. 

No está seguro de que vaya a poder ir muy lejos así, pero por lo menos tiene que intentarlo. 

No puede describir lo mucho que le cuesta vestirse, cada paso es un triunfo pero aún así consigue avanzar hasta la salida sin que nadie le preste atención. El problema es pasar el vigilante de la puerta, así que se queda en un rincón de la entrada durante poco más de media hora, hasta que por fin llega una ambulancia con un par de heridos y el movimiento de gente le da la oportunidad perfecta para escapar. 

Necesita unos minutos para organizar sus ideas y ubicarse, porque sabe que conoce ese lugar, que ha estado antes allí… más bien su otro yo, pero da igual. Sus primeros pasos por la calle son inseguros pero no retrocede. Mientras más tiempo pasa en esa época, más cosas recuerda y si está en lo cierto con las distancias necesitará de un taxi para poder llegar a donde quiere ir, el problema es de dónde sacará el dinero porque en la clínica se quedaron con todas sus cosas, y aunque no lo hubiesen hecho, puede que su dinero no sirva en esa época, y ya ni hablemos de la tarjeta de crédito, joder si a ver vamos, él ni siquiera existe. 

No puede evitar sorprenderse cuando un coche se detiene a su lado en la carretera. Retrocede un par de pasos mirando con desconfianza al conductor, quien simplemente sonríe buscando su mirada. 

\- ¿Estás bien, chico? ¿Necesitas que te acerque a algún lugar? Un hospital, tal vez. – estando en un lugar con el que no está familiarizado, y así de herido lo ideal sería no confiar en cualquiera, pero el hombre parece buena persona y él de verdad está agotado. El efecto del calmante está dejando de hacer efecto, así que no cree que pueda resistir por mucho más tiempo. 

\- Yo… vivo en Jangil – pronuncia el nombre no muy seguro de estar en lo correcto. 

\- Las residencias viejas o nuevas. – Siwon hace un esfuerzo por recordar pero no puede hacer nada más – No te preocupes, vamos y ya te ubicarás en el camino – No está acostumbrado a confiar de esa manera en las personas. Toda su vida a tenido coche o chofer, su padre le enseñó a estar siempre protegido, después de todo, personas con esa cantidad de dinero pueden ser el objetivo de cualquiera, pero allí se supone que no es nadie importante, y no cree que además de sus enemigos declarados alguien más le quiera hacer daño. 

Contiene el aliento con la misma fuerza con la que se sujeta las costillas cuando se sube al coche, y espera pacientemente mientras el hombre conduce. 

\- ¿Seguro que no prefieres que te lleve al hospital? – insiste. De cerca Siwon puede ver que es incluso mayor de lo que pensó. 

\- Vengo de allí. 

\- Entiendo – el hombre deja de prestar atención a la carretera para mirarlo mejor – ¿Una pelea? – pregunta aunque es bastante obvio por los moratones, cuando Siwon asiente el hombre protesta tal y como solía hacer su padre cada vez que lo descubría metido en algún lío. – Hay mucho de eso hoy en día, los chicos ya no saben comportarse, eso era impensable en mis tiempos.

Es un regaño que en otra época y en otras circunstancias no aceptaría, pero de parte del hombre le hace sonreír levemente. Le hacía falta quitarse un poco de tensión de encima, sentirse medianamente protegido, así que lo agradece. 

\- Jangil – dice el hombre señalando al frente. – ¿Debo ir a la derecha o la izquierda? 

\- Puedo caminar desde aquí, no se preocupe.

\- No creo que puedas – le contradice. Ha estado viendo los gestos que hace cada vez que frena o cuando pasan por un bache, no cree que caminar sea algo que se le dé muy bien ahora mismo. 

\- ¿Derecha? – pregunta con desconfianza. El hombre lo mira con amabilidad y coge la derecha hacia las viejas residencias de Jangil, si el chico no vive allí siempre puede dar la vuelta y coger la otra calle, no es como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer esa noche. – ¡Allí! – dice Siwon después de unos cuantos metros. 

\- Perfecto – sonríe el hombre aparcando a un lado. – Sabía que lo recordarías. 

\- Muchas gracias, no sabe… muchas gracias – cualquier cosa que le diga se quedaría corta para lo que siente en ese momento. 

\- No te preocupes. Toma, compra algo para el dolor. – dice sacando un par de billetes de su cartera. 

\- No, de verdad. Ya ha hecho demasiado, estoy bien.

\- No lo estás, anda, no me hagas insistir que es muy agotador. – la cara de Siwon se tiñe de rojo pero acepta el dinero haciendo una reverencia. 

\- ¿Por qué me ayuda? 

\- Tengo un hijo de tu edad, me gustaría que alguien hiciera lo mismo por él si lo necesita. – responde despreocupadamente – Ve a casa, chico. 

\- Muchas gracias – repite con sinceridad antes de alejarse del coche.

El edificio es tal y como aparece en esas imágenes extrañas que han invadido su mente. Necesita de tiempo para subir las escaleras porque cada paso que da es una tortura, en el fondo sabe que lo más sensato era ir a comprar la medicina para el dolor, pero no recuerda ninguna farmacia cerca y antes que nada necesita saber si Kyu está allí.

Una eternidad. Ese es el tiempo que le lleva terminar de llegar a su apartamento, y cuando lo consigue está sudando frío por culpa de esfuerzo. Busca la llave que suele estar escondida en la maceta junto a la puerta pero no está allí, podría ser que esté confundido o podría ser… ¿Kyu?

Tomando una bocanada de aire, se anima a tocar la puerta un par de veces. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=ftkflw)

Está cansado de tanto llorar, le duele la nariz, le duele el cuello, quiere tirar ese jodido collarín por la ventana y además está asustado… sólo. Desde que llegó han pasado mil ideas diferentes por la cabeza ¿Qué pasa si se ha vuelto loco? ¿Qué pasa si aquello es un sueño? O aún peor ¿Qué hará si aquello es verdad? ¿Está allí sólo o Siwon hizo ese viaje también?

Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. No le gusta esa casa, hay un sentimiento de tristeza en ella, parece cálida, habitada, hay comida fresca en la nevera pero por algún motivo es como si nadie hubiese estado allí en mucho tiempo. Es una tontería, no sabría ni cómo explicarlo. 

Ha estado recorriendo todo y está claro que allí vivían dos hombres, es claro también que eran su doble y el de Siwon. A veces se ríe como si estuviera loco porque es que joder, aquello es una locura, pero luego se deprime y regresa a su acostumbrado rincón para hacerse un pequeño ovillo.

Contiene el aliento cuando escucha los golpes a la puerta, por instinto retrocede como si pudiera hacerse uno con la pared. No había pensado en la posibilidad de interactuar con otras personas, o de que los dueños de la casa llegaran en cualquier momento. 

\- ¿Kyu? – la voz es temblorosa pero lo suficientemente clara como para que el corazón de Kyuhyun de un vuelco. 

\- ¿Siwon? – murmura bajito. 

\- ¿Kyu, estás allí? – el más joven se levanta con cuidado y se pone de pie dudando en cada paso que da hacia la puerta. 

\- ¿Siwon? – pregunta ahora con más firmeza. 

\- ¡Oh, Dios, Kyu abre, soy yo! – Kyuhyun no puede creer lo que ve cuando abre la puerta. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abraza a su novio llorando como si fuera un niño pequeño, se está haciendo daño en el cuello por la postura pero no le importa, ya nada es más importante que Siwon, necesita tocarlo, estar seguro de que es él y no soltarlo nunca. – Auch – se queja viendo las estrellas por culpa de la presión en sus costillas pero supone que vale la pena, así que se aguanta y rodea al chico con sus brazos.

No estaba del todo seguro de que ambos hubiesen pasado a esa poca y tenía miedo pero ya no. Vale, sí, aún tiene miedo pero lo puede afrontar de manera diferente.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – gimotea Kyu tocando su cintura - ¿Una venda? – intenta limpiarse la nariz con el dorso de la mano pero sólo consigue hacerse daño. – Joder – se queja sacudiendo la cabeza – ¿Estás herido?

\- No es nada – cuando Kyuhyun alza la mirada, Siwon puede ver lo rojos e hinchados que están sus ojos, se pregunta cuánto tiempo ha estado llorando. Aquello no es del todo nuevo para él, ha tenido tiempo para ajustarse porque la información le ha venido poco a poco gracias a la bruja pero para Kyu aquello es totalmente nuevo, seguramente ha estado muy asustado. 

\- Estas sudando frío, tienes todo el torso vendado ¿Cómo que no es nada? – entonces se da cuenta de la fuerza con la que lo acaba de abrazar – Te hice daño, lo siento. 

\- Estoy bien – insiste. Sujeta su mano para apoyarse y termina de entrar asegurándose de cerrar bien la puerta. 

\- ¿Necesitas algo? No sé si hay algún medicamento aquí – intenta alejarse pero Siwon le retiene donde está. 

\- No te alejes. 

\- Pero…

\- Luego – le pide con agotamiento. Se recuesta del sofá sin soltar su mano y cierra los ojos para lidiar un poco con el dolor. Kyuhyun se sienta a su lado, admirando su perfecto rostro, feliz de poder estar con él otra vez. – Tenía miedo de no verte más – murmura como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, abre los ojos despacio y sonríe cuando su mirada se conecta con la de Kyuhyun.

\- ¿Qué es esto, Siwon? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Sabes que es 1959? ¿Cómo es posible? La casa está llena de fotos de dos hombres que son como nosotros, es decir, de cierta forma sé que somos nosotros pero no es posible así que me está doliendo la cabeza porque nada tiene sentido. – todo lo dice como si fuera una sola frase, sin puntos ni comas, conteniendo el aliento y con las manos temblorosas. 

\- Somos nosotros… en cierta forma al menos. – Kyuhyun parpadea despacio al escuchar sus palabras, sorprendido por la serenidad con la que Siwon se está tomando todo aquello.

El mayor lo piensa un minuto antes de animarse a contarle todo lo que sabe, total ¿Qué podría perder ya? lo mejor es que Kyuhyun sepa dónde está parado o no dejará de flipar. 

Siwon comienza contándole lo que sabe de la bruja, las veces que ha hablado con ella, su pasado, incluso le habla del tiempo en el que se movió a su alrededor no siendo más que un fantasma.

\- ¿Qué? No… - niega con la cabeza totalmente confundido. Siwon le cuenta las conversaciones que le escuchó tener con Heechul o con Yunho, momentos de los que no habían hablado así que era imposible que lo supiera, como esos días en los que sentía que alguien le observaba y le hablaba, las veces que intentaba tocarlo o aquel día en el que lanzó todo lo que estaba sobre la cómoda, furioso porque la forma en la que Yunho estaba intentando forzarlo. 

Kyuhyun se levanta para alejarse de él despacio, negándose a creer lo que le está diciendo.

\- No tiene sentido – es como si quisiera salir corriendo, no escuchar nada más pero Siwon no se calla. Le cuenta cómo la mujer le mostró su pasado y el papel que tenía cada uno, la feria, el acoso de Yunho y la pelea que terminó con la vida de ambos. – ¿Te estás escuchando?

\- Conoces a la bruja, fuiste a verla un día, ella intentó decírtelo. 

\- Era una charlatana, esto, eso… ¡Esto no es posible!

\- Mira a tu alrededor, Kyuhyun. ¡Es posible! Está pasando, y si nosotros estamos aquí, Yunho y Za Ra también, tenemos que cuidarnos, joder, tenemos que encontrar a esa anciana porque puede que ella sepa como regresarnos a 2013

\- No puede ser. 

\- ¡Kyu, por Dios! Sé que es difícil pero ¿Qué más pruebas quieres? Estamos aquí, aún no sé si somos nosotros o los tíos de esa foto… ¿Dónde están ellos? Tengo mil preguntas también, pero necesito que entiendas esto primero para poder pasar a lo otro.

\- ¿Lo sabías desde hace tiempo? ¿Todo es culpa de una brujería? 

\- Todo no. Kyu… no mal interpretes las cosas.

\- Me espiabas.

\- ¡No lo hice a propósito! Estaba amarrado a ti, no podía regresar a mi cuerpo.

\- Y luego decidiste mentirme.

\- No te he mentido. 

\- ¡Me has ocultado la verdad, que es lo mismo!

\- ¿Qué querías que te dijera? ¿Me hubieses creído? 

\- ¡NO! ¡Porque todo esto no tiene ningún sentido, pero lo podías haber dicho! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a confiar en ti? 

\- Kyu, no seas… sabes que puedes confiar en mí, joder, te amo. Esta locura no cambia eso. Sí, tal vez debí decírtelo pero, maldición, no lo sé ¿Cómo iba a saber qué pasos dar? Es… esto es agotador. – Kyuhyun lo mira fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada afilada, clara señal de que nada de lo que Siwon diga ahora mismo calmará la situación, eso el mayor lo puede entender, pero no le gusta nada el hecho de que se ponga la chaqueta y camine hasta la puerta – No te vayas.

\- Déjame.

\- Kyu, no sabemos que esperar afuera, por favor.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – grita dando un portazo. Siwon intenta ponerse de pie pero el dolor de las costillas le obliga a quedarse donde está. 

\- Kyu, regresa ¡KYU! – es inútil. Vuelve a intentar ponerse de pie para ir tras él pero el mareo le obliga a permanecer en su lugar – joder – se deja caer hacia atrás en el sofá, rezando para que a su novio no le pase nada y regrese pronto.


	15. Chapter 15

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2w4itd4)

Las paredes son de metal. Corroídas por culpa del agua y del tiempo, sucias, débiles… adornadas con posters baratos de la feria y alguno que otro de sus presentaciones, las ventanas de madera están cubiertas con tela de mercadillo. Incluso el olor es desagradable, tanto que hace que la nariz se le ponga roja, puede que esté desarrollando una especie de alergia, sin contar con esa furia interior que le tiene el corazón acelerado. 

Había olvidado lo mucho que odiaba esa “casa”. Esa vida. 

El ruido que hace Yunho al removerse entre las viejas sabanas, la hace girar. Es extraño… todo es muy extraño, y eso que ahora mismo las ideas están un poco más claras que ayer. Creyó que la cabeza le explotaría cuando las imágenes comenzaron a mezclarse unas con otras, el pasado y el presente, esa estúpida bruja, Kyuhyun, su odioso hijastro, sus poderes y claro está, su propio hijo.

Le da algo de escalofríos pensar que se sintió atraída por Yunho, supone que todo es por la conexión entre ellos, confundió los sentimientos.

Respira profundo cuando el chico se remueve una vez más. Está claro que tiene una pesadilla, y no le extraña para nada, ¿Cómo no tenerla? Todo es demasiado confuso como para asimilarlo con facilidad. 

\- Tenías que enamorarte de ese hombre ¿no? – se queja sin dejar de mirarlo. – Todo comenzó por eso – es una acusación. Le gustaría poder patearle el culo, pero por otro lado, todo este lío le ha dado la oportunidad de vivir la vida a la que sólo aspiraba en sueños. Tuvo un hombre que la amaba, una gran casa, gente que debía obedecer sus ordenes, dinero. Mucho dinero. Esa bruja creyó que se la jugaría pero le hizo un favor, por lo menos por un tiempo, pero allí está de nuevo, encerrada en esa asquerosa feria, en esa casucha. 

\- Kyuhyun – murmura Yunho entre sueños, haciendo que Za Ra se ponga doblemente furiosa. 

\- Voy a sacar a ese de tu vida, así sea lo último que haga. – gruñe – No, lo último que haga no, lo sacaré, acabaré con los dos y con esa vieja, entonces tú y yo podremos volver al futuro y retomar nuestras vidas. – sentencia. Nunca ha sido una madre especialmente cariñosa, de hecho, siempre ha pensado que tener a Yunho le impidió cumplir otras metas de su vida pero tampoco le gusta que lo mangoneen de esa manera, que le desprecien como ese niño ha hecho. Como si no fuera nada, como si no tuviera el nivel suficiente para ser su amante…

Ha tenido que contenerse mucho para no ir a buscarlos ni a ellos ni a la bruja, pero es que con unos no sabría por donde comenzar y en cuanto a la vieja… nunca ha sido un secreto el nivel de su poder, y si alguna vez se atrevió a dudarlo, ver que fue capaz de atraparlos en un hechizo y hacerles renacer años después mientras ella se mantenía intacta en el tiempo, es una prueba más que contundente de que es una persona con la que no se puede jugar.

Za Ra se sienta despacio en un su gastada silla, mirando por la ventana cómo el resto de los empleados de la feria arreglan todo para poder abrir en unas horas, ajenos a todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, sin saber que ella ha vivido otra vida, y que una poderosa bruja se esconde tras la apariencia de una anciana indefensa. 

En fin, primero lo primero. 

Es un verdadero horror rebuscar entre sus cosas hasta dar con sus velas, las ubica en lo que antes solía llamar cocina, sobre la pequeña mesa que tenía para comer y forma un círculo con ellas. Necesita ver donde están Siwon y Kyu, si llegaron a esa época. 

Los golpes en la puerta la obligan a dejar lo que está haciendo. No quiere que despierten a Yunho, no aún porque cuando lo haga va a querer respuesta e ir a buscar a ese par y no puede permitirlo, no sin tener un plan para ofrecerle. 

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta con su acostumbrada rudeza. 

\- La anciana no se siente bien, hoy te tocará atender el doble de clientes – le informa el jefe de aquel endemoniado lugar. Había olvidado lo mucho que odiaba que le dieran órdenes. 

\- No es mi problema si esa mujer se siente mal o no. 

\- No des guerra, Za Ra. Nos iremos en dos días, hazme este favor. – el hombre da media vuelta y se marcha sin decir nada. Ella tampoco tenía palabras para contestar. 

¿Mañana? El día que Yunho mató a esos chicos fue justo el día anterior a la partida de la feria. Es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Entonces ¿ella es su ella del pasado? ¿Volvió en ese cuerpo? 

\- ¡Joder, me duele la cabeza de nuevo! – murmura regresando a la cocina. Esa vieja bruja seguro tiene las respuestas que ella necesita, pero claro, no se las dará, da igual, la clave está en el día de mañana. Lo sabe. No está segura de cuál es la razón, pero lo sabe.

 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=fnwif6)

La anciana cierra los ojos tratando de buscar una postura cómoda en la gastada cama. Se aferra al colchón para mantener el equilibrio porque parece que el lugar no quiere dejar de dar vueltas. 

Su cuerpo está agotado. Pasar del futuro al pasado de esa forma la ha dejado muy mal, los cuerpos no son tan fuertes como los espíritus, debió pensar en eso antes de hacer el hechizo que los llevaría de nuevo a ese lugar. 

Con cuidado abre los ojos y voltea para ver el pequeño altar que ha montado en una esquina de su antigua casa. Respira profundo mientras ve a Kyuhyun caminar por la calle a esas horas, no es una imagen clara, es sólo la simple sombra que puede mostrar el humo de sus velas, es una suerte que su espíritu y el de Siwon pudieran saltar en sus antiguos cuerpos, parecen fuertes y si ellos lo están, es posible que Za Ra y Yunho también, así que es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que quieran acabar con ellos. El pasado no se puede cambiar, no importa cuanta magia inviertas en ello, así que si no logra regresarlos a 2013 antes de mañana a las 12 de la noche, morirán de una forma u otra, tal y como les pasó 50 años atrás.

Tiene que buscarlos, tiene que preparar un hechizo, pero está tan cansada… tan débil. Cuando los regrese al 2013 el vínculo que ella tiene con ellos se romperá, sabe que desaparecerá por completo, no lo puede evitar porque ya ha bordeado a la muerte por mucho tiempo. Tiene que aprovechar el tiempo… pero ahora mismo necesita por lo menos un par de horas. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=ftkflw)

Es de locos, y no, no le da la gana de entenderlo. No es posible que Siwon espere que se tome de buena manera el saber que aquella es una época distinta y que todo ese cambio ha sido por culpa de una bruja.

Una bruja… magia. 

Mierda. 

Se recuesta de la pared llevándose la mano al pecho, nunca pensó que eso podría ser posible. Cuando fue con Donghae y con Hee a ver a esa mujer, lo hizo para jugar, para pasar el rato, no pensando que algo sería verdad. Y allí está ahora, en medio de 1959 y sin la menor idea de cómo hacer para regresar a casa.

Da un pequeño salto cuando escucha el ruido del tubo de escape de un coche, se estremece dándose cuenta de que tiene frío, de que está cansado de llorar y sólo quiere ir a casa, pero está furioso. Siwon debió contarle todo, ha pasado tiempo desde que lo sabe y se lo ocultó.

“¿Qué querías que te dijera? ¿Me hubieses creído?”

No. ¿Cómo podría creer algo como eso? 

Se pasa las manos por la cara para tratar de despejarse. 

No debería estar fuera de casa a esas horas, no con Yunho por ahí. Ahora que lo recuerda bien le da más miedo que nunca, le da asco el hecho de haber sido su pareja por tanto tiempo, haberle permitido que le tocara… el mismo hombre que le estuvo persiguiendo en el pasado, el mismo hombre que les quitó la vida a él y a Siwon.

Siwon. Joder, se veía realmente lastimado cuando llegó a casa. 

\- ¿Necesitas compañía? – la voz del hombre a su lado le sobresalta. Su sonrisa no le gusta nada, tampoco la forma en la que se acerca a él. 

\- No – tartamudea antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse con paso firme. Cuando llega al final de la calle se da cuenta de que se ha alejado más de lo que pretendía, le va a costar un buen rato llegar. 

Las calles parecen tan distintas, vacías y frías. ¿Y si se quedan allí para siempre? ¿Podría ser esa una opción? No quiere. Necesita regresar a su vida, con su familia y sus amigos, seguro que Siwon necesita lo mismo. 

Sin darse cuenta Kyuhyun comienza a correr para poder llegar más pronto a casa y poder estar con su novio, asegurarse de que esté bien. 

Sube las escaleras de dos en dos y toca la puerta porque olvidó la llave dentro. Se pone nervioso cuando Siwon tarda demasiado en abrir, cuando lo hace luce tan pálido que Kyu se preocupa aún más. 

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Siwon consigue encogerse de hombros y regresar hasta el sofá, justo donde lo dejó un par de horas atrás. Kyuhyun deja salir el aire y va a la cocina para buscar entre los cajones algo que le pueda ayudar de verdad con el dolor. Mientras recuerda su antigua vida (o lo que sea) más claro tiene lo cuidadosos que eran con todo, con mantener la nevera llena de productos frescos y el cajón con medicinas. – Toma – le da un par de pastillas con un vaso de agua. 

\- Puedo aguantar un poco más – murmura. 

\- No tienes que aguantar nada. – Siwon deja salir el aire y coge ambas pastillas deseando que surtan algo de efecto porque siente que se muere un poco por culpa del dolor. Lucha para ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la habitación sin decirle nada a Kyuhyun. Es un alivio que esté en casa, estaba tan nervioso que pensó en ir a buscarlo pero así como está no hubiese podido dar más que unos pocos pasos antes de caer por las escaleras o algo, pero ahora que lo ve en casa y entero, le dan ganas de darle una hostia por irse como se fue. – ¿A dónde vas? 

\- Estoy cansado. – responde. No tiene fuerzas ni cabeza para discutir, además, se siente frustrado por todo, especialmente por el comportamiento de su novio ¿Acaso cree que para él aquello es sencillo? 

Kyuhyun lo sigue hasta la habitación y lo ve acostarse en la cama, sujetándose las costillas. Se muerde el labio para no decir todo lo que pasa por su cabeza, no quiere agobiarlo más, sabe que necesita descansar, que apenas puede mantenerse en pie, así que sus ganas de buscar una solución tendrán que quedar en el olvido, por lo menos por esa noche.

\- Descansa – responde suavemente caminando hasta la puerta. Siwon se plantea por un momento el dejarlo pero cambia de opinión de inmediato. 

\- Ven aquí – dice con los ojos cerrados. No importa lo molesto que esté, tenerlo cerca, sentir su calor es algo que siempre necesita. Kyuhyun se recuesta de la puerta un momento, pensando si ir o no, pero finalmente acorta la distancia hasta la cama, encontrándose por fin con los ojos de su novio. – A veces me desesperas. – susurra extendiendo una mano para que se la sujete. Kyuhyun siente como la mitad de sus problemas desaparecen gracias a ese contacto, se le escapan un par de lágrimas que de inmediato se apura a eliminar con su mano libre. 

Siwon tira de él sin usar mucha fuerza, el chico se tumba a su lado sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima. Se toma un momento para ver sus heridas, odiando a Yunho más que nunca, sintiendo que el corazón se le encoge al recordar el justo momento en el que ambos murieron. 

Instintivamente se encoge pegándose más a Siwon, escondiéndose contra su pecho obviando por completo el dolor en su cuello. 

\- Saldremos de aquí – le tranquiliza abrazándolo con cuidado. – Buscaremos a esa mujer y haremos que nos regrese a nuestra época. 

\- ¿Y si no la encontramos? 

\- No es una opción – responde con terquedad. No quiere creer que están atrapados allí para siempre.

Aquello le da mala espina, puede que sea por todas las insinuaciones que ha hecho la anciana y todo lo que ya sabe del pasado, pero es que además siente que está donde no pertenece, que si se queda allí tarde o temprano, por una razón o por otra, terminarán como terminaron antes. 

 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=291c6c2)

Esa mañana las cosas no parecen tan mal. No en comparación a como estaban la noche anterior. 

Siwon se estira con cuidado en la cama, sonriendo aliviado por sentir el calor del otro cuerpo junto al suyo. Se inclina para darle un beso en el cabello antes de salir bajo las sabanas para ir al baño. 

Se siente bien, y aquello no es normal. No podría correr una maratón y seguro que un esfuerzo muy grande le lastimaría pero no se siente como ayer, las costillas ya no duelen demasiado. 

\- Me pregunto si la bruja ha tenido algo que ver con esto – murmura mirándose fijamente al espejo. Tuvo un sueño raro anoche y ella estaba en medio… ha aprendido en todo este tiempo que eso no puede ser casualidad. 

 

Da un pequeño salto cuando la puerta del baño se abre de par en par, Kyuhyun se le queda mirando con la respiración agitada y los ojos muy abiertos. 

\- No sabía dónde estabas – jadea saltando a sus brazos. Siwon necesita unos segundos para pasar la sorpresa y poder abrazarlo también. 

\- Lo siento. 

\- No te vi a mi lado… tenía una pesadilla – está temblando tanto que al mayor se le encoge el corazón. 

\- Está bien, no pasa nada. 

\- Pasa – responde alejándose por fin. – Estamos aquí sin saber nada y… - se queda mudo al notar la piel de Siwon, sin poder creer que gran parte de los moratones hayan desaparecido. Extiende la mano para pasarla despacio por su torso, tragando saliva por la forma en la que sus dedos se deslizan por la suave y torneada piel. 

\- Lo sé, también me sorprende. ¿Te duele el cuello? – Kyuhyun parpadea despacio tratando de moverlo, duele pero mucho menos y además, puede respirar por la nariz. 

\- ¿Qué crees que signifique? – el mayor se encoge de hombros porque aquello podría ser cualquier cosa, pero seguramente nada bueno. 

\- He estado pensando, nuestros yo pasados… de esta época o lo que sea, vieron a la bruja en la feria, así que… 

\- No. 

\- Kyu… 

\- No. Esa feria fue la que comenzó todo, lo recuerdo bien. Fuimos allí el primer día y Yunho me estuvo persiguiendo las siguientes semanas hasta que lo rechacé por completo, fue cuando se puso como loco. No voy a ir a ese lugar de nuevo. 

\- Necesitamos verla. 

\- ¡No quiero! Es absurdo ir a buscar nuestra propia muerte. 

\- ¡Kyuhyun, si no vamos nos podemos morir igual! – grita perdiendo la paciencia. – ¡Estamos atrapados aquí y ella es la única persona que puede ayudarnos, no podemos simplemente ignorar eso! 

\- ¡Es peligroso! 

\- ¿¡Crees que no lo sé!? Maldición, odio la idea tanto como tú pero quiero irme de aquí. ¡No es simplemente un capricho! – Kyuhyun aprieta los puños tratando de ocultar un pequeño puchero pero no lo consigue, lo cual le molesta aún más. Da media vuelta y sale del baño dando un portazo, dejando a Siwon totalmente agotado mentalmente. 

Siwon espera en silencio en el baño para tratar de escuchar el golpe de la puerta de la calle pero nunca llega, así que supone que Kyu no se ha marchado, lo cual es un alivio. Se mete bajo la ducha porque realmente necesita relajarse y aclarar sus pensamientos. 

Entiende el punto de Kyu, con esa feria comenzó aquella locura, pero ya no hay tiempo de echarse para atrás. Sí, hay muchas posibilidades de encontrar a Za Ra y a Yunho allí pero no por eso van a esconderse en la casa para siempre. Si la bruja no los ha buscado es por algo, tal vez está débil, tal vez ni siquiera logró pasar a esta época, tienen que ir y salir de dudas. 

Así pretende explicárselo a Kyu, pero apenas sale del baño, el chico pasa por su lado sin decir nada, seguramente para darse una ducha también.

\- ¡Aish! – protesta Siwon lanzando la toalla contra el piso y entra al baño cerrando la puerta con fuerza. 

\- ¿Qué quieres? – en lugar de una respuesta, Siwon lo pega a la pared para atacar su boca como si no se hubiesen besado en siglos. Hundiendo la lengua hasta el fondo, explorando sin ningún cuidado porque lo único que quiere es marcar el territorio y hacerle espabilar un poco, tiene la esperanza de conseguirlo al dejarlo sin aliento. – Siwon – se pregunta si Kyu sabe las reacciones que puede conseguir en él jadeando su nombre de aquella forma. 

\- Iremos a la feria – susurra contra sus labios, totalmente pegado a su cuerpo luchando por convertirse en uno. – Encontraremos a esa mujer y regresaremos a nuestro tiempo, así sin más ¿de acuerdo? 

\- Pero, Yunho… - lo besa de nuevo para callarlo porque no quiere ningún pero de por medio. 

\- No, ni Yunho, ni Za Ra, ni nada. Solucionaremos esto ¿vale? – el chico se muerde el labio inferior acelerando el corazón de Siwon al máximo pero no dice nada. – Kyu – le llama en busca de una respuesta. Finalmente el más joven conecta con sus ojos y asiente, haciendo que Siwon sonría feliz. – Prepararé el desayuno – muerde suavemente la barbilla de su novio antes de besarlo de nuevo para dejarlo sin aliento por segunda vez.

Kyuhyun necesita un momento para recobrar la firmeza en las piernas y poder meterse en la ducha, odiando la erección con la que lo ha dejado su novio. Si supiera que está del todo curado de las costillas lo hubiese obligado a que terminara con lo que él mismo había comenzado. 

No le gusta nada la idea de ir a la feria. Nada. Pero sabe que Siwon tiene razón, no pueden esconderse toda la vida, necesitan una explicación y sobre todo una solución o las personas de las que pretenden escapar tendrán ventaja. 

Se siente extraño al ponerse la ropa que está en ese apartamento, lo más raro es que le ajuste tan bien. Sale de la habitación aún con el cabello húmedo, caminando hasta la cocina teniendo un pequeño dejavú. 

Siwon y él viviendo juntos y felices. Es lo que le alivia de esa época, es lo que quiere para su futuro. 

\- ¿Qué miras? – pregunta Siwon con una sonrisa que deja ver esos inevitables hoyuelos. 

\- A ti. – se ríe cuando el mayor rueda los ojos y le hace un gesto para que se siente a la mesa. No cree que pueda comer demasiado, seguramente los bocados se le quedarán atascados en la garganta, pero vale la pena intentarlo sólo para verlo feliz. – No quiero perderte. – Siwon deja el plato sobre la mesa y se inclina para darle un beso. 

\- Todo saldrá bien – le asegura. 

Eso espera, porque tiene el presentimiento de que si no arreglan las cosas ese mismo día, estarán perdidos para siempre. 

 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=fnwif6)

La anciana sonríe con agotamiento y regresa a la cama. Por lo menos todos sus intentos por contactar con Siwon han servido de algo, y ahora los chicos se están preparando para buscarla.

Pasó toda la noche luchando por sanar el cuerpo de ambos. Sabe que Za Ra intentará llegar no solo a ellos sino a ella también, y ya que sus propias fuerzas están menguando a tanta velocidad, lo mejor es sanar a los chicos tan pronto como sea posible. Podría alejarlos de allí, buscar otra manera de hacer las cosas porque odia usarlos como carnada, pero sabe que pueden resistirlo. Tienen que resistirlo. 

Sólo al sentir que ha triunfado, Za Ra bajará la guardia lo suficiente como para que ella pueda hacer su propio hechizo y que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

\- Ha sido una experiencia interesante – murmura pasando la mano por sus arrugadas sabanas antes de tumbarse para no agotarse sin necesidad. Será lo último que haga por ellos, pero no se arrepiente, no tiene miedo, después de todo, la vida que comienza siempre tiene que acabar.


	16. Chapter 16

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2w4itd4)

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? 

\- No quedan muchas otras opciones. 

Ha estado usando todas sus fuerzas para tratar de ver sus ventajas y no son demasiadas, por no decir que ninguna. Se supone que Siwon y Kyu del pasado murieron ese día por lo que de cierta forma están usando cuerpos con unas almas prácticamente acabadas, pero ellos no, ellos continuaron con sus vidas, así que si lo entiende bien, dos almas se han hecho una… esos cuerpos no lo podrán resistir.

La anciana seguro sabe la solución, pero no se lo dará tan fácil. Ahora mismo estará trabajando en la manera de regresar a los chicos al 2013 y dejarlos a ellos allí atrapados. Tampoco puede ir a buscar porque quien sabe qué clase de protección tenga a su alrededor, después de todo, ella misma se ha rodeado de barreras para que la mujer no ser atrapada, sería normal que la anciana hiciera lo mismo.

\- Una vez que yo lo haga ¿podrás hacerlo tú también? 

\- No, estaré demasiado débil. Por eso necesitamos llegar a la anciana.

Yunho asiente despacio jugando con la vela que tiene frente a él, pasando los dedos una y otra vez sin poder ocultar la sonrisa. Su madre (se siente extraño pensar en ella de esa manera pero lo es) le está dando una oportunidad que no piensa desaprovechar, tratará de jugar sus cartas y se quedará con la opción que más le convenga.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=1z1cuuv)

La idea de salir de casa rumbo a esa maldita feria le pone enfermo, pero supone que no tiene otra opción, no si quiere llegar a esa mujer. 

\- ¿Vamos? – pregunta Siwon pasando la mano por el cabello de su novio, sonriendo por su expresión de descontento. – Puedes sujetar mi mano en el camino. 

\- ¿En esta época? Ni siquiera llegaríamos a la feria. 

\- ¿No te parece esa una buena razón para regresar al 2013? – Kyuhyun rueda los ojos y se encoge de hombros. 

\- Vamos – Siwon da un par de pasos antes de caer arrodillado al suelo llevándose las manos a la cabeza. – ¡Siwon! – Kyuhyun se arrodilla a su lado tratando de buscar su mirada, saber qué le duele, qué le pasa, pero el chico está totalmente encogido, con un gesto tan claro de dolor que le está creando un nudo en el estomago. – ¿Qué te pasa? Siwon… ¡Siwon! – siente que se le detiene el corazón cuando lo ve perder por completo el conocimiento. – Joder, no me hagas esto. – le suplica con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – Despierta, Siwon, por favor – lo toca por todas partes buscando alguna herida, se supone que estaba mejor, ya casi no le dolía nada así que no tiene sentido ¿Qué le pasa? 

Está a punto de salir corriendo a buscar ayuda cuando el hombre por fin comienza a removerse.

\- ¿Siwon? – se limpia las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y lo alza lo suficiente para que apoye la cabeza de sus piernas – Háblame – le pide. El hombre lo mira con confusión durante unos segundos, luego salta cogiendo bocanadas de aire, como si hubiese dejado de respirar por largo rato. – ¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasó? – él aún no tiene fuerzas para levantarse, tiene las piernas convertidas en gelatina. 

\- ¿Dónde? – Siwon mira a todos lados totalmente agitado, como si hubiese visto un fantasma o algo. Entonces se fija en el chico que lo observa confundido y asustado desde el suelo. – ¿Kyuhyun? – el chico por fin consigue levantarse para acercarse a él, sujetando su rostro con ambas manos. 

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Vamos al hospital? – Siwon cierra los ojos disfrutando del contacto. Alzando sus propias manos para ponerlas sobre las de Kyuhyun. 

\- Estoy bien – responde. – Fue un mareo, nada más. 

\- Te desmayaste. – insiste. Siwon respira profundo y sonríe para darle alivio, pasa las manos por el cuello del más joven entrelazando los dedos detrás de su nuca al mismo tiempo que se inclina para darle un beso al que Kyu no duda en responder. – ¿Seguro estás bien? – pregunta una vez más, cuando Siwon asiente él respira aliviado y se aleja para sujetar su mano y caminar hasta la puerta. – Vamos, quiero acabar con esto de una vez. 

\- ¿A dónde? – Kyuhyun se detiene y gira despacio, mirándolo como si de pronto le hubiesen salido tres antenas de la cabeza o algo así. 

\- A la feria. ¿Siwon, te sientes bien? – el mayor se acerca para abrazarlo con fuerza, pegando la nariz contra su cuello para absorber su aroma.

\- No sé si pueda caminar hasta allí, no ahora – susurra contra su oído. Kyuhyun se aleja solo lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos, totalmente confundido por su comportamiento. 

\- Dijiste que estabas bien. 

\- Sólo necesito un momento – su voz es anormalmente baja, deja vagar sus dedos por el hombro de Kyu y se inclina para besarlo. 

Kyuhyun lo deja hacer por un momento pero toda aquella situación es demasiado extraña, así que trata de alejarlo, pero Siwon ejerce más fuerza de la que ha usado nunca con él. Hunde una mano en su cabello y tira buscando que abra más la boca para explorar a gusto.

\- Siwon – no quiere hacer demasiada fuerza para no dañar sus costillas pero está comenzando a sentirse incomodo. – Para. – en lugar de obedecer, el mayor lo levanta del suelo y camina hasta tenerlo pegado a la pared. – Siw… - Siwon ataca su boca de nuevo con violencia, empujando entre sus piernas en busca de alivio, olvidando por completo que se supone que está herido y que se acaba de desmayar. Le pone nerviosa la forma en la que sus manos lo atacan, tirando de la ropa con intención de romperla. En otra circunstancia aquello le gustaría, es Siwon, después de todo, pero ahora mismo no entiende a que se debe ese comportamiento. 

\- Te necesito – jadea antes de morder su clavícula, luchando por abrir sus pantalones. 

\- No – una vez más hace el esfuerzo de quitárselo pero Siwon no colabora, sólo lo empuja de nuevo contra la pared, con tanta fuerza que no puede evitar quejarse – Siwon… ¡Siwon! – por fin consigue quitárselo de encima y retroceder sin saber muy bien qué hacer después. – ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – retrocede un par de pasos cuando Siwon intenta acercarse otra vez. 

El mayor frunce el ceño y se recuesta de la pared llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Poco a poco se deja caer hasta que queda sentado en el suelo, con las manos cubriendo su cara. Kyuhyun deja salir el aire despacio. 

Lo piensa un poco antes de acercarse y agacharse a su lado. 

\- ¿Qué te pasa? 

\- No lo sé – responde echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Alza la mano para tocar el rostro de Kyuhyun pero este se aleja por instinto. – Vamos – gruñe Siwon poniéndose de pie – Acabemos con esto.

Kyuhyun asiente despacio y lo sigue. Tiene un mal presentimiento con todo aquello, no puede ser casualidad que Siwon en un minuto se desmaye y en el otro se comporte de forma tan extraña. Se pasa las manos por el cuello incomodo por la sensación de los labios que hace un momento dejaron marca allí. 

No dicen nada camino a la feria, Siwon camina con paso firme, de vez en cuando mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Kyuhyun lo sigue. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo apenas pone un pie en la feria, le pone nerviosa la forma en la que todos lo miran, como si le estuvieran analizando. 

• ¿Cómo sabes donde es? – pregunta apurando el paso para ponerse al nivel de Siwon. El chico abre y cierra la boca antes de encogerse de hombros.

\- Simplemente lo sé – responde. 

Kyuhyun puede identificar la casa de la anciana, si es que a ese lugar se le puede llamar así. Siwon extiende la mano para que se la sujete, por fin mostrando un gesto normal en él. 

No tocan, directamente abren y entran sin saber bien que encontrar en ese lugar. No debería sorprenderles ver la oscuridad y el circulo formado por las velas en el centro de la reducida sala.

\- Por fin están aquí – la voz viene desde el fondo. Suena temblorosa, agotada… la anciana se deja ver desde la sombras con una amable sonrisa, pero esa expresión abandona su rostro casi de inmediato. – ¡FUERA! – grita retrocediendo. Kyuhyun apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar antes de sentir el golpe en su cabeza. – ¿Qué hiciste? – gruñe la mujer apretando sus arrugadas manos con furia. 

\- Ganarte – sonríe Siwon echando abajo el altar la que la mujer tenía preparado. 

\- ¡Para! – ordena, pero Siwon no le escucha. Abre la puerta para que pasen sus amigos y entre todos se encargan de destrozar cada rincón de la casa. 

\- Acaben con ella – ordena. Los hombre intentan acercarse pero ver a la anciana tan rabiosa no les anima en nada. 

\- Es peligrosa – murmura uno de ellos, los otros asienten retrocediendo despacio. Siwon los mira decepcionado por aquel nivel de cobardía, él mismo la acabaría pero sabe que no tiene la fuerza para hacerle daño, además, necesita llevarse a Kyu de allí. 

\- ¡No te atrevas! – protesta la mujer cuando lo ve coger al chico del suelo. – Él no es tuyo.

\- ¡Lo es! Siempre fue mío, y lo es otra vez ahora, bruja – se burla largándose sin mirar atrás. 

 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=fnwif6)

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le recibe cuando intenta abrir los ojos. 

Parpadea despacio tratando de aclarar la vista, incluso trata de moverse pero algo se lo impide. 

\- ¿Siwon? – murmura tirando de sus manos. ¿Está amarrado? ¿Qué pasó? Se supone que estaba en la casa de la anciana ¿Qué hace allí? o mejor dicho ¿Dónde está? 

\- Aquí estoy, cariño – la voz de Siwon le hace levantar la mirada de inmediato. Quiere acercarse pero no puede, no sólo tiene atadas las manos sino los pies también. – Todo saldrá bien.

\- O no – el corazón de Kyuhyun se acelera al escuchar la voz de esa mujer. Za Ra le observa con una sonrisa, está parada justo al lado de Siwon, acompañada por un par de hombres. Detrás de ella se puede ver la barandilla que los separa del río. – Esperé este momento por mucho tiempo – La mujer respira profundo y se acerca para poder verlo mejor – Aun no entiendo qué vio mi hijo en ti, pero lo que menos entiendo es que te creas con derecho a rezarlo. - gruñe pasando la mano por su rostro. Una protesta hace a Kyu voltear y contener el aliento. Yunho está allí, tan atado como Siwon y él, amordazado y con expresión desencajada. 

\- ¿Vas a matar a tu propio hijo? – no creyó que esa mujer llegara tanto. 

\- ¡Estoy harta de tener inútiles y estorbos a mi lado! – se queja. – Quiero salir de aquí, regresar a mi vida y según lo veo, la única manera de hacerlo es con ustedes dos. Si lo aceptas, desataré a ambos, de lo contrario, los mataré porque ya no me servirían para nada. ¿Qué será? 

\- Estás loca. – gruñe luchando por soltarse. 

\- No queda mucho tiempo, Kyu. Esa anciana sigue viva y estoy segura de que tratará de hacer algo pero te lo juro, mataré a uno de los dos antes de que ella pueda ayudarlos, así que decide. 

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunta Siwon llamando la atención de ambos.

\- La empresa. Mi vida, sólo eso. Ni siquiera pido demasiado, nada más que desaparezcas de mi vida, tu y ese niño. 

\- No – responde Kyu.

\- Si – le contradice Siwon. – Me da igual, todo me da igual, déjanos ir. 

\- ¿Le crees? Siwon, esa mujer es capaz de matarnos cuando regresemos ¿no lo ves? 

\- ¿Me lo prometes? – pregunta Za Ra ignorando a Kyuhyun por completo. 

\- Lo prometo, ahora suéltanos. – la mujer sonríe y asiente cogiendo un cuchillo para cortar las cuerdas que sujetan a Siwon, luego hace lo mismo con las de Kyu. - ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? 

\- Siwon, por Dios – Siwon sujeta su mano y le mira para que no diga nada más.

\- El hechizo requiere de un sacrificio de sangre. Entonces podremos volver – Yunho se revuelve de nuevo al escuchar las palabras de la mujer. – Hazlo tú – dice Za Ra ofreciéndole el cuchillo a Kyu. 

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta sin aliento.

\- Lo odias ¿no? fue quien te mató en el pasado y casi lo hace en el futuro. No me ha aportado nada, no me sirve ni como hijo ni como aliado, pero me sirve su sangre. Consíguela para mí. 

\- ¡No! ¿Estás loca?

\- Kyu, es nuestra única oportunidad. – susurra Siwon contra su oído antes de dejar un beso en su hombro, gesto que hace a Yunho protestar de nuevo. – Acabemos con esto de una vez. 

\- ¡Solo hazlo! – grita Za Ra comenzando a ponerse nerviosa por las dudas del chico. 

\- Kyu, por nosotros… por mí. Él es el causante de todo – Kyuhyun traga saliva mirando a Siwon, luego voltea a ver a Yunho. Ellos tienen razón, él fue quien comenzó con todo, fue quien arruinó la vida perfecta que tenía con Siwon, intentó hacerlo y lo intentará una y otra vez a menos de que alguien lo detenga. Alza la cabeza decidido y aprieta el cuchillo en su mano acercándose a Yunho, quien protesta de nuevo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Parece dolido, las lágrimas están a punto de salir y él no entiende por qué, debería estar más bien furioso por la traición. 

Sus ojos…

\- Sólo necesitamos su sangre, diré el hechizo y estaremos de regreso. – insiste Za Ra. 

\- ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? – pregunta Kyuhyun sin dejar de mirar a Yunho.

\- ¿Qué más da? ¡Hazlo ahora!

\- Estaba en la casa de la anciana… alguien me golpeó. Ella dijo…

\- ¡Da igual, Kyuhyun! Sólo mátalo. – Kyuhyun voltea para ver a su novio. Siwon nunca lo empujaría a matar a nadie, no se pondría de parte de Za Ra, nunca lo trataría con la agresividad con la que lo trató esa mañana… incluso sus besos eran distintos.

\- No eres Siwon – dice sin aliento. 

\- ¿Qué?

\- No eres él – repite. 

\- Kyu, por Dios ¿Qué estás diciendo? – avanza un par de pasos pero Kyu retrocede, tropezando con Yunho. Con sus ojos…

\- No es posible – murmura, pero ha aprendido que se equivoca, que cuando se trata de ellos casi nada es imposible. 

\- ¿Es lo que crees? – dice Za Ra sin perder la compostura. – ¿En qué te basas? ¿Y qué harás?

\- Kyu, ven aquí – le llama Siwon.

\- No eres tú. – se mueve con rapidez para desatar a Yunho, consigue liberar sus manos pero Siwon lo sujeta del cabello para lanzarlo al suelo con fuerza.

\- ¿POR QUE TIENES QUE HACERLO TODO TAN DIFICIL? – grita pateándolo en el estomago. Yunho logra liberarse y saltar sobre él para impedir que lo golpee. 

\- ¡Basta! – grita Za Ra mirando el reloj, si dan las doce de la noche todo estará perdido. Siwon y ese niñato morirán y ella quedará atrapada en el pasado. Necesita que se detengan y maldición, necesita esa sangre, aquel juego dejó de ser divertido hace rato, necesita sobrevivir y le da igual a quien llevarse por delante, ya luego solucionará los errores que cometa, la magia todo lo puede. – Suficiente – dice cogiendo el cuchillo del suelo, sujeta a Siwon del cabello y lo corta de punta a punta. 

\- NO – grita Kyuhyun corriendo para sostener el cuerpo de su novio, pero Za Ra es más rápida y consigue clavarle un cuchillo en el pecho, mientras que uno de sus hombres apuñala a Yunho por la espalda. 

Ella misma se encarga de hacer caer a los tres al río. Saca de su bolsillo el hechizo y comienza a recitarlo cuando siente que se queda sin aire, que la piel duele y entonces desaparece del puente para aparecer en la casa de la vieja bruja.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡No puedes…! 

\- ¡Puedo! – dice la mujer. – Sabía que matarías a tu propio hijo. Eres tan baja como lo imaginé – Za Ra intenta escapar pero algo le impide moverse. – Te tengo – sonríe acercándose para sujetar su mano y hacerle un corte, dejando que la sangre caiga en la pequeña vasija de barro, luego la mezcla con la suya. – Resistan un poco más – dice cerrando los ojos. 

\- NO. No puedes…. Yo los maté. 

\- Hay dos heridos y un muerto. Lo que vale son las almas, Za Ra, no el cuerpo, así que ¿a quién mataste? – le pregunta, pero no espera respuesta. Sigue recitando su hechizo mientras la mujer saca sus cálculos mentales. 

\- No… no era así – murmura confundida. Entonces el circulo que la mantiene inmóvil se enciende en llamas que no tardan demasiado en atrapar su cuerpo – ¡Quema! ¡QUEMA! – grita sintiendo como muere poco a poco. 

\- Ha sido una vida interesante – así culmina el hechizo de la anciana, sonríe satisfecha y apaga las velas dejando aquella vieja casa en la oscuridad. 

 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=257lk02)

\- La tormenta no esperó al anochecer para asomar los dientes. Los primeros relámpagos me sorprendieron al poco de tomar un autobús de la línea 22.

Heechul deja el libro a un lado cuando escucha que alguien abre la puerta de la habitación. Sonríe cuando ve aparecer la cara de Donghae, entonces cierra el libro por completo y lo deja sobre la mesa de noche para poder estirar un poco los músculos.

\- ¿Les sigues leyendo eso? – Donghae rueda los ojos cuando ve el familiar libro.

\- ¿Qué? Está muy bien, y el médico dice que lo importante es mantenerlos escuchando nuestras voces.

\- Estás perdiendo la oportunidad de hablarles de ti – bromea sentándose en el pequeño sofá, no sin antes darle un vistazo a su amigo y a su novio.

\- Ha pasado casi un mes, ni yo tengo tanto que decir de mi mismo – sonríe pero hay cierto pesar en su rostro. Donghae respira profundo y se levanta para darle una palmada y guiarlo hasta la ventana porque está claro que necesita un poco de aire y de sol.

Entiende que se deprima de vez en cuando, él también se pone pesimista cuando ve que los días pasan y ellos no despiertan. Ha pasado casi un mes desde que fueron rescatados en aquel puente donde fueron atacados por unos asaltantes. Los golpes que recibieron han sanado casi por completo pero siguen sin despertar.

Al principio estaban separados pero finalmente Heechul convenció a los doctores para dejarlos a los dos en la misma habitación. Cuando Hae le preguntó la razón, él le dijo que antes de que todo pasara la bruja le repitió muchas veces que debía luchar por mantenerlos unidos hasta el final. Lo más raro de todo han sido los moratones que han ido apareciendo y desapareciendo a lo largo del mes, en las manos de Kyu, en el cuello de Siwon… los doctores no encuentran una explicación razonable para nada. 

\- ¿Y si no despiertan nunca? 

\- Haces la misma pregunta cada vez que Hyuk o yo venimos. Despertarán. Te relevo… he logrado liberar mi agenda hoy. 

\- ¿Seguro? 

\- Sí. – Heechul sonríe y mueve el cuello de un lado a otro. Podrían dejarlos solos un rato pero después de la extraña desaparición de Za Ra y Yunho, lo mejor es estar alerta, no se fían del guardia de seguridad que siempre está en la puerta de la habitación. La policía los está buscando porque están seguros de que ellos fueron los responsables de ese supuesto asalto, sólo falta que los chicos despierten para corroborarlo. 

 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=291c6c2)

“Resistan un poco más”

Kyuhyun abre los ojos y mira a todos lados en busca de la voz, pero en lugar de eso encuentra a Siwon. Parece un ángel dormido en el agua, pero él no lo quiere así, necesita que despierte. Porque es él ¿verdad? 

Nada hasta llegar a su cuerpo y lo toca con la punta de los dedos, sonriendo al sentir la corriente que surge gracias al contacto. Es él, lo sabe.

Se inclina para darle un beso suponiendo que una descarga más directa le hará abrir los ojos, y tiene razón. Parece confundido pero es él. Su Siwon. 

Ahora que ambos están despiertos se dan cuenta de lo agotados que están, de las ganas que tienen de terminar con aquella pesadilla e ir a un lugar tranquilo, justo como ese donde nadie les vuelva a molestar. 

Podrían quedarse allí, total ¿Qué más da?

Sin embargo, hay otra voz familiar que no puede dejar de escuchar, una voz que le pide que vuelva, que despierte de una vez. Mira los ojos de Siwon en busca de una respuesta, hará lo que él quiera, irá donde él quiera porque no vale la pena luchar en un mundo en el que no estén juntos.

Cuando Siwon asiente sujetando su mano, una luz demasiado brillante estalla en el fondo del mar y entonces, todo se vuelve demasiado real. Tanto que duele.

\- Ah – se queja cuando se da cuenta de lo pesado que está su cuerpo. Donghae agranda los ojos mirando la cama en la que se encuentra su mejor amigo. 

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta Heechul. – ¿Qué dijiste? 

\- No fui yo, fue él – dice señalando a Kyu, quien comienza a removerse lentamente. Lo increíble es que Siwon hace lo mismo sólo unos segundos después. 

\- Kyu – a Siwon, esas simples palabras le cuestan un triunfo. 

\- Está bien, está aquí. No hables – dice Heechul. – Llama al médico – Donghae asiente sin poder contener las lagrimas de alegría, se inclina sobre Kyu para darle un beso en la frente y sale corriendo para buscar al doctor. 

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunta Kyuhyun – ¿Siwon? 

\- Los dos están bien. Están en casa y más vale que no vuelvan a darnos un susto como este – les regaña. Kyuhyun se anima a girar despacio para poder ver a la persona de la otra cama, quien también voltea para verlo. 

\- Eres tú – murmura con agotamiento. 

\- Soy yo – no hace falta que se lo jure, puede verlo claramente en sus ojos. Hace un esfuerzo por sentarse pero todo le da vueltas así que tiene que tumbarse de nuevo. 

\- ¡Hey! Tranquilos ¿vale? Están aquí y están bien. Los dos. Ya tendrán tiempo para hablar, toquetearse o hacer lo que quieran, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo.

Siwon mira el calendario para comprobar que es verdad, que están de nuevo en el 2013 y son ellos, que han recuperado su vida.   
\- ¿Yunho? – dice Kyu de pronto. 

\- No te levantes. Yunho y Za Ra no están en ningún lado pero la policía los está buscando, no se preocupen ¿de acuerdo?

Es un alivio, aunque ninguno de los dos lo diga en voz alta. Esperan que esa mujer no encuentre la forma de volver de donde sea que esté.

\- Me deben unas vacaciones después de tanta tensión. 

\- Vacaciones está bien – responde Siwon tumbándose de nuevo y cerrando los ojos para esperar por el médico. 

Ninguno de los tres nota la presencia de la anciana que los mira sonriente desde una esquina. Pensando en la pareja tan bonita que esos dos hacen y lo satisfecha que se siente por haberlos ayudado a estar juntos otra vez, y ahora sin ningún peligro alrededor. 

“Ha sido una vida interesante”

Piensa antes de desaparecer para siempre.


	17. EPILOGO

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2w4itd4)

La casa parece mucho menos grande ahora. Siwon recuerda lo poco que le gustaba pasar el tiempo allí, lo fría que parecía a pesar de haber mantenido casi toda la decoración hecha por su madre y su padre, excepto aquello que Za Ra logró eliminar antes de que él le pidiera mudarse, pero ahora parece tener calor otra vez. 

Puede que lo que más le guste de todo, es el experimento en sí. Tratar de combinar ambos estilos, preguntarse si es necesario cambiar algún color o no, y ver la cara de Kyuhyun por la simple idea de mover las cosas de sitio.

• ¿En serio? – pregunta levantando una ceja cuando ve el gran cojín que su novio está dejando en, lo que ha decretado como, el nuevo cuarto de juegos. Anteriormente conocido como el despacho de Siwon.

¿Y dónde está su despacho ahora? En el piso de arriba porque según Kyuhyun, si se le ocurre jugar hasta la madrugada un día, y lo hace al lado de la habitación, Siwon lo reñiría por alzar la voz.

• Es súper cómodo. – responde con una sonrisa satisfecha. – No tanto para jugar porque para eso es mejor una buena silla en la que se pueda ver bien la pantalla y sobre todo poder mover con facilidad las manos, pero sí es perfecta para pasar el rato. – Siwon no puede creer la seriedad con la que su novio se toma el tema.

• Como quieras, tu eres el experto – rueda los ojos luchando por no sonreír, y lo deja moviendo las cosas de aquí para allá mientras él sube para adelantar algo de trabajo. 

A veces se le hace difícil creer que han pasado tres meses desde aquel extraño salto en el tiempo en el que los dos se vieron involucrados. Algunos días, cuando el trabajo es demasiado común, cuando todo parece extremadamente normal, se pregunta si aquello pasó de verdad, pero las pesadillas que tiene de vez en cuando le recuerdan que sí, que no fue producto de su imaginación. 

Más de una vez Kyu ha despertado en medio de la noche, agitado y empapado en sudor, encendiendo la luz para revisar el cuello de Siwon, después de revivir el momento en el que Za Ra intentó matarlo. 

Puede que lo que les haga sentir más raros, es seguir teniendo los recuerdos de la vida que tenían en 1959, es decir, saben que eran otras personas, no están confundidos ni nada, más bien es como esa película que ves y te deja marcado, pero no por eso es menos real. 

Siwon coge la foto enmarcada que está sobre su escritorio y se queda viéndola por un buen rato, todo el mundo sabe que hacer amigos no es su fuerte, más que todo por el poco tiempo que tenía por estar inmerso en el trabajo, pero conocer a Kyu le ha permitido cambiar hasta eso, y ahora encuentra la manera para hacer otras cosas, para disfrutar un poco, como cuando se tomaron esa foto en el concierto de Jason Mraz.

Despacio, deja la foto en su sitio y se pone las gafas para trabajar.

Las siguientes dos horas las pasa revisando diferentes contratos de la compañía, tiene que adelantar todo el trabajo posible si quiere cumplir con esas vacaciones que le prometió a Kyuhyun. Lo bueno es que hay cosas a las que puede prestarle menos atención que antes, como la discográfica, por ejemplo, ya que Kyu está totalmente a cargo de ella, y está haciendo un buen trabajo, sabe de música, le gusta y ha aprendido rápido el negocio.

Dentro de las cosas que tiene para hacer, encuentra la citación para lo que debería ser el último interrogatorio por la desaparición de Za Ra. 

Se pregunta qué habrá pasado con esa mujer, con Yunho y con la anciana, parece que a los 3 se los tragó la tierra, que ninguno pudo regresar de 1959. Él y Kyu tuvieron mucha suerte, o tal vez la suerte no tuvo nada que ver, tal vez fue esa bruja la que les ayudó a regresar tan sanos cómo fue posible. 

En fin, no vale la pena seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Se estira en la silla y se pasa las manos por la cara con agotamiento, necesita moverse y descansar los ojos así que decide parar por un rato, además se le hace extraño no saber nada de su novio. 

Cuando va hasta la habitación de juegos, le sorprende no encontrarlo pegado a la play, tampoco está en la sala ni en la cocina. Frunce el ceño con curiosidad mientras camina hasta la piscina, odiando la forma en la que sus propios pasos se vuelven pesados a medida que se acerca. 

Allí está Kyuhyun, pegado a la pared más lejana, observando la piscina con atención mientras juguetea distraídamente con Bugsy, el pequeño perro que se compraron hace más o menos un mes.

• ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta con suavidad. Kyuhyun alza la mirada y sonríe antes de encogerse de hombros.

• Nada – sacude la cabeza y vuelve a concentrarse en el agua.

• Un lugar bastante peculiar para hacer nada. – Kyuhyun rueda los ojos tomando una bocanada profunda de aire. 

• Heechul quiere hacer una fiesta de piscina. Dice que es un desperdicio tener eso y no aprovecharlo, sobre todo ahora que estamos en verano. – le explica poniéndose de pie con el pequeño perro en brazos. 

• ¿Y estás analizando qué exactamente?

• Nada… estoy viendo que sería un desastre ¿Cómo vamos a hacer una fiesta si ni siquiera podemos pasar de esa línea? – se queja señalando la franja del suelo. La pusieron allí por diversión cuando se dieron cuenta del pánico que habían desarrollado por el agua, una forma de restarle importancia al miedo, pero eso no hace la línea ni el miedo menos reales. 

Siwon respira profundo, le quita a Bugsy para dejarlo en el suelo y atrae a Kyuhyun hasta que lo tiene pegado a su cuerpo. Cierra los ojos perdido en ese cálido abrazo, queriendo congelar el momento por toda la eternidad. 

• Es una tontería – puede que una parte de él lo diga en serio, pero otra seguro se muere por buscar una excusa para luchar contra ese miedo sin sentido. 

• Hagámosla – susurra contra su oído, dejando que su mano juegue con su suave cabello castaño.

• ¿Qué cosa? – pregunta Kyuhyun sin soltarlo. 

• La fiesta, dile a Hee que haga lo que quiera. Que queda en sus manos.

• No vamos a hacer una fiesta de piscina, Siwon. 

• ¿Por qué no?

• Porque es un lío y… y además, se supone que nos íbamos de viaje.

• Y nos iremos, lo prometo. Prepararé algo genial, pero ¿no crees que sería una buena oportunidad?

• No, me parece una tontería. – Siwon le da un beso suave y camina abrazado a él hasta que están dentro de la casa. 

Min Ho les ha intentado vender la idea de ir a psicólogo para hablar de la repentina fobia, pero ¿cómo explicarle a alguien que es por culpa de que casi mueren en el pasado? No, lo mejor es tratar de superarlo por ellos mismos, además, tampoco es como si les limitara demasiado, es decir, no usan la piscina, ni la bañera, y ni se plantean la idea de ir a la playa o al río y mucho menos hacer un viaje en barco pero por todo lo demás, están perfectamente. 

• Tenemos un problema – murmura Siwon cayendo en el sofá con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Kyuhyun se encoge de hombros y se sienta a su lado para encender la tele, lo del problema no es novedad, pero tampoco es algo que le moleste, puede vivir con eso.

Seguirían hablando del tema de no ser por la llamada que recibe Kyuhyun en ese momento. Tenían pensando quedarse en casa el resto de la tarde, pero Donghae está teniendo un pequeño ataque de pánico por culpa de la próxima presentación que tienen él y Eunhyuk en Japón. 

• No es como si no hubiesen hecho grandes conciertos antes – se queja Kyu en un intento por quedarse en casa.

• Tokyo Dome, Kyu – dice Donghae marcando las palabras – No es lo mismo. Eunhyuk se está comenzando a poner enfermo y francamente, yo también. Las entonaciones de las canciones son horribles, no estoy seguro de que debamos cantar esas, yo… ¿y si lo cancelamos?

• Vale, voy para allá – responde con resignación.

• ¡Guay! – Kyuhyun sabe que lo único que necesitan es que les dé un poco de ánimo, así que con todo el pesar del mundo se despide de Siwon para ir a verlos.

El mayor le dice que aprovechará para terminar lo que le queda de trabajo, y que llamará a Heechul para ver qué es exactamente lo que quiere organizar en casa. 

• ¿De vedad vamos a hacer la fiesta? – Siwon asiente muy seguro de sí mismo y regresa a su despacho sin darle tiempo a protestar. 

 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=257lk02)

Para Heechul aquella era una muy buena idea. 

Hace tiempo que se dio cuenta de la resistencia de esos dos al agua. Más que eso, en líneas generales se han vuelto un poco paranoicos y reservados, no les vendría mal simplemente relajarse, pero relajarse de verdad, nada de trabajo ni ver una película tranquilos en el sofá. Lo que necesitan es una buena fiesta que les obligue a bajar las barreras. Todo es más sencillo con amigos y alcohol. 

Entiende que lo que les pasó fue traumático y hasta confuso, pero por Dios, han pasado tres meses, ya es hora de que comiencen a superar ciertas cosas, y aunque sabe que una fiesta en la piscina no es la solución, está seguro que es lo más cerca del agua que conseguirá llevarlos por el momento.

Le animó bastante que fuera Siwon quien lo llamara curioso por su idea, y tenía sus dudas, claro, pero al final se las ingenió para terminar de convencerlo. 

Crear la lista de invitados tampoco es complicado. Vale, puede que se le haya ido un poco la mano pero ¿Cómo le iba a decir que no a So Min cuando le preguntó que si podía llevar a unas amigas? Además, Kyu se la lleva bien con todos en la discográfica y sería una grosería invitar a Hae y Hyuk pero no a los demás, se darían cuenta de que hay preferencias… tampoco tiene la culpa de que algunos grupos tengan tantos integrantes. En fin, que si la lista de pronto ha saltado de 20 invitados a 80, no ha sido culpa suya.

Es una suerte que Siwon haya dejado todo en sus manos, así por lo menos no tiene que rendirle cuentas antes de tiempo, pensará que todo el dinero que se gaste en comida y bebidas valdrá la pena tan sólo por ayudar a ese par.

Encuentra la manera de sacar a los dueños de la casa el sábado por la mañana para iniciar los preparativos de la fiesta, debería estar preocupado por la cantidad de personas que comienzan a llegar a final de la tarde, pero ya no hay nada que hacer así que piensa disfrutar al máximo y punto.

A pesar de sus dudas, las cosas en principio no se ponen tan mal. Sí, es obvio que cuando Siwon y Kyu vieron la casa totalmente invadida y se encontraron rodeados de un montón de personas saludando y haciendo bromas, se sintieron un poco abrumados, pero poco a poco se hicieron al ambiente, tanto que una hora después ya estaban totalmente integrados a las bromas y las conversaciones. 

De vez en cuando, Heechul les observa para tratar de adivinar cómo lo llevan. Es una pena que no se acerquen a la piscina más de lo necesario, no por voluntad propia por lo menos, y cuando alguien los arrastra hasta allí con alguna excusa, siempre encuentran la forma de escapar a una distancia prudencial. 

• ¿Deberíamos hacer algo? – pregunta Eunhyuk. Más de una vez han hablado de esta repentina fobia, así que para él tampoco es una sorpresa. 

• Nah, ahora mismo no serviría de nada, está claro que necesitan más tiempo – responde encogiéndose de hombros.

Ellos de verdad pretenden darles todo el tiempo necesario, sólo quieren ayudar, pero como en todas las fiestas donde hay licor de sobra y mucha gente, después de cierta hora se pierde el control de la situación. Se inventan juegos, se hacen retos… nada de qué preocuparse, o por lo menos eso creen, hasta que uno de los invitados supone que es gracioso alzar a Kyuhyun en brazos y lanzarlo a la piscina.

• ¡No! – grita Siwon, pero es demasiado tarde, el chico ya está en el centro de la piscina pataleando por salir a flote. Heechul contiene el aliento cuando ve a Siwon lanzarse para sacarlo, seguido de cerca de Min Ho, quien finalmente les ayuda a salir a los dos.

Por supuesto, la fiesta termina de inmediato, no hay necesidad de decir nada, los invitados saben que es el momento de marcharse cuando Kyu se aferra a los brazos de Siwon y ambos entran a la casa, directos a la habitación.

Heechul espera un buen rato antes de animarse a subir, tan sólo para asegurarse de que ambos están bien.

• ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunta tocando suavemente la puerta, y no entra hasta que escucha la voz de Kyu dándole permiso. Cuando abre, ambos están sentados frente a frente en la cama, ya con el pijama puesto, evidentemente hablando de algo. – Lo siento, había demasiada gente y fue difícil controlarlo todo. ¿Están bien?

• ¿Ya se fueron? – pregunta Siwon, tiene el ceño fruncido y no deja de sostener la mano de Kyu, acariciándola con el pulgar.

• Ya no hay nadie. – le asegura – No pasó nada extraño ¿verdad? Digo, cuando estuvieron en el agua. – Kyuhyun le contó una vez la extraña experiencia que tuvieron cuando cayeron a aquel río en 1959, como el cuerpo y el alma no parecían estar conectados y la luz que les absorbió antes de despertar en el presente. Fue toda aquella sensación la que los ha dejado con ese miedo constante al agua.

• No, estamos bien. De verdad – responde Kyuhyun. El cabello húmedo le cae sobre los ojos, está más pálido de lo normal y tiembla un poco, pero si dice que está bien, Heechul prefiere creerle.

• Esto no era lo que buscaba. – les asegura. 

• Lo sabemos, Hee. Es tarde, quédate en la habitación de invitados ¿vale? nosotros vamos a tratar de dormir. – dice Siwon tratando de no mostrarse molesto, pero es obvio que su buen humor se esfumó cuando vio a Kyuhyun caer a la piscina.

• Buenas noches – se despide con una pequeña sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta. Aquella no era la idea, de verdad que no cree que sea tan malo que las cosas se hayan dado así, ahora por lo menos ya saben que una gran cantidad de agua no se los va a tragar ni nada, ¿no?, así que puede dar su misión como cumplida. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=291c6c2)

Siwon ve como Kyuhyun se pasa la mano por el cabello para echarlo hacia atrás, y se mete bajo las sabanas con la esperanza de que eso disminuya el frío. 

Están a 30 grados esa noche, así que el frío no está en el ambiente, es algo totalmente emocional. 

• ¿Seguro que estás bien? – pregunta una vez más. Siwon sintió que se le congelaba la sangre al ver a Kyu caer en la piscina, más por la reacción que el chico pudiera tener que por el agua en sí. 

No obtiene respuesta, solo un encogimiento de hombros acompañado de una mano que tira de él para que se acueste también. 

• Podría despedirlo – insiste. El chico que lo lanzó a la piscina es el que trabaja en el área de Mercadeo, no son grandes amigos ni nada, así que no le costaría dar la orden.

• Ya lo torturaré de alguna forma – dice Kyu colándose entre los brazos de Siwon para poder ajustarse a él como suele hacer siempre, como si fuera una gran almohada calentita y firme. 

• Esa idea está mejor – le da un beso en la frente, pero para Kyu eso no es suficiente, así que alza la cara para poder llegar a sus labios. Cuando obtiene la atención que quiere, vuelve a recostarse de su pecho y cerrar los ojos para tratar de dormir. 

Tomando en cuenta que son casi las cuatro de la mañana, no es raro que se pasen la mayor parte del día durmiendo. La única razón por la que Kyuhyun despierta es porque comienza a tener hambre. 

Se estira despacio en la cama, y mira el reloj sorprendido de que sean casi las seis de la tarde. ¿Tanto han dormido? 

Durante varios minutos se queda observando a Siwon mientras duerme, hasta que finalmente se anima a salir de la cama en dirección al baño. Se lava la cara tratando de quitarse el embotamiento causado por tantas horas de sueño pero no logra despejarse demasiado, esa debe ser la explicación para que se anime a poner a llenar el jacuzzi, seguro que en su sano juicio no lo haría. 

Parece mentira que desde que está con Siwon, no ha probado esa cosa ni una sola vez, pero es demasiado grande para su gusto.

Mientras espera que se llene, se pone a toquetear los productos del baño, optando por unas sales con olor a limón. Contiene el aliento cuando se mete en el agua, trata de no pensar en la luz que vio aquella vez, ni en ninguna otra cosa negativa, quiere aprender a dejar la mente en blanco porque sabe que no puede comportarse de esa manera toda la vida. 

No está seguro de cuánto tiempo pasa allí metido, pero sabe que es lo suficiente para que los dedos de las manos se comiencen a arrugar así que posiblemente sea buena idea ir saliendo, además, la idea era relajarse y no ha conseguido hacerlo porque ha estado aferrado a las asas del jacuzzi todo el rato. El problema es que la imagen de Siwon entrando en ese justo momento, cabello despeinado, ojos medio cerrados y torso desnudo, le deja imposibilitado por un buen rato.

• Estás aquí – murmura Siwon mientras vacía su vejiga. Luego tantea hasta que da con el grifo para lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes. Debe estar muy dormido porque no se da cuenta de que Kyu está en el jacuzzi hasta un buen rato después. – ¿Estás allí? – pregunta con la boca llena de pasta de dientes. Kyuhyun sonríe divertido y asiente poniéndose de pie para salir. – No – le ordena Siwon corriendo hasta donde está. – Quédate. – Kyuhyun lo mira confundido pero obedece. 

Siwon se arrodilla a un lado y comienza a jugar con el agua y el cuerpo de su novio, pasando las manos por sus muslos con calma, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutarlo. Entonces se da cuenta de la forma en la que se aferra a las asas y todo tiene sentido, le sorprendía demasiado ver que se estuviera bañando allí tan tranquilamente. 

• ¿Puedes soltarlas? – pregunta sujetando su mano para que lo haga, pero Kyu niega con la cabeza y se aferra con más fuerza. 

• Igual esto no es buena idea – dice intentando una vez más ponerse de pie. 

• Lo es – se mueve tan rápido como puede para meterse con él, justo detrás, para que pueda apoyar la espalda de su pecho.

• Si lo que quieres es seducirme, puedes hacerlo en la cama – sonríe Kyuhyun mientras cierra los ojos para acomodarse sobre él. Siwon no se aferra a las asas, pero si se aferra a su cintura con tanta fuerza que le cuesta respirar pero no se queja, simplemente lo deja hasta que comienza a sentirse seguro dentro del agua.

• ¿Te gusta? – pregunta el mayor pasando las manos por su cabello, masajeando un poco.

• Mucho – cierra los ojos y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás cuando siente el beso que se posa en su cuello. – Sigue – le pide soltando una de las asas para sostenerse ahora a la pierna de Siwon. 

El mayor obedece con una sonrisa de medio lado. Forma un camino de besos que va desde su cuello hasta el hombro al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se mueve hasta la entrepierna de Kyu, para sostener su miembro semierecto y comenzar a masajearlo. 

El pequeño gemido que se escapa de los labios del castaño tiene efecto inmediato en la polla de Siwon. 

• Bésame – jadea apretando el agarre de la mano que aún tiene en la cintura de Kyuhyun. El chico gira lo suficiente para llegar a sus labios y lo besa, lo hace despacio al principio pero no por eso menos intenso. Abre la boca lo suficiente para que Siwon pueda recorrerla a gusto, hundiéndo la lengua hasta al fondo, haciéndole gemir más alto.

El movimiento de la mano de Siwon se hace cada vez más rápido, consiguiendo que Kyuhyun se ponga cada vez más duro. Eso acompañado con la forma en la que se retuerce entre sus brazos hace que la espera de Siwon sea verdaderamente dolorosa, así que sin pensarlo más, mueve la mano hasta su entrada para comenzar dilatarlo, feliz de que el agua le ayude a deslizarse dentro con más facilidad. 

• Oh Dios – Kyu se inclina contra su cuerpo, exponiendo el cuello. Siwon no está seguro de si ese chico sabe o no el efecto que causa en él, y el cómo lo multiplica todo con gestos como esos. Se pregunta si todos esos sentimientos son normales.

• Te necesito – se queja mordiendo levemente su cuello. Kyuhyun consigue moverse hasta quedar sentado sobre las piernas de Siwon, olvidando por completo que no se está sujetando de nada más, no es como si le importara mucho en ese momento.

Kyuhyun pone las dos manos sobre el fuerte pecho de Siwon, buscando apoyo para poder inclinarse sobre él y besarlo, o al menos eso es lo que el mayor cree, pero Kyu sólo roza sus labios antes de alejarse. 

• ¿Me necesitas? – pregunta con malicia. Siwon asiente buscando su boca pero el chico se aleja una vez más – ¿Me quieres?

• Si – jadea comenzando a sentirse frustrado por no poder besarlo.

• No te creo – Siwon no sabe que le pone más, si el sonido de su voz (con ese tono bajo como si le estuviera contando un secreto), la malicia en su mirada o el simple reto, pero el hecho es que no puede controlar las ganas con las que sujeta a Kyu de la nuca para comerle la boca, mordiendo sus labios, lamiendo hasta que se hinchan y ambos se quedan sin aliento. 

• Por favor – suplica una vez más. El chico se acomoda mejor sobre él y le sujeta la polla para comenzar a deslizarse sobre ella, no necesitan lubricante, la posición y el agua son suficiente para ayudarle a bajar con facilidad. Siwon tiene bien agarrado de la cintura para ayudarle y gruñe cuando se siente completamente dentro. – Joder – antes de besarlo de nuevo, deja que sus labios se paseen por su pecho hasta llegar a un pezón que no duda en lamer, haciendo que el otro pierda un poco el control.

Cuando Kyuhyun se siente preparado comienza a moverse sobre él, montándolo con agilidad, con calma, moviendo las caderas hasta conseguir tenerlo más adentro. Siwon tiembla admirando la forma en la que su novio le monta, siempre le quema las neuronas hacer el amor con Kyuhyun, adora su piel, su suavidad, su calor, sus gestos, todo. Le encanta dominarlo cuando lo tiene contra la cama pero en momentos como ese, cuando es él quien domina la situación, quien marca el ritmo con el que quiere que entre y salga de él… es algo que le supera. 

• Siwon – Kyuhyun tiene una forma especial de jadear su nombre, es necesidad y exigencia al mismo tiempo, algo con lo que logra conseguir lo que sea. Siwon comienza a bombear su polla, y empuja hacia arriba simplemente porque no puede aguantar más, golpeando su próstata una y otra vez hasta que el chico se inclina sobre él para besarlo con fuerza, acallando su propio gemido antes de correrse. 

Aún aferrado a él y con la respiración agitada, mareado por el orgasmo, Kyuhyun consigue retomar el ritmo, cabalgando sobre Siwon hasta que el mayor se deja ir en su interior. 

Cuando Kyu encuentra fuerza para moverse, deja salir a Siwon de él y se acomoda entre sus piernas, dejándose mimar un poco.

• No te duermas – murmura Siwon, luchando él mismo por mantener los ojos abiertos. Kyuhyun hace un pequeño puchero pero se aleja para poder ponerse de pie e ir hasta la ducha para aclararse porque el agua del jacuzzi ya no está tan limpia. Siwon lo sigue de inmediato y cuando ambos están limpios y secos, bajan a la cocina para atacar la nevera.

Sólo al ver la comida se dan cuenta del hambre que tienen, normal si se toma en cuenta que tienen unas 20 horas sin comer nada. 

• No estuvo mal – dice Siwon dándole un mordisco su sándwich. Vale, no es una comida normal pero la pereza les vence, y no tienen ganas de decirle a la empleada que cocine. Kyuhyun alza una ceja y se le queda mirando fijamente. – El estar en el jacuzzi… el agua… o sea, lo otro... ¡sabes a lo que me refiero!

• Voy a suponer que lo sé – murmura Kyuhyun rodando los ojos.

• El agua… no le di importancia a estar allí, a eso me refiero. – insiste. Kyuhyun lo piensa un poco antes de asentir.

• Pues no… es decir, supongo que podemos descartar algún efecto segundario y eso, pero prefiero mantener una distancia prudencial.

• O, podríamos usar el mismo remedio en todos lados. – Kyuhyun desvía la mirada tratando de no sonreír por lo que acaba de decir Siwon, no es tanto las palabras como la mirada afilada que le dedica. 

• No voy a follar contigo en la piscina. – Siwon se ríe y deja el sándwich a un lado para sostener su rostro y darle unos cuantos besos cortos.

• ¿Por qué no? – bromea. 

• Porque no – le da un par de golpes antes de alejarse para buscar un par de cervezas para acompañar la cena.

Se toman su tiempo para comer, hablando de la empresa y del viaje que quieren hacer cuando ambos puedan coger vacaciones, Paris suena como lo más prometedor hasta ahora, lo cual estaría muy bien porque Kyuhyun nunca ha estado allí.

Son casi las diez de la noche cuando ambos comienzan a bostezar otra vez. No es lo normal, pero es lo que tiene el dormir demasiado, que es más difícil deshacerse del sueño.

Siwon es el primero en ir a la cama, Kyuhyun insiste en meterse en internet un rato porque odia acostarse tan pronto, pero no aguanta más de media hora. Cuando sube, Siwon está leyendo algunos de esos libros literarios que tanto le gustan, cabello revuelto y gafas… si no fuera porque tiene sueño e hicieron el amor hace un par de horas, saltaría sobre él para arrancarle las gafas con los dientes, pero en lugar de eso prefiere usar las manos.

• ¡Hey! – se queja.

• Te las pones sólo para provocar – gruñe Kyu dejándolas a un lado, Siwon se ríe divertido y deja el libro para acomodarse junto a él en la cama.

• ¿Me las pongo para leer?

• Sí, eso dices – se burla conteniendo un bostezo. Se quedan en silencio un rato, Kyuhyun medio tumbado sobre Siwon, dejando que sus dedos dibujen las formas de sus abdominales, dejando que poco a poco el sueño lo domine – Quiero estar así toda la vida – susurra Siwon acariciando su brazo, comparando su bronceado con la palidez del otro.

• También te amo – es la respuesta que obtiene, no podría esperar una mejor que esa porque es justamente lo que siente. 

Es una suerte tener lo que tienen, lo sabe. Y si ahora mismo pudiera ver a aquella anciana, le daría las gracias por permitirles recuperar lo que un día el destino les arrebató. 

• Duerme bien – le da un beso a Kyuhyun en la frente y apaga la luz, esperando soñar con el futuro que tendrán juntos. 

 

\---FIN---


End file.
